Le Conte de la Griffe Noire
by Mille-Visages
Summary: Une ré-écriture complète de la saison 5. Après de multiples rebondissements et trahisons culminant avec la perte de sa mère et de sa presque-fiancée, Nick n'a pas le temps de faire son deuil, face à la naissance de son fils par Adalind et l'agitation qui règne parmi les wesens de Portland.
1. Prologue

Cross-post sur Ao3.

* * *

Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Juliette avait failli tuer Monroe, Adalind allait bientôt accoucher, le Capitaine avait été possédé par Jack, et maintenant Trubel réapparaissait, seulement pour lui dire que sa maison était attaquée. Nick en avait la tête qui tournait, et malgré le regard de la jeune femme fixé sur lui, il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Hank lui jeta un rapide regard avant d'intercepter celui de Rosalee, débordant d'inquiétude. L'afro-américain attrapa sa veste.

"Nick, je viens avec toi et Trubel pour voir ce qui ce passe chez toi. Rosalee, est-ce que-"

"Votre Capitaine devrait rester ici, au cas où."

Renard retint une grimace en s'asseyant sur le banc de l'arrière-boutique, ses mouvements raides et empruntés.

"Je ne vais nul part."

Nick prit sa veste à son tour, prenant le temps d'échanger le chargeur de balles en caoutchouc vide contre un plein de balles réelles. Hank suivi son exemple et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent à la suite de Trubel, qui était déjà à mi-chemin de la porte de la boutique, visiblement motivée par l'adrénaline. Wu se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise dans son uniforme.

"Vous penserez que ce serait mieux si…"

"Va avec Nick et Hank." Renard semblait vaguement agacé à présent. Le sergent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila à la suite des deux détectives, laissant les trois wesen se regarder en chien de faïence. Rosalee cligna un instant des yeux avant de brusquement se mettre en mouvement, demandant à Monroe de faire bouillir de l'eau. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de concocter une tisane qui calmerait un peu la douleur de s'être fait tirer dessus…

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Nick, l'endroit grouillaient de hundjägers, Kenneth à leur tête. Juliette était devant la porte de la maison, et juste derrière elle… Kelly. Le grimm vira au blanc, et Hank se félicita d'avoir pris le volant. Il eut à peine le temps de se garer avant que Nick ne saute hors de la voiture, dégainant son arme et visant le royal, tirant sans réfléchir. Sa mère et sa fiancée disparurent à l'intérieur de la maison, suivie par Kenneth et une partie des agents du Verrat, tandis que le reste d'entre eux se dirigeait vers lui, tout crocs dehors. Trubel était déjà à ses côtés, la machette au clair. Wu appela sur sa radio des renforts avant de sortir son arme à son tour, juste à temps pour abattre un membre verrat qui se jetait sur lui. Hank se précipita dans la mêlée et les minutes suivantes dégénérèrent dans le chaos du combat tandis qu'ils tentaient de se frayer un chemin vers la maison. Ils entendirent un hurlement de très jeune enfant dans la maison, et une silhouette s'échappant par la porte de derrière. Alors que Nick réussissait enfin à s'extraire de la mêlée, une nuée de voitures noires se gara devant chez lui, déversant des agents semblable à des forces d'interventions de choc dans la maison. L'un d'entre deux pivota sur place et tira dans sa direction, le fauchant dans son élan. Il s'écroula au sol, cherchant frénétiquement la blessure des mains. Il retira de son abdomen une fléchette métallique et la fixa sans comprendre avant d'être assommé par l'anesthésique. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le cri de Trubel.


	2. La fin de l'hexenbiest

Nick se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital, au milieu des urgences. Hank était sur le lit à côté du sien, le bras bandé et l'air grognon dans la chemise de nuit protocolaire. Trubel et Wu était en meilleur état, debout entre les deux lits, lui tournant le dos dans leur empressement pour le détective Griffin. Celui-ci remarqua que le grimm était réveillé, son exclamation faisant se retourner les deux autres.

Trubel avait quelques coupures au visage, nettoyées et pansées; Wu semblait ne pas être blessé. La jeune femme échangea un rapide regard avec le sergent, sourit à Nick en lui tapotant maladroitement la main et s'éloigna à grand pas, jetant par dessus son épaule:"Je vais chercher Rosalee!", avant de disparaître dans un couloir de l'hôpital. Nick cligna lentement des yeux avant de tourner la tête vers ses collègues.

"Pourquoi Rosalee? Qu'est ce qui ce passe?"

Wu se pencha légèrement en avant, regardant autour de lui avant de confier à Nick qu'Adalind était en train d'accoucher. Le Grimm resta sous le choc un instant avant de vouloir se lever; Wu le retint sur le lit, protestant en coeur avec Hank.

"Nick tu as été injecté avec un anesthésiant de grade militaire, vaut mieux que tu reste un peu couché."

"Mais Adalind…"

"N'a pas besoin que tu te fasse un traumatisme crânien en voulant la rejoindre. C'est une naissance Nick, crois-moi tu peux attendre une demi heure avant d'y aller."

En vérité, Adalind n'avait sans doute pas une demi-heure. L'obstétricienne qui s'occupait d'elle avait jeté un regard à l'échographie avant de la faire emmener au bloc, réclamant son équipe d'une voix incisive. Sur le chemin, l'ex-hexenbiest avait commencé à saigner. Les ordres claquaient alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce stérile, les visages de l'équipe ondulant brièvement sous leur masques. La peau du ventre d'Adalind ondulait aussi, s'étirant de manière grotesque autour de ce qui bougeait à l'intérieur. La médecin s'empara d'un scalpel… Trop tard. L'abdomen de la blond se déchira sous l'effet conjugué d'une poussée interne et des dents du bébé, qui surgit de l'utérus à moitié dévoré, luisant de sang et de liquide amniotique. Il n'avait pas de visage; une membrane le couvrait presque complètement, laissant uniquement la bouche hérissée de dents comme des aiguilles découvertes. Il lâcha un miaulement pitoyable, ses mouvement trop désordonnés pour s'extraire de lui-même du corps supplicié de sa mère. L'obstétricienne enfila rapidement une paire de gants renforcés et attrapa le bébé, qui tenta de mordre en se débattant, son petit corps se déformant sous ses mains. Elle réussi à ne pas le lâcher et le déposa avec une bonne partie de son placenta dans un bassinet tapissé de gaze stérile. Une infirmière elle aussi munie de gants coupa le cordon et entreprit de rapidement d'essuyer le nourrisson et décolla la membrane qui couvrait sa tête, découvrant quatre yeux noirs remplit d'éclats comme les confins de l'univers. Le bébé cligna des yeux et fut pris d'un violent frisson avant de woger, retrouvant des traits humains. Il se mit à hurler et pleurer, alors que le reste de l'équipe tentait désespérément d'endiguer l'hémorragie qui tuait sa mère. L'utérus d'Adalind avait été complètement déchiqueté par le petit monstre, qui continuait de hurler à plein poumons. Au moins il était né en forme. L'obstétricienne fit sortir le bébé de la salle et entreprit de sauver la mère.

L'infirmière portant le bébé venait de sortir dans le couloir lorsque Nick surgit, accompagnée par Trubel et Rosalee. L'infirmière reconnu la fuchsbau et s'approcha prudemment du petit groupe, affichant la neutralité d'une professionnelle.

"Madmoiselle..?"

Rosalee se tourna vers elle, la main posée sur le bras de Nick.

"Infirmière Poppins! Voilà le père."

"Oh. Et bien félicitation, c'est un garçon."

Le flic était visiblement en état de choc. L'infirmière n'était pas sur qu'il soit capable de tenir son enfant; elle le garda bien calé dans ses bras, se rapprochant un peu pour le laisser le voir.

Nick se rapprocha aussi, attrapant inconsciemment le bras de Rosalee. Trubel le contourna rapidement pour voir le nouveau de né de plus près.

Il était potelé et rose, avec quelques fins cheveux blond sur le dessus de la tête et d'immenses yeux sombre. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers l'infirmière, l'air vaguement perplexe.

"Ils naissent avec les yeux bleu les bébés?"

Rosalee parut considérer la question avant de répondre d'un ton songeur.

"Pas forcément…"

Nick s'arracha à sa contemplation et leva les yeux vers l'infirmière.

"Comment va Adalind?"

"Elle est encore au bloc."

"Au bloc?!"

"Il y a eu des complications; je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant."

La fuchsbau jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Nick, dont le regard était beaucoup trop vide.

"Mh… Nous allons allez dans la salle d'attente. Vient Nick…"

Trubel resta proche de l'infirmière, les sourcils froncés.

"Mais et le bébé…?"

"Il va à la nursery pour le moment. Son père pourra venir le voir quand il voudra."

"Okay…"

La jeune femme trottina derrière les deux autres, les rattrapant à la porte de la fameuse salle d'attente. Rosalee manoeuvra Nick dans un fauteuil et fit un sourire nerveux à Trubel, qui esquissa un geste de la main dans sa direction avant d'aller rendre visite au distributeur.

Trois heures plus tard, l'infirmière Poppins passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte pour leur annoncer qu'Adalind était hors de danger.

Nick s'était entre temps rendu à la nursery pour voir son fils. Il était fasciné par le bébé, par sa petite poitrine se soulevant à intervalles aussi réguliers qu'hypnotiques. Il avait vraiment du mal à réaliser. Cet enfant ne lui paraissait pas réel, pas vraiment. Au fond de lui, il lui en voulait d'exister. Il était la preuve vivante de ce qu'Adalind lui avait fait, de ce qu'Adalind avait fait à Juliette… Le grimm savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au bébé d'être venu au monde, que le petit garçon se retrouverait face à bien assez de difficultés dans sa vie sans avoir en plus un père qui le haïssait, mais c'était difficile de repousser ces voix vicieuses dans sa tête. Alors il le regardait, sans le toucher, s'absorbant dans les mouvements doux de sa respiration.

Rosalee vint le chercher, posant une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Nick sursauta légèrement et secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

"Rosalee? Ça va?"

"Adalind est sortie du bloc."

Le grimm fronça les sourcils, presque désarçonné. Il s'éloigna de son fils, entraînant la fuchsbau dans le couloir avec lui, répugnant à parler de la mère dans la même pièce. Rosalee jeta un rapide regard au nourrisson avant de suivre son ami.

"Tu as décidé d'un nom?"

"Kelly."

Elle ne fit pas de commentaires.

"Adalind est encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésique. L'infirmière-"

"Quels étaient les effets secondaires?"

"Le médecin voulait te parler directement, vu que tu es le père du bébé."

Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils, l'air un peu perdu. La fuchsbau lui serra doucement le bras, essayant de le réconforter sans envahir son espace.

"Tu veux une minute?"

"Non, allons-y."

Ils traversèrent l'unité pour rejoindre la chambre d'Adalind. L'obstétricienne les attendaient devant, portant un pyjama de bloc propre. Elle leva les yeux de la charte en les entendant arriver et se concentra aussitôt sur Nick. Son visage ondula brièvement, un brillant plumage apparaissant autour d'un bec étroit, une aigrette surgissant de ses cheveux avant que le woge ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Le grimm s'immobilisa à distance respectueuse, pris de court. La médecin haussa un sourcil et s'approcha délibérément d'un pas, glissa son stylo dans sa poche poitrine.

"Vous devez être le père. Félicitation."

"… Merci."

"Il est né en bonne santé et à terme."

"… L'infirmière me l'a dit…"

"La mère en revanche…" L'obstétricienne jeta un regard vers le lit dans la chambre, "ça n'a pas été facile. Nous avons dû procéder à une hystérectomie en urgence."

"Une…?"

Rosalee porta la main à sa bouche, son regard passant du lit au médecin, les yeux agrandi.

"Une ablation de l'utérus."

"Oh."

L'obstetricienne pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, se rapprochant encore des deux amis et baissant la voix.

"Je sais qu'elle est wesen, hexenbiest probablement. L'accouchement n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça-"

"Elle avait pris un inhibiteur."

Elle haussant les sourcils et gribouilla sur la charte.

"Je suppose qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Vous pouvez la voir si vous voulez, pour quelques minutes."

Nick se crispa et regarda Rosalee, avant de déglutir et de carrer les épaules. Il entra dans la chambre et avança jusqu'au lit où Adalind était allongée, Rosalee restant à l'entrée sans le lâcher des yeux.

Le grimm glissa ses mains dans ses poches en approchant, fermant les poings sans s'en rendre compte.

"Hey."

"Hey…"l'hexenbiest tourna lourdement la tête pour le regarder, les yeux troubles et la peau presque grisâtre.

"Le bébé…"

"Il va bien. Il dort."

"Bien…"

"Je l'ai appelé Kelly."

Elle fronça les sourcils et parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais ses yeux perdirent leur éclat et se fermèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne retrouve assez de concentration pour fixer le grimm.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé…?"

"L'obstétricienne devrait…"

Elle lui attrapa le bras, sa main froide et sans force. Nick en avait la chair de poule.

"Dis-moi Nick."

"Il y a eu des complications. Elle a dû faire une hysté-"

"Elle a enlevé mon utérus?!"

La prise de l'hexenbiest sur le bras de Nick se fit brutalement plus forte tandis qu'elle essayait de se redresser, folle de rage.

"Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça?! Pourquoi elle a fait ça?! Comment elle a osé?!"

Le grimm dégagea son bras d'un geste brusque.

"Elle t'a sauvé la vie."

"Ah!" Adalind grinça des dents, l'air mauvaise, "Elle n'a rien sauvé du tout. Mon Dieu." Elle retomba sur le lit, vidée de ses forces par sa soudaine crise de rage. "C'est un cauchemar…"

Nick bougea gauchement d'un pied à l'autre, voulant quitter la pièce mais n'osant pas. Heureusement pour lui, la wesen s'endormit rapidement, et il s'éloigna silencieusement.


	3. Trouble en la Demeure

Lorsque Nick entra dans le commissariat, tout était calme. Il était tôt et l'équipe de jour était encore en train de s'installer; Wu était aux vestiaires et Hank avait encore sa veste sur le dos. Le grimm sourit au réceptionniste et rejoignit tranquillement son bureau, s'attirant un regard surpris et vaguement inquiet de la part de son coéquipier.

"Salut Nick, tout va bien?"

"Bien sur."

Hank fronça les sourcils, ôtant lentement sa veste et la posant sur le dossier de sa chaise en parlant.

"Comment va Kelly?"

Nick détourna les yeux, jouant avec ses clefs et souriant avec un peu trop de dents.

"Tout va bien."

"Tu as une baby-sitter?"

"Non, pas vraiment."

Le grimm attrapa le dossier de sa chaise et serra, emplit d'énergie nerveuse. Hank hésita et resta debout, les mains posées sur le dossier de sa chaise, le pli entre ses sourcils de plus en plus prononcés.

"Comment ça? Il est tout seul chez toi?"

"Non non… Rosalee est passée le prendre."

"Ah."

"Je dois retrouver Juliette et ma mère Hank. Je peux pas jongler avec les biberons et les couches et Adalind est encore à l'hôpital."

L'afro-américain soupira silencieusement, son inquiétude confirmée.

"Adalind devrait être sortie, non?"

"Ils sont, je cite, "inquiet à propos de son bien-être psychologique après cet évènement traumatique"."

"Dépression post-partum? Nick-"

"Non, c'est plutôt l'hystérectomie."

"Oh. Woah okay Nick, ce n'est pas-"

"Pas mon problème." Le grimm leva les mains avec un sourire nerveux, rajustant sa veste sans y penser. "Enfin elle ne peux pas s'occuper de Kelly, et même sans ça je ne lui laisserait pas."

"Okay, okay."

L'afro-americain attrapa le dossier qui attendait sur son bureau et le feuilleta. Incapable de se concentrer, il releva les yeux vers Nick, qui avait reporté son attention sur son ordinateur, sans doute pour commencer ses recherches sur le fiasco qu'avait été l'opération du prince Kenneth.

"Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée que Rosalee l'emmène à la boutique? Je veux dire un nourrisson a sans doute besoin de plus de calme que-"

"Ça va Hank."

"Detective Buckart."

Le capitaine avait l'air sincèrement surpris de voir Nick dans le commissariat. Lui-même ne devait pas être là depuis très longtemps, à en juger par la tasse de café fumante qu'il avait à la main. Il observa le détective en silence pendant une fraction de seconde, un rien de tension s'immisçant dans son expression.

"Passez dans mon bureau une seconde."

Il ouvrit la marche, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui et posant sa tasse sur son bureau. Nick entra à sa suite après avoir roulé des yeux au bénéfice de Hank, qui paraissait plus inquiet qu'amusé.

"Fermez la porte."

Le détective s'exécuta, repoussant l'envie de s'appuyer dessus comme un collégien envoyé au bureau du principal. Renard était resté près de la porte, plutôt que de contourner son bureau pour s'asseoir derrière. Le grimm en déduisit que l'entretien était informel; il ne savait pas s'il était plus agacé ou soulagé.

"Nick, vous êtes encore en congé."

"Je peux travailler; en fait, je veux travailler."

"Je peux comprendre ça. Mais Juliette et votre mère sont toujours portées disparues-"

"Présumées mortes."

"-Et vous avez un nouveau-né chez vous. Il devrait être votre priorité," termina Renard comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Nick croisa les bras avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, son expression se durcissant.

"J'ai une baby-sitter."

Le capitaine haussa les sourcils, l'inquiétude tournant au sarcasme avec fluidité.

"C'est ce que vous pouvez faire de mieux? Je ne peux pas vous permettre de revenir Nick."

"Quoi?!" L'énergie nerveuse qui agitait le grimm menaçait de se changer en colère d'une seconde à l'autre. Non pas que cela perturbait le capitaine outre mesure, pour le moment.

"Vous êtes beaucoup trop impliqué, personnellement et émotionellement."

"Vous n'avez personne d'autre pour se charger de cette enquête! Qu'est ce que vous allez faire, prendre un autre détective à part et lui parler de hundjägers et de conspiration royale?!"

"Hank sera sur l'enquête avec un autre partenaire. Lui et Wu pourrons se charger des côtés les plus-"

"Les plus quoi?!"

"Les plus inexplicables de l'affaire. Nick," Renard se rapprocha de lui, son ton s'adoucissant, "vous n'êtes pas capable de réfléchir clairement. C'est normal d'avoir besoin de temps pour gérer tout ce qui c'est passé."

"Est-ce un ordre?" le détective avait décroisé les bras, mais maintenant, ses poings étaient serré, tremblant presque sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour se contrôler.

"Pas encore. Rentrez chez vous Nick. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous mettre à pied."

"Mais vous le feriez."

"Oui."

Le grimm sera la mâchoire, cherchant la confrontation, mais il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas à ce petit jeu avec Renard. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte du bureau et quitta le commissariat d'un pas rageur, bousculant Wu au passage.

Le bébé pleurait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'un bébé ne savait pas communiquer autrement, mais les cris de l'enfant lui portait sur les nerfs. Nick s'éloigna du berceau, les dents serrées et le dos raide, le temps de plusieurs profondes inspirations. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment plus calme, mais il devait faire en sorte que Kelly arrête de pleurer. Il retourna au berceau et souleva son fils hors de celui-ci, essayant maladroitement de le bercer. Les cris du nourrisson ne s'apaisèrent pas; l'enfant semblait s'être lancé dans une véritable crise qui le faisait hoqueter, son petit corps agité de soubresauts.

"Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe?!"

La couche était propre, il l'avait nourri, et le bercer ne marchait évidement pas. Pour couronner le tout, la sonnette retentit. Le grimm traversa la maison à grand pas, ne prenant pas le temps de reposer le bébé. Il batailla pour ouvrir la porte, l'expression peu amène. Rosalee se trouvait sur son seuil, son sourire amical un peu vacillant face au spectacle qu'il offrait.

"Salut Nick… J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir d'avoir un peu d'aide…"

"Entre."

La Fuchbau ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

"Okay, laisse moi voir Kelly…"

Elle tendit les bras, récupérant adroitement le bébé contre elle. Elle le berça doucement, murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Il hoqueta encore quelques instants avant de se taire et fermer les yeux, visiblement épuisé par ses pleurs. Nick avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches à la secondes où il n'avait plus eu à tenir le nourrisson et avait baissé la tête, l'air à la fois embarrassé et agacé.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose?"

"Je veux bien…"

"Installe toi, j'arrive."

Il fila dans la cuisine, laissant Rosalee s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, les sourcils froncés. Il y avait encore tellement de choses qui appartenait à Juliette dans la maison… Sans parler des traces plus matérielles de tout ce qui s'était passé. Si l'on savait où chercher, les impacts de balles étaient clairement visibles sous la peinture. Elle se pencha sur bébé Kelly, caressa sa joue et rajustant la couverture qui l'enveloppait.

"Elle n'est pas très joyeuse cette maison, hein poussin?"

Kelly cligna des yeux, pas encore remis de sa crise de larmes. Rosalee soupira doucement, toujours soucieuse. Nick la retrouva, portant un verre de jus de fruit pour elle et une tasse de café pour lui. Elle le remercia et prit une gorgée, lui laissant le temps de s'asseoir face à elle.

"Comment tu vas Nick? Avec Kelly."

"Ça va. Tu es arrivé à un drôle de moment, c'est tout."

"Si tu as besoin d'aide, ça ne me dérange pas. Un bébé c'est compliqué-"

"Ça va Rosalee. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire."

"C'est quand même compliqué. Tu as le droit d'avoir besoin d'une pause."

"Rosalee…" Il lâcha un petit soupir, son regard s'évadant à nouveau, les doigts jouant nerveusement sur l'accoudoir. Il se leva et fit mine de s'absorber dans la contemplation des livres de l'étagère la plus proche.

"Nick, peut-être que la maison…"

"Quoi la maison?"

"Vous avez peut-être besoin de changer d'ambiance, tout les deux. Cette maison… Il s'y est passé beaucoup de choses, des choses très difficiles."

"J'ai acheté cette maison avec Juliette."

C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle la fuchsbau pensait qu'il devrait déménager, mais l'expression du grimm lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était clairement pas prêt.

"Je sais Nick, mais il faut penser à Kelly…"

"Quoi Kelly? Ce n'est qu'un bébé, il ne peut pas savoir."

"Il peut savoir que son père ne va pas bien."

"Je vais très bien!"

Le bébé se remit à pleurer, réveillé en sursaut par l'éclat de voix de Nick. Celui-ci serra les dents et attrapa son blouson, l'enfilant rapidement.

"Je te le laisse cinq minutes."

"Bien sur aucun problème, mais Nick-"

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, il avait quitté la maison, laissant la porte claquer derrière lui.


	4. Contre-coup

Nick marchait d'un pas rapide, la tête baissée. Il n'avait aucune envie de déménager. Il avait partagé cette maison avec Juliette, et quoi que Rosalee dise, il avait beaucoup de bons souvenirs dans cette endroit, et parfois il lui semblait apercevoir sa presque fiancée du coin de l'oeil et il avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser, mais elle n'était pas là, elle n'était jamais là, plus jamais, tout ce qui lui restait d'elle était ses livres, ses vêtements, la lampe qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble pour le salon brisée en milles morceaux, les photos trop douloureuses à regarder.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le grimm failli ne pas entendre les pas qui se rapprochait derrière lui. Il pivota au dernier moment, interceptant le poing qui se dirigeait vers son visage. Il balaya la jambe de son assaillant alors qu'un second les rejoignait. Forcé de reculer, il lâcha le premier attaquant et retomba dans une position de défense, l'adrénaline chassant toutes pensées de son esprit. Ils étaient wesen, évidement, mais ils n'étaient pas hundjägers. Le plus proche hissa, dévoilant deux rangées de dents étroites et longues comme des aiguilles, son visage écailleux se plissant dans une faciès cauchemardesque. Nick lui envoya un uppercut, le wesen se pliant en deux avec un sifflement. Le grimm bloqua l'attaque de l'autre de l'avant bras, frappant vite et fort, des pieds comme des poings, laissant le flux de violence noyer ses pensées. Il sentit le bras de son attaquant se briser comme une brindille après un coup particulièrement vicieux et n'hésita pas une seule seconde à s'acharner sur la blessure, prenant ainsi l'avantage sur ses assaillants. Une voiture était passé non long d'eux, et il pouvait entendre des sirènes un peu plus bas dans la rue.

Il ne comptait pas laisser les deux wesens s'échapper. Celui qui n'avait pas encore de blessure trop importantes réussi à lui porter un coup à la tempe, l'assommant assez longtemps pour s'enfuir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Son partenaire ne fut pas aussi chanceux, et Nick, fou de rage, balayant ses jambes de sous lui et le frappa en plein dans les côtes, lui arrachant un hurlement alors que le wesen essayait désespérément de protéger son bras brisé et son visage.

Un voiture de police s'arrêta devant eux. Wu sortit et se précipita sur Nick, moitié tirant, moitié poussant, tandis que son partenaire se penchait sur l'homme à terre.

"Nick! Nick ça suffit!"

Le grimm cligna des yeux avant de reporter soudainement son attention sur le sergent, la bouche sèche et les yeux trop ouverts.

"Il a un complice qui s'est enfui!"

"Okay, okay." Le sergent lâcha lentement son ami et glissa quelques mots dans sa radio, envoyant des renforts à la recherche du complice. "Okay, Nick, On a une ambulance qui arrive."

"Je vais bien…"

Wu lui attrapa le bras de l'éloigna encore un peu, lui parlant à voix basse. "Non Nick, tu ne vas pas bien, parce que il y a de fortes chances que ce type ait des côtes cassées, alors il faut verrouiller la légitime défense. Ça ne te fera pas de mal de faire examiner tes mains."

Nick baissa les yeux, semblant se rendre compte qu'il avait les jointures écorchées.

"Je ne monte pas dans l'ambulance avec lui."

Le sergent retint un soupir exaspéré.

"Tu viens avec moi." Il tourna la tête vers son partenaire. "Tout va bien Miller?"

La policière blonde hocha la tête, désigna du menton l'ambulance qui arrivait.

"Bon, on se retrouve au commissariat, je te laisse prendre la déposition de celui-là."

Nick n'avait pas eu grand chose à dire à commissariat. Il marchait, ils lui étaient tombé dessus, il s'était défendu, fin de l'histoire. Sauf que tout ça ne tenait la route que s'il l'on ne l'examinait pas de trop près, et le grimm sentait que tout ceux qui étaient à portée de voix le savait. C'était frustrant. Tout ça parce qu'il e pouvait pas révéler toute la vérité. S'il avait pu simplement dire 'ce sont des wesens' ils auraient compris. Pas parce que tout les wesens étaient violent, jamais il n'aurait sous-entendu ça, mais parce qu'il était un grimm, et que beaucoup de wesen réagissaient violemment à ça. Même à Portland. Wu semblait partager une partie de ses réflexions, mais il n'en dit rien, se contentant de relire la déposition avant de lui faire signer. Au moment où ils se levèrent, un duo de costume noirs arriva dans l'open space du commissariat, puant le fédéral au point que le capitaine émergea de son bureau sans même être prévenu. Nick était prêt à le laisser lui servir de bouclier; il avait laissé Rosalee seule avec le bébé bien trop longtemps déjà, elle devait s'inquiéter. Il ramassa sa veste et l'enfila rapidement, les yeux braqué vers la sortie. Il n'écoutait pas le le capitaine; il l'avait entendu marquer son territoire assez souvent pour se le permettre. Le grimm était prêt à se glisser hors de la pièce lorsqu'il entendit son nom, et pas dans le bouche de Renard. C'était un des fédéraux. La femme, hispanique, vaguement familière. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Il s'immobilisa, l'observant du coin de l'oeil. Cette histoire avec Trubel. C'était l'agent Chavez. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait? Non, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. L'inspecteur jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son capitaine, qui lui indiqua silencieusement de déguerpir tant qu'il le pouvait. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois; il y avait quelque chose, à propos de l'agent Chavez, qui lui hérissait la nuque.

Il avait raison à propos de Rosalee, elle était inquiète. Assez pour faire venir Monroe en tout cas. Le blutbad failli lui tomber dessus de soulagement, se retenant maladroitement de toucher son ami dans un mélange de timidité et de gène bourrue qui réussi à arracher un sourire à Nick. Rosalee était juste derrière lui, les bras vides; à cette heure, Kelly devait être en train de dormir à poings fermés.

"Désolé pour ça Rosalee. Deux types me sont tombé dessus quand je me suis éloigné de la maison."

"Oh mon dieu!" la fuchsbau ouvrit de grand yeux avant de se reprendre en une poignée de secondes, le choc vite chassé par le pragmatisme. "Tu as une idée de qui c'était? Pourquoi?"

Monroe, qui avait disparu dans la cuisine, choisi ce moment pour réapparaître, portant un trio d'assiettes pleines. Il roula des yeux à la question de sa compagne, posant son fardeau sur la table.

"C'est un flic et un grimm, y a l'embarras du choix," il marqua une pause, l'air penaud, "Désolé Nick."

"Non, c'est vrai…"

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Le grimm remarqua avec une pointe d'amusement que ses amis avaient fait comme chez eux malgré la crise du moment, poussant le vice jusqu'à préparer le repas.

"Merci Monroe, pour…" Il désigna la nourriture d'un geste de la main. Le blutbad lui assura que ce n'était rien, que cuisiner l'aidait à se détendre.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Adalind était enfin autorisée à quitter l'hôpital. L'obstétricienne qui s'était occupée d'elle lui avait assuré que sa cicatrice serait discrète, toutes proportions gardée. Rien de plus qu'une césarienne normale. Comme tout si se retrouver seule devant l'hôpital après avoir accouché était normal. Elle avait déjà appelé Nick trois fois, mais il ne répondait pas. C'était typique, vraiment. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur un banc, son sac sur les genoux. Elle avait besoin de Nick. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répondait pas à ses appels? Est-ce que son bébé allait bien? Ce petit monstre. Elle avait de nouveau tout perdu pour ce bébé. Elle avait le droit de l'élever, il ne pouvait pas lui enlever. Adalind soupira avant de carrer les épaules et reprendre son téléphone. Si Nick ne décrochait pas…

"Sean?"

"Adalind."

Il ne paraissait pas particulièrement ravi de l'avoir au téléphone. Tant pis pour lui.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Et pourquoi t'aiderais-je?"

"Sean," Elle ronronna, câline, "En souvenir du bon vieux temps."

"Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Buckhardt?"

Buckhardt? Nick devait avoir fait quelque chose de très agaçant.

"Il ne décroche pas." L'hexenbiest fit la moue. "Et grâce à cette petite interlude avec ton cousin, je n'ai même pas l'argent pour un taxi."

"Je t'en envoie un. En souvenir du bon vieux temps." Il marqua une pause, plus pour mettre sur l'emphase sur la suite que pour réfléchir. "Je pourrait aussi envoyer un nettoyeur, en souvenir du même bon vieux temps. Penses-y avant d'utiliser ce numéro de téléphone à nouveau."

Et il raccrocha, évidement. Toujours avoir le dernier mot était un des petits jeux préférés des royaux, même bâtard. C'était très bien, c'était parfait. Elle trouverait de l'aide ailleurs. Elle trouvait toujours de l'aide…

A/N: Cette fanfic a déjà été entièrement écrite et sera publiée au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.


	5. Ohana veut dire famille

Nick raccrocha son téléphone d'un air morose. "Rien à signaler." C'est ce que lui avait dit Hank, à propos de l'enquête sur la disparition de Juliette. Tout avait été partenaires trop longtemps pour qu'il ne devine pas les non-dits dans la prudence du ton de l'afro-américain, mais quand ses pensées partaient dans cette direction, l'esprit de Nick se chargeait de bruits blanc. Il ne savait ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même. bébé Kelly s'était assoupi après son repas; le grimm ne savait pas exactement s'il devait l'appeler un près-goûter ou un post-déjeuner, ou même si cela avait la moindre importance dans l'ordre des choses. Au moins le bébé dormait toujours au moins une demi heure après avoir mangé, et il pouvait se contenter d'avoir l'écoute-bébé dans le salon et oublier provisoirement son existence.

Le détective cessa de marcher et s'assit dans son sofa, la tête entre les mains. Il venait sérieusement de penser qu'oublier qu'il avait un enfant était le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui? Il se dégoûtait. Le grimm pensait sincèrement qu'il avait dépassé cette phase, qu'après avoir vu Rosalee interagir avec le bébé, avec Kelly, il l'avait finalement accepté. Visiblement, il s'était trompé. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il était grimm? Non, ça n'avait pas de sens; être grimm ne lui avait jamais particulièrement donné envie, donné l'instinct de faire du mal aux wesens. Il avait été plutôt soulagé à propos de ça d'ailleurs. Il se frotta les visage et fixa le fond de la pièce sans le voir. Quelque chose allait mal chez lui, et ce n'était pas juste un problème de manque de sommeil ou de frustration face à la situation. Soupirant, il récupéra son portable et appela Rosalee avec un sentiment incompréhensible d'échec.

Elle décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

"Nick? Quelque chose ne va pas avec Kelly?"

Les oreilles sensibles du grimm lui permettait d'entendre le léger écho qui signalait qu'il était sur haut-parleur. C'était devenu un automatisme chez ses amis; ce qu'il disait à l'un finissait toujours par arriver aux oreilles de l'autre, et s'il était honnête, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à les appeler avec une idée derrière la tête.

"Salut Rosalee. Il dort, ça va. C'est moi qui ait un problème."

"Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Tu veux que je vienne?"

Nick tritura son jean, mal à l'aise. Appeler à l'aide ne lui plaisait pas, mais il ne pouvait, ne voulait pas reproduire ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois que la fuchsbau était passée à l'improviste.

"Oui, s'il te plaît."

"Pas de problème. Monroe peut tenir la boutique."

La voix du blutbad résonna dans l'écouteur, semblant venir de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Yup yup, pas de problème. Y a pas grand monde de toute façon."

La ligne devint temporairement étouffée puis Rosalee lui promit d'arriver dans le quart d'heure. Il la remercia et se renversa dans le sofa, fixant le plafond. Il était ridicule.

Rosalee arriva avec un assortiment de remèdes divers dans son sac, affichant le visage d'amabilité impénétrable qui avait donné leur réputation aux wesens renard. Et tout les remèdes n'était pas pour bébé. Il proposa quelque chose à boire à son amie, qui accepta gracieusement, et prit le temps qu'il lui fallu pour servir pour sortir ses remèdes et les grouper sur la table basse avec soin. Quand Nick réapparu avec leur boissons, elle lui laissa le temps de s'asseoir avant d'attaquer.

"J'ai pensé que ça vous serait utile à tout les deux," elle souleva un bouteille, "ça, c'est pour les coliques," elle la reposa et en pris une autre, "ça c'est si jamais il régurgite," elle posa la bouteille et désigna une feuille de papier pliée, " je t'ai fais un mode d'emploi pour tout ça."

Elle se renfonça dans le sofa et prit une gorgée de son verre, les yeux fixés sur Nick. Il prit le temps de rassembler ses idées, le regard baissé sur la table basse.

"J'ai besoin d'aide. C'est…" il se passa une main sur la nuque, mal à l'aise, " c'est plus dur que ce que j'imaginais."

Rosalee émit un bruit compréhensif, l'encourageant à continuer sans pour autant interrompre ses pensées.

"Kelly… A chaque fois que le vois, je la vois elle," il soupira, resserrant sa prise sur son verre, " Et tout ce qu'elle a fait et…"

"C'est dur…"

"Oui. Mais ce n'est pas de la faute de Kelly. C'est qu'un bébé."

"Nick, c'est compréhensible que tu ais du mal à gérer. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose dans ta vie de très difficiles en conjonction avec l'arrivée de Kelly."

"Non, c'est pas ça. C'est…"

"Rosalee posa son verre et rajusta délicatement sa position dans le canapé.

"C'est ce qu'Adalind t'as fait."

"Elle m'a…" Il déglutit et posa son verre pour enrouler ses bras autour de son torse. "Je n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était trois heures du matin et j'étais dans mon entrée à frotter des taches de sang. C'était stupide, elles étaient sèches, j'aurais pu le faire le matin mais tout était tellement sale et cassé et…"

"Nick…"

La fuchsbau se leva et alla s'accroupir à côté de lui, attentive à ne pas envahir l'espace du grimm.

"Nick ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce qu'elle t'a fait est monstrueux, impardonnable, ce n'est pas de ta faute."

"On lui a pris son enfant Rosalee, j'ai enlevé ses pouvoirs, je-"

"Nick stop," Rosalee s'assit sur ses talons, le visage très sérieux, "Nick, quoi que nous ayons fait, que que tu ais fait, rien ne justifie ce qu'Adalind t'as fait. Rien. Je pourrait te donner la liste de tout ce qui justifie ce que nous avons fait à Adalind, mais je ne le ferait pas, parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison de le faire," elle laissa échapper une petit soupir et le sérieux laissa la place à la compassion, " Nous sommes là pour t'aider Nick, et pas seulement Monroe et moi. Hank veut t'aider, Bud se ronge les sangs, ton sergent Wu aussi. On est là pour toi."

"Je sais! Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas…" Il déglutit à nouveau, les yeux brillants mais la mâchoire serrée " C'est mon problème."

"Ça n'a pas à l'être. Nick, c'est normal de ne pas pouvoir tout gérer."

"C'est pas une question de gérer!" Il serra les dents et détourna vivement le regard, "je le déteste. Je ne vois que ça mère et ça me dégoûte. J'ai peur de- de craquer."

Rosalee ne pu empêcher le choc de s'afficher sur son visage, mais elle se repris rapidement.

"Dans ce cas laisse nous nous occuper de lui."

"Rosalee je ne peux pas vous demander ça."

"Tu ne nous demande rien du tout, je propose."

La fuchsbau se redressa et épousseta son pantalon

"Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour vous deux, crois-moi ça ne nous dérange pas. Bud sera ravi de participer, les eisbibers sont des parents géniaux."

Le grimm déglutit, le rouge de la honte lui montant au visage.

"Rosalee-"

"Nick s'il te plaît," l'expression sur son visage était intense, sincère, "Tu ne t'en rend pas compte, et dieu sait que ça fait parti de ton charme, mais tu as fait beaucoup pour la communauté Wesen de Portland. On tiens à toi, pas seulement ceux que tu connais personnellement. Avec ton boulot tu vois beaucoup de mauvaise graines, mais crois-moi les autres se rendent compte de ce que tu fait."

Le grimm se leva et se remit à marcher en long et en large, le visage toujours rougissant.

"Rosalee c'est très.. Très généreux et je.. Mais je.."

Kelly choisit ce moment pour se mettre à pleurer. Nick s'immobilisa, désemparé, et Rosalee monta à l'étage récupérer le bébé sans faire de manière. Le grimm failli pleurer de soulagement en l'entendant parler et calmer Kelly à travers l'écoute-bébé et enroula à nouveau ses bras autour de lui, sa résistance s'écroulant morceau par morceau. La fuchsbau redescendit, le nourrisson sur la hanche, et traversa la pièce pour envelopper Nick dans un câlin qui n'aurait pas fait rougir la mère de celui-ci. Le grimm se raidit un instant, luttant contre un sanglot, avant de sortir de l'étreinte. C'était trop pour lui.

"Merci."

Elle hocha la tête, le visage grave, avant de reporter son attention sur Kelly qui recommençait à renifler. Berçant le bébé, elle laissa à Nick le temps de se reprendre avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

"Je vais m'organiser avec Monroe… Et Bud, si tu es d'accord."

"Okay. Je vais… Juste..," Il désigna l'étage des yeux.

"Pas de problème."

Rosalee laissa Nick dormir aussi longtemps qu'il en avait besoin. Visiblement, le soulagement lui avait coupé les jambes. Bébé Kelly calé sur la hanche, elle s'occupa de réorganiser leur vie pour y inclure le baby-sitting intensif. Bud était lui aussi intensément soulagé; voir Nick se désintégrer morceau par morceau sans oser s'approcher, sans parler d'intervenir, n'avait pas arrangé l'anxiété du pauvre eisbiber. Il assura l'apothicaire que lui et sa femme serait ravi de les aider à gérer le nouveau-né, et qu'en vérité, ils avaient déjà assemblé un petit quelque chose comme panier de paternité pour Nick, mais que les circonstances pour l'offrir n'avait pas été vraiment idéale, et que vraiment, ce n'était pas qu'il avait eu peur de s'immiscer mais il s'était passé tellement de choses que vraiment… Rosalee lui assura que ce panier sera extrêmement utile, et ils convinrent de se retrouver au magasin de la jeune femme pour mettre au point les derniers détails. Monroe avait été anxieux du changement, mais assez fataliste. La dernière chose dont Nick avait besoin pendant son deuil était de devoir gérer les émotions rattachée à un enfant non désiré.

Un bel euphémisme pour ce qui c'était passé.

Rosalee n'avait pas envie d'y repenser, en tout cas pas tant qu'elle avait le bébé dans les bras. Adalind avait intérêt à rester loin de Nick, ou elle apprendrait que les hexenbiests n'avaient pas le monopole des potions.

Quand Nick se réveilla, Kelly était nourri, lavé, changé, et de retour dans son berceau. Monroe avait apporté une collation, c'est à dire assez de tupperwares pour remplir son frigo.

"Parfois je ne sais plus si tu es un blutbad ou un eisbiber."

"Aha. A qui la faute?" fut la réponse de l'intéressé. "A la première blague sur la domestication je m'en vais avec mon taboulé."

Nick posa une main sur sa poitrine et fit semblant de s'évanouir.

"Pitié non."

"Un jour grimm, un jour…"

"Paroles, paroles…"

Rosalee les observait en souriant. Son mari et elle s'était mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne valait mieux pas parler de sujet douloureux pour le moment, mais ils répugnait à laisser leur ami complètement seul dans sa maison pleine de fantômes. Alors ils traînaient dans sa cuisine, faisaient la conversation, du café, et plus de conversation.

"J'ai comme l'impression que c'est moi qui ait besoin d'être baby-sitté" remarqua Nick sur le ton de la conversation, une heure plus tard. Monroe haussa les sourcils aussi haut qu'il le pouvait, échangeant un regard surpris avec sa compagne, qui imita son expression avec juste un soupçon de malice.

"J'apprécie ce que vous faites, mais ça va."

Monroe toussa dans son mug de café, ruinant l'impassibilité de Rosalee. Le grimm soupira et posa sa propre tasse avant de s'appuyer contre le plan de travail, le temps de rassembler ses idées.

"D'accord, 'ça va' est peut-être un peu optimiste. Mais je me sens mieux. Honnêtement."

Monroe grommela dans sa barbe et fini sa tasse, croisa un bras avec humeur.

"La dernière fois aussi. Sans vouloir te vexer."

Nick haussa un sourcil, prêt à disputer ce dernier point, mais préféra laisser tomber. Ses amis étaient inquiet pour lui, avec raison.

"Okay, la vérité c'est que vous me rendez nerveux. J'ai l'impression d'être couvé."

Monroe posa son mug dans l'évier et rajusta sa chemise d'un geste exaspéré.

"D'abord un eisbiber, ensuite de la volaille. C'est décidé, je m'en vais."

Rosalee secoua doucement la tête, un sourire amusé au lèvres.

"Monroe…"

"Non non, je ne supporterait pas plus de vexation ce soir," il pris son meilleur air de chien battu, " tu peux rester si tu veux, mais je n'accepterait pas d'autre insultes ce soir."

Nick se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gloussement lorsqu'il croisa le regard de patience tout aussi exaspérée de la fuchsbau. Elle récupéra la tasse de Nick et la posa avec la sienne dans l'évier.

"Je vais chercher le porte-bébé. Essayez de vous supporter encore quelles minutes."

"On fera de notre mieux."

Elle disparu dans la maison et réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, Kelly bien calé et emmitouflé dans le porte-bébé. Les au-revoirs furent échangé, et Nick referma la porte derrière la petite troupe, se sentant à la fois soulagé et coupable.


	6. Avis de Tempête

Nick rajusta son holster d'un geste qui se voulait sûr mais était étrangement nerveux. Il n'avait pas été suspendu, pardon, mis en congé si longtemps que ça, mais il était tout de même tendu maintenant qu'il devait retourner au poste. C'était Wu qui l'avait appelé, ne lui donnant pas plus d'information qu'un ordre concis de sauter dans ses bottes et de se présenter à huit heures tapantes et non pas à huit heures cinq comme il aimait tellement le faire. Secouant la tête, le grimm grimpa dans sa voiture et partit rapidement.

Au commissariat, la plus grande partie des agents présent était rassemblés dans l'open-space. Des tableaux à roulettes avaient été empruntés aux salles de réunions avec la majorité des chaises pliantes et les-dit tableaux étaient déjà couvert de notes et de photos, des agents ajoutant des remarques au marqueur sur les rares surfaces libres. Au vu de l'état de leur vêtements, c'était des membres de l'équipe de nuit. Wu surgit d'un bureau et se planta devant lui, un dossier à la main.

"Salut. T'es pas en retard, félicitation."

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

Wu commença à avancer, le faisant signe de le suivre d'un rapide signe de tête.

"Une série d'attaque coordonnées cette nuit. On a eu une quinzaine de victimes, majoritairement classe moyenne. Le capitaine va faire un topo."

L'agent philippin posa le dossier sur une pile grandissante et marqua une pause.

"Je recommande un café, ça va être une longue journée."

Nick enleva sa veste et la posa sur le dossier de sa chaise avant de s'appuyer contre son bureau.

"Hank n'est pas encore là?"

"J'arrive, j'arrive."

Le détective senior finit son approche à grand pas avant de jeter un regard torve à son partenaire.

"A peine de retour et déjà difficile."

"Hey, si tu préfère rester partenaire avec…"

"Louste." Glissa généreusement Wu.

"… Louste donc, t'as qu'à la dire."

Hank roula des yeux en s'installant.

"Non merci, sa voiture est une poubelle ambulante et il ne sait parler que des problèmes de coeur de sa soeur."

"Pauvre Hank." S'apitoya Wu, un sourire de hyène sur le visage.

"Messieurs votre attention?"

Le capitaine avait traversé la pièce sans un bruit, ce qui était habituel mais toujours aussi perturbant, et se tenait à côté des tableaux, déjà en bras de chemise malgré l'heure matinale. Évidement. Il était de genre à s'être tiré du lit dès qu'il avait appris à propos des attaques pour venir épauler son collègue en charge de l'équipe de nuit, et allait probablement rester plus tard que la majorité des gens de l'équipe de jour. Nick avait beaucoup à redire sur son capitaine, mais il ne pouvait pas lui enlever son dévouement pour son job. Le petit groupe cessa de discuter et bientôt l'attention de l'entièreté des forces mobilisés était sur Renard.

"Cette nuit seize attaques se sont déroulées quasi simultanément dans le quartier commerçant de portland ouest. Les seuls point communs que nous avons pour l'instant entre les victimes sont leur milieu socio-économiques et le quartier où ils vivaient. Certains se connaissaient ou fréquentaient les mêmes lieux, mais pas tous; pour ce que nous en savons. Huit ont été retrouvé morts sur les lieux de l'attaque," il désigna une liste de noms, le visage impassible, " Six ont été transporté en urgence à l'hôpital et deux sont pour l'instant porté disparu. Notre priorité est de les retrouver et d'identifier les agresseurs. Nous n'avons pas encore reçu de revendication pour ces attaques, et la presse non plus."

Le capitaine marqua une pause un peu plus longue, parcourant à nouveau l'entièreté des tableau du regard, son calme trahi seulement par une infime tension de la mâchoire.

"Comme vous le savez, nous sommes en période d'élection pour la mairie: la presse nous a d'autant plus dans sa ligne de mire. Ils sont malheureusement déjà sur place; si vous êtes approché, vous pouvez rappeler qu'il y aura une conférence de presse cette après-midi au environs de quinze heures. Je vous prie de vous en tenir à cela."

Des murmures se répandirent dans la petite foule, mais Renard ne sembla pas s'en formaliser outre mesure.

"Bien. Les dossiers vont vous êtres reparti, afin que chaque victime reçoit l'attention qu'elle mérite, mais il s'agit d'une enquête combinée et les informations doivent circuler librement. Nous avons établi un bureau de crise pour coordonner les informations, utilisez-le. Le sergent Wu va s'occuper de la distribution. Comme d'habitude, tenez-moi au courant des développements."

Wu se décolla du bureau de Nick et Hank et attrapa la pile de dossiers pour commencer sa distribution alors que le Capitaine contournait les agents pour retourner à son bureau. Nick l'intercepta devant sa porte, après avoir vérifié que l'attention du reste du commissariat était ailleurs.

"Vous pensez que c'est en lien avec les Wesen?"

Renard parut considérer la question un instant avant de répondre.

"Aucune idée, et je préférais que vous approchiez votre enquête sans à-priori."

Nick repoussa le sentiment d'être réprimandé par le proviseur et hocha la tête.

"Très bien. Bonne chance."

Le capitaine esquissa un sourire ironique.

"A vous aussi."

Le grimm retourna auprès de Hank, qui avait déjà un dossier à la main.

"On nous a attribué l'une des disparitions."

Nick roula des yeux et attrapa sa veste.

"Bien sur qu'on a fait ça. On y va?"

"je te suit."

Le quartier où s'était déroulée l'attaque était un véritable pandémonium. Des rubans de polices étaient tendu en travers d'une bonne parties de devantures, les trottoirs couvert d'éclats de verres et de fragments de vitrines. Un mannequin gisait sur la route, encore à moitié vêtu d'une robe colorée au milieu de son propre cercle de rubans de plastique jaune et noir. Une nuée d'officiers en uniformes ne semblaient être là que pour gérer la foule, forçant aussi poliment que possible les badauds à rester à distance et gérant les journalistes les plus insistants avec une patience exaspérée. C'était dans ces moments là que Nick était heureux d'être monté en grade. Hank et lui montrèrent patte blanche à l'un des pauvres uniformes et ils se glissèrent sous le ruban, balayant la rue du regard.

"Ça ressemble au reste d'une émeute, tu trouve pas?"

Nick hocha la tête, lui jeta un rapide regard avant de se remettre en mouvement.

"Il est où notre disparu?"

Hank ouvrit le dossier qu'il portait et retrouva rapidement l'information qu'il cherchait.

"Le boulanger, au numéro sept."

"Okay, c'est parti."

Les deux enquêteurs descendirent la rue, attentif à ne pas marcher sur les débris ou à les bousculer, juste au cas où. La boulangerie du numéro sept avait une charmante façade peinte en orange pastel rehaussée de blanc, avec un style un peu vieillot et des petits rideaux festonnés qui pendaient lamentablement derrière la vitre brisée de la devanture. Nick fouilla dans sa poche et enfila une paire de gants d'un violet seyant avant de pousser délicatement la porte afin de pouvoir entrer, bénissant son amour pour les veste en cuir lorsqu'il se glissa dans l'ouverture. Un pavé gisait devant les présentoirs, sans doute responsable pour la vitre. Les présentoirs eux-mêmes étaient vide et silencieux, l'électricité visiblement coupée. Hank qui était entrer derrière lui, reprit son topo sur le dossier.

"C'est un petit commerce familial tenu par un certain Xavier Arivaca. Il a une soeur-"

"Petit commerce familial? Une miche est quasiment à dix dollars!"

Hank roula des yeux derrière son ami et prit son ton le plus patient.

"C'est du pain artisanal, bio et avec des graines sensé combattre le vieillissement et la fatigue."

Nick leva un sourcil, positivement dubitatif.

"Bio, okay, mais avec des graines magiques?"

Hank gala le dossier sous son bras en enfila une paire de gants à son tour, avança vers le comptoir amovible qui permettait d'accéder à l'arrière boutique.

"Dit le grimm."

"Hey! Je n'ai rien de magique, j'ai des cônes supplémentaires dans mes yeux."

"J'y croirait quand je le verrait."

"Aha Hank, très spirituel."

Nick le suivit dans l'arrière-boutique, qui était un véritable capharnaüm plongé dans le pénombre. Le sol était encombré d'ustensiles de cuisines et de farines diverses, certaines des étagères métalliques couvrant les murs étaient renversées, créant un véritable parcours d'obstacles. Hank se tourna vers Nick, l'air un peu trop sérieux.

"Combien tu paries qu'il y a eu lutte?"

"C'est dans ces moment là que je me souvient pourquoi c'est toi l'enquêteur senior."

Hank ricana et enjamba une pile de moules à tartes pour examiner de plus près une tache humide sur le sol carrelé. En se penchant, il pouvait sentir une odeur sucrée s'en dégager.

"Ce serait plus simple avec une meilleure lumière, mais je pense que c'est de la confiture."

"Oh, attend, je crois que..," Nick pivota sur son talon et alla jeter un coup d'oeil près de la porte. Il trouva rapidement l'interrupteur et fit toute la lumière sur la question. La lumière crues des néons leur révéla la présence d'une porte de sortie au fond de la pièce et d'un nombre impressionnant d'empreinte de pas dans toute la pièce, sans doute à cause des multiples pots de confitures renversés ou brisé. Hank se redressa et retourna vers la porte en faisant attention à ne pas brouiller les traces plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait et balaya à nouveau la pièce du regard.

"Tu crois qu'il y a du sang quelque part là dedans?"

Nick parut ruminer un instant, les yeux fixés sur la second porte.

"Difficile à dire, mais je pense que non."

"J'appelle la scientifique pour en être sur."

"T'as un plan dans ton dossier?"

Les deux enquêteurs ressortir de la boutique en enlevèrent leur gants d'un geste automatique. Hank plongeant la main dans la poche de sa veste en tendant le dossier à Nick

"Yep, troisième page."

Il se détourna à demi pour passer son appel, laissant son ami se débattre avec le dossier et la carte pliée incluse. Il voulait savoir où exactement la ruelle derrière la boutique aboutissait. Après un peu de jonglage, il réussi à avoir le plan ouvert entre les mains et l'entièreté du dossier en sécurité dans la pochette en carton. Il repéra rapidement la boulangerie et la ruelle, la suivant des yeux jusqu'à son extrémité. La ruelle était parallèle à la rue commerçante mais était fermée à une extrémité, là où la rue plus importante formait un coude avec une autre avenue. L'unique entrée se trouvait derrière eux, de l'autre côté des limites établi par les hommes en bleu. Nick espérait que l'un d'entre eux avait jeté un coup d'oeil à la carte et pensé à la fermer aussi, sans quoi une piste potentielle était sans doute partie en fumée avant même qu'il ait su qu'elle était là.

"Alors?"

"Alors j'espère que je ne suis pas le seul à y avoir pensé."

"Aucune inquiétude à avoir dans ce cas."

"Hey."

Nick était vraiment froissé cette fois. Hank leva les mains, l'air contrit.

"Okay, je retire, il t'arrive d'avoir des grands moments."

"Mhf, ça va pour cette fois."

Ils repartirent en direction du bout de la rue, croisant Wu sur le chemin.

"Alors?"

"Beaucoup de signe de luttes, mais rien de vraiment concluant."

"Ouais, c'est pareil pour l'autre disparu."

Hank plongea ses mains dans ses poches, son regard suivant les mouvements de ses collègues.

"On a un bilan pour les autres?"

"Pour l'instant on en est à dix morts. Deux de plus depuis ce matin."

"Et toujours pas de revendication?"

"Nan. La presse est sur les dents, du coup le divisionnaire aussi, et la chaîne de commande étant ce qu'elle est, le capitaine ne peux pas bouger l'informer."

Nick pinça les lèvres.

"Il doit être ravi."

"J'imagine. Bon messieurs, le devoir vous attend."

"Et toi alors?" Protesta Hank.

"Je coordonne l'effort détective Griffin, rôle essentiel s'il en est. Chop chop!"

Les deux enquêteurs roulèrent des yeux avec affectation et se dirigèrent vers l'un de leur collègue en uniforme, qui se montra presque offensé qu'ils aient pu penser qu'aucun d'être eux n'avait pensé à barrer l'accès à la ruelle parallèle. Ils le remercièrent ne se sentant vaguement honteux d'avoir été si présomptueux et suivirent ses instructions pour s'y rendre sans avoir une meute à leur trousses.

La ruelle était telle qu'ils auraient pu s'imaginer, d'une propreté douteuse et généreusement dotée en poubelles. Ils la remontèrent, attentifs aux possibles indices. Arrivé devant la porte de la boulangerie, il retrouvèrent des traces de pas imprimées dans un mélange de farine et autre substances, mais les traces n'allaient pas vers la sortie de la rue; elles allaient vers le fond de celle-ci. Sortant leur armes, par précaution, ils s'enfoncèrent plus loin dans la ruelle. Les traces diminuaient à mesure que la saleté récolté dans l'arrière boutique de la boulangerie se déposait au sol, poussant les deux hommes à tester les portes sur leur chemin. Elles cédaient parfois, révélant des arrière-boutiques diverses, presque toutes envahies par des techniciens de la scientifiques, enveloppés des pieds à la têtes dans du plastique et grommelant d'avoir été interrompu. Le duo manqua de faire demi-tour avant d'arriver au fond, mais il y avait toujours la mince possibilité de trouver quelque chose.

Il y avait effectivement quelque chose sur le mur du fond de la ruelle. Un graffiti, visiblement très récent. Quatre traits obliques et irrégulier peint en noir, visiblement tracé aussi grand que possible par le responsable.

"Tu crois que c'est notre revendication."

"Yep."

Nick sorti son portable pour prendre une photo tandis que Hank allait enquiquiner une technicien pour qu'il fasse ça plus officiellement. Le grimm envoya la photo au commissariat et à Wu, déterminé à faire un boulot irréprochable. Ce qu'ils avaient trouvé impliquait l'ensemble de l'enquête, et il ne voulait pas être accusé de la jouer personnel, pas alors qu'il venait d'être réintégré. Il retrouva Hank et tout deux ressortir de la ruelle, laissant les techniciens prendre la suite.

"Bon, est qu'on a déjà vu ce truc autre part?"

"J'ai envoyé ma photo au poste, mais j'ai pas encore eu de réponse."

"Compréhensible avec tout ce qui ce passe."

"Ouaip. Tu crois qu'on devrait aller à l'antigang?"

Hank fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il marchaient vers la voiture de Nick, songeur.

"Sans doute, mais passons voir le capitaine d'abord. Si par malheur un journaliste nous vous là-bas avant qu'il ne soit au courant il ne va pas apprécier."

"T'as sans doute raison, il serait capable de me coller au bureau de coordination."

Hank rit en secouant la tête et monta en voiture, laissant Nick se glisser derrière le volant et claquer sa portière avant de reprendre la conversation.

"Ce n'est pas juste pour le plaisir de te contrarier tu sais. Je ne dit pas que ça n'en fait par partie mais-"

"C'est bon Hank, Rosalee m'a déjà fait la leçon."

"Oh, Okay."

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, chacun plongé dans leur pensées. Nick fut le premier à reprendre la parole, les yeux fixés sur la route.

"Monroe et elle m'aide pour Kelly. Ils ont même recruté Bud."

"C'est bien. Ça va rendre les choses plus simple."

"Oui."

Il y eut à nouveau un silence dans la voiture. Hank reprit le dossier et le parcouru distraitement.

"Attend, Bud, son nom de famille c'est Wurstner?"

"Euh oui, pourquoi?"

"Il connaît notre disparu."

Nick fronça les sourcils.

"Ah oui?"

"Yep, son nom revient souvent pour des grosses commandes."

"Ça doit être pour l'association des artisans."

"Ça vaudrait le coup de le contacter."

"Mh mh."


	7. Extra I: Le renouveau

Adalind avait dû s'installer dans un minuscule appartement, du fait de l'était pitoyable de ses finances. La maison de sa mère avait été vendue après sa mort, et elle n'avait certainement plus les moyens de s'offrir l'appartement où elle vivait avant qu'elle ne perde le contrôle de sa vie. L'ancienne hexenbiest savait qu'elle allait devoir retrouver un travail, aussi humiliant que cela soit de retourner auprès de ses anciens employeurs. Elle avait été l'une de leur meilleures juristes après tout, surtout après que les mellifers aient fait le ménage dans la compagnie. Elle accrocha un sourire sur son visage -après tout, ils l'entendent dans ta voix- et appela la firme, décrochant un rendez-vous quelques jours plus tard.

Le rendez-vous ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. En vérité, Adalind en avait encore le visage brûlant d'humiliation. Ils l'avaient mise à la porte. Son ancien patron, Harrison Berman, cette vipère édentée, lui avait, très poliment l'animal, fait comprendre qu'elle ne correspondait plus au profil recherché par l'entreprise pour un tel poste. Il reconnaissait son expérience, mais ne pouvait pas en bonne conscience lui rendre son ancien poste. Mais elle serait peut-être intéressée par un poste d'assistante? La jeune femme l'avait tout aussi poliment envoyé paître et était partie avant de perdre son calme, son impuissance la rongeant de l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de son woge pour faire une bonne juriste! Harrison allait lui payer, tout comme les autres. Ils lui avaient tout pris, et s'ils n'avaient pas appris la dernière fois, ils allaient certainement s'en souvenir cette fois-ci. Elle avait juste besoin d'un levier, d'un accroc, n'importe quoi qu'elle puisse utiliser, exploiter pour leur faire regretter d'avoir voulu se débarrasser d'elle. L'ancienne hexenbiest rentra chez elle l'esprit occupé à mettre au point un plan, un moyen de retrouver le pouvoir qu'elle avait possédé, woge ou non, wesen ou non. Le fait qu'elle devait continuer à chercher le travail était un affront nécessaire.

La chance lui sourit une semaine plus tard. Elle était sortie faire des courses, et se retrouvait forcée à comparer les prix, se sentant humiliée par ce simple fait. Quelqu'un avec son niveau d'éducation et d'intelligence ne devrait pas se retrouver réduit à compter ainsi pour pouvoir manger. Elle reposait une bouteille d'huile d'olive lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

"Adalind Shade?"

Elle leva la tête en pivotant, tenant son panier devant elle pour mieux se défendre. La propriétaire de la voix était une femme rousse un peu plus âgée qu'elle, la ride du lion déjà prononcée sur son front et les poches sous ses yeux à peine visible sous un maquillage soigné. Ne reconnaissant pas son interlocutrice, la jeune femme se détendit un peu, gardant tout de même son panier entre elles.

"Qui la demande…?"

"Oh, Rachel Wood. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous."

Adalind lui répondit avec un sourire crispé.

"En bien j'espère."

Rachel lui répondit avec un sourire à son tour, mais le sien était chaleureux, même si trop travaillé pour être sincère.

"En fait oui. Vous êtes juriste, c'est ça?"

"J'étais oui."

Rachel haussa les sourcils en penchant la tête, l'image de la surprise en manteau burberry.

"Vous avez changé de branche?"

Adalind repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux blond avec un rien d'affectation et lissa son propre manteau d'un geste qu'elle voulait désinvolte.

"Oh non, j'ai quitté mon ancienne boite et je suis en recherche d'un autre poste actuellement. J'ai plusieurs opportunités en vue en vérité."

Le sourire de Rachel Wood se décrocha un peu, et elle rajusta sa prise sur son propre panier, reportant son regard sur le présentoir.

"C'est dommage, j'avais à moitié envie de parler de vous à mon boss."

"Ah oui?"

Adalind avait elle aussi détourné les yeux, choisissant enfin sa bouteille et la calant avec son maigre butin dans le panier accroché à son bras.

"Oui. Comme vous le savez, nous somme dans une année électorale pour la mairie."

"Oui…"

"Et bien je suis attachée de presse pour l'un des candidats, Andrew Dixon?" Elle prononçait son nom comme s'il était déjà connu, "Et une juriste compétente aurait été un atout. Enfin, il semblerait que j'arrive trop tard."

Adalind se tourna à demi vers elle, s'efforçant de garder un ton léger.

"Peut-être pas. Travailler sur une campagne électorale pourrait être plus excitant d'un job de bureau après tout."

"Vraiment?! Je veux dire, bien sur," Rachel jongla avec ses affaires pour tirer une carte de visite de sa poche, avant de la tendre à la jeune femme. Elle était en carton glacé, très épurée et élégante, avec un léger gaufrage. Elle portait le numéro de Rachel et celui du bureau de la campagne, souligné de bleu, "Écoutez, si jamais vous décidé de tenter le coup, appelez moi. Je m'occuperait de votre embauche."

"Avec plaisir…"

Adalind regarda la femme s'éloigner, songeuse. Ce poste tombait bien; si elle était dans l'équipe gagnante, elle se retrouverait sans doute dans l'équipe du nouveau maire de la ville, retrouvant par là même une bonne partie de ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle rangea soigneusement la carte dans son portefeuille, retournant pensivement à ses courses. Une semaine devrait être la bonne durée pour attendre avant d'appeler cette Rachel…

Rachel avait été ravie de l'entendre, et lui avait proposer de venir se présenter dès le lendemain, avec bien entendu un CV et une lettre de motivation. La jeune femme s'habilla avec soin et ressorti sa mallette, se sentant enfin elle-même depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Le fait de se revoir ainsi dans le miroir, dans son meilleur tailleur et sa mallette à la main, lui avait fait un bien fou. Le siège de la campagne se trouvait dans un immeuble de bureau, non loin de son ancien travail. Elle entra la tête haute et avec son meilleur sourire sur le visage, se rendant directement à l'accueil pour demander Rachel Wood. Celle-ci ne lui fit pas l'affront de la faire attendre et descendit dans les minutes qui suivirent, l'invitant à monter avec elle dans l'ascenseur. Elles se rendirent au cinquième étage et traversèrent un corridor avant d'arriver dans les locaux proprement dit. Adalind fut agréablement surprise, parcourant du regard l'open space tandis que Rachel attendait à ses côtés, souriante. La majorité des personnes présentes étaient autour de la trentaine, et bien que les interpellations fusaient entre les bureau avec une excitation contenue, ils dégageaient une atmosphère de concentration et d'efficacité. Une fois qu'elle eu fini son examen, Rachel lui fit signe de la suivre, et elles contournèrent les bureaux pour aller frapper à une porte sur laquelle était proprement scotché un écriteau portant le nom Jeremiah Rogers. Jeremiah était un homme naturellement bronzé et doté d'un confortable embonpoint, portant une paire de lunettes carrée et une barbiche ridicule. Adalind le frappa avec l'effet maximum de son sourire et lui tendit la main, qu'il serra avec un peu trop de mollesse à son goût. Tous se rassirent, la jeune femme croisant sagement les chevilles. Jeremiah prit la parole après avoir rajusté sa position dans on siège.

"Bien, Adalind - Je peux vous appeler Adalind?"

"Seulement si je peux vous appeler Jeremiah."

Il eu un petit rire avant de reprendre.

"Adalind, je crois que Rachel vous a dit ce qu'il fallait amener…?"

"Oui bien sur," elle se pencha, ouvrant sa mallette pour en tirer un mince dossier avant de le tendre à son vis à vis, "voici."

"Merci," il y jeta un coup d'oeil, avant d'échanger un regard avec Rachel, qui souriait toujours, " en vérité, Tout cela est formalité. Je fait toutes confiance au jugement de Rachel, et Andrew aussi."

"Oh, et bien, voilà qui est flatteur…"

Rachel eut un petit rire, croisant les jambes avec décontraction.

"J'ai un peu suivi votre carrière, et j'ai été très impressionnée. Surtout votre travail en Autriche."

Le sourire d'Adalind se figea légèrement alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers Rachel. L'Autriche.

"Vous voulez parler de…?"

Le visage de son interlocutrice ondula, se couvrant d'une courte fourrure sable, sa bouche et son nez prenant un aspect félin, mais avec des oreilles arrondies plutôt que pointue. Lowen. Wesen. Elle savait à propos de la famille royale. Savait-elle à propos de Diana, de son fils? Adalind ne pouvait décemment pas poser la question devant le kehrseite. Rachel lui sourit, carnassière, avant de reprendre visage humain. Incapable de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, Jeremiah les observait tout les deux, les sourcils froncé. Adalind força un éclat de rire.

"Mon dieu, je ne pensait pas que cette partie de mon travail avait fait le voyage jusqu'à Portland. Internet je suppose."

"Bien sur! Un très bon outil. Que nous souhaitons exploiter, n'est-ce pas?" elle se tourna vers Jeremiah, qui hocha la tête avant de tourner la tête vers Adalind.

"Avec votre aide, bien sur."

"Bien entendu," Adalind lui sourit et se redressa, "Si tout est réglé, quand est-ce que je commence? Je suis disponible toute de suite, si nécessaire."

"J'espérais que vous diriez ça, Rachel?" l'attachée de presse s'était levée, "Andrew-"

"Aimerait la rencontrer, je sais," elle se tourna vers leur nouvelle juriste, qui s'était levée à son tour, attrapant sa mallette d'un geste étudié, "Andrew tiens à rencontrer tout ceux qui travaille sur sa campagne, ça fait partie de ses valeurs."

"Proche du peuple?"

"Oui. Nous voulons pousser son statut d'underdog, mais au delà de la stratégie, ça fait partie de lui."

"Je vous crois…"

Elles échangèrent un sourire et saluèrent Jeremiah avant de sortir de son bureau. Rachel lui donna un petit bureau confortable malgré sa taille exiguë et Adalind y déposa sa mallette avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Rachel.

"Donc… C'est le moment où je rencontre l'homme pour qui nous faisons tout ça?"

La lowen rit et haussa les épaules.

"En quelque sorte. Suiviez moi."

Elle la guida vers une salle de réunion et toqua à la porte. Un homme d'une petite quarantaine ouvrir la porte, en bras de chemise. Il avait le visage avenant et le sourire du poster-boy américain, avec des cheveux blond coupé court et bien coiffé mais sans excès de gel ou de laque, des yeux bleu et une silhouette athlétique sous son costume. Adalind supposa que c'était sa relative jeunesse qui permettait à son attachée de presse de pousser l'angle de l'underdog, parce qu'Andrew Dixon avait tout du WASP de la première eau. Elle lui tendit la main, souriante. Elle pouvait travailler avec ça.

"Adalind Shade, votre nouvelle juriste."

"Andrew Dixon, enchanté."


	8. Père Castor

Le commissariat était à fois rempli d'activité et étrangement vide quand les deux détectives entrèrent. Le peu d'agents encore présent remplissait l'espace lors l'arrivée de nouvelles informations, mais quand l'agitation retombait l'open-space était presque vide. Les tableaux sur roulettes étaient toujours là, couvert d'un assemblage de documents et de notes de plus en plus complexe. Nick s'avança vers eux, parcourant l'ensemble du regard. Déjà, il voyait une ou deux choses qui se répétaient et mériteraient d'être compilées, pour clarifier l'ensemble. Hank était presque devant la porte du bureau du capitaine et le rappela à l'ordre à mi-voix. Le grimm sursauta presque, rejoignant son collègue et ami en se tordant le cou pour garder son regard sur ce qu'il avait remarqué.

"Nick?"

"C'est juste… Bref."

Hank haussa les sourcils.

"Bref."

L'officier afro-américain toqua à la porte et la poussant sans attendre l'autorisation. Le bureau habituellement immaculé du capitaine était couvert de dossiers et de notes, mais au lieu d'une impression de chaos, l'assemblage semblait parfaitement délibéré, comme si Renard savait exactement comment gérer l'espace le plus efficacement possible. Nick se demanda brièvement, et vicieusement, à quel point il il faisait ça pour maintenir les apparences. Le capitaine leva la tête de ce qu'il était en train d'annoter et leur adressa un regard rapide.

"Qu'est ce qui ce passe?"

"Vous avez reçu la photo que Nick a pris?"

"Le graffiti oui."

"Nous pensons que l'antigang pourrait savoir quelque chose."

"L'officier Miller est là-dessus."

Nick fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour que le détective Griffin et vous puissiez vous concentrer sur Xavier Arivaca. Nous avons besoin de témoins en vie, et les quatre restant à l'hôpital sont soit inconscient soit dans le coma."

Hank recula d'un pas, tenté de tirer Nick avec lui mais sachant que ça n'arrangerait rien s'il le faisait. Malgré l'alliance entre les deux là, parler d'amitié aurait été un grossier mensonge.

"Compris Capitaine."

Renard paraissait complètement indifférent à la vague hostilité qui émanait du grimm, concentré qu'il était sur son travail.

"Vous avez des pistes?"

"On a des gens à interroger oui. Nick?"

"Oui oui," l'intéressé cligna des yeux et recula à son tour, rajustant sa veste sans y penser, "désolé de vous avoir déranger capitaine."

"J'ai demandé à être tenu au courant. Trouvez-le."

"Compris."

Nick laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui, conscient du regard que Hank lui portait.

"J'appelle Bud."

Hank n'insista pas, quoi qu'il ai à dire.

"Je vais voir si Miller a tiré quelque chose intéressant de l'antigang."

"Okay."

Le détective afro-américain hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers le bureau ou s'agglomérait la poignée d'agents responsable de la coordination, cherchant des yeux la partenaire de Wu. Nick alla s'appuyer contre son bureau, repêchant son portable hors de sa poche. Il avait le numéro de Bud enregistré dans ses contacts.

L'eisbiber répondit dès la deuxième sonnerie, et avant même de l'entendre Nick savait qu'il était perturbé.

"Nick. Nick tu m'appelle à propos du bébé? Parce que c'est pas moi qui l'ai ce matin, c'est Rosalee, tu comprend j'avais une réparation à faire et elle m'a dit que c'était bon et-"

Nick ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en secouant la tête.

"C'est pas à propos de Kelly Bud, rassure toi."

"Ah okay. Mh. Mais c'est quoi alors?… Ton frigo a des problèmes?"

"Mon frigo va bien aussi Bud. Est-ce que tu connais un certain Xavier Arivaca?"

"Xavier? Il est très bien Xavier. Eisbiber, comme moi. Il fait du pain et des pâtisseries. Très bon, il fait même du sans gluten, mais il faut prévenir à l'avance. Pourquoi, Il s'est passé quelque chose?"

"Il faudrait que tu viennes me dire tout ça au poste Bud, et que tu réponde à quelque questions. Xavier a disparu."

"Disparu? Comment ça disparu?! Oh mon dieu! Ça a à voir avec les attaques dont ils parlent à la télé c'est ça? La boulangerie de Xavier y est. Mon dieu Nick tu crois qu'ils savaient pour Xavier?!"

"Je n'en sait rien pour le moment Bud, c'est pour ça que je veut que tu viennes ici et qu'on en parle."

"Okay, okay. Euh, je referme la chaudière sur laquelle je travaille et j'arrive. Okay."

"Fait attention à toi Bud."

Le pauvre réparateur émit un bris digne d'une souris.

"Attention à moi? Tu crois que je suis visé?!"

"Non, je ne crois pas ça Bud," maintenant qu'il le disait, Nick n'en était pas aussi sûr, mais il garda ça pour lui, "Mais je ne veux pas que tu ais un accident sur le chemin."

"Ah oui bien sur. Mh. Pas d'accident, juré. Ohlala Nick, j'espère qu'il va bien."

"Moi aussi Bud, moi aussi."

Il raccrocha, pensif, et retourna vers le tableau. Il copia à la volée la liste de nom des personnes attaquées, les sourcils froncés. Hank se glissa près de lui, regardant les tableaux à son tour.

"Bud arrive?"

"Ouaip. Miller avait des choses?"

"Meh. L'antigang nous a dit qu'interpol avait déjà vu ce symbole en Europe, mais pas grand chose de plus."

"Y a des gangs en Europe?"

"Nick, il faut vraiment que tu sortes plus. Ta tante était pas bibliothécaire?"

Nick fit la grimace en se détournant vers son bureau, enleva sa veste au passage.

"J'étais pas très bon en histoire. On a vraiment pas beaucoup de pistes."

"Il faut espérer que Bud pourra nous aider."

"Yep. Café?"

"Avec plaisir."

Les deux inspecteurs eurent le temps de boire une tasse du café à moitié brûlé du commissariat, et de retravailler un peu le tableau d'informations, avant l'arrivée de Bud. L'eisbiber était rouge de nervosité, son crâne dégarni luisant. Hank et Nick échangèrent un regard avant de décider de mener l'interview dans un pièce plus chaleureuse que les salles d'interrogatoire. Les trois hommes s'installèrent dans une petite salle de réunion, autour de la table.

"Okay Bud, Il va falloir que tu nous dise tout ce que tu sais sur Xavier."

Hank avait sorti un calepin et un crayon; entre Nick et lui, il avait l'écriture la plus lisible. L'eisbiber tricota des doigts un instant, son regard allant de Nick à l'afro-américain.

"Mais on peut pas, vous savez…"

Nick esquissa un sourire rassurant.

"Ce genre de… détails reste entre nous, comme les fois d'avant."

"Okay, okay," le petit homme prit le temps de se ressaisir avant de se lancer. "Je ne connaissait pas tant que ça, tout compte fait. Je veux dire, on se croisait beaucoup à la loge, et j'étais souvent en charge des commandes pour les collations pendant les réunions parce que ma femme faisait les tartes mais c'est devenu vraiment beaucoup de travail de faire des pâtisseries pour autant de personnes, je veux dire elle aime faire ça et si toi ou Hank vous en aimeriez une elle serait ravie et-"

"Bud, Xavier." Intervint gentiment Hank.

"Ah mh oui, Xavier. Il est un peu comme moi vous savez, il n'aime pas les ennuis et il était très tranquille."

"Aucune ennemi alors?"

"Non, pas vraiment, enfin il y a eu des tensions avec les trolls mais Nick a réglé ça."

"Mhmh."

"Et sa soeur?"

"Oh, elle est comptable à Seattle."

"Il n'était pas en contact d'après notre dossier."

"Non, c'est vrai…" L'eisbiber parut soudainement gêné. "Elle est un peu, enfin… Pour un eisbibier c'est euh, surprenant de vouloir partir comme ça. Elle n'est pas très famille. Il l'aime beaucoup mais c'est compliqué."

"Okay. Je suppose que tu ne sait pas comment la contacter?"

"Non. Elle n'est pas dans l'annuaire?"

Nick échangea un regard avec Hank, qui haussa les épaules.

"Miller, la collègue qui nous aide," ajouta le détective à l'attention de Bud, " m'a dit qu'elle ne répondait pas au téléphone."

Nick essaya de garder sa surprise sous lui, ne voulait pas alarmer plus leur ami eisbiber.

"Okay, dans ce cas on va essayer autre chose. Bud, je suppose que tu sais que d'autres gens on été attaqué."

"Oui..? C'est lien à ce qui est arrivé à Xavier?"

"C'est ce que nous pensons. J'ai la liste, est-ce que tu peux me dire si tu reconnaît des noms?"

"Oui! Enfin, je peux oui. Si je reconnaît des noms."

Nick sortit la liste de sa poche et la tendit à son ami réparateur, qui la lu avec un froncement de sourcils de plus en plus prononcé.

"Nick ce sont tous des wesens."

Le grimm se pencha légèrement en travers de la table, alarmé à son tour.

"Des eisbibers?"

Bud posa la liste sur la table et leva les yeux vers lui, le froncement de sourcils laissant place à confusion et l'inquiétude.

"Non non, pas seulement. Kathy est une mauzhertz, très gentille. Elle a été tuée n'est-ce pas?"

"Bud je suis désolé, mais c'est important que tu nous disent ce que tu sait sur eux."

L'eisbiber serra inconsciemment ses mains contre lui, la tristesse s'ajoutant au cocktail d'émotion qu'il éprouvait.

"C'est… C'était, je suppose maintenant… Des gens tranquilles. Vivant leur vie vous savez," il commença à s'agiter, cherchant à justifier les actions des morts, " Juste… bien intégré. Avez des travails honnêtes et des vies honnêtes, sans se mêler de politique ou.. Ou de-" il parut perdre ses mots et pris une profonde inspiration, les yeux clos pour mieux se recentrer. "Des gens bien. Non pas que les autres ne le soit pas mais… ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de leur faire ça. Nick qu'est-ce qui ce passe?"

Le détective sentait que ce n'était pas une question pour l'officier de police, mais le grimm n'avait pas de réponse non plus.

"C'est ce que j'essaie de découvrir. Bud, je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais…"

"Nick je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce que tu vais me demander je veux dire, cacher tout ça. Je ne veux pas qu'un de mes amis soit le prochain, et je ne veux certainement pas l'être."

Nick déglutit et se redressa un peu, sentant qu'il ne pouvait que contrôler les dégâts dans ce cas.

"Okay je comprend. Juste… Soyez discret, et quoi qu'il arrive, prévenez moi d'accord? Ne vous lancez pas dans une vendetta."

L'expression arrache un gloussement anxieux et surpris a l'eisbiber, qui se leva, rapidement imité par les deux détectives.

"C'est vraiment pas notre truc ça. La vendetta je veux dire. Bon, il faut que j'aille à la loge et que je passe des coup de fils, oui. Euh Nick,"s'interrompit le wesen, brusquement gêné, "pour le baby-sitting…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Bud. Fait ce que tu as à faire."

"Oui, mh. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je vais y aller maintenant."

Le petit réparateur quitta rapidement le commissariat, regardant par dessus son épaule avant de monter dans son camion. Nick soupira et se tourna vers Hank, qui arborait une expression fataliste.

"J'me disait aussi…"

"Je vais prévenir le capitaine."

"J'appelle Wu."


	9. Trouble en la Demeure II

Hank informa rapidement Wu des derniers développements de leur affaire, laissant le sergent relativement frustré. Savoir que tout ça était lié à quelque chose d'aussi crucial mais dont il ne pouvait pas souffler un mot aux autres enquêteurs le rendait à moitié dingue. Hank compatissait, mais il devait vraiment participer à la petite réunion entre Nick et le capitaine, ne serait-ce que pour servir de tampon. Il raccrocha avec un soupir et trotta derrière son partenaire pour le rattraper avec qu'il n'entre dans le bureau de leur supérieur. Le détective senior fit les gros yeux au grimm et toqua à la porte avant de l'ouvrir, ignorant l'air vaguement buté de Nick. Le bureau du capitaine était toujours aussi encombré, les coins occupés par des piles bien nettes. Renard leva les yeux en cachant son impatience face à l'interruption.

"Oui?"

"Nous avons parlé à un ami de notre disparu, Bud Wurstner."

"Je me rappelle de lui. Et?"

Les deux détectives entrèrent dans la pièce et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Renard inclina légèrement la tête et posa son stylo, profitant de la pause impromptue pour se étirer sa nuque.

"Je vous écoute."

Nick se planta devant le bureau, croisant les bras avant de prendre la parole.

"Nous lui avons montré la liste des victimes et ils sont tous wesen."

Renard pinça légèrement les lèvres et lissa la feuille de papier posé devant lui, un signe évidement d'agacement. Nick décida de ne pas le prendre personnellement.

"Aucune exception?"

"Non," le grimm décoinça un bras pour pouvoir souligner son propos, "il a précisé qu'ils étaient tous des gens tranquilles, pas impliqué dans la politique."

Il marqua une pause, et Hank pu sentir venir la pique avant même qu'elle ne sorte mais il ne fut tout de même pas assez rapide pour l'empêcher de parler.

"Vous êtes vraiment sur de ne pas savoir ce que c'est que ce graffiti?"

Le visage du capitaine se ferma et il se redressa un peu plus dans son fauteuil, les yeux froids.

"Parce qu'interpol pense que qu'il s'agit d'un gang basé en Europe ou parce qu'il s'agit de violence inter-wesen?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulait dire."

"Que vouliez vous dire dans ce cas, détective?"

"Que vous êtes le plus informé ici à propos des Wesens."

"Si je savais quoi que ce soit qui pourrait faire avancer cette enquête, je vous aurai informé."

Le regard de Hank passait de l'un à l'autre, mal à l'aise. L'agressivité larvée entre les deux était clairement visible, même si son origine ne l'était pas vraiment. C'était le moment de tenter de limiter les dégâts.

"Capitaine, Wu se demande comment gérer ça sur le terrain."

Renard reporta son attention sur le second détective, gardant Nick dans son champ de vision.

"Il peut faire passer le message qu'un témoin a fait le lien entre les victimes. Ils étaient tous commerçants et wesen, il est probable qu'il fasse tous parti de la même association, ne serait-ce que de manière informelle."

"Je lui dirait," il se gratta la barbe, "et ça faut sans doute le coup de creuser la question. Le gang qui s'en est pris à eux a dû apprendre qu'ils étaient wesen d'une façon ou d'une autre."

"Sans doute. Je vais rappeler Wu."

"Très bien."

Hank retourna à la porte, Nick sur ses talons, mais Renard n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il reprit son stylo mais le rappela avant qu'il ait pu quitter la pièce.

"Nick restez un moment je vous prie."

Le grimm s'arrêta en retenant un soupir. Il referma la porte derrière Hank et s'appuya dessus, croisant à nouveau les bras.

"Capitaine, je ne sous entendait rien quand j'ai parlé-"

"Vous vous êtes arrangé pour Kelly?"

"Euh, oui. Avec Rosalee."

"Bien."

Le silence s'étira, inconfortable et tendu. Nick décroisa les bras et attrapa la poignée de la porte.

"Ce sera tout?"

"Nick, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, faite-le."

"Je n'ai rien à dire à mon Capitaine."

"Je m'en doute, mais vous avez des chose à me dire personnellement."

Le grimm sera les dents, fixant son regard sur l'une des oeuvres d'arts qui ornait le mur derrière le bureau de son supérieur.

"Pourquoi vous l'avez laissée revenir?"

"Je n'ai pas le contrôle de ses actions, pas depuis longtemps."

"Pas depuis que vous avez tenté de faire assassiner ma tante."

"Précisément."

"Vous auriez pu vous débarrasser d'elle?"

"Me débarrasser d'une femme enceinte de votre enfant? Certainement pas. C'était une décision qui vous appartenait."

"Juliette est morte!"

Le capitaine s'adoucit imperceptiblement, ce qui était le contraire de ce que Nick voulait. Il serra la poignée de la porte dans son poing, les jointures blanchies.

"Vous n'avez rien fait pour l'aider."

"J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais."

"Et bien ça n'a servi à rien! Elle est morte à cause d'Adalind, à cause de votre fille! Sans vos machinations elle serait vivante!"

Renard resta impassible, les mains posées sur son bureau et le visage neutre.

"Nick, à l'instant où votre tante a décidé de venir à Portland, votre vie avait changée. Votre tante a amené les reapers avec elle, elle a amené votre vie de grimm avec elle."

"Elle n'a changé Juliette en hexenbiest!"

"C'est vrai. Mais ce n'était que la suite d'une longue série de dangers, je me trompe?"

"Elle… Vous…"

"Nick," L'expression du capitaine s'adoucit un peu plus et il se pencha légèrement vers l'enquêteur,esquissant un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. "La mort de Juliette est une tragédie. Mais ce n'est pas en cherchant quelqu'un sur qui rejeter la faute que vous vous sentirez mieux."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un bouc émissaire!"

"Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez."

Nick serra de nouveau les dents, l'expression venimeuse.

"Peut-être que vous avez cette impression parce que vous savez que vous avez votre part de responsabilité."

"Je ne le nie pas. Nous avons tous notre part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Et je ne nie pas que je fait un coupable commode."

Nick fronça les sourcils, déstabilisé par le calme inébranlable de son capitaine. Il pensait savoir où se trouvait les faiblesses dans son armure, mais ses tentatives semblaient rebondir sans laisser de traces.

"Prenez vous en à moi, maudissez mon nom, cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Mais ne laissez pas votre colère et vote culpabilité handicaper votre capacité à faire votre travail. Je peut remplacer le détective, mais pas le grimm."

"Je dois me sentir flatté?"

"Si c'est ce que ça prend pour que vous soyez efficace."

Sur ces mots, Renard cessa de lui accorder son attention et retourna à ses papiers, laissant à Nick le soin de ruminer sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Le grimm quitta la pièce en retenant son envie de claquer la porte, les paroles du capitaine lui tournant dans la tête. Son collègue et ami jeta un coup d'oeil à son expression depuis le bureau où il travaillait en l'attendant et se leva.

"Ça va Nick?"

"Ouais, c'est rien."

"Rien?"

Il baissa les yeux, gêné sans être tout à fait sûr de savoir pourquoi.

"On avait des choses à mettre à plat."

"C'est réglé alors?"

"Je suppose."

"Bon."

Refusant de laisser le silence s'étirer, Nick renfila sa veste d'un geste rapide.

"Je pense qu'on devrait aller votre Monroe et Rosalee pour cette histoire, ils savent peut-être quelque chose que Renard ignore."

"Ça vaut le coup de demander."

Hank le suivit dans le parking, et les deux ami partirent pour la boutique de l'apothicaire.

La journée avait été calme dans la boutique d'épice de la fuchsbau. Monroe était resté chez eux pour réparer une horloge laissé par un client, et la jeune femme avait préféré emmener bébé Kelly avec elle, argumentant que les inévitables pleurs du bébé risquait de déconcentrer le blutbad et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre un faux mouvement lorsqu'il s'occupait d'une pièce d'horlogerie qui valait plus qu'une voiture de luxe. En vérité elle préférait ne pas le laisser seule avec l'enfant au cas où il se retrouvait trop perdu déstabilisé et culpabilise devant les hurlements du petit. Ce bébé, avait elle décidé, avait eu assez de difficulté dans sa vie, et il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui sans perturbations superflues. Le porte bébé était très ben posé sur son large comptoir, et les rares clients n'avaient pas fait de commentaire en dehors de l'occasionnelle exclamation sur son petit nez ou ses joues joufflues. Lorsque les deux détectives poussèrent la porte d'entrée, elle était en train de trier un pot de verveine séchée, la radio au volume minimum pour ne pas interrompre la sieste de Kelly. Hank repéra le porte bébé en entrant et sourit en laissant à Nick le soin de refermer la porte sans bruit, s'approchant sur la pointe des pieds.

"Hey… Comment ça va tout les deux?"

Rosalee lui rendit son sourire en arrêtant provisoirement son travail, englobant ses deux amis dans un regard chaleureux.

"Nous allons très bien. Qu'est ce qui vous amène?"

Nick eu la grâce de faire la grimace.

"Le travail. Désolé, on a trouvé un graffiti particulier près de notre scène de crime et on a découvert par Bud que toutes nos victimes étaient wesen."

"Oh, okay mh…" la fuchsbau jeta un regard inquiet au bébé, mais Kelly dormait à point fermé. "Montrez moi ça…"

Nick sorti son portable et afficha la photo qu'il avait prise avant de le tendre à son amie, qui la considéra, les sourcils froncés. Après un temps de réflexion, elle rendit son téléphone à Nick.

"Désolée, sans plus de contexte ça ne me dit rien. Envoie là à Monroe, peut-être…"

Elle haussa les épaules. Hank soupira doucement.

"Ça vaut le coup d'essayer."

Nick s'exécuta avant de reporter son attention sur Kelly, l'expression douloureuse. Rosalee comme Hank s'abstenir sagement de tout commentaire. Le grimm posa son portable sur le comptoir et approcha lentement sa main du bébé, effleurant sa joue. Le nourrisson éternua et s'agita dans son sommeil, ses petits poings roses serrés. Nick déglutit difficilement et recula d'un pas, secouant la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Se retrouvant dans une impasse, Nick et Hank retournèrent au commissariat pour éplucher à nouveau les informations qu'ils avaient sur leur disparu, fouillant dans sa vie armé de leur connaissance du fait qu'il était en vérité wesen. Le temps de leur escapade à la boutique de Rosalee, la toujours efficace sergent Miller avait creusé un peu et découvert que les artisans et commerçants de la rue avait effectivement monté une association entre eux, et que bien que nul n'était forcé de s'y inscrire pour posséder un commerce dans la rue, ils semblaient former une petite communauté plutôt serrée. Que rien de cela n'ait transpiré au premier abord était surprenant, mais pas assez pour faire plus qu'un rapide écho sur le radars des flics, trop occupé à chercher les agresseurs pour s'inquiéter de secrets inoffensifs des victimes. Les deux détectives se mirent rapidement d'accord sur le fait que leur piste la plus prometteuse était de mettre la main sur la soeur de Xavier Arivaca et de l'interroger sur la vie de son frère. Au vue de l'heure, il reportèrent les appels au lendemain.


	10. Fuite de Barrage

Ils commencèrent dès leur arrivé au poste. Nick fut celui qui eut de la chance; l'eisbiber décrocha à son troisième essai.

"Cabinet de comptabilité Arivaca bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?"

La femme qui avait décroché avait une voix sèche et précise, presque pointue. Le grimm eut l'impression incongrue qu'il pouvait l'entendre porter des lunettes à travers le combiné, et probablement un twin-set et des perles.

"Madame Arivaca?"

"Elle-même."

"Madame, je suis le détective Buckhart de la police municipale de Portland. Je vous appelle à propos de votre frère, Xavier."

Il y eu un petit bruit à l'autre bout du fil, comme un ballon qui se dégonfle. Nick se demandait si c'était son imagination ou s'il l'avait entendu dire 'le grimm'.

"Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose?"

"Votre frère est porté disparu madame. Je crois comprendre que vous n'étiez pas au courant?"

"Je viens de rentrer de vacances. Mon dieu…"

"Madame, cela nous aiderait beaucoup si vous acceptiez de venir au commissariat afin de répondre à quelques questions."

"Quoi? Oh oui bien sur. Je dois prévenir ma secrétaire."

"Faites tout les arrangements nécessaire madame. Voulez-vous qu'un officier vous accompagne depuis la gare ou l'aéroport?"

"Oh je comptait conduire mais je… Eh bien je suppose que je suis un peu perturbée en vérité. Je vais prendre le train," elle marqua une pause, "avez vous un numéro où je puisse vous recontacter avec les détails de mon voyage? Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de votre guide."

Nick lui donna son numéro de portable plutôt que celui de son poste et raccrocha poliment. Madame Arivaca était efficace; moins d'une demi heure plus tard, elle le rappela avec les détails de son train, qu'elle lui envoya aussi par texto, afin d'être sure qu'il n'y aurait pas d'erreur. Elle avait réussi à trouver une place dans le train qui partait dans l'heure, et serait à Portland approximativement quatre heures plus tard. Les des détectives profitèrent de ce laps de temps pour remplir leur rapports des derniers jours et aider leur collègues affectés à la coordination à gérer et analyser les informations qu'ils recevaient depuis le terrain et surtout les différents laboratoires. Ils étaient encore dans les premiers stades de l'enquête, et les hypothèses arrivaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient démontées.

Un peu plus de quatre heures après le coup de fil, un officier en uniforme accompagna une femme entre quarante-cinq et cinquante ans dans l'open-space, jusqu'au bureau que Nick et Hank partageaient. Madame Arivaca était de taille moyenne et corpulente, avec des mains potelées et des mollets dodus. Elle correspondait à l'idée que Nick s'était fait en l'entendant au téléphone: des cheveux châtains parcouru de gris coupé au carré, un twin-set pastel sur une jupe noire professionnelle et un gros sac à main de cuir. A la surprise un peu embarrassée de Nick elle ne portait pas de lunettes; elle avait de petits yeux gris perçant et pas de maquillage visible. Le grimm se leva en la voyant approcher et lui tendit poliment la main.

"Bonjour, le suis le Détective Buckhardt, que vous avez eu au téléphone," il désigna Hank de sa main libre, " et voici mon partenaire, le détective Griffin. Merci d'être venue si vite."

"Sibylle Arivaca," se présenta l'eisbiber en lui serrant fermement la main, "C'était le moins que je pouvait faire pour mon frère."

Hank lui proposa un rafraîchissement, qu'il refusa. Il allèrent ensuite dans la salle de réunion où ils avaient parlé à Bud, essayant de mettre leur témoin à l'aise. Elle s'assit les genoux bien serrés, son sac posé dessus.

"Bien, madame Arivaca-"

"Sibylle."

"Sibylle," se corrigeant Hank avec un sourire, "Comme mon collègue vous l'a dit, votre frère est porté disparu depuis hier. Nous sommes encore dans les débuts de notre enquête, et tout ce que vous pourrez nous dire nous sera précieuse."

"Mh, eh bien…" Elle rajusta sa prise sur son sac, pas tout à fait à l'aise, "en vérité mon frère et moi n'étions pas en très bon terme. Rien de bien grave," elle se sentait obligée de préciser, étant donné les circonstances, "mais nous avons tout les deux fait des choix de vie qui nous ont séparé."

"Votre frère n'approuvait pas de votre carrière?"

"Oh non!" elle sourit malgré elle, "Il n'avait rien contre le fait que je devienne comptable! Je me suis occupée de ses affaires pendant quelques années. Non, c'est mon départ pour Seattle qu'il désapprouvait."

Nick lui sourit aussi, et intervint d'un ton léger.

"Ça nous a surpris aussi, qu'une eisbiber décide de vivre seule."

Le sourire de madame Arivaca se figea légèrement, mais elle se repris très vite.

"Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre de quoi vous parler."

"Madame… Sibylle," l'expression de Nick changea pour ce que Wu aurait appelé 'son air de chien fidèle' tout en sincérité; le pire étant l'absence totale de calcul de sa part, "Vous savez que je suis le grimm qui vit à Portland, mon partenaire est aussi au courant et nous savons que vous et votre frère êtes wesen. Ce que vous direz restera entre nous, mais nous dire la vérité pourrait être la différence qui nous permettra de retrouver Xavier à temps."

La comptable parut lutter contre elle-même quelque instants, avant de la prise de fer qu'elle avait sur son sac ne se détente imperceptiblement.

"J'avais entendu des rumeurs à propos de vous mais… Eh bien difficile de les croire avant d'en avoir la confirmation devant soi je suppose."

Elle rajusta son gilet d'un petit geste rapide et précis.

"Mon frère n'était pas du genre à avoir des ennemis. Il était très traditionnel. La famille comptait beaucoup pour lui, faire partie d'une communauté."

"C'est ce qui vous a séparé?"

"Eh bien oui, pour être honnête. Je voulait faire carrière, et j'ai eu une opportunité à Seattle. Il ne pouvait pas partir avec moi bien sur, et je ne voulait pas qu'il vienne."

Elle ouvrit son sac et en tira un paquet de mouchoirs en papier. Elle ne l'ouvrit pas, pas encore, mais l'avoir à la main semblait la rasséréner.

"Il l'a mal pris mais… C'était il y a trois ans. Nous voulions nous réconcilier. Il voulait me présenter une amie en vérité."

"Une amie?" Hank et Nick échangèrent un rapide regard. Nick se pencha légèrement en travers de la table, essayant de ne pas envahir l'espace personnel de la femme.

"Nous n'avons pas trouvé de trace d'une… Amie durant notre enquête."

"Oh?" elle fronça les sourcils, " Il avait l'air plutôt sérieux à son propos. Nous ne rajeunissons pas vous savez. Xavier voulait une famille, et maintenant que je ne vivait plus avec lui…"

"Nous comprenons parfaitement Sibylle."

"Vraiment? Je suppose…"

Hank rajusta imperceptiblement sa position sur sa chaise et posa un coude sur la table.

"Votre frère vous a-t-il dit quoi que ce soit à propos de cette amie?"

"Mh, laissez moi réfléchir… Oui, Elle était plus jeune que lui- il avait peur que je le juge, ou plutôt que je la juge à ce sujet-" elle roula des yeux, montrant à quel point elle trouvait l'idée ridicule, " et elle n'était pas Esbieber." Elle joua avec le paquet de mouchoirs, avant de soupirer. "J'admets ne pas avoir été très compréhensive à ce sujet. Il voulait des enfants bien entendu, et les mariages mixtes… Enfin. C'était insensible de ma part."

Nick resta concentré sur ce qui l'intéressait, laissant à Hank le soin de se rappeler ce qu'un Monroe très gêné leur avait dit à propos des couple mixte de wesen et des enfants pouvant en résulter.

"Est-ce qu'il vous a dit quel…" il chercha le bon mot, ne voulait pas vexer la pauvre femme, " quelle sorte de wesen elle était."

"Oh je suis navrée, je ne me souvient plus," elle fit l'effort de chercher dans ses souvenirs, sourcils délicatement froncés, "Bauerschwein peut-être? Non je ne crois pas… Mauzhertz ou reinigen je crois."

"Vous vous souvenez de son nom?"

"Oh, il ne me l'a pas dit. Nous voulions nous voir pour noël, il me l'aurait présentée à ce moment là."

La réalité de la situation sembla frapper la comptable, et elle tira un mouchoir du paquet maltraité pour se tapoter rapidement les yeux.

"Vous m'avez bien dit qu'il avait seulement disparu, n'est-ce pas?"

Hank avait l'air grave quand il lui répondit.

"Oui madame, et nous faisait tout notre possible pour le retrouver en vie."

"Je ne suis pas sure de vous avoir été très utile."

Nick se redressa, esquissant un geste vers elle mais n'osant pas la toucher de peur de la mettre mal à l'aise.

"Au contraire, vous nous avait appris beaucoup de chose. Vous êtes sure que nous ne voulez rien boire?"

Sibylle renifla délicatement et froissa le mouchoir entre ses doigts.

"Je ne dirait pas non à un peu de thé. Oh," Elle se redressa soudainement, les sourcils froncés. "J'étais tellement perturbée par la nouvelle que n'ait pas pensé à la suite. Je ne peux pas rentrer à Seattle, n'est-ce pas?"

Hank se leva à son tour alors que Nick allait voir s'il avait de quoi faire du thé quelque part.

"C'est votre choix, dans cette situation nous avons des gens qui restent, mais parfois c'est plus facile de retourner au travail pour ne pas être submergé d'angoisse."

"Oh je suis sure que chacun a sa façon de réagir, ça tombe sous le sens. Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai des coups de téléphone à passer."

"Oh," Hank ne se laissa pas déstabiliser, "Vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous voulez. Le détective Buckhardt vous a laissé son numéro de téléphone, au cas ou quelque chose vous reviens?"

"Oui oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça."


	11. Raconte nous une histoire

La soeur de leur victime se trouva un hôtel pour rester quelque jours, argumentant avec un rien d'impatience qu'elle espérait que les des détectives affecté à son frère et leurs estimés collègues avaient autre chose à faire que de s'inquiéter de où elle allait dormir. Nick aurait pas répondu que c'était eux qui lui avaient demandé de faire les quatre heures de voyage qui la séparait de son lit, mais il sentait que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Hank et lui retournèrent au tableaux de l'enquête, espérant y trouver quelque chose qui pourrait les aider à trouver la fameuse amie de leur victime. Songeur, Hank tapota un nom du capuchon de son marqueur.

"Katy Myszy, Bud a dit qu'elle était une mauzhertz non?"

"Effectivement," Nick soupira et se passa une main sur la bouche, les yeux parcourant toujours les tableaux, "mais si c'est elle on est pas très avancé pour retrouver Xavier."

"Ouais..," Hank pinça les lèvres, "Sibylle a dit qu'elle n'était pas sûre. Ça pourrait être une reignen."

"Oui, ou une Wangevorrat."

"Une quoi?"

Nick rougit un peu et joua avec son feutre avant de secouer la tête.

"J'ai vu ce nom dans un des livres. Des Wesen qui ressemblent à des hamsters, si j'ai bien compris? À moins que ce soit des cochons d'inde, je suis plus totalement sûr. Bref."

"Et tu y a pensé…?"

"Euh, parce qu'elle hésitait entre deux sortes de wesen qui sont ressemble à des rongeurs, juste une association d'idées."

"Je suis pas certain que les hamsters ou les cochons d'inde soit des rongeurs. Pourquoi pas une Whillhara?"

"Possible," Nick posa une fesse sur son bureau, "mais peu probable, ils sont extrêmement rare."

Hank se rapprocha de lui, jeta son marqueur dans un pot.

"Sans doute à cause de cette histoire de couper les pieds."

"Yup."

"Très discret vous deux."

Hank comme Nick faillir sursauter, la voix sarcastique de Wu les tirant de leur débat comme un seau d'eau froide. Le sergent les fixait avec une expression d'exaspération contenue.

"Je veux bien que le poste soit presque vide, mais est-ce vraiment l'endroit pour parler de w-e-s-e-n? C'est déjà assez chiant de passer pour le médium de service avec cette histoire d'association."

Nick eut le grâce d'être le plus gêné des deux. C'était lui le grimm après tout.

"On s'est laissé entraîné par nos théories, désolé."

Wu fronça les sourcils, mais le coeur n'y était pas.

"Votre victime a une fiancée donc?"

"A priori oui. Mais les informations qu'on a sur elle ne sont pas vraiment partageable, en dehors du fait qu'elle est plus jeune."

"Votre vic a quel âge déjà, cinquante-cinq?"

Hank réfléchi une fraction de seconde avant de répondre à la place de Nick.

"Yep."

"Et sa soeur a quoi, cinq ans de moins? Du coup votre mystérieuse fiancée peut avoir n'importe quel âge entre disons vingt et un et quarante."

"Je dirait plutôt trente, vu la réaction de la soeur," contra Nick d'un ton songeur, " elle ne me donne pas l'impression d'être le genre de personne qui jugerait une différence d'âge de dix ans."

"Y a des limites à ce genre de chose?"

Hank se gratta la barbe.

"Non, il a pas tord. Elle a un côté coincée, mais pas à ce point."

Wu leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

"Okay, c'est pas moi qui l'ait interrogé, messieurs Lang et Freude. Donc une jeune femme entre vingt et trente ans, et d'un milieu plus modeste qu'un boulanger."

"Un boulanger artisanal."

Wu leva les sourcils.

"Le genre qui fait une miche à dix dollars?"

"Précisément."

"Mmmkay. Mh, Katy Myszy correspond."

"On préférait chercher ailleurs."

"Pour une raison évidente. Personne ne s'est présenté je suppose?"

Nick fit la grimace.

"C'est peut-être de ma faute. On a interrogé Bud et dès qu'il a compris que toutes les victimes étaient… comme lui, il s'est précipité pour prévenir tout ceux qu'il connaissait. C'est très possible qu'elle se cache."

Wu rumina, tapotant le bureau avec le dossier qu'il avait à la main.

"Yep yep. Il va falloir que vous retourniez faire du porte à porte dans ce cas. Redemander à Bud peut-être."

"Oui. C'est pour nous ce dossier?"

"Oh," le sergent parut se souvenir de ce qu'il avait à la main et vérifia rapidement ce qu'il y avait noté sur l'enveloppe de carton, "oui, c'est les résultats préliminaires de la scientifique pour la boulangerie."

Nick le récupéra et l'ouvrit, commençant à parcourir l'ensemble.

"Tu as jeté un oeil?"

"Il s'avère que oui. Du sang, à priori humain, mais en petite quantités."

Hank enfila lentement sa veste.

"C'est rassurant pour Xavier."

Nick posa le dossier sur son bureau et prit sa propre veste.

"Il y avait cinq jeu d'empreintes, toutes de chaussures à grosse semelles. Sans doute notre victimes plus quatre agresseurs," Hank et lui commencèrent à s'éloigner vers l'entrée du commissariat, "merci Wu!"

"De rien…"

Ils sortirent en direction du parking, reprenant leur conversation.

"Quatre c'est pas un peu beaucoup pour un eisbiber? Sans vouloir sous-estimer Bud."

Nick haussa les épaules en déverrouillant sa voiture, se glissant derrière le volant.

"Peut-être qu'ils ne savaient pas à quel genre de wesen ils avaient à faire en avance et on joué la sécurité."

"Peut-être," Hank rumina en finissant de s'installer et laissa Nick naviguer hors du parking, "ça nous arrange pas qu'ils aient le nombre pour faire ça. Au moins quatre par victimes je veux dire."

"Je ne te le fait pas dire."

Le visage de Nick avait pris l'expression sérieuse et intense qui signifiait que l'enjeu de l'enquête venait de sérieusement augmenter pour lui. Pour une fois, cela rassurait Hank; son ami avait commencé leur affaire un peu trop détaché à son goût, s'il était honnête avec lui-même.

"On va chez Bud?"

"Yep. J'espère que s'il ne sait pas qui est la fiancée il aurait une idée de qui pourrait savoir."

Arrivés devant chez l'eisbiber, tout était bizarrement silencieux. Sachant qu'en situation de crise, l'instinct des timides wesens était de se cacher, Nick attrapa son portable et s'appuya contre son capot, Hank observant la rue tranquille à ses côtés. Le grimm faillit être re-dirigé vers la boite vocale avant que son ami ne décroche.

"Nick?! Il y a eu de nouvelles victimes?!"

"Non Bud, pas que je sache."

"Okay, okay… Pas que tu sache?!"

"Bud c'est mon enquête, je le saurait."

"Ah. Euh, pourquoi tu m'appelle dans ce cas? Sans vouloir t'offenser."

"Nous avons parlé avec la soeur de Xavier-"

"Vous avez contacté Sibylle?! Holala… Comment elle va? Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on l'a pas vu, elle va bien? Je veux dire étant donné les circonstances? Elle est resté sur Portland? Elle sait ou dormir? Je sais qu'elle n'est pas en très bon termes avec eux mais la loge…"

"Bud," l'interrompit Nick un mince sourire au lèvre malgré lui, "Elle va bien, toute proportion gardées, je lui dirait de te contacter si tu veux. Je t'appelle parce qu'elle nous a donné de nouvelles informations-"

"Comment ça des informations?!"

"… A propos de son frère," continua patiemment Nick comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, "elle nous a dit qu'il avait une petite amie."

"Xavier? Oh," l'eisbiber paraissait vaguement perplexe, et provisoirement calmé, " une petite amie uh. Je sais pas Nick…"

"Je me doute que tu ne sais pas tout sur tout Bud, mais si jamais tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait savoir…? On est devant chez toi."

"Oh mais fallait le dire plus tôt! Venez, je vous ouvre! Juste, soyez discret…"

"Un peu tard pour ça Bud."

Le réparateur marmonna une phrase inaudible d'un ton mourant pendant que les deux détectives se rendaient jusqu'à sa porte, et il leur ouvrit, le faisant rentrer aussi vite que possible.

"Excusez le désordre, ma femme et mes enfants, ils sont un peu retourné."

"Compréhensible."

"Vous voulez quelque chose à boire? Je boirait bien quelque chose. Oh mais vous êtes en service…"

Hank lui sourit.

"Un verre d'eau peut-être?"

"Oh! Oui bien sur. Je vais prendre quelque chose de plus fort, si ça ne vous fait rien."

Nick leva les mains en signe d'acceptation et sourit à son tour. L'eisbiber disparu un instant dans la cuisine, revenant avec un plateau portant deux grand verres d'eau et un autre beaucoup plus petit avec un fond de ce qui semblait être du cognac, accompagné d'une assiette de biscuits secs.

"Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous."

Il s'installèrent au salon, laissant leur ami boire une petite gorgée de son verre pour se calmer les nerfs. Nick considéra une seconde les biscuits avant hausser les sourcils et d'en prendre un.

"Donc, la petite amie."

"Ah oui," Bud regarda son verre, puis les deux hommes d'un air incertain, " c'est compliqué. Enfin, je veux dire que ne je veux pas vous donner de nom qui serait des… enfin qui ne pourrait pas vous répondre vous voyez?"

Nick hocha la tête.

"On comprend tout à fait, Donne nous le nom de tout ceux à qui tu penses, on fera le tri nécessaire."

Hank sorti un calepin de sa poche en jeta un regard à Nick, qui gardait innocemment les mains libres. C'était précisément la raison pour laquelle les détectives travaillent en duo, il fallait bien que l'un des deux soit un minimum responsable… Bud hésita et prit une seconde gorgée avant de déglutir.

"Oui, okay, tout ceux à qui je pense, euh… Il y a Katy..," sa voix diminua et son expression s'assombrit, mais il repoussa courageusement son chagrin, respira à fond pour se donner du courage, " Franklin aussi, et Neil, et euh..," il fronça les sourcils, paraissant se concentrer pour faire revenir un souvenir enfoui, " peut-être Laura. Elle ne faisait pas partie de l'association. C'est une klaustreich mais elle est honnête," Il rougit et voulu se reprendre aussitôt, " non pas que je pense que tout les klaustreichs sont à mettre dans le même sac, certainement pas, mais ils y… des… mauvais éléments…"

Bud préféra vider son verre plutôt que de finir sa pensée, et toussa promptement. Nick lui tapota le dos avec compassion.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Bud, je comprend tout à fait. Tu en sait plus sur cette Laura?"

"Euh, pas trop," l'embarras et sa quinte de toux l'avait rendu presque bordeaux, " elle vit en bordure de la ville avec sa tante, dans un parc à mobile-homes je crois. Elles font les marchés si je me souviens bien."

"Okay."

Hank finit de noter les informations et rangea son calepin dans sa poche.

"Merci Bud."

"Vraiment, ça vous est utile?"

"Beaucoup, on devrait peut-être te donner un salaire de consultant…"

L'esbieber se remit à rougir et à s'étouffer.

"Oh non non non c'est pas la peine! Je gagne très bien ma vie et je ne veut pas imaginer ce que penserait mes voisins!"


	12. Extra II: Le plan

Adalind se doutait que Rachel Wood ne l'avait pas fait engagée par bonté de coeur, elle n'était pas stupide, et la lowen avait évoqué l'Autriche, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé avec la famille royale, au moins en partie. Ce n'était pas une idée réconfortante, mais la jeune femme pouvait gérer ça. Rachel Wood était déjà sur le déclin, et Adalind comptait bien en profiter. Sa première semaine de travail se passa bien, même si elle s'avéra plus ennuyeuse que prévue. C'était beaucoup de lecture de documents, beaucoup de coup de fils et de demandes d'autorisation pour tout et n'importe quoi, mais puisqu'Andrew Dixon, cet adorable fils de pasteur, tenait à ce que sa campagne soit irréprochable, aucune créativité, aucune astucieuse réécriture n'était autorisée. Tout déjà être fait rigoureusement dans les règles, ce qui était absolument déprimant, en tout cas pour l'ancienne hexenbiest; et elle se doutait que c'était aussi pour le cas pour le reste de l'équipe, hormis peut-être les volontaires, qui suivait Andrew partout comme une meute de chiots énamourés. Elle se montrait cependant efficace; peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'après tout une forme de test.

Lorsque Rachel entra dans le placard qui lui servait de bureau, en fin d'après-midi, et ferma la porte derrière elle, Adalind sentit la satisfaction d'avoir raison la réchauffer de l'intérieur. Les deux femmes se sourirent, deux prédateurs se respectant mutuellement… En tout cas pour le moment. La lowen s'appuya contre le bureau.

"Alors, comment ça se passe?"

Adalind insuffla la dose d'enthousiasme protocolaire dans sa réponse, rangeant énergiquement son bureau.

"Aussi bien que possible! C'est très différent de mon précédent poste, j'apprécie le changement de rythme."

"C'est beaucoup plus de paperasse je suppose."

"Oh, vous seriez étonnée!" La jeune femme sourit, "C'est rafraîchissant de ne pas avoir à réécrire tout ce qui me tombe sous les yeux."

"Vous deviez faire ça souvent je parie."

L'ancienne hexenbiest lui fit un sourire carnassier.

"C'était le monde des affaires. Trouver les failles faisait parti du jeu."

L'attachée de presse sourit et rajusta sa position avant de rouler des yeux. Baissa la voix, elle se pencha en travers du meuble vers son vis à vis, comme pour la prendre en confidence. La jeune femme supposait que le décolleté ainsi mis en évidence devait beaucoup plaire à Jeremiah, mais elle n'en avait cure.

"Soyons honnête, parfois Andrew est vraiment trop petit garçon modèle pour son propre bien."

"Je respecte ça…" Adalind finit de ranger ses papiers et se pencha à son tour vers Rachel, "Mais je doute qu'il gagne les élections à ce train là."

"Nous somme bien d'accord," Rachel soupira avec un rien de théâtralité et s'assit sur le coin du bureau, rajustant le talon de sa chaussure d'un geste étudié.

"Jeremiah et moi avons tout fait pour lui faire entendre raison, mais il peut être très obstiné."

"J'ai cru remarquer. Mais en quoi cela me regarde?" L'ancienne hexenbiest referma sa mallette et la posa devant elle, caressant le cuir d'une main distraite, "je ne suis que la juriste, je n'y connais rien en politique."

"Oh je suis certaine que vous en savez plus que vous en laissez paraître."

"C'est bien possible," La jeune femme se leva en attrapant sa mallette, souriant à nouveau la lowen avant de contourner son bureau, "mais une fois de plus, je ne vois pas ce que je peux apporter de plus à cette campagne."

"Et à quelque chose de plus important que les ambitions à la mairie d'Andrew Dixon?"

Adalind marqua une pause, le dos tourné à Rachel. Elle ne voulait pas que l'attachée presse voit l'expression de triomphe sur son visage. Elle le savait, elle savait que tout ce travail stupide n'avait été qu'un test. Elle se recomposa un visage neutre et pivota à demi, prenant un ton vaguement intrigué.

"Comment ça?"

"Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait vous rencontrer," Rachel se décolla du bureau, son expression devenant plus sérieuse, "Quelqu'un de très intéressé par votre travail en Autriche et par votre relation avec certaines personnalités de cette bonne ville de Portland."

"J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous suivre," Alors Rachel savait à propos de ses enfants, ou en tout cas à propos de Diana, "De quoi parlez-vous?"

"Voyons Adalind, ne jouez pas les imbéciles avec moi. Je sais que vous avez eu un enfant avec le prince bâtard de la ville."

Donc Rachel, et son mystérieux employeur ne savait pas à propos de Nick. Parfait. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait avoir besoin de cet atout, un jour ou l'autre.

"Vous êtes bien informé," Un espoir à demi formé se glissa dans son esprit, comme un zombie rampant hors de sa tombe. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait utiliser ces gens pour récupérer sa fille. Et une fois qu'elle aurait Diana, reprendre son fils ne serait qu'une formalité, elle en était certaine, "Mais en quoi tout cela est pertinent?"

"Vous devez le rencontrer pour ça. Il vous expliquera tout."

"Qui ça, 'il'? J'ai eu mon compte d'interlocuteurs mystérieux, merci bien."

"Je comprend tout à fait." Rachel avança vers la porte, contournant Adalind gracieusement et posa la main sur la poignée, "que diriez-vous d'un rendez-vous dans un lieu public de votre choix?"

L'ancienne hexenbiest resta fermement plantée où elle était.

"Quand?"

"Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Vous avez mon numéro." Rachel sourit et quitta la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte. Adalind lui laissa quelque minutes d'avance avant de sortir à son tour, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. La possibilité de revoir Diana la rongeait à présent, douloureuse comme une mauvaise dent. Sa fille. S'ils savaient qu'elle existait, elle était forcément en danger, et elle ne pouvait pas compter sur son père pour intervenir. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait prise, lui et le grimm et sa petite bande d'amis, qu'ils aillent tous au diable. Non, elle devait faire ça elle-même. Et quand elle aura récupéré son bébé, elle lui raconterait tout ce que son père avait fait, leur avait fait, avait fait à sa mère, et elle ferait en sorte qu'il ne puisse jamais la voir. Oui, c'était un bon plan. Adalind rentra chez elle dans un sorte de transe, ses pensées tournant en rond comme des mouches à viande, revenant sans relâche sur sa fille, comme si l'enfant était la clef de tout ce qui avait mal tourné dans sa vie, comme si la récupérer serait le commencement d'un cercle vertueux qui la ramènerait à la place qu'elle méritait, au sommet. En ouvrant sa porte d'entrée, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle appellerait Rachel à propos de son mystérieux employeur. Mais ne devait pas le faire ce soir, non, elle ne devait pas créer un tel précèdent. Elle posa son manteau et sa mallette, s'ouvrit une bouteille de vin blanc et remplit la baignoire, le seul luxe auquel elle n'avait pas renoncé , y ajoutant des huiles avant de se glisser dans l'eau chaude, méditant à la suite. Quand Elle aurait récupéré sa fille, elles auraient besoin d'un meilleur endroit où vivre. Peut-être que Rachel pourrait se rendre utile à ce moment là.

Le lendemain, Elle prit la matinée pour aller faire quelques boutiques, et déjeuna en ville avant de se décider à appeler Rachel. La lowen décrocha rapidement.

"Rachel Wood, que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Rachel, C'est Adalind," la jeune femme fit tourner sa cuillère dans le café qui refroidissait devant elle et accrocha un sourire sur son visage, "j'ai réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez dit hier. Je doit avouer que je suis… Intriguée."

"J'en suis ravie, vraiment," L'attachée de presse affectait elle aussi un professionnalisme de façade, mais elle n'arrivait pas à tromper Adalind. Quelque chose d'important se préparait, et cette imbécile venait de faire doubler le prix de la collaboration de l'ancienne hexenbiest. Le sourire d'Adalind se fit plus naturel.

"Je suis ravie que vous soyez ravie. Ce rendez-vous, que diriez vous de ce soir?" Surtout, ne pas leur laisser le temps de mettre en place quoique ce soit.

"Oh, eh bien je suppose que ce serait possible oui. Où?"

"Voyons Rachel," la voix d'Adalind était sucrée, ronronnante. Elle sentait que sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant, cette fois pour le meilleur, "vous savez que je vaut mieux que ça. Je vous rappellerait un heure avant," Elle prit le temps de laisser sa remarque faire son effet, "disons que nous avons rendez-vous à vingt heure. Je vous appellerait à dix-neuf heure pour vous donner l'adresse."

"Très bien," la lowen avait la voix sèche, mais elle restait scrupuleusement polie, " dans ce cas, j'attends votre appel. Ne soyez pas en retard."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je serait ponctuelle."

Elle raccrocha et rangea son portable avec de prendre une grand inspiration purifiante. Oui, tout irait pour le mieux à présent. Elle se rappuya légèrement contre le dossier de sa chaise, croisant les jambes avant de siroter son café, souriant comme si ce coup de fil avait été celui d'un amant. Maintenant, l'ancienne hexenbiest devait rentrer se préparer; Elle devait faire une réservation et puis tout ce shopping allait bien devoir servir à quelque chose.

A dix-neuf heures, elle était presque prête. Elle s'était décidé pour une robe noire sans manche au col bénitier,assez courte pour mettre en valeur ses jambes et coupée pour accentuer sa minceur. Ses nouveau escarpins étaient l'élégance même, et sa nouvelle pochette assez grande pour contenir une bombe au poivre en plus d'un tube de rouge et les indispensables mouchoirs, ainsi que ses clefs de voiture. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de finir son maquillage et choisir ses bijoux. Elle n'avait pas autant de choix que ce qu'elle aurait préféré, mais il lui restait tout de même quelques belles pièces. Éric avait bon goût, paix à son âme délicieusement dépravée. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir en pied, lissant sa robe, avant de prendre son portable pour rappeler Rachel. Celle-ci décrocha à la première sonnerie, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire plaisir à la jeune femme. Elle apprenait vite, la lowen.

"Adalind, j'attendais votre appel."

"Je m'en doutait," pas la peine de se rappeler de sourire cette fois, "Retrouvons nous au Little Bird, j'ai fait une réservation."


	13. Le jeu

Armés seulement d'un prénom et d'une éventuelle location, c'était retour au commissariat, pour interroger leurs bases de données et les flics en uniformes chargés de patrouiller les zones où la fameuse Laura pouvait habiter. C'était un travail de fourmi, mais les deux détectives ne croulaient pas sous les pistes avec l'équipe assigné à l'autre disparu, il sentait la pression monter maintenant que le reste de l'enquête piétinait. C'était le troisième jour depuis la disparition, et les statistiques n'étaient pas en leur faveur. Le nez dans le fichier des permis de conduire, Nick laissant l'ordinateur mouliner, soupira et s'étira, essayant de chasser un point douloureux en haut de son dos. Sa chaise était vraiment pourrie. Hank, à côté de lui, avait calé son menton sur son poing et cliquait d'un air vaguement vaincu. En sentant le regard de Nick sur lui, il se secoua intérieurement et décolla son visage de sa main.

"Donc, tu trouve quelque chose?"

Nick haussa les épaules.

"Je ne pensait pas que le prénom Laura était si répandu à Portland."

Wu choisi ce moment-là pour surgir du QG de l'enquête, et se dégourdi les pattes en se glissant jusqu'au bureau de ses détectives préférés, calant une fesse maigre contre le coin du meuble.

"C'est le syndrome de la voiture rouge."

Hank leva un sourcil.

"Pardon?"

Le philippin esquissa un geste qui se voulait évocateur.

"Tu achète une voiture rouge en te disait que tu le retrouveras facilement, et à la seconde où tu signes les papiers tu vois des voitures rouges partout."

"Ah!" Hank se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras, "C'est le 'quand on cherche on trouve'."

"Exactement."

Ils échangèrent un regard au dessus de la tête de Nick, qui fit une moue entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

"Ça ne nous aident pas beaucoup vos théories."

Wu ne se laissa pas démonter.

"Vraiment Nick? Il faut que je fasse tout ici, t'as besoin de moi pour définir des critères d'élimination?"

"Non!," le grimm jeta au sergent un regard où l'exaspération gagnait rapidement du terrain, " J'ai éliminé toutes celles qui étaient trop jeunes ou trop âgées, ou en dehors de la zone géographique, mais notre critère le plus déterminant n'est pas vraiment utilisable dans une base de données officielle."

"Monroe ou Rosalee ne pourraient pas t'aider?"

Nick joua avec l'idée quelques secondes avant de la repousser.

"Non je ne pense pas pas. En plus je leur en demande déjà beaucoup alors…"

"Mouais," le sergent enveloppa les deux détectives d'un regard goguenard, " vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire alors…"

Nick grogna et tira le téléphone de la ligne fixe vers lui, entrant le premier numéro de sa liste d'une main déjà lasse. Simultanément, il jeta un regard torve dans le dos de son ami, qui s'éloignait d'un pas presque guilleret.

"Il s'amuse beaucoup trop," ronchonna le grimm, cherchant du soutien chez Hank.

L'afro-américain haussa les épaules avec un sourire indulgent.

"Il est content que tu sois de retour."

"Mhf, il avait besoin de son souffr- Bonjour madame, je suis bien chez Laura Nolez? Bien, Je me présente, détective Nick Buckhart, je vous appelle dans le cadre d'une enquête…"

Cinq coups de fils plus tard, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus avancé. Nick grogna et posa ses coudes sur le bureau, prenant sa tête entre ses mains pour se frotter vigoureusement les yeux. il failli ne pas entendre les tentatives de Hank pour attirer son attention. L'afro-américain lui désigna quelque chose dans son dos d'un discret mouvement de tête, et le grimm pivota le plus naturellement possible pour jeter un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Une paire de costumes noirs, un femme avec une tresse serrée et un homme nuque rasé. Des fédéraux, le capitaine allait être ravi. Nick avait la vague impression que c'était la même paire que celle qui s'était pointé lors de l'affaire avec Kenneth. Songeur, il retourna à sa recherche, tendant tout de même l'oreille, en vain. Malgré son côté aquarium, le bureau de Renard était surprenament bien isolé, et cela aidait que le capitaine haussait rarement la voix. Hank ne faisait même pas semblant de travailler, le regard fixé sur la porte du bureau de leur supérieur.

"Hank? La terre à Hank?"

"Mhh? Désolé," Le détective reporta son regard sur son collègue et ami, les sourcils froncé, " ces agents du FBI, c'est le même que ceux qui sont venu pour l'enquête qui a eu lieu chez toi."

"Ils sont peut-être assigné à Portland?"

"Je ne pas, mais ça ne me plaît pas. Ils ont quelques chose de pas très net."

"Mh, ce sont des fédéraux."

Hank roula des yeux, mais le coeur n'y était pas.

"C'est pas ça. La dernière fois j'avais l'impression qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose. Surtout la femme, Agent Chavez."

Nick n'eut pas de mal à revoir dans sa tête le visage sévère qu'il avait aperçu en quittant le commissariat trois mois plus tôt. C'était vrai que l'agent Chavez laissait une drôle d'impression.

Le détective afro-américain parut ruminer un peu plus et se penchant en travers leur bureau rapproché pour mieux chuchoter avec Nick.

"Tu crois qu'elle est… tu sait quoi?"

Nick fit la moue, mis mal à l'aise par l'idée.

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être?"

"Ça expliquerait mon impression."

"Tu deviens un grimm?" sourit Nick.

"Nan, mais tu déteins un peu sur moi, à force."

"Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…"

Wu surgit à nouveau de la salle de réunion du QG, les sourcils froncés. Il se dirigea vers les deux amis, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu les atteindre, la porte du bureau de Renard s'ouvrit et les deux agents du FBI en sortirent, suivi par le Capitaine lui-même, qui ne paraissait pas particulièrement ravi, comme Nick aurait pu le prédire. La femme, agent Chavez, avança vers Hank et Nick, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Renard.

"Il me semble avoir été clair sur le fait que cette enquête est un effort commun, auquel vous êtes libre de vous ajouter sans importuner mes détectives."

L'agent Chavez pivota sur ses talons, absolument pas intimidée.

"Et il me semble avoir été claire quand je vous ait informé que nous souhaitons suivre de près le cas des deux disparus."

"Les détectives Griffin et Buckhart ne sont chargé d'enquêter que sur l'un des deux disparus, l'autre…"

Wu intervint sur un ton d'excuse.

"L'autre a sans doute été retrouvé dans l'eau il y a une demi heure. Ramirez et Albir attendent la confirmation formelle de l'équipe qui a repêché le corps mais à priori il n'y a pas de doute."

Renard parut lutter contre un soupir un instant avant de faire signe à Wu de venir lui montrer le dossier qu'il avait à la main.

L'agent Chavez sourit comme le chat qui a trouvé la crème et finit de parcourir la distance qui la séparait que Nick avant de lui tendre une main professionnelle. Nick la serra, vaguement incertain.

"Détective Nick Bukhart, voici mon partenaire le détective Hank Griffin"

"Agent spécial Chavez," elle désigna son collègue du menton, "et voici l'agent spécial Mollay."

Nick récupéra sa main pendant que Hank faisait pivoter sa chaise vers les deux agents, haussant les sourcils.

"Excusez-moi, mais qu'est ce que le FBI vient faire là-dedans? C'est une enquête extensive mais plutôt locale."

Chavez leva un sourcil à son tour.

"Seize victimes en une nuit, aucun progrès palpable en trois jours malgré la main d'oeuvres assignée et un antécédent d'attaques de gang international dans un quartier proche? C'est plus surprenant que votre capitaine ne nous ait pas appelé dès le début."

Nick ne pu se retenir d'intervenir.

"Le capitaine vous a appelé?"

"Non," Chavez croisa les bras, inclinant la tête sur le côté, "le divisionnaire l'a fait. Votre enquête est très médiatisée, et ce n'est pas la première cette année. Votre commissariat provoque beaucoup de remous."

"Nous avons un très bon taux de résolution," fit remarquer Hank, piqué au vif.

"Ce n'est pas la question," répondit avec flegme l'agent Mollay.

"C'est quoi la question alors? Année électorale?"

Aucun des deux agents ne dignifia la question d'une réponse. Nick soupira et se frotta la nuque.

"Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix. Hank.. Le détective Griffin et moi sommes à la recherche d'un proche de notre disparu, Xavier Arivaca. Une certaine Laura saurait où trouver ce proche."

"Laura, sans nom de famille?" Chavez sorti son portable, sans doute pour accéder aux bases de données ultra secret du FBI.

"Laura sans nom de famille. Elle aurait entre vingt-cinq et quarante ans, faible revenus, vit avec sa tante en bordure de la ville."

Hank observa les deux agents d'un air peu amène.

"Nous avons déjà fait le tour des banques de données.

"Pas des nôtres." Fut la seule réponse de Chavez. Elle pianota quelques minutes d'un air concentré avant de dicter une adresse à son collègue, visiblement rompu à l'exercice. Surpris, Hank réussi tout de même à noter à la volée, Et les deux détectives se lancèrent à la suite des agents, l'agacement montant en flèche.

"Ça reste notre enquête je vous rappelle!"

"Vous piétinez."

Nick se retint de grogner et contourna l'agent du FBI pour se planter devant elle.

"Écoutez, je suis persuadé que vous vous pensé plus efficace, mieux formé ou je ne sais quoi, mais on a l'avantage du terrain, Hank et moi. Les gens nous connaissent, et il n'y a pas..' Il chercha ses mots, ne voulait pas braquer son interlocutrice, "l'aura du FBI. Cette Laura nous parlera plus facilement."

Chavez parut ruminer un instant, avant de retrouver un visage lisse.

"Très bien, vous passez les premiers. Mais si elle refuse de vous donner les informations dont nous avons besoin, l'agent Mollay et moi nous réservons le droit de la convoquer pour interrogatoire."

"Okay, ça me semble juste. Hank?"

Le détective leva les mains en avançant vers son ami.

"Oui oui, pas de problème."

Les deux policiers s'éloignèrent vers le parking, laissant derrière eux les deux agents du FBI en pleine discussion.

"Je la sens pas," confia Hank dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix.

"Moi non plus," répliqua Nick sans rater un battement.


	14. Du chat et de la souris

Laura la klaustreich avait comme nom de famille Gato, ce qui avait fait ricaner Hank quand il l'avait entendu, mais il avait refusé d'expliquer la source de son hilarité à Nick, qui était trop préoccupé par cette histoire de FBI pour vraiment s'en offusquer. Ils se rendirent à l'adresse laissé par l'agent Chavez, effectivement en limite de la ville. C'était une zone de petits terrains plus ou moins bien entretenus, chacun abritant un mobile-home plus ou moins luxueux et d'un âge plus ou moins avancé. De rare habitations en dur ponctuaient le paysages, vestiges d'une tentative d'augmenter le standing du quartier. Les deux Gato vivaient dans l'une de ces constructions, une minuscule maison blottie dans un terrain en mouchoir de poche presque entièrement bétonné. Nick se gara le long du grillage qui le séparait de la rue et jeta un rapide regard sur l'ensemble. La façade aurait eu besoin d'un bon coup de peinture, la gouttière tenait par miracle, et il préférait ne pas penser à ce qui se cachait dans le petit bout de broussaille qui tenait lieu de jardin, mais les vitres étaient propres et le perron balayé, ce qui était déjà mieux que chez lui, s'il était vraiment honnête. Hank lui jeta un regard interrogateur à travers sa portière ouverte. Le grimm secoua la tête et sortit à son tour, laissant son ami passer devant en direction de la porte d'entrée. Le détective afro-américain sonna, la trille de la sonnette résonnant faiblement derrière le mince panneau de bois de la porte. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit sur un visage étroit sillonné de rides et surmonté d'un petit chignon de cheveux gris fer.

"Madame Gato?"

"Qu'est ce vous voulez?"

Hank souleva son badge pour lui montrer tout en se présentant.

"Je suis le détective Griffin, mon partenaire et moi appartenons à la police de la ville. Nous aimerions parler à votre nièce, Laura?"

La vieille femme pinça les lèvres et parut débattre intérieurement, la porte toujours maintenue entrouverte. Finalement elle l'ouvrit en grand avec un mince soupir.

"Je sais que le grimm est avec vous, autant en finir tout de suite."

Nick cligna rapidement des yeux et suivit Hank à l'intérieur, pas tout à fait sur de savoir s'il était agréablement surpris par cette réaction ou vaguement inquiet. Une fois qu'ils furent tout les deux entrer dans le salon boite d'allumettes de la maison, la vieille klaustreich couvrit le grimm d'un regard circonspect, la nervosité déclenchant un rapide woge qui donna à Nick la chance d'entrevoir une fourrure grise un peu mitée et un museau rose au longues moustaches. Le woge partageait avec le visage humain de la vieille dame une paire d'yeux bleu toujours perçants. Ce faciès félin allait étrangement bien avec sa robe à fleurs de couleurs passée et ses pantoufles fourrées. Nick sortit ses mains de ses poches, paumes en avant, comme pour prouver qu'il était inoffensif.

"Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous faire du mal, je vous le promet."

"Mhf," madame Gato rajusta son châle d'un geste délicat, "je serait juge de ça. LAURA!" elle hurla en direction du fond de la maison. Une jeune femme au long cheveux blond-roux surgit du petit couloir, vêtue d'un short en jean et d'un débardeur blanc, les sourcils froncés. La ressemblance familiale entre les deux femmes étaient évidentes; toutes deux avait la même structure de visage, tout en longueurs; Laura avec les yeux plus en amande et d'une nuance plus claire, avec un semi de taches de rousseurs sur les pommettes. Elle toisa les deux détectives d'un oeil torve.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez?"

Nick remit ses mains dans ses poches en retenant un soupir.

"Vous parler. Nous enquêtons sur la disparition de Xavier Arivaca."

La vieille femme jeta un regard à sa nièce.

"L'eisbiber?"

La plus jeune eut un mouvement d'impatience et croisa les bras, repoussant ses cheveux par dessus son d'épaule d'un rapide coup de tête.

"Quoi Xavier?"

Hank intervint en esquissant un geste apaisant de la main.

"Est-ce que nous pourrions pas nous asseoir quelque part?"

Laura soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux, jeta un regard en coin à sa tante. La vieille femme se drapa un peu plus dans son châle et sa dignité et parti dans la cuisine d'un air presque vexé qui évoquait tellement un chat à Nick qu'il dû se concentrer pour ne pas laisser un rire lui échapper. La jeune femme leva un sourcil dans sa direction, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle engloba les fauteuils dépareillés groupé dans un coin avant de se laisser tomber dans l'un d'entre eux. Les deux hommes s'assirent en face d'elle, Hank appuyant ses coudes sur ses cuisses et joignant les mains. Laura attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux et l'inspecta en parlant.

"Donc, qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir sur Xavier. On ne se connaissait pas si bien vous savez."

"Nous avons interroger sa soeur-"

"Sibylle? Elle est revenue à Portland?"

"Nous l'avons contactée oui. Elle nous a dit que son frère voulait lui présenter quelqu'un."

"Ah," la jeune femme parut vaguement mal à l'aise, "Oui enfin il avait le temps de voir venir. C'était un projet."

"Nous voudrions parler à cette personne."

"Pourquoi?"

Nick soupira et se pencha légèrement en avant.

"Nous avons besoin de toutes les informations possible pour retrouver Xavier. Ça fait déjà trois jours."

"Mh. Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte, vous n'est pas ce genre de grimm."

"Il n'est définitivement pas ce genre de grimm."

La wesen sourit en coin, une expression malicieuse dont l'espièglerie était à la fois charmante et sexy.

"Vous avez l'air tellement fier."

Nick toussota bruyamment, le cou rouge d'embrassement.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider?"

La jeune femme soupira et replia sa jambe contre elle, cala son talon sous une fesse. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa jambe en se mordant la lèvre.

"Je ne sais pas trop."

"Pourquoi ça?"

Elle détourna le regard, gênée. Son woge ondula à la surface, surprenant Nick. La fourrure de la jeune klaustreich était calicot. Quand elle reporta ses yeux sur Nick, ils étaient vairons. Elle se secoua et regarda précipitamment Hank.

"Je suppose que vous en avez vu d'autre. Okay," elle hésita encore un peu avant de prendre sa décision, son corps se détendant à mesure qu'elle parlait, " Elle s'appelle Cécilia Dumoor, mais vous ne la trouverez pas à ce nom dans l'annuaire."

Hank inclina la tête sur le côté, se retrouvant -encore!- chargé de la prise de note.

"C'est un pseudonyme?"

"… Ouais."

"Okay, peut-être que vous pouvez nous donner son adresse?"

Laura se mordit la lèvre en secouant la tête.

"Je suis jamais allée chez elle. Je suppose que je peux vous donner son numéro."

Elle se leva et disparu quelque instant dans le couloir, revenant avec son téléphone portable. Hank prit note du numéro qu'elle dictait, et tout les deux la remercièrent. La klaustreich secoua la tête.

"Retrouvez Xavier."

"C'est ce que nous comptons faire."

"Mh."

Se sentant congédié, les deux hommes se levèrent. La jeune femme alla leur ouvrir la porte et les regarda partir, debout sur le pas de la porte. Au moment où ils allaient monter en voiture, elle les admonesta sur un ton d'avertissement avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

"Vous avez intérêt à être sympa avec Cécilia okay!"

Les deux détectives échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de fermer leur portières.

"Okay… Il est quinze heures, on tente cette fameuse Cécilia?"

"Je l'appelle."

"T'en es sur? Tu es le grimm après tout."

"Comme tu l'as si bien dit," répliqua Nick en sortant son portable, " je ne suis pas ce genre de grimm. Dicte moi le numéro."

Hank roula des yeux devant tant d'arrogance et lui donna les chiffres avant d'appuyer sa tête contre son siège, fermant les yeux. Il espérait vraiment que tout cela n'allait pas se réduire à une chasse à l'oie sauvage.

Cecilia décrocha rapidement et répondit d'une voix prudente au timbre riche.

"Miss Dumoor? Je suis le détective Buckhardt."

"Vous m'appeler pour Xavier."

"Oui, nous aimerions vous parler-"

"Je ne-," il y eut un soupir au bout du fil. Nick lui laissa le temps de se reprendre, espérant qu'elle ferait le bon choix, "d'accord, je suppose que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour Xavier. Vous connaissez le bar au coin de la sixième?"

"La hache du bûcheron? Oui."

"Je peux me libérer dans deux heures, retrouvez moi là-bas."

"D'accord, à tout à l'heure."

Elle raccrocha, laissant Nick vaguement perplexe. Hank rouvrir les yeux.

"Alors?"

"Elle peut nous voir dans deux heures."

"Okay. On a le temps pour un burgers alors."

"Pas dans ma voiture," répliqua Nick en démarrant.

"Une fois, une fois dans ma vie je fait tomber un peu de moutarde sur le siège…"

Nick lui jeta un regard sévère avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

"Ça va, ça va… On a qu'à aller chez Joe."

"Va pour chez Joe… Ton cholestérol en est où?"

"Aha, aha, aha."

"Je m'inquiète pour tes artères, à ton âge…"

"Roule, jeune crétin."

Nick ricana ouvertement alors qu'ils quittait le quartier en direction de leur petit restaurant favori.

Deux heures et une tâche de jaune d'oeuf plus tard, ils entraient tout les deux dans le fameux bar du bûcheron. Nick ne perdit pas de temps à essayer de trouver leur interlocutrice par lui-même et alla directement voir le barman, qui wogea de surprise, son visage taillé à la serpe se couvrant brièvement d'écailles colorées. Il baissa aussitôt les yeux sur son zinc et entreprit de l'astiquer soigneusement.

"On veut pas de problème ici."

Nick roula des yeux et se retint de grogner.

"Une certaine Cécilia nous a donné rendez-vous à mon collègue et moi ici."

"C'est pas un truc de grimm?"

Le barman semblait sincèrement surpris. Nick soupira lourdement.

"Non, ça devrait?"

Le barman déglutit nerveusement.

"Nan nan bien sur que non. Cécilia est là-bas, dans le booth du fond. Pouvez pas la manquer."

Il retourna nerveusement à son astiquage, laissant Nick remorquer Hank vers leur rendez-vous.


	15. La Fiancée

Cecilia Dumoor se leva en les voyant approcher. Elle était grande et athlétique, avec des cheveux brun coupé au carré, vêtue d'une robe-pull à larges mailles de couleurs sombre sous une veste de costume crème et sur une paire de collants noirs. Elle tendit la main à Nick, qui la serra, agréablement surpris après la réaction du barman.

"Vous devez être Nick."

"Lui-même. Voici mon partenaire, Hank Griffin."

Elle hocha la tête en direction de Hank, qui lui sourit. Tous s'installèrent dans le booth, Cécilia se rasseyant devant son verre, un sorte de cocktail orange vif avec une cerise et une ombrelle. Elle rougit légèrement en interceptant le regard de Nick et tourna la touillette d'une main en repoussant ses cheveux derrière son oreille de l'autre.

"Donc vous êtes chargés de l'enquête."

Hank posa les bras sur la table, l'expression sérieuse.

"Nous sommes chargé spécifiquement de nous occuper de Xavier oui."

"Mh… Je dois dire que ça me rassure. Que le grimm s'en occupe," elle sourit et lâcha son verre pour rajuster son col d'un geste inconscient, "c'est sans doute idiot de ma part."

Nick sourit et se passa une main sur la nuque, embarrassé mais touché du compliment.

"Le détective Griffin est plutôt bon donc…"

Hank joua les jeu et roula des yeux en souriant à son tour, l'atmosphère se détendant nettement. Cécilia agita les mains, gênée.

"Non ce n'est pas… Je veux dire, il y a eu cette histoire avec la loge et avec le petit Geiger. Ça aurait pu mal finir pour lui mais vous l'avez aidé."

"Geiger… Vous parlez de Ruddy? DJ Retchid Kat?"

Elle offrir un autre sourire à Hank, buvant une gorgée de son cocktail pour reprendre ses esprits.

"Oui. Il a été beaucoup touché que vous soyez de son côté."

"Mh," Nick se mordit la lèvre et balaya la pièce du regard avant de se forcer à revenir à Cécilia, "Je suis content qu'il aille bien."

Cécilia soupira et rajusta à nouveau sa coiffure.

"Désolée, je ne fait que retarder l'inévitable. C'est juste… Je ne veux pas y penser. Xavier…"

Elle déglutit, incapable de continuer. Tout embarras oublié, Nick se pencha légèrement vers elle, les mains jointe devant lui.

"Cécilia, je ne peux pas vous promettre que tout ira bien, mais nous faisons tout notre possible pour le retrouver."

"Je sais…" Elle soupira, repoussant résolument son verre à moitié plein, " qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous aider?"

Hank se frotta la barbe un instant.

"Nous ne sommes pas certains de pourquoi Xavier a été enlevé. Tout ceux que nous avons interrogé nous ont dit que c'était un homme discret et tranquille."

Cécilia sourit doucement, ses yeux sombres adoucit de tendresse.

"C'est vrai, il n'était pas du genre à chercher le conflit. Mais..," Elle se passa une main sur la bouche et ferma les yeux, paraissant se blinder intérieurement pour la suite, "Je suppose que j'ai une part de responsabilité. C'est… Mon dieu, je déteste ça…"

Nick esquissa un geste vers elle.

"Nous avons parlé à sa soeur, il lui avait que vous n'étiez pas une eisbiber."

"Oh," Elle parut surprise, " je ne savait pas. Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait tout lui expliquer à noël."

Elle croisa les bras contre son torse, visiblement indécise. Nick se redressa un peu pour lui laisser de l'espace.

"Nous nous sommes déjà frotté à des groupes qui désapprouvent les couples mixtes. Si vous avez le moindre soupçon…"

"Non. Pour tout vous dire, je pensait que la série d'arrestations que vous avez fait l'année dernière avait dissolu ce groupe. Et Xavier n'est pas la seule victime, n'est-ce pas?"

Hank hocha la tête.

"C'est vrai, mais nous ne pouvons pas complètement écarté la possibilité que Xavier ait été ciblé plus personnellement."

Nick intervint d'une voix apaisante, sentant que leur témoin était sur le point de se refermer.

"Prenez tout le temps dont vous avez besoin. Nous ne serions pas en train de fouiller dans vos vies personnelles si nous avions un autre choix."

Elle lâcha un long soupir et se frotta les yeux.

"Je suppose que non. Vous chercher toujours l'autre disparu?"

Hank ne pu retenir une grimace, et Nick se figea. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui cacher la vérité, pas avec la presse qui surveillait les moindre fait et geste du commissariat.

"L'autre disparu a été retrouvé mort aujourd'hui."

Le visage de la jeune femme se vida de toute couleur avant de se déformer sous les yeux de Nick, son nez devenant un museau et ses oreilles grandissant tandis que sa peau se plissait et deux incisives longues et plates surgissaient de sa bouche. Sibylle avait bonne mémoire finalement; Cecilia était une reinigen, son museau plus anguleux la différenciant d'une mauzhertz. La wesen se secoua et retrouva visage humain, les larmes aux yeux.

"Non non, ce n'est pas… Je veux dire, s'il voulait tuer Xavier, vous l'aurez retrouver en même temps, non?"

Hank lui tendit une serviette en papier, essayant de son mieux d'afficher un air rassurant.

"C'est le plus plausible oui."

Cécilia se taponna rapidement les yeux et se moucha, roulant la serviette en boule dans son poing.

"Merci d'avoir été honnête."

Nick secoua la tête.

"Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien nous dire de plus?"

"Je ne… Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ils garderaient Xavier. Il n'est tellement pas… Son geste le plus rebelle a été de se fiancer avec moi. Il m'a dit qu'un ami lui avait montré la voie."

"Un ami? Il connaît Monroe?"

"Je ne suis pas sure… C'est un blutbad?"

"Oui," Nick était tendu à présent, " un ami à moi. Il s'est marié avec Rosalee, la fuchsbau qui tient la boutique d'épices."

"Je ne savais pas…"

"Vous ne pouviez pas. Vous pouvez m'excuser une minute? Hank va rester avec vous."

Sans attendre, Nick se leva, une sensation désagréable au creux du ventre. Il sortit rapidement du bar et appela Rosalee. Elle répondit rapidement, ce qui le soulagea un peu.

"Nick? Il y a un problème?"

"Je ne suis pas encore sur. Vous connaissez un Xavier Arivaca?"

"C'est l'homme qui a disparu c'est ça?"

"Oui, c'est un eisbiber. J'étais en train de parler à sa fiancée et elle dit qu'il connaît Monroe."

"Vraiment? Donne moi une minute, je te met en haut parleur."

Il entendit un déclic, puis la voix de Monroe rejoignit celle de Rosalee.

"Besoin d'aide Nick?"

"Xavier Arivaca."

"Oh euh. Le type qui a disparu. Mh… Je ne vois p- Ah si! C'est le boulanger qui fait cette miche multi-céréales qui est délicieuse toastée! J'avais pas fait le lien. J'espère que vous allez le retrouver."

Nick ferma un instant les yeux, se forçant à garder la tête froide.

"Okay. Désolé, j'ai eu peur moment. Sa fiancée est reinigen-"

"Et ça a fait revenir des mauvais souvenirs, je comprend," le blutbad avait la voix incertaine en disant cela, " crois-moi je comprend très bien, mais ça va. Rien d'inhabituel ici."

"Tant mieux. Juste… faites attention."

"Promis." Lui répondit Rosalee.

"Okay. Comment va Kelly?"

"Oh, c'est Bud qui l'a cet après-midi. Il ne te l'as sans doute pas dit, mais il est absolument ravi que tu lui fasse confiance pour s'occuper de ton fils. Il ne voulait pas rater l'occasion."

Cela réussi à arracher un sourire à Nick.

"Super. Je l'appellerait plus tard."

"Fait ça. Et passe donc à la maison après le boulot, ça te fera du bien."

"Tu a sans doute raison," Nick souffla un bon coup, rassuré, "merci Monroe."

"De rien. A tout à l'heure."

Il raccrocha et rempocha son portable, prenant une bonne bouffée d'air frais avant de rentrer à nouveau dans le bar. Il retourna rapidement auprès de Hank et Cécilia. La jeune femme et le détective semblaient relativement à l'aise en tête à tête. Nick se rassit à sa place en lissa sa veste.

"Désolé, je devait vérifier quelque chose."

"Ils vont bien?"

"Mh oui, merci."

"Ils sont une sorte de symbole vous savez. Les amis du grimm…" Elle paraissait songeuse, "Xavier les admire, à sa façon."

Nick se sentait à nouveau mal à l'aise, l'impression d'avoir peint une cible sur ses amis revenant en force.

"Mh."

Cecilia s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, l'air vaincue.

"Je… Il y a peut-être une raison…" Elle soupira et baissa les yeux, fixant ses mains. "Vous pensez que ça peut-être un crime haineux?"

Hank lui répondit avec l'air grave. "C'est possible. Nous ne pouvons pas écarter l'hypothèse que ce soit un gang."

Elle déglutit. "Mon dieu..," la wesen se passa à nouveau la main sur la bouche avant de se redresser légèrement. "J'aimerai rencontrer la soeur de Xavier, si c'est possible."

"Je suppose que nous pouvons vous mettre en relation."

"Merci."

"Si vous pouvez nous laisser votre numéro personnel…"

Elle attrapa son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur, sortant un carte de visite et un stylo. Elle griffonna son numéro de portable sur la carte avant de la donner à Nick.

"Il y a aussi le numéro de mon standard."

"Vous êtes secrétaire?"

"Oui."

Nick glissa la carte dans son portefeuille.

"Nous vous contacterons si nous apprenons quoi que ce soit."

"Merci…"

Hank fut le premier à se lever, La jeune femme laissant le prix de sa consommation et un pourboire sur la table.

"Vous voulez qu'on vous raccompagne à votre voiture?"

"Oh je suis venue à pied."

Nick jeta un regard sur les fenêtres obscurcies tout en vérifiant automatiquement que sa veste n'était coincée dans son holster de hanche.

"Vous voulez qu'on vous dépose chez vous?"

Elle y réfléchit, indécise, avant d'hocher la tête, l'air embarrassée.

"Si ça ne vous dérange pas… Ce n'est pas très loin."

"pas du tout."

Ils sortirent du bar et montèrent en voiture, les deux détectives respectant le silence de la reinigen. Elle n'ouvrir la bouche que pour leur indiquer la direction de son studio et les remercier de l'avoir raccompagnée. Nick et Hank la regardèrent déverrouiller la porte et entrer dans l'immeuble avant que le grimm ne redémarre, direction de commissariat. Hank soupira lourdera et appuya sa tête contre le siège.

"Encore une impasse."

"Mh. On sait que La victime connaît Monroe."

"Tu veux qu'on demande à Wu de les faire surveiller?"

"Non… Pas encore. Je ne veux pas paniquer pour rien…" il grogna, profitant d'un feu rouge pour se frotter les yeux, "J'aurai été plus tranquille s'il n'y avait pas eu de lien, c'est tout."

"Je comprend. Kelly va bien?"

"C'est Bud qui le garde. Je devrait l'appeler."

"Prend le temps de décompresser d'abord. Fait toi un sas entre le boulot et le reste."

"D'accord, Oh grand sage," Nick sourit aussitôt, adoucissant la pique, "non, tu as raison. C'est juste cette enquête."

"Ouais, sacrée fanfare de retour pour toi. La prochaine fois on te trouvera un truc tranquille, un chat disparu peut-être?"

"Avec ma chance le chat aura été mangé par un blutbad."

Hank ne pu s'empêcher de rire à l'expression fataliste de son ami.

"C'est possible que le capitaine te passe les histoires de wesens."

"Possible? Je suis persuadé que ça lui apporte un plaisir tordu."

"Tout de suite…"

"C'est mon avis et je n'en démordrait pas."

"Loin de moi l'envie de t'en faire changer."

Le détective afro-americain bailla largement.

"Désolé."

"Y a pas de mal. Je vais m'occuper des rapports d'aujourd'hui, tu peux rentrer directement."

Le grimm entra dans le parking du commissariat et se gara aussi près qu'il le pouvait de la voiture de son partenaire. Hank se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

"T'es sur?"

"Ouais. C'est la moindre des choses."

"Pff." Hank secoua la tête en souriant, mais il ne se fit pas plus prier pour quitter sortir de la jeep de son ami et monter dans son propre véhicule. Nick le regarda partir avant de rentrer dans le commissariat, relativement calme avant l'arrivée de l'équipe de nuit. Wu était encore là, posant des dossiers sur les bureaux et se servant dans les réserves de biscuits.

"Hey Wu."

Le philippin fit disparaître un paquet de trois biscuits au chocolat dans sa poches avec un naturel désarmant avant de tourner la tête vers le nouvel arrivé.

"Hey toi-même. Journée fructueuse?"

Nick secoua la tête.

"Pas vraiment."

Il s'assit à son bureau et ramena son ordinateur à la vie. Wu se rapprocha, jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui.

"Où est Hank?"

"Je l'ai laissé rentrer chez lui."

"J'admire ton sens du sacrifice. Tu veux que j'aille voir s'il reste du café?"

"J'apprécierai."

Wu apporta une tasse fumante à Nick, qui le remercia distraitement, concentré sur son rapport. Une bonne heure plus tard, il y était toujours, tourna dans sa tête ce qui c'était passé. Il était persuadé que Cecilia ne leur avait pas tout dit. A plusieurs moments, dans la conversation, elle avait parue sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose avant de changer d'avis, mais il n'arrivait pas à deviner si cela avait un rapport avec leur enquête ou non. Il se frotta les yeux, fatigués par la lumière bleue de l'écran, et se remit à taper ses conclusions, luttant avec son impression de rater quelque chose.

"Nick?"

Le grimm sursauta, pivotant à moitié sur sa chaise. Le capitaine se tenait nous loin de lui, visiblement prêt à partir, la mallette à la main.

"Il est presque vingt et une heure, vous devriez rentrer chez vous."

Le détective se frotta la nuque, prenant soudainement conscience de la myriade de petites douleurs nées de sa position crispée.

"J'ai presque fini d'écrire mon rapport."

Renard l'observa un instant, songeur, avant de soupirer imperceptiblement et de se détourner.

"Ne tardez pas."

"J'en ai pour un quart d'heure maximum, je ne le passerait pas en heure sup'."

Le capitaine étouffa un rire fatigué et se tourna à demi vers Nick depuis l'extrémité du couloir.

"Je n'ai pas le budget pour les payer de toutes façons. Bonne Nuit Nick."

"Bonne nuit capitaine."

Nick regardant Renard s'éloigner avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'ordinateur et fini sa phrase avant d'enregistrer et fermer son poste de travail. La tasse que lui avait apporté Wu était toujours posée au coin de son bureau, pleine de café froid et l'incarnation de la tristesse. Il alla la vider dans la cuisine et nettoya tout les mugs sales qui traînaient en pénitence. Faire la vaisselle était bizarrement méditatif, et il se demanda ce que penserait Hank de ce qu'il avait choisi comme 'sas' comme il disait. En sortant du commissariat il appela Monroe pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir vu le temps passer et reporter leur soirée à un autre jour; il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'écraser dans son lit. Il demanda tout de même des nouvelles de Kelly, se sentant vaguement coupable. Ses amis lui assurèrent qu'ils n'y avaient pas de problème et lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit.


	16. Le tournant

Le lendemain, Nick fut l'un des premiers au commissariat et fut accueillit par Wu, qui avait un mug de café à la main et un biscuit volé dans l'autre.

"Salut Nick. Y a un lutin qui a fait la vaisselle hier soir, tu l'aurais pas vu en partant?"

"Nope, désolé Wu. Il reste un mug propre pour moi?"

"Aha, non. Mais on a reçu nos tasses en papiers, donc tu n'auras pas à verser le café directement dans ta gorge délicate."

Nick lui fit la grimace qu'il attendait et alla se verser une tasse, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de ressortir pour aller s'acheter quelque chose d'un peu plus buvable au coffee shop le plus proche. Mais bon, le café du commissariat était gratuit… Il trottina jusqu'à son bureau et était sur le point de se poser dans sa chaise pour attendre Hank lorsque l'agent Miller surgit, tout en queue de cheval et en efficacité. Elle aussi avait un mug au lieu d'une tasse en papier, ne put s'empêcher de noter Nick avec une pointe de jalousie irraisonnée.

"Buckhardt, on a reçu un coup de fil d'un hôpital qui a un type au urgence qui ressemble à votre vic."

"Mh quoi?! Quel hôpital?"

"Sainte Mercy. Ils vous attendent."

"Okay, merci."

Nick jeta sa tasse fumante dans un corbeille et rajusta rapidement sa veste et son holster.

"Tu veux que je prévienne ton partenaire?"

"Nan merci, je l'appellerai en route."

Il retourna à sa voiture au pas de course, envoyant un rapide sms à Hank en sautant derrière son volant.

L'hôpital Sainte Mercy était plus proche de chez Hank que du commissariat, permettant au deux détectives de se retrouver sur le parking.

"Tu crois que Miller a prévenu le FBI?"

"Elle n'a pas le choix…"

"… Mais on a sans doute un peu d'avance."

Ils entrèrent en trombe dans l'hôpital et se rendirent directement à l'accueil, où une infirmière dotée d'impressionnantes cernes sirotait une tasse de café noir et épais comme du goudron. Nick sortit sa plaque et la posa sur le comptoir.

"Bonjour, moi et mon équipier sommes détectives pour la po-"

"Oui, j'ai vu votre plaque," l'interrompit l'infirmière d'un ton blasé, "vous êtes là pour notre John Doe je suppose. Il est dans une salle au urgence, je vais biper un interne."

Quelque minutes plus tard, une blouse blanche surmontée d'un visage poupin surgit du couloir et fit signe au détectives de le suivre avant de repartir d'où il venait d'un pas rapide. Hank et Nick se lancèrent derrière lui aussi vite qu'il le pouvaient et retrouvèrent l'interne au côté d'une médecin afro-arméricaine qui semblait vaguement familière à Nick. Il laissa Hank se présenter avant de se rappeler pourquoi il la reconnaissait.

"Docteur Rose?"

La médecin fronça les sourcils en reportant son regard sur le grimm.

"Oui…?"

"Nick Buckhardt. Vous vous êtes occupée de ma tante."

"Ah! Oui, je me souviens d'elle. Une battante."

"Oui," le détective repoussa fermement les souvenirs et regarda rapidement autour d'eux, "Donc, vous avez un John Doe qui pourrait être notre disparu?"

"Oui," elle se mit en mouvement, sûre que les deux hommes allaient la suivre, " Il est arrivé tôt ce matin. Il divaguait, ce qui est compréhensible, vu son état."

"Son état?"

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'une chambre, leur interdisant l'entrée sans un mot. Elle tira de sous son bras une charte et la consulta tout en parlant.

"Il a de multiples lacérations et ecchymoses, trois doigts et un poignet fracturé, un traumatisme crânien et on a dû lui retirer la rate."

Nick échangea un regard avec Hank.

"Torture?"

"Probablement. Il est conscient mais sous de forte doses d'antidouleurs. Je ne peux vraiment pas recommander…"

Hank bondit.

"Doc, s'il vous plaît…"

"Je sais, vous devez retrouver ceux qui on fait ça," elle soupira et cala la charte sous son bras de nouveau, le visage fermé.

"Je peux vous donner cinq minutes, pour confirmer son identité. Et j'entre dans la chambre avec vous."

La médecin et les détectives s'affrontèrent du regard, mais ils savaient tous qui allait gagner dans cet affaire. Nick leva les mains en signe de reddition.

"Okay, c'est votre patient avant d'être notre victime."

Hank soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Satisfaite, le docteur Rose toqua à la porte et passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

"Deux détectives sont ici pour vous parler, est-ce que vous vous sentez assez bien…?"

Une réponse inaudible plus tard, elle les fit entrer dans la pièce, s'y glissant à son tour avant de fermer la porte. Malgré l'étendue des bleus et blessures, il n'était pas difficile pour Hank et Nick de reconnaître Xavier Arivaca. Hank jeta un coup d'oeil à la médecin et hocha la tête. Elle pinça les lèvres mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Nick se rapprocha du lit, lentement pour ne pas effrayer l'eisbiber.

"Xavier? Je suis le détective Nick Buckhart."

"Grimm..," Nick fit la grimace, espérant que le bon docteur n'allait pas relever. Xavier toussa et tourna la tête vers la carafe posée sur la table de chevet. Nick se tourna vers la médecin, qui cessa de croiser les bras pour venir verser un peau d'eau dans un verre avant d'y ajouter une paille. Elle laissa le blessé boire quelques gorgées. Avant de reculer, surveillant les deux détectives.

"Merci," l'eisbiber cligna lentement des yeux et reporta son attention sur Nick avec une inquiétude lasse, "Quelle date…?"

"Vous avez disparu depuis quatre jours monsieur Arivaca. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quoi que soit-"

"Enlevé. Pas vu," il soupira et ferma les yeux, " pas vu qui s'était. M'on… Posé des questions."

"Des questions sur quoi?"

Il secoua la tête et fit la grimace, le docteur Rose avançant vers lui sans prêter attention à la main apaisante de Hank.

"Détective Buckhardt, il serait temps…"

Le blessé rouvrit les yeux et fixa Nick d'un air hanté.

"Occultatus Libera."

"Quoi?"

"Détective Buckhart…"

La médecin se glissa au chevet de son patient, repoussant Nick par la même occasion. Elle commença aussitôt à examiner Xavier, ne laissant pas d'autre choix au détectives que de quitter la pièce. Ils s'exécutèrent de mauvaise grâce et sortir sur le parking en ruminant.

"Ocultatus Libera?"

"Du latin je suppose. Ça te dit quelque chose?"

"Rien du tout."

Nick se passa une main sur le visage avant de les enfoncer toutes les deux dans ses poches.

"On devrait appeler la soeur et la fiancée."

"Je sens venir un 'mais'…"

"J'aimerai demander à Monroe et Rosalee si ce que Xavier nous a dit leur évoque quelque chose."

Hank haussa les épaules.

"Demande à Miller de passer les coups de fils."

"Je suppose…"

Hank se dirigea vers sa voiture, sortant les clefs de sa poche.

"Je sais que c'est moche, mais on fait pas dans le social Nick. On doit garder de l'avance sur les feds."

"Je sais. C'est bizarre qu'ils ne soient pas encore arrivé."

"Miller doit attendre notre signal. Je vais l'appeler, faudrait pas qu'elle perde son job pour nous. Je te retrouve à la boutique?"

"Ouais, okay. On se retrouve là bas," il marqua une pause en ouvrant sa portière, à moitié tourné vers son ami, "Merci Hank."

"De rien."

L'afro-américain s'installa derrière son volant et pianota sur son portable alors que Nick faisait de même de son côté, mettant le haut-parleurs pour pouvoir passer son appel en conduisant. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le fait que Xavier Arivaca soit réapparu aussi commodément…


	17. occultatum libera

Nick arriva a la boutique d'épices, son mauvais pressentiment toujours au creux du ventre. Rosalee était en train de servir un client; il la salua rapidement et se glissa dans la pièce d'à côté pour ne pas la gêner. Monroe s'y trouvait déjà, en train de ranger des bocaux avec l'aisance née de l'habitude.

"Salut Monroe."

"Hey Nick. T'as fait vite. Hank te rejoins?"

"Non, il s'assure que les fédéraux ne viennent pas fourrer leur nez dans ce que je fait."

"Très prévenant de sa part."

Le blutbad glissa un dernier bocal en place et tira sur son pull pour le rajuster avant de se tourner vers son ami.

"Donc. Vous avez retrouvé Xavier," Monroe sourit en se frottant les mains, " c'est une bonne chose non? Un enquête résolue pour ton retour, c'est plutôt bien…"

"Je sais pas si elle est résolue."

L'expression joyeuse du blutbad disparu dans une une moue perplexe.

"Mais pourquoi?"

Nick se rapprocha de la table en croisant les bras, observant le matériel de Rosalee comme s'il l'avait personnellement offensé.

"Xavier a été torturé. Et il a dit quelque chose de bizarre…"

Monroe roula des yeux et s'appuya sur la table d'une main, son visage se faisait sardonique.

"C'était trop simple. Bon, Ok, qu'est ce qu'il a dit l'eisbiber?"

Rosalee les rejoignit opportunément, souriant à Nick et rajustant son haut dans un geste qui rappelait irrésistiblement Monroe.

"Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué?"

"Rien pour le moment. Nick?"

Le grimm sourit malgré lui devant ses amis avant de retrouver son sérieux.

"Quand Hank et moi sommes allé voir Xavier Arivaca à l'hôpital, il a prononcé deux mots latin à la fin de notre interrogatoire, Oculltatum Libera."

"Occulta quoi?" répéta Monroe, perplexe.

"Occultatum Libera," le reprit doucement sa femme, les sourcils froncés, "j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part."

Elle contourna la table et Nick en direction d'une étagère de livres et parcouru les reliures du doigt, avant de tirer de l'étagère un ouvrage particulièrement délabré, qu'elle posa sur la table avec précaution. Monroe et Nick la rejoignit autour du livre tandis qu'elle tourna les pages, son froncement de sourcils de plus plus plus prononcé.

"C'est là, Occultatum Libera."

"Oh!" Monroe se pencha un peu plus sur le livre avant de jeter un regard à Nick, "c'est un vieux slogan?"

"Un cri de guerre," répondit Rosalee, qui parcourait toujours le texte d'un air inquiet, "Mon bas latin est plutôt mauvais, mais mon père m'avais parlé de ça. C'était un groupe de wesen qui prêchait le délivrance contre l'oppression par les kehrseites."

Monroe faillit bondir, son regard passant rapidement de la fuchsbau à Nick.

"C'est la Schwarzkralle? Mon grand-père en parlait. Il disait que leur slogan signifiait "libérer ce qui est ou ce qui sont, caché."

"C'est une bonne approximation."

Nick les observa tout les deux, inquiet à son tour.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire?"

Monroe fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

"C'est une idée qui traîne depuis toujours parmi les wesens. Ils se disent qu'on devrait pouvoir être libre d'être ce que l'on est à la vue de tous, ne pas avoir à se cacher," il esquissa un geste vague de ma main, " c'est pas un problème pour un mauzhertz, mais tu connais les blutbaden."

"Ouais, je connais."

Rosalee tourna soigneusement la page et la lissa du plat de la main, les yeux s'écarquillant de surprise.

"Nick, tu as toujours la photo que tu m'avais montré la dernière fois?"

"ouais…"

Le grimm sorti son portable de sa poche et afficha la photo du graffiti qu'il avait trouvé au début de son enquête. La fuchsbau lui pris le téléphone de la main et le posa sur le livre, à côté d'une illustration. Les deux dessins étaient quasiment identiques, quatre lignes irrégulières placée verticalement et parallèlement.

"On dirait que la Schwar… Qu'ils sont arrivé à Portland."

Rosalee s'éloigna brusquement, sortant une boite d'un tiroir dérobé et récupérant son propre téléphone avec des gestes nerveux.

"Rosalee..?" Monroe se rapprocha lentement, déstabilisé par la réaction de sa femme.

"J'appelle le conseil. Si Black Claw a resurgit en Amérique, il doivent le savoir."

"Tu crois qu'ils enverront quelqu'un?"

La jeune femme secoua la tête en tapa rapidement le numéro de téléphone qui la mettrait en contact avec le conseil des Wesen. Nick reconnu la voix de l'homme qui décrocha; c'était Alexander, le Pflichttreue à qui il avait déjà eu affaire.

"Je vous parle de la part de monsieur De Grootes."

La Fushbau déglutit avant de prendre la parole d'une voix raffermie.

"Je suis Rosalee Calvert, la-"

"Je sais qui vous êtes. Que voulez-vous?"

"Je vous appelle pour vous signaler que Black Claw a resurgit à Portland."

"Black Claw?"

Le ton du représentant du conseil était prudent, gardé.

"Quelle preuve avez vous?"

"Le grimm est avec moi, il va vous envoyer quelque chose qu'il a rencontré durant une enquête."

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Nick. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de parler d'un enquête qui était techniquement toujours en cours, surtout si les fédéraux étaient impliqués, mais le conseil des wesen ne prendrait pas Rosalee au sérieux s'il ne lui donnait pas les preuves qu'ils demandaient. Retenant un soupir mais ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, il entra le numéro que lui désignait silencieusement la fuchsbau et envoya la photo avant de se mettre à parler.

"J'ai rencontré cette.. Marque durant une enquête sur une série d'agressions, exclusivement dirigée contre des Wesens. Quatorze sont morts."

Les trois amis purent entendre Alexander prendre une brusque inspiration à l'autre bout du fil.

"Continuez."

"Nous avons retrouvé l'une des victimes, il a été torturé," Nick prit une inspiration, marquant une pause et mettant inconsciemment l'emphase sur la suite, "durant notre interrogatoire, il a prononcé les mots 'ocultatum libera'"

"Je vois," même s'il essayait de se cacher derrière un masque formel, la voix d'Alexander trahissait son inconfort. Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre.

"Le concile est d'ors et déjà au courant de… l'agitation ambiante. Plusieurs points chauds sont en cours de résolution en ce moment même. Nous vous contacterons si besoin est."

Il raccrocha, ne laissant pas le temps au trois amis de protester. Rosalee paraissait la plus surpris des trois, et la plus inquiète.

"Je ne comprend pas. Quand il y a eu le problème avec le petit garçon-"

"Et la momie," ajouta Monroe au passage

"- Ils ont envoyés quelqu'un très vite."

"Alenxander est venu les deux fois."

"Oui. Et quand il y a eu ces braqueurs de banque…"

"Quoi?!" Nick les fixa tout les deux. Monroe baissa aussitôt les yeux, tricotant des doigts.

"Bon, on est pas certain que ce soit le conseil qui les ait fait tuer mais… c'est le plus logique."

"J'apprécierai que ça ne se reproduise pas," grinça le grimm d'un air ombrageux.

"Bah tu as le numéro d'Alexander maintenant."

"Je suppose."

Nick se passa une main sur la nuque avec lassitude.

"Je suppose que je devrait être content que la théorie du gang soit vérifiée mais… Je ne sais pas ce que je peux dire au boulot."

"Tu peux en parler à ton capitaine déjà," fit remarquer Monroe d'un ton raisonnable, "c'est déjà ça."

"Mouais, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une amélioration."

"Écoute Nick, - et mon dieu, je n'imaginait pas que ça arriverait un jour, mais nous y voilà, je défend un Zauberbiest- mais après tout ce qui c'est passé avec… enfin, entre vous," il passa rapidement sur le sujet, ne voulait pas ranimer le spectre de Juliette, "il nous a quand même bien aidé. Je veux dire, il est venu avec vous tous quand j'ai été enlevé."

"C'est vrai," Nick était toujours sur la défensive, "mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois lui faire confiance."

"Houlà non, c'est pas ce que je dis," Monroe fit de grand gestes qui se voulait apaisant, " Ça reste un zauberbiest. Mais tu peut quand même lui demander son aide," Le blutbad marqua une pause, " Prudemment."

Nick resta un instant désarçonné avant d'avoir un sourire embarrassé.

"Tu dois avoir raison."

Ça m'arrive."

Rosalee lui asséna un léger coup de coude.

"De temps en temps."

L'horloger afficha un air profondément blessé en se frottant le bras, faisant les yeux de chien battu à sa femme, qui cache un gloussement en allant ranger son livre. Nick secoua la tête.

"Il faut que j'appelle Bud aussi…"

"Kelly va bien!"

"Oui, je sais," Nick sentit le rouge lui monter dans le cou, mais il continua couragement, "mais c'est quand même mon fils, je devrai quand même m'impliquer un minimum."

"Tu devrais avoir plus de temps maintenant, non?"

"Hank et moi allons sans doute devoir conclure notre enquête, donc je suppose que oui."

Le grimm ne paraissait pas particulièrement ravi de cette constations. Il était évident que pour lui cette histoire était loin d'être terminée, et les limitations imposées par monde secret des wesen le faisait renâcler. Si ces foutus fédéraux n'avaient pas été impliqué encore… Il aurait pu convaincre Renard de laisser traîner l'enquête en fond pendant qu'ils fouillaient plus en profondeur chez les wesens, mais avec l'implication du gouvernement fédéral, ce genre de petites entorses à la procédures ne pouvaient pas avoir lieu. Sa seule consolation était que le capitaine allait sans doute être aussi frustré de la situation que lui.

"Merci pour tout vous deux."

"Oh, c'est rien."

"Toujours un plaisir d'être utile; Au fait," Monroe se pencha vers Nick, utilisant leur différence de taille et un soupçon de woge pour mettre l'emphase sur la suite de sa phrase, "ce soir tu viens manger à la maison. Interdit de te défiler."

"Wow," le détective recula en levant les mains, l'air pénitent, "okay, okay, pas la peine de jouer la carte du grand méchant blutbad."

Le rouge quitta aussitôt les yeux de l'horloger, qui sourit benoîtement.

"C'est plus de la furie de la fuchsbau que tu devrait avoir peur, c'est ça qui est vraiment terrifiant."

Rosalee roula des yeux, souriant tout de même à la fierté dans la voix de son mari. Incorrigible, il était incorrigible. Nick jeta un regard de terreur exagéré à la jeune femme, qui lui fit les gros yeux, à peine capable de se retenir de rire.


	18. Extra III: Le Diner

Le Little Bird était un petit restaurant au charme aussi discret que luxueux. L'endroit se voulait sans façon, tout en exhibant un menu où les plats atteignaient facilement trente dollars sans accompagnement et beaucoup de mots français parsemé de ci de là. Adalind trouvait l'endroit parfait. Le trois-quarts des tables étaient occupées, mais le niveau sonore était plutôt bas; l'ambiance feutrée du lieu ne se prêtait pas au éclats de voix. L'hôtesse en tablier la guida jusqu'à la table qu'elle avait réservée, dans un le booth presque au centre du restaurant. La jeune femme s'installa face à la porte, commandant un apéritif pour attendre son rendez-vous. Elle n'avait que cinq minutes d'avance, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir. Son verre arriva rapidement, et elle pris une gorgée contemplative, les yeux embrassant la pièce. A vingt heure tapante, la porte s'ouvrit sur Rachel, très élégante dans robe drapée rouge sombre. Adalind n'aurait pas porté quelque chose qui mettait autant d'emphase sur ses hanches, mais ce rouge était un bon choix. Derrière elle entrèrent deux hommes, et le trio se dirigea vers elle sans prêter attention à l'hôtesse qui se rapprochait. L'un des hommes portait un costume sombre passe partout et avait le crâne rasé. Sa posture hurlait "garde du corps", et Adalind ne lui accorda pas plus d'un regard. C'était l'autre qui l'intéressait, le mystérieux employeur de Rachel Wood. Il était de taille moyenne, presque petit, et mince, donnant une impression de fragilité qui aurait été plus à sa place chez quelqu'un de plus âgé. La jeune femme estimait qu'il avait entre cinquante et cinquante-cinq ans. Elle nota aussi la coupe luxueuse du costume anthracite qu'il portait, visiblement reprit pour lui, s'il n'avait pas été taillé sur mesure. Un client potentiellement intéressant. Elle se leva, lui tendant la main pour serrer la sienne, n'accordant plus son attention à la lowen qui les avait mis en contact.

"Adalind Shade."

L'homme prit sa main entre les siennes et se pencha pour un rapide baisemain, avant de se redresser avec un sourire bénin.

"Conrad Bonaparte, enchanté."

L'ancienne hexenbiest récupéra lentement sa main, cacha sa surprise sous son propre sourire.

"Moi de même."

Elle se rassit, laissant les trois autres s'installer à leur tour. Rachel se glissa à côté de la jeune femme, suivie de Bonaparte. Le garde du corps sembla hésiter avant de tirer la chaise, obéissant à un ordre muet de son employeur mais visiblement inconfortable. Le serveur se glissa auprès d'eux, Et Adalind en profita pour commander des huîtres, une excentricité dont elle comptait bien laisser la note à son interlocuteur; il en avait les moyens. Suivant son exemples, Rachel et Conrad commandèrent à leur tour, le garde du corps déclinant. Le serveur reparti pour la cuisine, Le regard comme l'attention du petit homme se reporta sur Adalind, qui rajusta sa posture sans même y penser.

"Mademoiselle Shade…" Il le prononçait à l'allemande, Sha-deuh, faisait courir un frisson désagréable sur la nuque de la jeune femme.

"Appelez moi Adalind."

"Adalind," Il lui sourit à nouveau, comme un vieil oncle, "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin."

"Pour moi aussi," elle se détourna à demi, coquette, avant de le regarder un peu par en dessous, "Je suis sure que je serai d'autant plus heureuse si je savais exactement à qui je m'adressait."

L'intéressé eu un petit rire, comme s'il n'avait rien rencontré de plus charmant que mademoiselle Adalind Shade.

"En voilà une question intéressante…" Il marqua une pause, entrelaçant ses doigts posé sur la table, "Disons que je représente une organisation. Cette organisation est là pour assurer le bien être de gens comme Mademoiselle Wood et vous. Même si…" il parut réticent à aborder le sujet, refusant avec délicatesse de finir sa pensée. Adalind ne pu retenir une petit moue amère, mais elle se repris rapidement.

"Est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu parlé de cette organisation?"

"C'est possible. Nous somme plutôt connu, en Europe notamment."

L'ancienne hexenbiest se creusa la tête, mais elle avait passé l'entièreté de son séjour trop occupée avec la royauté d'abord et sa grossesse ensuite pour vraiment prêter attention au reste. Elle sourit cependant, jouant avec son verre encore à demi plein.

"Ah oui…"

"Bien sur, il est possible que notre réputation n'avait à l'époque de votre visite pas encore atteinte les hautes sphères. Regrettable, mais compréhensible."

"Je suis certaine que vous vous êtes rattrapé depuis."

"Plutôt. Oh," il se pencha légèrement en avant, son expression s'adoucissant, "mes condoléances pour la mort du prince Éric. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez travaillé en étroite collaboration avec lui."

Le mauvaise frisson était de retour, mais la jeune femme le repoussa; elle se doutait qu'il savait à propos de ça, surtout s'il savait à propos de Diana. Après tout, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Sean, Eric aurait très bien pu être le père de sa fille.

"C'est exact, merci."

Il lui sourit et se redressa alors que leur commandes arrivaient. Adalind arrosa une huîtres de citron, satisfaite de voir la chair tressaillir sous l'acidité du jus, et la fit élégamment glissé dans sa gorge. Bonaparte avait choisi les toasts de moelle, Et Rachel la soupe du jour; elle avait sans doute besoin de faire attention. Quelques minutes passèrent dans la dégustation; le restaurant valait son prix. Conrad Bonaparte s'essuya soigneusement les lèvres et bu une gorgée de vin, signalement le retour de la conversation.

"Je ne sais pas quel est l'étendu des informations que vous a donné mademoiselle Wood-"

"Rassurez-vous, elle ne m'avais même pas donné votre nom."

Il sourit comme si la jeune femme ne l'avait pas interrompue.

"Une prudence que vous trouvez je l'espère, compréhensible. Les vues que nous embrassons ne sont pas au goûts de tous."

"Les vues que vous embrassez…?"

Adalind reposa l'huître qu'elle allait manger, partagée entre la prudence et l'exultation.

Bonaparte lui fit un sourire indulgent, buvant posément une autre gorgée de vin.

"Vous savez de quoi je parle."

"Je ne suis pas tout à faire certaine que je vous suit, Conrad."

S'il n'appréciait pas qu'elle utilise son prénom, il ne le montrait pas. L'ancienne Hexenbiest était presque sûre que son nom de famille était faux, de toute façon. Bonaparte sonnait trop familier pour qu'il en soit autrement.

"Nous divergeons de l'avis du Conseil, comme vous pouvez aisément le deviner."

Adalind s'accorda un peu de vin, l'esprit tournant à plein régime. S'il pouvait lui dire cela avec une telle désinvolture, elle pouvait être sure que cet homme et son organisation était assez puissants pour lui permettre de récupérer ses enfants… Et de se venger de ceux qui l'avait blessée.

"D'accord, très bien… Dans ce cas, je suis certaine que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement qui nous conviendra à tout les deux."

Conrad Bonaparte lui offrit ce qui devait être son premier sourire sincère de la soirée.

"Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir Adalind."

La jeune femme lui sourit à son tour, carnassière et sure de son pouvoir.

"Que voulez vous?"

"Des informations. En vérité," il esquissa un geste qui englobait la table, "nous ne sommes que récemment arrivé à Portland, et ce que nous savons sur ce qui s'y trame son malheureusement lacunaires. Celui ou celle qui tire les ficelles ici garde sa main pour lui, et nous ne pouvons pas mener à bien ce que nous souhaitons accomplir à l'aveugle."

"Je vois… Il se trouve que je peut vous aider," Adalind lissa la serviette avec un sourire de satisfaction, "j'ai sans nul doute les informations que vous recherchez. Mais vous vous doutez que cela ne sera pas gratuits."

"Le contraire m'aurait étonné."

Sous l'amabilité qu'affichait Conrad Bonaparte, un soupçon d'acier s'était glissé dans sa posture. Rien qu'Adalind ne puisse gérer. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude des hommes de pouvoir après tout. Et cette fois elle possédait exactement ce dont il avait besoin et tout les deux le savait.

"La… Les personnes qui vous intéresse m'ont pris quelque chose. Je veux les récupérer."

Bonaparte inclina la tête.

"Vous enfants?"

Même en sachant par avance qu'il était sans doute au courant, Adalind n'appréciait pas que cet homme connaisse l'existence de Diana et de son fils. L'idée qu'il puisse s'approcher d'eux lui retournait l'estomac, même si elle n'était pas certaine de savoir pourquoi. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait les revoir.

"Mes enfants oui. Ils ont besoin de leur mère, et je veux les récupérer."

"Est-ce là votre prix?"

"C'est un début," corrigea l'ancienne henxenbiest en finissant son verre, "mais je suis certaine que vous vous rendrez compte que nous voulons la même chose sur beaucoup d'autre points."

"C'est tout ce que j'espère." Le sourire amical de vieil oncle était de retour. S'il pensait qu'il pouvait la maîtriser, tant pis pour lui. Il ne serait pas le premier à faire cette erreur. Elle n'avait peut-être plus ses pouvoirs, mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour tromper un homme tel que celui qui était assis en face d'elle.

Rachel, visiblement fatiguée de faire tapisserie, intervint, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre.

"Monsieur Bonaparte, je ne sais pas si…"

"Mademoiselle Wood, il n'est pas nécessaire de vous inquiéter."

"J'ai toute confiance en votre jugement," répondit la lowen, son sourire dissimulant presque ses dents serrées, "je pense juste qu'il serait plus prudent de finir cette conversation dans un endroit plus confortable."

Et plus à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, devina Adalind. Sean avait sans doute des yeux et des oreilles partout, même si elle doutait qu'il la fasse surveiller, dernièrement. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, avec ce qui était arrivé dernièrement en ville. Et Nick s'était sans doute fait un malin plaisir de lui dire qu'elle avait à nouveau été privée de ses pouvoirs, à cause lui. S'il avait parlé à l'obstétricienne avant qu'elle ne la charcute… Non, ce n'était pas le moment de revenir là-dessus. Elle devait se concentrer sur son objectif, c'était plus important que jamais.

Conrad Bonaparte inclina la tête vers Rachel, lui accordant son objection. Il finit son vin et posa sa serviette sur la table, faisant signe au serveur.

"Adalind, je crains que mademoiselle Wood ai raison et que nous devions reprendre cette conversation plus tard, dans un lieu plus approprié."

Le sourire qui fleurissait sur le visage de l'ancienne Hexenbiest se figea, et son regard passa de la lowen à son interlocuteur.

"Plus tard? Pourquoi pas ce soir?"

"Je ne voudrait pas que vous vous sentiez mise sous pression ma chère."

"Je ne le suit absolument pas."

Elle se reprit rapidement, rajustant son sourire comme sa robe.

"Il faut battre le fer quand il est encore chaud, vous ne croyez pas?"

Son interlocuteur haussa les sourcils, agréablement surpris. Il jeta à peine un regard à la note qu'on lui tendait, posant une carte de crédit dessus d'un geste négligent.

"Je n'aurais pas mieux dit."


	19. Baby Blues

Les prédictions de Nick s'avèrèrent exactes; maintenant que Xavier Arivaca avait refait surface, les fédéraux avait récupéré l'enquête, et la frustration palpable du capitaine n'avait été qu'une piètre consolation. Une ambiance étrange planait dans le commissariat; un sentiment d'inachevé qui minait les officiers de l'intérieur. Le grimm avait d'abord occupé ses journées à remplir ses rapports en retards et de toute la paperasses administratives qu'il repoussait aux derniers moments, puis il avait fait ceux de Hank, qui avait été plus qu'heureux de se servir de son ami comme d'un secrétaire. Malgré le fait qu'ils pouvaient enfin poser leurs heures et avoir des horaires correct, le calme qui s'était abattu sur la ville mettait l'ensemble du corps de police mal à l'aise. Après l'explosion qu'avait été la série d'agressions, ces semaines avait un goût métallique de tempête qui couve. Même le capitaine semblait atteint par l'ambiance lourde, la tension qu'il dégageait repoussant ses collègues aussi efficacement que des éclats de voix. Nick se surprit à surveiller l'heure comme un adolescent, prêt à partir avant que ce soit l'heure. Il partit à dix-huit heures tapantes, direction la maison de banlieue de Bud; c'était lui qui s'occupait de Kelly ce jour là, et Nick se sentait vaguement coupable. Il se gara devant, prenant son courage à deux mains avant de descendre de la jeep et d'aller sonner à la porte. Son ami eisbiber vient ouvrir, les manches retroussées et une serviette sur l'épaule.

"Oh Nick! Bonjour! Comment ça va? Entre entre, on vient de finir le biberon…"

Le grimm sourit et entra sur l'invitation, regardant autour de lui. Il y avait un sachet de couches posé dans un coin, à ôté d'une planche à langer de couleur pastel; le porte bébé était calé dans le canapé, le bébé à moitié endormi dedans, une bulle de lait sortant de la bouche; Bud se rapprocha rapidement et essuya délicatement le museau de Kelly avant de reculer vivement d'un pas. Nick contourna la table basse et s'assit à côté du porte-bébé. Le nourrisson tourna la tête vers lui en clignant lentement des yeux, l'observant avec une curiosité qui laissait rapidement place au sommeil. Nick se surprit à sourire et rajusta la couverture de l'enfant avant de tourner la tête vers son ami.

"Merci Bud."

L'eisbiber parut s'étouffer, embarrassé mais rouge de plaisir.

"De rien de rien! C'est un plaisir de t'aider."

Nick sourit un peu plus.

"J'insiste. Il se comporte bien?"

Le wesen eut une hésitation avant de répondre en agitant la main comme pour repousser la question.

"Aucun problème."

"Bud…?"

Nick se redressa, l'eisbiber fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

"Tu veux un truc à boire? Je prendrait bien un truc à boire. Ne bouge pas je reviens!"

Le grimm se leva, inquiet.

"Bud attend une seconde…"

L'eisbiber avait déjà battu en retraite dans la cuisine, laissant le détective dans son salon, l'inquiétude montant. A sa décharge, Bud revint rapidement, et il leur avait fait du café. Il tendit timidement une tasse fumante à Nick, qui l'accepta avec un minimum de mauvaise grâce avant de se rasseoir.

"Parle moi Bud."

Le réparateur s'assit dans son fauteuil tenant sa tasse à deux main. Il avait toujours la serviette sur l'épaule.

"Ce n'est rien vraiment," commença l'eisbiber à mi-voix, jetant des petits regards au bébé endormi, "c'est un bébé, après tout, et pis mélanger un grimm avec une hexenbiest, il fallait s'y attendre vraiment…"

"Bud s'il te plaît."

L'eisbiber ouvrit des yeux horrifiés et failli s'ébouillanter avec son café dans son empressement pour s'excuser. Nick, touché, fit de son mieux pour le rassurer, même si le rappel des origines de Kelly l'avait frappé comme un uppercut.

"Nick je ne veut pas… Ce n'est pas…" l'eisbiber soupira et but une bonne gorgée, gardant les yeux dans sa tasse "holala je ne sais pas comment le dire. Bon, euh, ben, Kelly, il woge, voilà."

"Quoi?" Nick était surpris, mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, " C'est tout…?"

"Nick…" Bud posa le mug pour mieux tortiller ses doigts, "ce n'est pas normal de woge si tôt. En tout cas pour les eisbibers! Et les blutbaden… et les Mauzhertz, et tout les wesens que je connais en fait. Et mh…"

Le grimm se figea, se demandant où toute cette histoire allait se terminer.

"Je n'ai jamais vu un woge comme ça. C'est un peu…" il frissonna, baissant à nouveau les yeux.

"Je suis désolé Nick. Vraiment."

"Ce n'est pas de faute Bud," répondit automatiquement Nick, l'esprit tournant à mille à l'heure, "tu en as parlé à Rosalee?"

"Non, j'aurai dû? Je veux dire, je voulait t'en parler d'abord, ça ne me semblait pas être très juste d'en parler dans ton dos, je veux dire, c'est ton bébé après tout, je ne fait que le garder, je ne voudrait pas outrepasser… enfin… Tu vois."

Le grimm se força à sourire, essayant d'être apaisant.

"Je comprend Bud, et j'apprécie. Ça te dérange si j'appelle Rosalee?"

"Oh non non, pas du tout!"

"Il faudra peut-être que tu viennes avec nous au magasin d'épices, est-ce que tu pourras te libérer?"

"Aujourd'hui?" l'eisbiber paraissait perplexe, "j'ai pris ma journée pour garder Kelly, mais pourquoi…?"

"Pour parler du woge du bébé à Rosalee."

"Oh. Euh. Oui je suppose que oui, ça parait logique…"

"Merci Bud."

"Nick sortit son portable et alla dans la cuisine pour passer son coup de fil. Il répugnait à en parler au téléphone, aussi il fut bref, disant seulement à son amie que Kelly avait un problème, qui n'était pas urgent mais qu'il aimerait régler au plus vite. La fuchsbau lui dit simplement de venir, rompue à l'exercice. Lui et Bud partirent après que le réparateur ait appelé sa femme pour la prévenir. Il y eut un moment d'embarras au moment de mettre Kelly dans l'une des voiture, mais Nick décida de l'emmener. Bud arriva le premier à la boutique, Nick s'empêtrant dans les attaches du porte-bébé et le sac d'indispensable que Bud lui avait gentiment préparé. Quand il entra, l'eisbiber était en train d'accepter une tasse de thé, Rosalee affichant un visage plaisant malgré son inquiétude. Nick les rejoignit, posant le porte-bébé et la besace de fourniture pour son contenu sur le table de l'arrière-boutique. Kelly dormait toujours d'un sommeil de plomb, absolument pas dérangé par tout le chambardement. Rosalee sourit et ajusta le bonnet du bébé avant de sembler se reprendre et s'éloignant un peu de l'a table en entraînait les deux hommes avec elle.

"Dites moi tout."

Nick savait qu'il valait mieux que cela soit lui qui commence.

"Kelly woge."

"Quoi?"

Bud se tordit les mains, souhaitant visiblement être ailleurs, mais décidant couragement de rester.

"Il s'est mit en colère, vous savez comment sont les enfants," il esquissa un sourire nerveux, cherchant l'approbation de ses deux amis, " enfin bon, et voilà, il a fait le petit," il esquissa un geste de la tête, comme un frisson, " et il avait woge."

Rosalee fronça les sourcil, l'air plus intriguée qu'autre chose.

"Mais un woge comment?"

"Euh, mh," l'eisbiber rougit à nouveau, regardant partout sauf en direction de Nick, " pas très… plusieurs yeux, des dents pointues…"

"Oh."

Le regard de la fuchsbau passa de Nick au bébé et du bébé à Nick, mais le grimm paraissait trop surpris pour réagir.

"Je ne… pensait pas que c'était possible. Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'une chose pareille."

Nick enfonça sa main dans sa poche.

"Il y avait eu cette petite fille…"

"La drag-zom? Elle avait neuf ans c'est ça? C'est exceptionnel mais ça arrive. Neuf mois c'est… vraiment, vraiment tôt."

La jeune femme fronça un peu plus les sourcils visiblement inquiète. Bud jeta un rapide regard à Nick, tricotant des doigts.

"Tu crois que ça a à voir avec la… parenté de Kelly?"

Rosalee serra ses bras contre elle, pinçant les lèvres.

"C'est difficile à dire mais… ce serait le plus logique. Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches."

"C'est déjà arrivé ce genre… d'hybrides?" demanda Nick d'un ton soigneusement neutre.

"Tout est possible, si on remonte assez loin," la jeune femme décroisa les bras et alla vers sa bibliothèque, sortant des livres en faisant le moins de bruits possible, " je comprendrait si tu préfère y aller Nick."

"Non non, c'est bon. Mais Bud," il se tourna vers son ami, qui était visiblement mal à l'aise, " je ne peux pas te retenir ici. Ta femme et tes enfants doivent t'attendre."

L'eisbiber fit un effort méritoire pour ne pas paraître trop soulagé, mais il était tout de même visiblement soulagé. Il remercia Nick avec effusion, tapota gentiment la tête de bébé Kelly avant de filer. Rosalee sourit doucement à son ami avant de s'asseoir devant un livre. Nick observa la pile, cherchant à en trouver un dont il comprenait le titre. Il fini par en trouver un et s'assit délibérément à côté du porte-bébé, gardant un oeil sur Kelly. Le bébé fini par se réveiller et jeter un regard vaseux autour de lui avant de bailler largement et s'agiter un peu sans conviction. Nick borda la couverture autour de lui avec soin avant de retourner au livre. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer avec le bébé qui l'observait. Il attira à lui la besace qu'avait fait Bud et fouilla à l'intérieur pour en extraire une peluche de chien, ou plutôt de loup, qu'il agita devant le nez de Kelly, qui poussa un petit cri avant d'agiter les mains vers le jouet en babillant. Nick lui donna la peluche, la calant contre lui pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Le bébé fourra l'une des oreille pointues de la bestiole dans sa bouche et mâchonna avec conviction, bavant allégrement. Le grimm se détourna, en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Il se re-pencha sur son livre, le feuilletant délicatement. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait, et lire des histoires aillant comme protagonistes des hexenbiests lui donnait une vague envie de vomir, ou de frapper quelque chose. Rosalee, sentant son inconfort, lui demanda d'un ton léger s'il ne voudrait pas leur faire quelque chose à boire.

Nick accepta d'un air vaguement coupable et abandonna son livre pour aller triturer la bouilloire, laissant Rosalee à ses recherches. Kelly babillait sereinement, quand il ne mâchonnait pas sa peluche avec conviction. Le grimm se demanda quand il allait devoir s'inquiéter des douleurs de dents, mais cette pensée en évoquait d'autres, plus déplaisante, à propos de ce que l'eisbiber lui avait révéler sur le woge du bébé. Trop d'yeux et des dents… Il ne comprenait pas. Les Hexenbiests comme les zauberbiests ne risquaient pas de gagner un concours de beauté avec leur woge digne de zombies, mais ils gardaient des caractéristiques essentiellement humaines. En fait, les biests avaient plus tendance à perdre leurs yeux durant leur woge plutôt que d'en avoir plus. Il se s'ébroua comme un chien trempé et versa de l'eau bouillante dans la théière, qu'il avait garni avec des feuilles choisies un peu au hasard dans la réserve de son amie. Il était à peu prêt sur que c'était bien du thé, et qu'il n'allait pas accidentellement s'empoisonner et Rosalee avec lui, mais c'était tout. Il devait se reprendre. Avec les origines de Kelly, il fallait bien s'attendre à ce qu'il soit différent de la norme. Revenant vers la fuchsbau avec deux mugs fumants, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer son fil de pensées, le visage pâle. Le sang de grimm tuait les hexenbiest, en tout cas la part d'elles qui leur permettaient de woge. Aurait-il été seulement possible pour Adalind et lui de concevoir s'il n'avait pas déjà détruit son woge et elle n'avait pas fait quelque chose pour le retrouver, devenant par là même immunisée à son sang? Il posa un mug à portée de main de Rosalee et se rassit lentement, les yeux dans le vide. Il n'aurait jamais détruit le woge d'Adalind si elle ne s'en était pas prise à Hank, et elle s'en était prise à Hank parce qu'il était son partenaire, mais comment en avait elle eu l'idée… Il secoua de nouveau la tête, n'aimant pas la direction dans laquelle partait ses pensées. La fuchsbau leva le nez de son livre, lui jetant un regard inquiet.

"Ça va Nick?"

"Oui ça va, juste… Une idée."

"A propos de Kelly?"

"Non…" il fronça les sourcils, son esprit faisant naturellement le lien entre Adalind et Juliette et tout ce que ses amis et lui avait tenté pour sauver sa presque fiancée d'elle-même, ce qu'ils avaient tenté dans cette boutique même, " En fait… Je viens de repensé à l'inhibiteur."

Rosalee haussa les sourcils, surprise. Elle déplaça le livre qu'elle consultait pour éviter de renverser du thé dessus et pris une gorgée de sa tasse, se donnant le temps de rassembler ses idées.

"C'est une idée mais… Je ne sais pas."

"Parce que Kelly est un bébé?"

L'enfant réagit à son nom, tourna la tête vers Nick et agitant vigoureusement sa peluche. Ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire, le grimm tapota vaguement la couverture qui couvrait les jambes du bébé, qui babilla joyeusement avant de fourrer à nouveau la peluche dans sa bouche. Le détective se rendit compte qu'il était intensément soulagé que le duvet sur le sommet de la tête de son fils avait dramatiquement foncé depuis sa naissance, effaçant un peu de la ressemblance entre lui et sa mère. Il se renfonça dans sa chaise, buvant à son tour un peu de thé.

"Nick?"

Il sursauta presque avant de se tourner vers son amie d'un air coupable.

"Désolé, j'ai décroché une seconde."

Elle lui sourit comme pour lui affirmer que tout était pardonné et tourna lentement son mug entre ses mains.

"Je disait effectivement, je n'avais pas très envie de donner cet inhibiteur à Kelly, même j'avais les ingrédients," les mots 'morceaux d'hexenbiest' flottèrent, incongru, dans l'esprit de Nick, et il dû retenir un éclat de rire qui aurait sans douté été teinté d'hystérie, "indépendamment du fait que ça pourrait avoir des effets paradoxaux à cause des origines de Kelly, il y a dedans des plantes que je n'administrerait pas à un enfant, et certainement pas à un bébé. Ils sont petits et leurs organes ne gèrent pas les composés de la même façon," elle marqua une pause pour boire un peu de thé, repoussant ses cheveux d'un léger mouvement de tête, "et puis ce n'est pas comme si Kelly était en contact avec des kehrseites qui ne sont pas au courant."

"Tu as sans doute raison," répondit le grimm avec un soupir, "c'était une idée stupide."

"Je comprend que tu y ais pensé, mais je ne peux pas cautionner."

"Mh. C'est juste…" Le grimm posa sa tasse et posa un coude sur la table, jouant avec un morceau de ficelle qui traînait, "S'il woge déjà maintenant, qu'est ce qui ce passera quand il grandirait? La petite Drag-Zom…"

"Nick?" Rosalee se pencha en travers de la table pour prendre sa main, "on avisera à ce moment là, si nous avons besoin d'aviser."

Nick avait envie de la croire, mais son esprit tournait en rond, envisageant des scénarios de plus en plus apocalyptiques.

"Rosalee, les parents de cette petite fille pensait pouvoir gérer. Elle a tué des gens."

"Je sais, et c'est une histoire triste et terrible, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu ne sais pas comment Kelly va grandir, personne ne le sait si j'en crois mes livres. Oui, c'est possible qu'il ait du mal à se maîtriser, mais c'est aussi possible qu'il ait hérité de toi, plus que de sa mère."

Nick eut un mince sourire et secoua la tête, hésitant à partager sa pensée, avant de décider qu'après tout…

"Comme un Dhampir tu veux dire."

La fuchsbau plissa un peu les yeux avant de retrouver la référence. Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

"Exactement. C'est tout ce que je lui souhaite, à ce bouchon."

Nick sourit à son tour, détourna les yeux et retirant sa main.

"Okay. Je suppose que je peux vivre avec ça."

"Et quand bien même ce n'est pas le cas… Tu as plus de soutiens que la famille des Drag-Zom."

"… Je sais. J'ai tendance à agir comme si je l'oubliait mais je le sais."

Rosalee lui offrit un regard chaleureux avant de reporter son attention sur Kelly.

"Eh bien petit bonhomme, tu dois avoir faim si ton Monroe reçoit ce traitement."

"Son Monroe?" releva Nick en haussant un sourcil.

"Une idée de Bud. Pas seulement, soyons honnête," Elle se leva et piocha dans le sac du bébé, en sortant deux autre peluches: un renard orange vif et un castor ventripotent. "La femme de Bud travaillerait sur un mini Hank au dernière nouvelle. Coudre la détend d'après ce que j'ai compris."

Nick tendit la main, attrapant l'un des jouet pour admirer le travail. Il ne se serait jamais douté que les peluches avait été cousue main.

"Elles sont bourrés avec des chiffons, ce qui est sans doute mieux vu qu'il aime les mâchouiller."

"J'étais un pinceur d'après ma mère."

Rosalee gloussa en remettant le castor dans le sac.

"Bizarrement ça ne me surprend pas. Tu sais quand il a mangé?"

"Juste avant qu'on vienne. Bud avait encore la serviette sur l'épaule quand je suis arrivé."

"Il a dû la mettre dans le sac avec le reste. Tu veux lui donner le biberon?"

Nick se mordit la lèvre avant d'hocher la tête. Rosalee lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement et le laissa préparer ce qu'il fallait pendant qu'elle rangeait ses livres. Nick récupéra tout ce dont il avait besoin dans le sac et prépara un biberon qu'il espérait correct avant de soulever Kelly hors du porte-bébé, intensément conscient de sa maladresse. La fuchsbau était partie dans sa boutique, lui donnait de l'espace tout en restant à portée de voix. Le grimm rajusta la position de son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il soit raisonnablement sur qu'il était bien installé et approcha la tétine du visage du nourrisson, qui ouvrit grand la bouche, la peluche oubliée tombant mollement sur son torse. Kelly attrapa goulûment la tétine et se mit à boire voracement, surprenant son père par la force de sa tété. Nick se mit à déambulé dans l'arrière boutique, les yeux fixé sur Kelly, dont les petite mains se posaient régulièrement sur les côté du biberon comme pour en faire sortir le contenu plus vite.

"Doucement…"

Le bébé eut un hoquet, du lait lui coulant de la bouche, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et rattraper la tétine avant que Nick ait pu l'éloigner. Il finit le biberon et lâcha la tétine avec une expression proche de la déception. Nick posa le biberon sur la table et essuya le lait qui avait coulé sur le petit visage de Kelly avant de le soulever contre son épaule couvert de la serviette, lui tapotant le dos en se sentant singulièrement emprunté. Le bébé ne tarda pas à roter, avant d'empoigner une poignée de cheveux de Nick et de tirer dessus avec enthousiasme.

"Aïe aïe aïe…"

Rosalee passa la tête par l'ouverture, son expression passant de l'inquiétude à l'humour durant les quelques secondes qui lui fallut pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

"Tout va bien là dedans?"

"Il a de la poigne… Outch… Comment je le fait lâcher…?"

"Tu attends?" fut la proposition de son amie, qui affichait le sourire qui avait fait la réputation des fushbaus. Elle prit cependant pitié et se rapprocha des deux Buckhardt, cueillant la peluche sur la table pour chatouiller le nez du bébé, qui parut lutter un moment pour attraper le jouet tout en gardant sa poignée de cheveux, avant de renoncer et d'attraper une patte du loup en peluche, libérant Nick, qui l'éloigna de sa tête aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans lui faire mal. Rosalee se retint charitablement de glousser, attrapant le biberon vide pour le laver. Nick remit Kelly dans le porte-bébé, se frottant inconsciemment les mains sur la serviette avant de la plier et la remettre dans le sac. Si Rosalee le remarqua, elle ne dit rien et ne perdit pas son sourire, glissant le biberon propre et sec dans la besace.

"Et voilà."

"Et voilà."

"Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, tu viens avec nous?"

Nick se passa une main sur la nuque, rougissant légèrement.

"J'ai l'impression d'abuser de votre hospitalité, à Monroe et toi."

"Pas du tout, tu sais bien que ça nous fait plaisir de t'avoir."

"Mh."

Elle finit de ranger sa boutique et revint vers lui, les clefs à la main.

"Tu fait comme tu veux. Tu peux même passer plus tard, si tu n'as pas envie d'un quinoa façon risotto aux champignons."

Nick fit la grimace, provoquant le rire de son amie.

"La bière est bonne, je dit ça comme ça."

"Merci."

"Je t'en prie. Tu me raccompagne?"

Nick pris le sac, laissant Rosalee porter le porte-bébé et ils sortirent ensemble de la boutique.


	20. Double Grimms

Portland était sur une pente glissante. Après la période de calme irréel qui avait suivi les attaques sur la rue commerçante était arrivé une vague d'agressions d'abord sans grandes gravité et de vols à la tire qui allaient en s'aggravant, mettant l'ensemble des forces de polices de la ville sur les dents. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Nick et Hank ne soient appeler en renforts sur des cas où il n'y avait pas eu meurtre, et devoir gérer une agression sur personne le matin avant d'être appeler sur un vol avec violence l'après-midi, et de devoir mener plusieurs enquêtes du front parce qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas assez de personnel, et les autres commissariats avait exactement le même problème.

Les rares fois où il arrivait à creuser un peu dans une enquête, Nick se rendait compte que l'agresseur comme l'agressé était tout deux wesens, et il soupçonnait que ce n'était pas un hasard. Il aurait voulu en parler au capitaine, mais si Renard exigeait le maximum de ses hommes, il n'en faisait pas moins lui-même, et le semi zauberbiest n'était jamais à son bureau hormis tard dans la soirée, barricadé derrière des piles de rapports et de dossiers qui évoquaient les travaux de Sisyphe; arrivé à ces heures, Nick n'était plus en état de rien mis à part se traîner dans son lit. Il sentait que tout cela avait un lien avec Black Claw, et le fait qu'il n'en avait toujours pas parlé à son capitaine lui pesait sur l'estomac. Durant la période calme, il n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment… Trouvé en lui d'avoir assez confiance à Renard pour lui donner des informations, n'importe lesquelles. Maintenant que la pression revenait en force, il se sentait stupide. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, Wu le jeta pratiquement hors du commissariat avec Hank, sur un appel qui venait d'arriver, une agression en cours non loin de chez lui. Les deux détectives sautèrent en voiture, Nick se faisant violence pour ne pas trop dépasser les limitations de vitesses; le but était d'arriver rapidement sur les lieux, pas de plier la voiture autour d'un lampadaire. Hank et lui s'étaient mit d'accord sur le fait qu'ils arriveraient sans sirène, et à leur arrivée, il ne pouvaient que se féliciter de ce choix. Parce qu'ils connaissaient l'un des individus impliqué; en vérité, il la connaissait très bien.

Thérésa Rubel dites Trubel faisait face à trois skalengecks et un schinderdiv, et bien qu'elle réussissait à les tenir à distance, ils avaient le nombre de leur côté et la situation était en train de tourner en défaveur de la grimm. Nick jeta la voiture plus qu'il a gara sur le trottoir et sauta hors de celle-ci, avançant vers la mêlée alors que Hank faisait de même de son côté. L'idée de sortir leur armes les avaient tout les deux effleuré, mais le risque de toucher leur amie était trop important pour prendre le risque. Le grimm réussi à se glisser discrètement derrière l'un des wesen lézard et lui asséna un solide coup de pied dans le genou, le faisant basculer au sol dans un fouillis de membres. L'attaque surprise offrir quelques secondes à Trubel, qui réussi à tendre la main vers sa botte et d'en tirer un couteau de chasse qu'elle brandi d'un mouvement tranchant, infligeant une profonde coupure au bras de son adversaire le plus proche, qui siffla furieusement, ses dents claquant à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune femme. Nick se précipita pour le tirer en arrière, manquant de se faire empaler par un coup de tête du schinderdiv, dont les quatre défenses étaient particulièrement développée. Heureusement, pour le grimm, Hank avait dégainé son arme, usant de la crosse pour assommer le wesen qui s'écroula, du sang lui coulant de la tempe. L'avantage numérique rétabli, le trio restant soupesa ses chances, leurs langues fourchues goûtant l'air. Reconnaissant l'expression dans leur yeux, Nick bondit en avant, attrapant le plus petit d'entre eux à mis corps et planqua le skalengeck au sol, tandis que les deux autres s'enfuyaient en wogeant une fois dos tourné aux trois amis. Le wesen lézard se débattait violemment, ruant de toutes ses forces. Trubel roula des yeux et se laissa tomber à genou à côté de Nick avant de piquer la gorge de leur proie avec le pointe de son couteau. Le skalengeck se figea et reprit une apparence humaine, se révélant être une jeune femme au cheveux blond et plat, son visage pâle rougit par l'effort et la peur.

"Lâchez moi!"

Nick se redressa pour lui tirer les bras dans le dos, attrapant ses menottes.

"Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour agression, tout ce que vous pourrez dire pourra et sera utilisé contre vous-"

"C'est elle qui nous a attaqué! C'est elle qui a le couteau!"

Hank aida Nick à la relever, roulant des yeux.

"Quand le détective et moi sommes arrivé sur la scène vous et vos amis entouriez cette jeune femme et il n'y avait pas de couteau en vue."

Comprenant le message, Trubel fit disparaître son arme dans un geste de prestidigitateur. Nick poussa la wesen devant lui et la menotta à l'arrière de sa voiture avant de se tourner vers son amie, qui s'étirait avec une grimace. Maintenant qu'il avait le temps de l'observer, il n'était pas certain d'aimer ce qu'il voyait. La jeune femme portait ce qui semblait être une armure de kevlar qui la couvrait du cou au chevilles, ses pieds protégés par des bottes d'aspect militaire. Sous l'armure elle portait quelque chose qui avait aussi l'air de sortir des surplus de l'armée, et il aurait parié un mois de salaire que le couteau de chasse qu'elle avait brandit n'était pas la seule arme sur sa personne. Un bleu tout frais s'épanouissait sur sa tempe, sa lèvre avait été tuméfiée quelque temps auparavant, et elle avait une plaie relativement fraîche au dessus d'un sourcil. Quoi qu'il se soit passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu, ça n'avait pas été facile, et si Nick poussait sa pensée jusqu'au bout, cela n'avait sans doute pas été légal non plus. La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour défier Nick de faire le moindre commentaire. Il se demandait si elle se rendait compte de ce geste, et resta silencieux, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil en retour.

"Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant?"

"Pour elle? On va la mettre en garde à vue."

"Si on lui trouve une place," corrigea Hank avec une grimace, "on a tendance à être complet ces temps-ci."

"J'me doute. Nick," la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, l'expression à la fois obstinée et suppliante, "il faut vraiment que je vienne? C'est pas le bon moment."

Le grimm soupira, se passant une mains sur la nuque.

"Il faudrait oui. Si tu ne porte pas plainte on peut pas la garder."

Trubel fit la grimace, faisant quelques pas pour chasser sa frustration.

"C'est vraiment pas…"

Hank se frotta la barbe avant de croiser les bras.

"Elle a résisté à son arrestation…"

Ce fut au tour de Nick de faire la grimace. C'était bancal, et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Son coéquipier comme la jeune grimm le fixèrent du regard, et il leva les mains, admettant sa défaite en grommelant.

"Okay, on peu la boucler là dessus, mais," il regarda Trubel dans les yeux, l'expression grave, "je veux savoir pourquoi tu porte une armure en kevlar et ce que tu faisait près de chez moi."

"Okay, cool, pas de soucis," la jeune femme paraissait beaucoup trop soulagée de ne pas avoir à venir au commissariat, "appelle moi quand tu as fini de bosser et je t'expliquerait tout. J'avais décidé de le faire de toute façon."

"On va faire plus simple" Nick retint un soupir, et sorti ses clefs de sa poches, "fait comme chez toi, et reste éloignée des fenêtres."

La jeune femme hésita un instant avant de cueillir les clefs avec un sourire de remerciement.

"T'inquiète, je compte faire une sieste."

Hank sourit à la jeune femme avant de faire une grimace exagérée.

"Et prendre une douche?"

Trubel lui jeta un regard peu impressionné.

"La prochaine fois que je me bat pour ma vie je mettrait un meilleur déodorant."

Hank ricana en montant en voiture. Nick monta à son tour après s'être assuré que la jeune grimm était bien entrée dans la maison sans problème. Il s'assit derrière le volant et reparti en direction du commissariat.

Wu leur jeta un drôle de regard quand ils lui donnèrent les raisons officielles pour la garde à vue de la jeune femme qu'ils avaient arrêté, mais le sergent philippin connaissait assez bien les deux larrons pour reconnaître une excuse quand il en voyait une. Une fois la prévenue dans un cellule, il leur conseilla d'un ton neutre de trouver mieux pour le capitaine, qui devait trouver de la place pour des suspects de crimes bien plus grave. Nick savait qu'il allait avoir du mal à trouver, mais il espérait que la véritable raison serait suffisante pour qu'ils puissent garder la jeune femme au chaud le temps que Trubel s'explique. A la fin de la journée, il eut la chance de voir le capitaine entrer dans son bureau et alla aussitôt toquer à la porte, avant de l'ouvrir sans attendre la réponse. Renard avait encore son manteau à la main, et le teint aussi gris que lorsque l'esprit de jack l'éventreur l'utilisait pour commettre ses atrocités.

"Capitaine, juste un mot?"

"Je vous écoute Nick…"

Le détective entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, laissant le temps à son capitaine de suspendre son manteau. Renard se tourna vers lui, lui accordant sa pleine et entière attention.

"Hank et moi avons fait entrer une femme pour avoir résister à son arrestation."

"Je suppose que ce n'est pas la véritable raison."

"Elle et quatre de ses amis avaient tendu une embuscade à Trubel devant chez moi."

"Elle va bien?"

Nick écarta la question d'un mouvement de tête, concentré sur sa justification.

"Oui. Elle n'a pas la possibilité de venir porter plainte tout de suite. Elle a quelque chose à m'expliquer avant."

"Je suppose que la femme que vous avez arrêté et ses amis étaient tous wesens?"

"Trois skalengecks et un schinderdiv," Nick prit une profonde inspiration, ne voulant pas user de la patience de Renard, "Je pense que c'est lié avec ce qui s'est passé il y a trois mois."

L'épuisement dans la posture du capitaine fut provisoirement chassé lorsqu'il entendit les paroles du grimm, remplacé par une tension que Nick était bien obligé de qualifié de prédatrice.

"Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser ça?"

"Trubel l'a laissé entendre," le mensonge était venu avec une facilité déconcertante au lèvres du détective. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas impliquer Rosalee et Monroe s'il pouvait l'éviter. Pas quand le capitaine lui évoquait un fauve à l'affût. Renard hocha lentement la tête, un peu de la tension qui l'habitait cédant de nouveau la place à la fatigue.

"Très bien. On peut garder votre suspect pour le motif que vous avez enregistré. Mais Nick," il transperça le grimm du regard, "s'il s'avèrent que ce lien existe, j'ai besoin de le savoir. Vous êtes un grimm, Et Wu et Hank sont mieux armé que la moyenne, mais j'ai la responsabilité de l'entièreté du commissariat."

"Je comprend parfaitement capitaine."

Renard soupira, et le détective sentit son cou devenir brûlant. Il espérait sincèrement que sa conscience coupable ne le faisait pas rougir. Le capitaine s'était déjà détourné, allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau et les piles de paperasses.

"Tenez moi au courant Nick."

Le grimm hocha la tête et quitta rapidement le bureau, le coeur battant la chamade. Heureusement la fin de la journée était proche; il n'aurait pas été capable de se concentrer efficacement après ça. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de cacher une information aussi important au capitaine. Quoique soit ses problèmes personnel avec lui, Nick ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre ses collègues en danger de cette manière.


	21. Double Troubles

Quand Nick rentra chez lui, Trubel était étalée sur son sofa, ronflant légèrement. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de dégrafé son armure. Il referma doucement la porte, mais le léger son du penne dans la serrure suffit à la réveiller en sursaut, se redressant à demi alors que son bras partait automatiquement vers sa botte.

"Nick!" Elle retomba dans le sofa avec un soupir, se passant une main sur les yeux.

"Désolé de t'avoir réveillée…" Il avança prudemment dans la maison, levant les mains. Trubel lui jeta un regard peu amène et fini de passer en position assise avec un grognement.

"Non,c'est bon, il faut que je te parle," Elle s'étira le dos avec une grimace, retombant en avant et plantant ses coudes sur ses cuisses, "T'as un truc à boire? J'me suis endormie comme une merde."

"Euh.." Nick enleva sa veste et la posa sur le dos du fauteuil le plus proche, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait dans son frigo en dehors de reste de chinois à emporter. "Je dois avoir… du jus de fruit?"

Trubel leva les sourcils.

"T'as pas un truc à bouffer aussi? Sans vouloir abuser."

Nick lui fit signe qu'elle n'abusait pas et s'aventura dans sa cuisine, sortant le fameux chinois du frigo et le jetant dans le micro-onde avant de sortir une bouteille de jus d'orange qui était relativement récente, enfin c'était ce qu'il espérait. Le micro-onde sonna et il récupéra les boites en cartons fumantes et des fourchettes en jonglant un peu avec son chargement avant de rejoindre à nouveau la jeune femme dans son salon. Il hésita une seconde, jetant un regard à la table à manger avant de se traiter mentalement d'hypocrite et de poser son chargement sur la table basse du salon. Le jeune grimm avait dégrafé son armure sans pour autant l'enlever et bailla largement avant d'attraper la bouteille de jus de d'en descendre une bonne partie à grandes goulées avant de la reposer pour attraper une boite de chinois. Elle coïncidera la fourchette d'un air vaguement réprobateur avant d'engouffrer plusieurs larges bouchées de nouilles graisseuses, mâchant à peine. Nick la regardait avec inquiétude, se repassant la manoeuvre de heimlich dans la tête en mangeant beaucoup plus calmement. Trubel dû faire une pause pour respirer, et braqua son attention sur son ami.

"Poulet général Pho?"

"Yep."

"Il est bon, si on reconnaît le goût le jour suivant."

"Ouais…"

La jeune femme fini son carton à une vitesse plus humaine et s'essuya la bouche sur sa manche avant de se mettre à jouer avec la languette de son armure, jetant des regard en coin à Nick. Le grimm posa son plat à moitié plein et croisa les main sur ses cuisses, attentif. La jeune femme soupira et cessa de triturer son armure.

"Okay. Bon, c'est un truc de fou, je te préviens."

"Comme des gens qui se change en monstres?"

Trubel lui accorda un regard rempli de jugement, un sourire jouant malgré elle sur son visage, avant de reprendre.

"Ouais, ce genre là. Je sais que j'ai un peu disparu après l'hôpital, mais j'ai été recrutée."

"Recrutée?"

"Nick, si tu m'interromps j'en ai pour toute la nuit et je suis crevée."

"Qu'est ce que je devrait dire, j'ai pas fait de sieste moi."

Elle le fusilla du regard et attrapa son coude d'une main. Nick leva les siennes en signe de reddition.

"Okay, okay. Plus d'interruption."

"Merci. Donc, j'ai été recruté par une organisation qui s'occupe d'empêcher les wesens de foutre le bordel."

"C'est pas le boulot du conseil des Wesens ça? Désolé d'interrompre."

La jeune femme soupira.

"Théoriquement oui. Mais le conseil est une machine de guerre vieille et grimpée et les groupes de wesens qui vont à son encontre n'ont pas ce problème."

"Okay…"

"Bref. Tu es au courant de tout ce qui ce passe en ce moment, les agressions, tout ça? Ouais ,non, forcément, tu est flic, bien sur que tu sais," elle secoua la tête et tapota la table des ongles, cherchant comment continuer, "bref, oui, c'est du à des wesens, c'est même dû à un groupe particuliers de Wesens."

"Black Claw?"

"Ouais- j'veux dire, t'es au courant?" Elle le fixait avec les yeux écarquillés.

"Non, pas vraiment. J'ai juste… je t'expliquerait, fini on ou va pas s'en sortir."

"Donc; Black Claw. Je te fait rapidement le topo, ils veulent renverser ce qui leur semble être l'ordre des choses et prendre le dessus sur les kehrseites et tout le bordel sur rétablir les traditions Wesens mais vraiment ce qu'ils veulent c'est du pouvoir, ils sont original comme ça."

"Je vois," le grimm se frotta le visage, luttant contre la fatigue. Il devait rester concentré, " et donc votre groupe lutte contre ça?"

"Ouais, c'est l'idée. On est là pour les empêcher d'arriver à leur fin, et franchement Nick, c'est pas facile. On est pas assez nombreux, et on même si l'infrastructure est pas mal-"

"Vous faites partie des agressions?"

"Quoi? Non!" la jeune femme semblant scandalisée, "on agresse pas, on intervient! Ces agressions ce sont les membres de Black Claw qui essaye d'établir leur base de pouvoir à Portland en intimidant les Wesens qui vivent ici. Honnêtement Nick, les wesens de Portland sont une super communauté. Y a des endroits en Europe.."

"Tu est allée en Europe?"

"Nick," Trubel avait l'air soudainement sérieuse, les cernes sous ses yeux la vieillissant, "je suis leur seule grimm, bien sur que je suis allée en Europe. Ils ont besoin de moi."

"La seule grimm? Face à tout ces wesens?" Le détective était de plus en plus inquiet, "pourquoi tu-"

"Nick Nick s'il te plaît! C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça et je suis crevée. Je sais même pas jusqu'où je peux t'expliquer, et franchement ça m'emmerde. Je suis la seule grimm, et même si y a des wesens pour m'épauler, je suis quand même leur atout, parce que c'est pas l'autre…"

"L'autre quoi? L'autre grimm? Tu n'es pas la seule alors."

Trubel fit la grimace, se frotta vigoureusement le visage.

"C'est pas quelqu'un qui fait parti de l'organisation officiellement. Bordel, je peux pas faire ça."

"Quoi? Trubel, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter maintenant, j'ai besoin-"

"oui tu as besoin de savoir, et ça fait un moment que je campagne pour ça figure toi! Laisse moi passer un coup de fil à mon chef, je l'avait prévenu que ça se passerait comme ça, mais il ne m'a pas cru."

"Parce qu'il ne me connaît pas."

"Il en a de la chance."

La jeune femme dégaina son portable en se renversant dans le sofa, les yeux au plafond. Elle soupira dans le combiné en attendant que son correspondant ne décroche, se frottant à nouveau les yeux.

"C'est moi. Il va falloir qu'il vient et vois par lui-même, je t'avais prévenu. Ouaip. Exactement. Ce soir?" La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil à Nick, qui savait très bien qu'il avait l'air d'un mort fraîchement sorti de la tombe. Il hocha tout de même la tête, la jeune femme retourna son attention au plafond, "il est d'accord, je te l'amène. Oui, moi aussi ça me fait chier. A tout à l'heure."

Elle raccrocha et attrapa le jus d'orange, finissant la bouteille.

"Okay, on est parti…"

Nick se releva avec une grimace et remis sa veste. La jeune femme le rejoignit en une enjambée, rajustant ses lanières d'un geste automatique.

"Tu es venue comment au fait?"

"Moto, je te la montrerait, elle est plutôt cool."

Nick leva un sourcil.

"Tu as un permis pour ça?"

Trubel roula des yeux avec un soupir exaspéré.

"Oui j'ai mon permis. T'es vraiment un flic."

"Je plaide coupable."

"Mhf."

Les deux grimms montèrent dans la voiture de Nick, et il laissa la jeune femme le guider. Ses indication les emmènent vers la sortie de la ville, en direction de la forêt. Il roulèrent un bon moment, s'éloignant de plus en plus de la population et de la lumière électrique. Trubel lui demanda de ralentir, examinant le bas côté de la route avec attention. Nick ralentit jusqu'à rouler au pas, se demandant quand un cerf ou un lièvre allait sauter devant la voiture. La jeune femme lui tapa légèrement sur le bras et lui fit signe de tourner dans un étroit chemin de terre que le détective n'aurait jamais regardé à deux fois. Lorsqu'il s'y engageant, il remercia le ciel que sa voiture soit un quatre roues motrices; la route avait tout d'un chemin de randonnée glorifié. Ils cahotèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'une courbe, les phares de la jeep ne frappe ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un poste de sécurité automatique, avec un portail de métal trop haut pour être escaladé et un grillage épais surmonté de barbelés. Trubel se tortilla sur son siège pour extraire un boîtier de plastique noir de sa poche et posa son index sur une petite fenêtre biometrique intégré sur le dessus du petit appareil avant de l'agiter dans la direction du portail d'acier qui leur barrait la route comme un boîtier d'autoroute récalcitrant. Une lumière discrète passa du rouge au verte et le portail se mit à pivoter avec une étonnante rapidité. Se doutant qu'il se refermerait sans doute aussi vite, Nick engagea sa voiture dans l'ouverture dès que ce fut possible et vit dans le rétroviseur les épais battants se refermer derrière eux en évitant d'un cheveux son coffre. Il jeta un regard à Trubel, qui s'était renfoncée dans son siège avec une nonchalance étudiée, les yeux fixé devant elle. Le grimm secoua la tête et continua son avancé prudente sur une route qui était à peine meilleure que celle qu'ils avaient quitté. A mesure qu'ils roulaient cependant, le revêtement s'améliorait, la terre battue cédant la place à du gravier, puis de l'asphalte. Nick se rendit compte que la route était d'autant plus entretenue qu'elle était cachée. Tout ce secret ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, mais il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Il arrivèrent en vue d'un bâtiment de béton bas, et Trubel lui fit signe de sa garer devant. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et sorti de la voiture pour aller déverrouiller la porte d'acier qui défendait l'entrée de ce que Nick ne pouvait qualifié d'autre chose que bunker. Il entra avec elle et la jeune femme laissa la porte claquer derrière eux. Elle alluma la lumière, des halogènes bleutés, et guida son ami jusqu'à un ascenseur industriel. Ils prirent place à l'intérieur et l'appareil s'ébranla pour les profondeurs de l'endroit.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta devant un long couloir de béton illuminé par des lampes incluses dans les murs, des portes d'acier renforcées s'alignant le long des mur, évoquant irrésistiblement une prison. A quelque pas de l'arrivée de l'ascenseur se trouvait un homme athlétique au cheveux presque rasé et à la barbe de trois jour sur une mâchoire carrée. Il se tenait avec la rigidité caractéristique d'un soldat au repos, portait des vêtements solides noirs et le même genre de bottes de combats que Trubel, et semblait visiblement les attendre. La jeune grimm ouvrit la porte de l'ascenseur et en sortie rapidement, restant proche de Nick qui la suivait de près. Le grimm s'arrêta juste devant l'ascenseur, jaugeant l'homme du regard. Le fait que Trubel prenne visiblement son partie le touchait, même s'il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir. L'homme décroisa les bras sans pour autant tendre la main.

"Meisner."

"Nick Buckhardt."

"Ravi de faire votre connaissance."

Quelque chose cliqua dans la tête du détective.

"Vous êtes un membre de la résistance, je me trompe?"

Meisner haussa les épaules, leur faisant signe de le suivre.

"J'ai travaillé pour eux. Bienvenue à l'Organisation Phénix. Nous sommes une organisation para-gouvernementale qui s'occupe des wesens."

"Para-gouvernentale?" ne pu s'empécher de relever Nick, emboîtant le pas à son interlocuteur.

"Notre existence n'est pas officielle, de la même manière que celle des wesens ne l'est pas non plus. Nous recevons des fonds, mais si nous sommes arrêté, nous sommes des criminels."

"On dirait le pitch de la CIA."

Un sourire tressaillit sur le visage sérieux de Meisner.

"Le CIA ne sait pas que nous existons."

Trubel roula des yeux en finissant d'enlever son armure, la glissant sur son bras avec un bâillement.

"Pas comme le FBI."

Le sourire disparu du visage de héro de film d'action de Meisner, qui serra les dents. Le regard de Nick alla de l'un à l'autre, intrigué et plus sur ses gardes que jamais.

"Le FBI."

"Yup," la jeune femme jeta un rapide regard à Meisner, gravitant à nouveau vers Nick, "tu te souvient de l'agent Chavez? C'est une steinadler," la jeune femme esquissa un geste de la main pour imiter le bec de ces wesens aigle, avant de reprendre, "elle savait qu'il y avait un grimm à Portland et cherchait à faire du recrutement. Elle a cru que c'était moi vu que…"

"Je n'était pas moi-même à l'époque," Nick força l'humour dans sa voix, ignorant le regard suspicieux de Meisner, "c'est elle qui t'as recrutée alors."

"Yep," Elle bailla largement, se souvenant à mis-course de couvrir sa bouche de la paume, "désolée, longue journée. Vous avez encore besoin de moi?"

Nick jeta un regard à Meisner, sourcils levé, et l'homme secoua la tête. Trubel leur souhaita bonne nuit et s'éloigna dans un couloir adjacent, les épaules courbées de fatigue. Meisner fit signe à Nick de continuer à avancer, et le grimm se fit un point d'honneur de marcher à sa hauteur.

"Nous avions prévu de vous contacter," l'homme avait toujours les sourcils froncés, "Mais Thérésa a accéléré les choses."

"Elle s'inquiétait pour moi," Nick supposait qu'il y avait de quoi, en y réfléchissant.

"Entre autres," L'homme semblait soupeser ses options, et n'appréciait que moyennement les conclusions qu'il en tirait, "Il y a plusieurs choses dont il faut que je vous parle, mais aucunes ne devraient être dites alors que vous êtes épuisé."

Nick et un éclat de rire ironique.

"A moins que nous puissions attendre six mois, j'ai bien peur d'être aussi prêt que je pourrait jamais l'être, sans vouloir vous vexer."

Meisner eut un grognement qui arrivait à être à la fois compréhensif et peu ravi, mais il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, prenant une inspiration pour se préparer avant de regarder le grimm dans les yeux.

"Votre mère est vivante."


	22. Organisation Phénix

Nick resta figé sur place, sa tête emplie de bruit blanc. La première pensée qui fit surface dans le brouillard qui avait envahi son cerveau exprimais un sentiment qui ne semblait exister qu'en français.

Déjà-vu.

Ce qui était absurde, bien entendu, sauf que c'était la seconde fois qu'il apprenait que sa mère faisait encore partie du monde des vivants contre toutes attente, et il ne savait pas s'il devait hurler de rire ou casser quelque chose. Meinser le regardait toujours, sourcils froncés, comme s'il savait exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

"Quoi?"

"Elle est vivante, en tout cas au dernière nouvelles."

"Je ne comprend pas."

Meisner soupira lourdement et croisa les bras, carrant les épaules sans même s'en rendre compte.

"Ce serait plus simple si elle était là. Votre mère a survécu à sa rencontre avec le verrat. Nous sommes venu-"

"Vous?"

"L'organisation Phénix, nous-"

"Pourquoi? Qu'est ce que vous veniez faire chez moi?"

Meisner avait l'air d'avoir envie d'être ailleurs, mais il garda un ton égal en continuant comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

"Nous venions faire du nettoyage. Votre mère était encore vivante à notre arrivée."

Nick digéra l'information, avant que l'implication de la phrase ne lui saute au visage.

"Juliette. Juliette était là?!"

"Buckhardt…"

Nick le fixa, envahi par un mélange de sentiments confus où la rage dominait.

"Dite moi de me calmer et je vous jure que je vous en colle une."

Meisner décroisa les bras pour mieux lever les mains, recula d'un pas pour mettre de l'espace entre lui et le grimm.

"Compris," L'homme de l'organisation laissa ses bras retomber, sa posture changeant subtilement pour lui permettre de réagir rapidement, "Buckhardt- Nick, il faut que vous compreniez que ce n'était plus la femme que vous connaissiez…"

"VOUS L'AVEZ TUÉE?!"

Avant que Meisner ait pu réagir, le détective avait tourné les talons, s'éloignant vers l'ascenseur à grands pas, la mâchoire aussi serrée que ses poing. Meisner se lança à sa poursuite, le rattrapant alors qu'il ralentissait devant l'ascenseur. Il lui attrapa l'avant-bras pour le retenir, se position de manière à éviter un coup s'il prenait à Nick l'envie de le faire lâcher.

"Bon sang vous et votre mère vous êtes aussi émotifs l'un que l'autre. Non, je ne l'ai pas tuée."

L'expression du grimm passa par un arc en ciel d'émotion, du désespoir à la rage, la surprise, l'incrédulité et enfin, un soupçon d'espoir.

"Elle est vivante…?"

"Oui," L'homme retint le grimm alors qu'il se lança presque dans le couloir, sans doute avec en tête l'idée de trouver son ancienne fiancée, "Buckhardt, elle n'est pas ici, elle est trop dangereuse."

La tension qui animait le détective disparu lentement, et il vacilla, se dégageant de la prise de Meisner pour s'appuyer contre l'ascenseur, se passant une main sur les yeux. Il n'avait pas de contre-argument pour ça.

"Mais elle est vivante."

"Elle est vivante, et elle fait des progrès."

"Par rapport à… L'hexenbiest?"

"Par rapport à ses pouvoirs oui. C'est l'une des plus puissante que j'ai jamais vu."

"Parce qu'elle a été crée…" Nick soupira, se redressant avec effort, "elle reviendra ici?"

"Je n'en suis pas sûr," Meisner ignora le regard aigu que lui jeta le grimm, "nous ne somme qu'une cellule de l'organisation Phénix, et pas la mieux financée. Jusqu'à présent le coin était plutôt tranquille."

"Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Black Claw."

"Un peu avant ça," L'homme jeta à Nick un regard peu amène, "votre tante avait déjà foutu le bordel. On aurait pu finir d'essuyer les plâtres si Black Claw n'était pas arrivé."

"Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est de notre faute?" répliqua le détective, piqué au vif. Il avait à peine l'énergie de s'indigner; trop d'émotions en trop peu de temps.

"Je dirai que les Buckhardt sont un symptôme, comme…," il se frotta le visage, cherchant une analogie, "comme une migraine."

"Sympa."

Nick sentait la fatigue lui tomber dessus. S'il ne partait pas maintenant, il ne serez plus en état. Il pivota sur son talon et commença à ouvrir l'ascenseur. Meisner s'interposa, l'air vaguement inquiet.

"Vous êtes sur de pouvoir conduire?"

Nick considéra prudemment la question, avant de carrer les épaules.

"J'ai besoin de réfléchir."

Meisner inclina la tête, lui accordant ce point. Il finit d'ouvrir la porte pour Nick et monta avec lui, croisant les bras dans son dos alors qu'ils montaient. De retourne à la surface, il passa devant Nick et ouvrit un casier d'acier que Nick n'avait pas remarqué à son premier passage, récupérant rapidement quelque chose à l'intérieur avant de claquer la porte. Il se tourna ensuite vers le grimm, lui tendant un petit boîtier en plastique noir.

"Pour ouvrir le portail. C'est à usage unique, j'apprécierai que vous le détruisiez ensuite."

"Okay…" Nick récupéra le boîtier, le tournant entre ses doigts. Il n'y avait aucun signe distinctif; on aurait dit un étui pour carte de visite. Il glissa le boîtier dans la poche de sa veste tandis que Meisner ouvrait la lourde porte qui barrait l'entrée du bunker. Nick avança jusqu'à l'entrée avant de se tourner avec l'homme de l'organisation.

"Comment pourrai-je vois recontacter?"

Meisner parut réfléchir un instant.

"Vous avez le numéro de Trubel?"

Nick plongea sa main dans sa poche, repêchant son portable. Il vérifia rapidement avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

"Dans ce cas elle sera votre contact, c'est encore le plus simple."

"Mh."

Le grimm rengainant son portable et commença à s'éloigner vers sa voiture.

"Faite attention en rentrant."

Nick esquissa un geste de la main et ouvrit sa portière, se glissant derrière le volant avec un soupir. Il regarda Meisner le surveiller dans son rétroviseur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'engage dans la courbe qui déroba le bunker à sa vue. Juliette était vivante. Il testa cette pensée, tournant autour comme si c'était un petit animal craintif. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. C'était encore trop récent, et il était trop crevé pour vraiment réaliser. Tout ce qui surnageait était un soulagement las. Il commençait déjà à accepter que sa mère l'était aussi; après tout, Kelly Buckhardt- Senior à présent, à moins que le bébé ne soit junior, il ne savait pas trop- était déjà revenue d'entre les morts une fois, et c'était sa mère -bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Nick avait conservé une parcelle de l'esprit de l'enfant qui était persuadé que ses parents étaient des super-héros, et Kelly était ce qui se faisait le plus proche. Le grimm gloussa à l'idée saugrenue de sa mère en costume de lycra, avant d'admettre à lui-même qu'elle partageait avec Batman l'amour du noir, même si elle n'avait pas sa réticence face au meurtre. Il secoua la tête, essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'organisation Phénix, si c'était bien leur nom. Les mots "para-gouvernementale" envoyait tout un tas de signaux d'alarmes dans sa tête, et l'attitude d'ancien militaire de Meisner lui avait tapé sur les nerfs. L'homme avait été membre de la résistance, Nick supposait que c'était un bon point pour lui, de s'être ainsi opposé aux Royaux. Et son organisation avait recueilli Juliette plutôt que de la tuer, ce qui Nick avait été près à faire, après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Maintenant, il ne savait plus. Il se passa une main sur le visage, se reconcentrant sur la route; S'il ne faisait pas attention, il allait se foutre dans le décor. Le grimm décida qu'il ferait mieux de recontacter Trubel dès le lendemain, après une nuit -il jeta un regard à l'heure- après un peu de sommeil. Il réussi à retrouver son chemin vers la ville et sa maison et alla s'écrouler dans le sofa, trop fatigué pour escalader les escalier vers la chambre.


	23. Extra IV: L'échange

Adalind sortit avec Bonaparte et son entourage dans l'air frais de la nuit, l'excitation comme une ligne d'électricité courant dans son corps. Elle devait rester concentrée. Rachel proposa qu'ils continuent leur conversation dans les locaux de campagne d'Andrew Dixon, déserté à cette heure. Le grand homme n'aimait pas que ses troupes s'usent la santé et tenait à ce que tous soit parti avant que lui-même ne quitte le navire. Comment il pouvait croire qu'à ce train là il gagnerait l'élection, la jeune femme n'en avait aucune idée, mais au moins c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un endroit neutre pour la suite cette petite réunion. Elle refusa gracieusement de monter en voiture avec Bonaparte, préférant jouer la prudence. Il s'inclina tout aussi gracieusement, et ils convinrent de se retrouver dans l'open space, les deux femmes ayant chacune une clef des bureaux. Adalind arriva la première, en profitant pour se garer le plus près possible, juste au cas où. L'ancienne hexenbiest entra tranquillement, allant directement dans l'ascenseur sans prêter attention au bureau d'accueil. Une fois à l'étage, elle déverrouilla la porte et alluma les halogènes, parcourant la salle du regard. Ils seraient sans doute mieux installé dans la précieuse salle de réunion. La jeune femme alla y allumer la lumière, constatant sans surprise que ce cher Andrew avait rangé ses papiers avant de partir, laissant la large table ronde immaculée. La porte de l'open space s'ouvrir derrière elle, et elle pivota sur ses talons, souriante. Rachel tenait la porte, laissant Conrad et son garde du corps entrer, avant de se glisser derrière eux, refermant la porte avec une fluidité née de la pratique.

"Je pense que nous serons mieux installé dans la salle de réunion."

Le petit groupe commença à la rejoindre, Bonaparte prenant la tête.

"N'est ce pas pour ça qu'elles sont faites?"

Adalind eut un rire poli et le laissa entrer avant de faire de même, coupant la route à la lowen et au garde du corps. Bonaparte alla bien sur s'asseoir en tête de table. La jeune femme s'assit à sa droite, Rachel s'asseyant en face d'elle en dissimulant son amertume sous un masque lisse. Le garde du corps resta debout, le regard allant de la porte au fenêtres avec un moue ronchonne. Il n'aimait visiblement pas être là. Aucun des trois autres ne trouvait nécessaire d'y porter la moindre attention.

"Bien. Où en étions nous?"

"Vous vouliez des informations…"

"Et vous vos enfants. Oui." Il lui sourit, croisant les mains sur la table. Adalind se pencha vers lui, posant sa pochette devant elle, gardant une main posée dessus, attentive à ne pas faire de bruit avec sa bombe au poivre. Elle ne pensait pas en avoir besoin, mais un peu de prudence n'a jamais fait de mal à quiconque.

"Je dois dire que je suis assez surprise que vous soyez au courant à propos d'eux."

"Et bien, quand Rachel nous a parlé de vous, nous avons fait des recherches. Vous comprenez."

"Oui, bien entendu. Bien que j'ai du mal à comprendre où vous avez trouvé la trace de ma fille, vu que j'ai accouché dans une chalet au milieu de nul part."

"Il y avait votre dossier de grossesse."

"Oh, bien sur. Je suppose que le secret médical n'est plus ce qu'il était, en Europe."

Bonaparte eu un petit rire, lissant sa cravate avait un air vaguement embarrassé.

"Nous avons nos méthodes."

Adalind leva un sourcil, souriant avec un rien de suffisance.

"Méthode qui ne fonctionne pas à Portland?"

"Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous ne somme arrivé à Portland que depuis peu."

Adalind pencha la tête et posa nonchalamment un de ses bras sur la table, repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux avec un sourire carnassier.

"Et vous cessiez de tourner autour du pot et me disiez qui est ce 'nous' Conrad?"

L'intéressé haussa les sourcils, se redressant imperceptiblement.

"Je ne l'ait pas déjà faire? Quelle impolitesse de ma part. Je représente Black Claw."

"Black Claw…"

"Vous avez pu en entendre parler sous le nom de 'Schwarzkralle' durant votre séjour en Autriche."

L'ancienne hexenbiest lui fit un sourire éclatant.

"Non, ça ne me dit rien. Je suppose que vous opérez en sous-main."

"Nous n'avions pas le choix."

"A cause de ce que vous défendez."

"De ce que nous voulons, Adalind. L'avènement des Wesens. Nous sommes plus puissants que les kehrseites. Cela fit déjà trop longtemps que nous sommes forcé à vivre dans le secret par des lois archaïques, qui veulent nous assimiler au lieu de promouvoir nos traditions et rituels."

Adalind ne pouvait pas nier que ce que disait ce représentant de Black Claw résonnait en elle. Combien de fois avait elle souhaité pouvoir user de ses pouvoirs en toutes impunité, combien de fois cela aurait-il pu lui éviter des désagréments inutiles… Mais Ce n'était pas uniquement à causes des kehrseites que ces règles avaient été mises en place. En vérité, sans les Grimms, les wesens auraient très bien pu les asservirent depuis longtemps.

"Que faites vous des grimms? C'est à en partie à cause d'eux que nous nous dissimulons."

"Les grimms devrons accepter l'arrivée d'une nouvelle ère. Ce qui était vrai autrefois ne l'est plus désormais, et ils n'ont jamais fait parti des kehrseites. Ils vivent dans le monde wesen, et ceux qui l'accepterons pourrons vivre à nos côtés."

Adalind haussa les sourcils, devinant la suite mais ayant tout de même envie de l'entendre.

"Mais les autres?"

"Ceux qui prendrons le partie des kehrseites serons traité comme eux. Il en va de même pour les wesens qui ferons ce choix. C'est regrettable, et nous porterons le deuil de nos frères et soeurs ainsi perdu, mais c'est un sacrifice nécessaire."

La jeune femme échangea un sourire avec Conrad Bonaparte, ne pensant pas une seule seconde que son absence de woge pouvait être un problème. Elle faisait clairement partie de ceux dont Black Claw s'était fait les champions, et enfin, quelqu'un allait faire quelque chose…

"Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que vous aider à atteindre ce but Conrad."

"Dans ce cas, ma chère Adalind, pourquoi ne pas nous dire où nous pouvons trouver vos enfants?"

Le sourire de l'ancienne hexenbiest s'effaça lentement, remplacé par une moue boudeuse. Elle fixa ses ongles, les mains sur la table.

"Je ne sais pas où est ma fille. Son père l'a faite enlevée et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis."

"Vous pensez qu'il sait où elle est?"

"Je n'en doute pas. Il est obsessionnel comme ça."

"Nous pourrions peut-être le convaincre de nous révéler là où elle est gardée. Il est sensible à la raison, n'est-ce pas?"

La moue d'Adalind s'accentua.

"Parfois j'en doute. Il est wesen vous savez, enfin," elle esquissa un geste vague et dédaigneux à la fois, "assez en tout cas."

"Le père de votre fille serait le fameux prince de Portland?"

"Prince bâtard," précisa la jeune femme avec une mesquinerie assumée, "oui."

"Vous en êtes certaine?"

Bien sur, il savait qu'elle avait collaboré étroitement avec un autre prince.

"C'est ce que je lui ait dit, et il m'a cru."

Bonaparte eu une sorte de gloussement, regardant l'ancienne hexenbiest avec une surprise trop apparente pour ne pas être sincère.

"Il ne sait vraiment rien du Contaminatio Ritualis."

Adalind haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui."

"Parce qu'il sait ce que c'est d'être bâtard? Très sentimental."

"N'est-ce pas?" Mais la jeune femme en avait assez de parler de Sean Renard. Cela lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle avait perdu à cause de lui et de son grimm domestique, "Je sais où est mon fils."

"Ah oui?"

"Avec son père. Le grimm."

"Le grimm?" était-ce du malaise? Non, elle devait commencer à fatiguer. Sûrement, Conrad Bonaparte n'était pas intimidé par Nick. Buckhardt était le pire grimm qui ait jamais vécu. Pris par surprise et privé de l'aide de ses amis et de Renard, il n'avait aucune chance. Il était tout simplement trop tendre pour son héritage.

"Oui. Mais il n'a rien à voir avec l'idée qu'on se fait d'un grimm."

"C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Mais il a tué deux reapers peu de temps après avoir été mis au courant, je me trompe?"

Adalind repoussa l'objection d'un geste, agacée.

"Ça reste un flic. Ces reapers pensaient avoir affaire à un débutant. De plus, il se repose sur ses amis."

"Nous avons entendu parlé de ça…"

La jeune femme roula des yeux, n'appréciant pas la nuance de respect qu'elle percevait chez Bonaparte.

"Comment c'est arrivé, je n'en sait rien. Nick leur a probablement fait pitié."

"Nick?"

"Nick Buckhardt, c'est le nom du grimm. Non, je suis certaine qu'il ne serait pas difficile de l'éloigner de ses amis. J'ai déjà failli réussir, et ce n'était pas mon but."

"Ah oui?"

Adalind sourit avec nostalgie, baissant coquettement les yeux.

"Avant mon départ pour l'Autriche. J'ai ensorcelé sa fiancée de l'époque. Un sort dans un sort."

Bonaparte jeta un rapide regard à Rachel Wood, qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir de quoi l'ancienne hexenbiest parlait. La jeune femme fit la moue, un peu vexée.

"Je l'ai mise dans le coma. Si elle se réveillait, elle aurait tout oublié de Nick, et-"

"Ah! Une belle au Bois dormant."

Il ne paraissait pas si impressionné que ça. Adalind croisa les main sur sa pochette et lui jeta un regard aiguë.

"Excusez moi, mais vous semblez terriblement au courant des pratiques hexenbiest."

"Je suis d'une terrible impolitesse, ce soir," le visage de Bonaparte ondula paresseusement, sa chair semblant de dessécher et se fendre. Ses yeux disparurent sous des coutures grossières, l'os de sa mâchoire s'exposant dans un carcan de muscles desséché. La chair de sa joue avait complètement disparu, exhibant deux rangées de dents comme des piquets de clôture et une épaisse langues parcheminée. Il répandait soudain une faible odeur d'épices et de chair décomposée, "je suis presque de la famille, vraiment." Il reprit son masque humain avec un autre de ses charmants sourire. La jalousie transperça Adalind comme un fer chauffé au rouge, mais elle n'en montra rien, le coeur dans un bloc de glace.

"Je doit dire que je suis surprise. Agréablement."

Il inclina la tête, lissa sa cravate.

"Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dit plus tôt. Cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête," il marqua une pause, avant d'ajouter galamment, "je ne m'attendait pas à rencontrer une jeune femme à la fois si ravissante et intelligente."

Adalind eut un petit rire.

"Dans ce cas je m'excuse je vous avoir ébloui."

"Vous êtes tout excusée. J'aurai du croire la description faite par mademoiselle Wood."

Adalind accorda un sourire à Rachel, qui lui sourit aussi, protestant qu'elle n'avait fait que reporter la vérité. Après ça, Adalind se sentait en terrain connu, plus en confiance. Elle révélerait à Conrad Bonaparte assez pour récupérer ses enfants, et si dans la foulée Sean et Nick se retrouvait en difficulté, ce n'était pas son problème. Elle se promis de ne pas trop en révéler cependant; elle devait assurer sa sécurité et celle de Diana et son fils. Bonaparte était un zauberbiest après tout; elle savait parfaitement à quel point ils pouvaient se montrer traître.


	24. Y a une lézarde

Nick se réveilla le lendemain dans la position où il était tombé, le dos douloureux et la nuque raide. Il se débrouilla pour se redresser et s'asseoir convenablement étirant son cou avec des grognements misérables. Les évènements de la nuit précédente lui paraissaient irréels, mais les cartons de chinois à emporter et la bouteille vide de jus d'orange traînait encore sur sa table basses, preuves que tout cela c'était réellement passé. Sa mère était vivante. Juliette était vivante. Elles et Trubel travaillait avec l'ancien de la résistance Meinser contre Black Claw. Le grimm porta ses deux mains à son visage et frotta vigoureusement avant d'attraper les emballages vides et d'aller les jeter. Il mis en route la cafetière avant de quitter la cuisine pour la salle de bain et une longue douche. Quand il quitta la salle de bain, rhabillé et rasé de frais, il avait cinq appels en absence: trois de Hank, qui devait l'attendre au commissariat, et deux de Wu, qui devait avoir arrêté de harceler l'autre détective pour prendre les choses en main lui-même. Nick effaça les quatre plus ancien et repris ses clefs de voiture, écoutant le dernier message en démarrant. Wu n'était pas ravi que le grimm ait décidé de reprendre ses vilaines habitudes de retardataire, et il avait intérêt à se remuer s'il ne voulait pas que sa suspecte "spéciale" -Nick pouvait sentir les guillemets dans la voix exaspéré du sergent philippin- ne soit relâchée pour faute de mis en inculpation. Jurant à mi-voix, Nick accéléra un peu. Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé dernièrement, il avait oublié à propos de cette wesen. Maintenant, il supposait qu'il avait d'autant plus intérêt à l'interroger; si elle s'en était pris à Trubel, il devait déterminer si c'était parce qu'elle était une grimm ou parce qu'elle faisait partie de l'organisation de Meisner. Son instinct lui disait que c'était probablement les deux, mais l'instinct n'était pas une preuve recevable au tribunal, de la même façon que le fait qu'un suspect wesen n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait dire à juge, même si parfois il aurait aimé voir la tête de certain s'il se mettait à parler de Blutbaden et autre Eisbibers. Le vieux Jourdain en aurait sans doute une attaque, mais aussi amusant que cela puisse être, cela ne valait pas le coup de se faire coller une accusation d'outrage à magistrat. Quoique. Souriant dans sa barbe, le détective entra dans le commissariat, échangeant précipitamment son sourire pour une expression d'excuses plus convenable, au cas où Wu lui tomberait dessus avant qu'il n'ai rejoins Hank et leur suspecte.

Heureusement pour Nick, il n'y eut pas de sergent philippin de mauvais poil sur sa route, et il put rejoindre Hank sans encombre. Le détective était assis à son bureau, essayant de faire diminuer ne serait-ce qu'un peu l'énorme pile de rapports qu'il avait en retard. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas fait chauffé les oreilles était que des piles semblables avaient fleuris sur l'ensemble des bureaux du commissariat; s'ils arrivaient à bout de cette vague de crimes, ils allaient continuer à se noyer dans le papier pendant quelque temps. Nick posa sa veste en saluant son collègue et ami, qui jeta promptement son stylo sur la table et se leva en s'étirant.

"Merci seigneur."

"Désolé du retard."

Hank le soupesa du regard avant de laisser échapper un soupir fataliste.

"Tu as une tête d'enterrement."

Le grimm ne pu retenir un gloussement, s'attirant un sourcil levé de la part de Hank.

"J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle?"

"Je t'expliquerait. Notre suspecte est toujours là?"

"Elle est au frais dans la salle trois, on attendait plus que toi."

Nick retroussa ses manches et rajusta badge et holster.

"Allons y dans ce cas."

Hank lui fit signe de passer devant adoptant une expression plus neutre. Tout deux se postèrent un instant devant la vitre sans tain de la salle d'interrogatoire, observant leur suspecte. Elle fixait résolument la chaise en face d'elle, serrant et desserrant les dents. Elle était menottée et l'un de ses poing était écorché.

"On a une identité?"

"Billie Trump, jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans prometteuse qui a embrassé un style de vie alternatif, probablement pour se rebeller face à la bourgeoisie parentale."

"Récente la rébellion?"

"On a pas encore interrogé les parents."

"Espérons que ça ne sera pas nécessaire…"

Hank sourit en secouant la tête.

"Tu veux la jouer comment?"

Nick ne pris même pas le temps de réfléchir.

"Méchant flic et méchant grimm."

"J'aime les plans simples…"

Méchant grimm ouvrit la porte de la salle, laissant Hank passer avant d'entrer à son tour, fermant la porte derrière lui. Billie leur adressa un regard plein de morgue, ses cheveux blond filasse à moitié sorti de sa queue de cheval.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder."

"Vous n'avez rien fait de mal peut-être?"

Hank tira une chaise et s'installa dedans, croisant les mains devant lui.

"Billie, vous avez déjà un casier."

Nick attrapa le dossier qui traînait sur la table, le feuilletant avec indifférence.

"Vol à la tir, agressions…" Il le reposa et se pencha vers la jeune femme en posant ses poings sur la table, "vous n'échapperez pas à la prison. Et quelqu'un comme vous, " Nick la balaya du regard, cherchant à lui faire prendre conscience de son physique à la limite de la maigreur, tirant une chaise à son tour pour s'asseoir face à elle, "le système va vous avaler et vous recracher après vous avoir mâchée."

Au lieu d'être intimidée, elle eut un rictus arrogant.

"Vous n'en savez rien."

"Être une skalengeck ne vous sauvera pas face à une criminelle endurcie. Si vous nous parlez de vos amis, on pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour vous."

"Faire quelque chose pour moi?" Elle grimaça, englobant les deux détectives d'un regard méprisant.

"Je me fiche des traîtres qui collaborent avec les kehrseites."

Hank leva un sourcil, l'air vaguement amusé.

"C'est de la collaboration quand on est soi-même kehrseite?"

Elle lui renvoya un regard chargé de venin.

"les kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen sont les pires."

Nick eut un petit rire.

"Qu'est ce que ça fait de moi…"

Hank lui jeta un regard en coin, décroisant les mains pour mieux s'installer sur sa chaise.

"Un grimm, y a pas pire."

Billie Trump pris une brusque inspiration, son visage ondulant alors qu'elle braquait son attention sur Nick. Il lui sourit benoîtement. Elle grogna et se jeta hors de sa chaise, le grognement devenant un sifflement a mesure qu'elle wogeait, s'arrêtant au moment où son visage écailleux touchait presque celui de Nick, qui n'avait pas reculé d'un millimètre.

"Qu'est ce que tu va faire grimm, me tuer?"

"Si je te voulait morte ce serait déjà fait."

"Je n'ai rien à vous dire."

"Je crois au contraire que tu as beaucoup à me dire."

"Allez vous faire foutre!"

Nick soupira et se renfonça dans sa chaise. Il était temps de sortir le bluff.

"Billie, j'ai passé une partie de la nuit avec la grimm que tes petits copains et toi avait agressé. Elle est très remontée après vous. En fait, quand je l'ai quitté, elle allait rejoindre des amis pour 'régler le problème'. Maintenant je suis flic, et je ne devrai pas cautionner la vendetta," sentant venir le mais, le visage déjà pâle de la jeune femme perdit toutes couleurs, et elle se mit à respirer plus vite, son front se couvrant d'une fine couche de sueur, "mais je suis grimm avant tout…" Nick se penchant en avant, plantant ses coudes sur la table, "alors voilà ce qui va se passer si tu ne parle pas Billie. Je vais passer un coup de fil, et nous allons te relâcher, et la grimm te retrouvera, seulement cette fois elle ne sera pas seule et elle sera vraiment, vraiment en colère."

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!" Elle se tourna vers Hank, qui affichait une expression soigneusement neutre, "Il ne peut pas faire ça! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser me menacer comme ça!"

Hank cligna des yeux, se frottant lentement la barbe.

"Désolé, j'ai arrêté d'écouter pendant quelques minutes."

Le regard effaré de la skalengeck passa d'un détective à l'autre et elle se mit à trembler.

"C'était pas mon idée de s'en prendre à elle! C'était Dallas!"

"Dallas?"

"Dallas Cruz. C'était son idée."

"Il n'a pas pu l'avoir tout seul," la pressa Nick. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent, et se renfonça dans sa chaise.

"Je ne sais pas! Je ne sais pas, c'est Dallas qui décide."

"Alors tu vas appeler Dallas."

"Non! Non, jetez moi en pâture à la grimm si ça vous chante!"

Nick soupira et se leva, Hank l'imitant avec un temps de retard. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, la jeune femme les fixant avec incrédulité.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites?"

Nick se tourna à demi, la main sur la porte.

"Pause café. Ne bouge pas."

Il sortit et laissant Hank refermer derrière eux avant de soupirer lourdement. Hank l'observa, pas totalement convaincu.

"Tu as vraiment parlé à Trubel?"

"Oui, et elle a d'autre chats à fouetter que celle-là. Non, elle m'a parlé de quelque chose de plus grave, et…" Nick se passa une main dans les cheveux, fixant ses pieds, "et j'ai merdé. Tu te souviens de l'enquête sur le boulanger?"

"Oui…?"

"J'ai parlé à Rosalee et Monroe des mots qu'il avait dit à l'hôpital, ça te reviens?"

"Oui. Nick, je te suis pas là-"

"J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Il s'avère que c'est un slogan pour un mouvement radicaliste de Wesen."

"Tu pense qu'elle en fait partie?"

"Elle ou ce Dallas Cruz. Je sais que j'aurai dû vous en parler, et j'ai pas d'excuse-"

"Nick, tu avais beaucoup en tête. Le capitaine est au courant?"

Le grimm soupira, se frottant la nuque avec embarras.

"Non. Je ne voulait pas lui dire que Rosalee est le contact du Conseil Wesen et…"

"Et tu ne lui fait pas confiance. Écoute Nick, il ne-"

"Il ne s'agit pas que de moi, je sais. J'ai été con, et Trubel- et tout le commissariat en subit les conséquences," il déglutit, retrouvant la force de regarder son ami dans les yeux, "mais j'arrête les conneries."

"Okay, Espérons que le capitaine est là."

Ils traversèrent l'open space à grand pas et Nick alla toquer à la porte du bureau de Renard avant de tourner la poignée. A son grand soulagement elle pivota sans résistance et s'ouvrit pour révéler le bureau envahi de paperasse du capitaine, et l'homme lui-même en plein travail. Il avait levé la tête en entendant la porte et regardait Nick, les sourcils froncé.

"Oui?"

"Vous m'aviez demandé de vous tenir au courant à propos de notre suspecte."

"Entrez et fermez la porte."

Les deux détectives s'exécutèrent et le capitaine se leva pour contourner son bureau, ne voulait pas parler avec les deux hommes à travers un labyrinthe de dossiers. Nick carra inconsciemment les épaules avant de prendre la parole.

"J'ai parlé avec Trubel hier soir, et avec notre suspecte ce matin, et je pense, nous pensons," se corrigea t'il en jetant un regard à son ami, "qu'un groupe de wesen a repris le nom, ou pire, est une branche d'une organisation radicale appelée Black Claw."

Le capitaine plissa légèrement les yeux, reconnaissant sans doute le nom.

"Ils sont basé en Europe."

"C'est ce que Trubel m'a dit. Maintenant," Nick décroisa les bras et esquissa un geste vague en parlant, se détendant un peu maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à mentir, "notre suspecte, Billie Trump, n'est clairement qu'un pion, mais elle refuse de coopérer. Elle a lâché un nom, Dallas Cruz, mais je ne pense pas qu'on le trouvera comme ça."

"Il faut qu'elle nous l'apporte."

"Oui, mais elle refuse de parler."

Le capitaine haussa les sourcils.

"Même au grimm?"

Nick hocha la tête. Renard soupira, se pinçant l'arête de nez avant de glisser une main dans sa poche.

"Très bien, j'arrive. Allez voir Wu et dites-lui de se tenir prêt avec le portable de votre suspecte et l'équipement pour tracer les appels."

Hank fronça les sourcils.

"Et la caméra dans la salle d'interrogatoire?"

Le capitaine eu un léger mouvement d'impatience.

"Le micro est en panne depuis des mois. Vous n'avez plus que quatre heures avant d'être forcés de la relâcher, alors faites vite."

"Très bien capitaine."

Les deux détectives ressortir du bureau sans demander leur reste et filèrent à la recherche de Wu, qui s'avéra être dans le hall, fraîchement de retour d'un appel. Il accepta le recrutement avec gratitude, faisant remarquer qu'il serait ravi de pouvoir enfin rester assis plus de deux minutes d'affiliées. Il fit signe à ses amis de partir devant et alla récupérer ce qu'ils lui avaient demandé. Quand Nick et Hank retournèrent vers les salles d'interrogatoire, Le capitaine se tenant devant la numéro trois, étudiant la mine butée de Billie Trump à travers le verre sans tain.

"C'est une skalengeck, si ça fait une différence."

Renard lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.

"Sans doute pas."


	25. la croisée des chemins

Chapitre bonus cette semaine pour compenser mon absence à noël. Bonne année à tous! 

Nick n'ajouta rien, laissant Renard passer devant pour entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Billie Trump le jaugea du regard, le menton levé.

"Vous êtes qui?"

"Le capitaine de ce commissariat."

Elle plissa les yeux.

"Vos agents là, il m'ont menacé."

"Ah oui?"

Renard se rapprocha de la table sans changer d'expression tandis que Nick et Hank entrait derrière lui, ce dernier s'arrêtant pour tenir la porte à Wu, qui entra avec tout l'équipement , affichant un visage de pierre. Le sergent alla s'installer silencieusement sur un coin de la table, profitant du fait que l'attention de la wesen monopolisée par le capitaine. Nick et Hank se glissèrent à nouveau dans leur chaises respectives, laissant Renard gérer l'interrogatoire.

"Ouais, Ils ont menacé de me livrer à la tarée-"

"J'ai cru comprendre que vous et vos amis l'avait attaquée."

"Ouais, peut-être que c'est vrai, mais-"

"Nous avons trouvez vos empreintes sur les lieux de l'enlèvement de Xavier Arivaca."

La skalengeck fit la grimace mais refusa de se laisser démonter.

"Vous l'avez retrouvez vivant non?"

"Parlez moi de Dallas Cruz."

La jeune femme serra les dents et le toisa de son mieux, l'expression figée dans une grimace. Elle jeta un regard nerveux à Wu, qui était en train de terminer ses branchement avec l'efficacité née d'une longue pratique.

"J'ai déjà dis à votre type que je parlerai pas de Dallas. Je connais mes droits, vous ne pouvez pas me forcer."

"Vos droits?"

Renard se rapprocha encore de la skalengeck, envahissant son espace personnel… Et tournant le dos à la caméra.

"Il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris Billie…" Il se pencha vers elle, et wogea à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune femme. Elle sursauta et bondit en arrière, manquant de renverser la chaise dans sa hâte pour s'éloigner du semi zauberbiest. Wu l'imita, les yeux écarquillés; il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais vu son capitaine dans cette état. Renard l'ignora et sourit à la jeune femme, le rictus de son woge s'étirant hideusement sur ses dents découvertes, "C'est moi qui décide de vos droits ici."

Il se redressa, retrouvant son visage humain avec fluidité, son sourire disparaissant avec son woge. Wu s'était remis de sa frayeur, non sans avoir silencieusement articulé un vigoureux 'what the fuck' à Nick, qui avait imperceptiblement haussé les épaules en réponse. Billie Trump était blanche comme un linge, son regard allant frénétiquement du semi zauberbiest au grimm.

"Vous travaillez avec ça?!" Il était difficile de savoir exactement au quel des deux elle s'adressait. Nick croisa nonchalamment les bras, se renversa dans sa chaise avec un vague sourire.

"C'est mon boss," il changea à nouveau de position, attrapant le portable dûment équipé d'un mouchard de la jeune femme et lui glissant sous le nez.

"Alors, Dallas Cruz?"

"Je suis morte si je vous le donne."

Renard s'appuya contre la table juste à coté d'elle, la faisant tressaillir.

"Qu'est ce que vous croyez qui ce passera si vous ne faite pas?"

Elle reporta son regard sur Nick, désespérée. Wu s'agita sur son siège, vaguement mal à l'aise.

"Vous êtes le grimm! Ne le laissez pas faire!"

Hank jeta à son tour un regard à Nick et se redressant.

"Je prendrait bien un café. Nick? Wu?"

Son collègue détective hocha la tête et commença à se lever, faisant signe à leur ami philippin de les suivre. Même s'il était réticent, Wu avait assez confiance dans le capitaine pour participer à leur petite charade et retira ses écouteurs pour se lever à son tour.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Ne me laissez pas avec lui!" Wu se rassit aussitôt, remettant ses écouteurs et se concentra sur son appareil de localisation. Nick et Hank se réinstallèrent à leur tour, fixant la jeune femme. Elle déglutit difficilement, tirant nerveusement sur sa chambre.

"Dallas c'est notre chef de groupe, c'est lui qui sait ce qu'on doit faire."

Renard pencha la tête.

"Il prend ses ordres auprès de qui?"

"Sais pas."

"Vraiment…?"

"Oui vraiment!" Elle était presque hystérique à présent, le visage rougit par l'adrénaline et la peur.

"Dans ce cas il va falloir que vous le contactiez."

"Quoi?! Vous êtes-"

Le visage du semi zauberbiest ondula, et un grondement de mauvaise augure empli la pièce, retirant le peu de couleur que la jeune femme avait retrouvée. Elle se jeta presque en travers de la table, attrapa son téléphone hors des mains de Nick et déverrouilla son portable pour appeler le fameux Dallas Cruz, les mains tremblantes.

"Haut-parleur," précisa Renard d'un ton neutre. Elle lui jeta un regard d'animal traqué et s'exécuta. Les sonneries s'égrènèrent dans la pièce avant qu'un déclic ne résonne dans la salle d'interrogatoire, suivit par une voix masculine.

"Dallas."

"C'est moi, Billie," elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce et déglutit, "je viens de sortir du commissariat, la grimm n'est jamais venue porter plainte, il ne pouvait pas me garder."

"Dans ce cas, débarrasse toi de tes suiveurs et retrouve nous au lieu habituel."

Il raccrocha et Wu secoua la tête. L'appel avait été trop court pour le localiser. Nick repassa à l'attaque sans laisser à la skalengeck le temps de se reprendre.

"Quel est l'endroit habituel?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre, mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencer à parler, tout sortait comme une digue rompue.

"Un entrepôt abandonné," elle continua de tirer sur ses mains, l'air soudainement très jeune et paumée, "c'est un squat mais le service de sécurité ferme les yeux. Je pense que les gens qui donne ses ordres à Dallas les payent."

Renard attrapa fit signe à Hank, qui tira son calepin de sa poche. Le capitaine n'avait pas laché la jeune femme des yeux.

"L'adresse de cette entrepôt."

La skalengeck se mordit la lèvre mais leur donna l'adresse, avant de lever les yeux vers Renard, l'incertitude disparaissant de son visage, remplacé par une morgue qui avait perdu de sa superbe mais conservait son fond inébranlable de fanatisme; elle s'était persuadée elle-même qu'elle était désormais un martyr de sa cause.

"Vous pouvez me tuer, ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous somme partout."

Le capitaine se redressa souplement et leva les sourcils, méprisant.

"Nous verrons ça. Wu, raccompagnez Billie Trump en cellule," Il lissa sa veste d'un geste précis tandis que Hank libérait les mains du sergent en récupérant son matériel, laissant à Nick le soit d'empocher le portable. Wu se rapprocha de la jeune femme, l'attrapant par le bras, " Je suis certain que nos collègue du FBI seront ravi de l'interroger."

Nick du se retenir de tiquer; Si Renard appelait effectivement le FBI, il allait livrer la skalengeck à l'agent Chavez sur un plateau d'argent. Bien qu'il n'ait pas de scrupule à agiter l'épouvantail de Trubel et de l'organisation phénix, la possibilité qu'elle allait réellement leur être livrée ne lui plaisait pas. Ils quittèrent la salle, Wu partant avec leur suspecte et les trois autres marquant une pause dans le couloir silencieux. Nick regarda Hank et le capitaine avec une expression sérieuse.

"Je suppose que l'on ne peux pas vraiment y aller avec les forces d'intervention spéciales."

Renard fit la grimace avant de répondre.

"J'apprécierai leur aide, mais non."

Le grimm rumina un instant avant de soupirer.

"Je demanderait à Monroe s'il accepterait de venir."

"Bonne idée. Il faut bouger vite."

Hank carra les épaules.

"Ce soir?"

"Oui." Le semi zauberbiest regarda les des hommes et parut se perdre un instant dans ses pensées avant de conclure la conversation.

"Le plus simple sera de partir d'ici une fois la journée terminée." Renard s'éloigna, Nick débattant un instant avant de se glisser à la suite de son capitaine, qui s'arrêta à la porte de son bureau et se tourna à demi vers lui.

"Autre chose Nick?"

"En fait oui Capitaine."

Renard soupira et poussa la porte, faisant signe au Grimm d'entrer dans la pièce. Le détective s'exécuta, laissant son capitaine entrer à son tour et fermer la porte. Renard s'appuya contre son bureau, attendant que Nick ne se décide à parler. L'intéressé pris une profonde inspiration, avec la vague impression de sauter d'une falaise sans savoir s'il allait trouver de l'eau ou des rochers à l'arrivée.

"Quand j'ai parlé à Trubel hier soir, elle m'a parlé d'autre chose," il s'agita, se retenant de marcher de long en large; il paraissait assez nerveux et coupable comme ça, "elle m'a dis que l'agent Chavez, du FBI, l'avait recrutée pour une organisation para-gouvernementale qui lutte contre les groupes du genre de celui de Billie Trump."

Renard plissa les yeux, son attention concentrée sur Nick.

"Vous avez peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à cette fille si je la donne au FBI."

Le grimm avala sa salive et se força à garder la tête haute face à l'intensité du regard du capitaine. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci le soupesait, et il ne savait pas s'il était content de ce qu'il voyait.

"Oui. C'est une gamine endoctrinée."

"Et peut-être une tueuse."

"On ne peut pas en être sûr."

Renard soupira.

"Effectivement. Parlez moi de cette organisation."

"Elle ne m'a pas dit grand chose," c'était la vérité, et Nick se sentait un peu mieux maintenant qu'il avait fait son choix, "Juste qu'ils s'appelait l'organisation Phénix et qu'un ancien de la résistance les dirigeaient."

Le capitaine se redressa, passant derrière son bureau.

"Je suppose que vous n'avez pas le nom de l'ancien résistant," il paru réfléchir un instant, avant de reprendre, "Pour Billie Trump, c'est le FBI qui a cette enquête. Je n'ai pas le choix Nick, que je l'apprécie ou non," il s'assit, attrapa son stylo et attira à lui un des nombreux feuillet qui jonchaient son bureau, le parcourant des yeux, "il va vous falloir faire confiance à l'agent Chavez, et le cas échéant à votre amie Trubel pour faire le bon choix. Je ne m'inquiéterez pas, à votre place," il releva un instant les yeux, transperça le grimm du regard, "elle vous ressemble beaucoup, cette grimm."

Nick hocha la tête avec hésitation et quitta la pièce, encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. C'était fait maintenant, Renard était au courant de l'existence de l'organisation Phénix et avait les noms de deux de ses agents. Il ne doutait pas que le semi zauberbiest allait rapidement deviner qui était l'ancien résistant; il lui semblait que les deux hommes se connaissaient. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de sa décision, mais si quelqu'un d'autre avait été blessé parce qu'il refusait obstinément de parler au capitaine, il n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner. Hank le repéra depuis leur bureau commun et fronça les sourcil alors que le jeune homme se rapprochait.

"Tout va bien Nick?"

"Oui, j'avais des choses à dire au capitaine."

Hank haussa les sourcils et sourit.

"Tu t'es décidé alors."

Nick rougit, allumant son ordinateur pour éviter le regard de son collègue et ami.

"Il fallait que je le fasse. Imagine que ça ait été un de nos collègues qui aient été envoyé sur l'appel de Trubel au lieu de nous. Imagine si ça avait été la bleu-"

"Nick, c'est bien que tu l'ai fait. Quand il y a trop de secrets dans le commissariat, des gens meurent."

"… Merci Hank."

"De rien. J'espère que tu comptes m'en parler à moi aussi…"

"A toi, à Wu, à Monroe et Rosalee… A Bud."

"Ce soir?"

"Je ne sais pas si on aura le temps…" le détective soupira en fixant son écran, "mais le plus tôt sera le mieux."


	26. L'entrepôt partie I

Nick réussit à libérer quelques minutes pour appeler Monroe et Rosalee et leur faire un résumé de la situation. Bien que la fuchsbau ne soit pas ravie face à toutes les inconnues qui se présentaient, elle devait admettre que la situation ne pouvait malheureusement que s'aggraver s'il décidaient d'attendre. Le grimm remercia son ami blutbad lorsqu'il confirma qu'il serait présent avec un pointe de mauvaise conscience. Il avait compté sur le fait que Monroe ne pourrait pas résister l'idée de faire justice, et avec la facilité avec laquelle l'horloger s'était laissé convaincre malgré les risques, Il avait eu l'impression d'agiter un mouchoir rouge devant un taureau. Ou un blutbad, en l'occurrence. Il commença à retourner vers son bureau en ruminant, ralentissant avant de s'arrêter complètement. Il avait un autre coup de fil à passer avant de retourner bosser.

A la fin de la journée, les quatre policiers laissèrent le commissariat se vider, comptait profiter du calme relatif avant l'arrivée de l'équipe de nuit pour s'esquiver. Monroe les attendait, ayant garé sa coccinelle jaune dans un coin discret avant de s'installer dans le parc en face du bâtiment. Hank distribua l'adresse de l'entrepôt donnée par Billie Trump, et ils se mirent d'accord sur un point de rendez-vous à distance respectable avant de partir chacun dans leur voiture, hormis bien sur Monroe qui monta dans cette de Nick. Le grimm jeta son portable à son ami en montant, lui demandant d'envoyer l'adresse au contact qu'il avait sélectionné. Monroe s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, son expression s'éclairant lorsqu'il reconnu le nom du contact.

Wu fut le premier arrivé au point de rendez-vous, et il était déjà sorti de sa voiture et en train de fouiller dans son coffre quand le reste des hommes arriva. Nick se gara entre le capitaine et Wu, Hank glissant sa voiture de l'autre côté de celle du philippin. Le grimm laissa Monroe sortir le premier et fourra son badge dans la boite à gant avant d'ouvrir sa portière. Le sergent philippin lui jeta un rapide regard avant de replonger dans son coffre.

"Met ton arme avec, j'ai ce qu'il faut."

"Wu, on peu pas tous se trimbaler.. Avec… Des fusils à pompes…," le grimm enleva lentement son arme de son holster et le mis maladroitement dans la boite à gant, son regard ahuri fixé sur les pistolets que son ami avait à la main. Il sortit de sa voiture, claqua la portière et la verrouilla avec des gestes automatiques avant de prendre celui que Wu lui tendait, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. C'était un .38, le numéro de série bien entendu effacé. Le sergent en avait tendu un autre à Hank, qui avait sur le visage une expression proche de celle de Nick. Le détective afro-américain fronça les sourcils, reportant son regard sur Wu.

"Où tu as eu ça?"

"Il y a eu une saisie y a quelques mois, et ils sont comme qui dirait tombé du camion."

"Wu…"

"Quoi? Tu préférerait une répétition de la dernière fois où Nick a utilisé son arme hors de ses fonctions?"

Renard intervint d'un ton réfrigérant en se rapprochant du petit groupe.

"J'apprécierai être prévenu des opérations illégales se déroulant dans mon commissariat, sergent."

L'intéressé eu la grâce de paraître gêné.

"J'étais pas tout à fait sûr que vous approuveriez," Le capitaine soupira, en appelant visiblement au ciel pour préserver sa patience, "J'en ai un aussi pour vous capitaine."

Renard pinça les lèvres mains accepta l'arme que Wu lui tendait, l'examinant avant de le glisser dans son holster. Le sergent philippin se tourna vers Monroe, les sourcils froncé.

"Désolé, je n'en ai pas-"

"Houlà mec, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça vaut mieux. Je serait capable de tirer sur l'un d'entre vous par erreur."

Wu haussa les sourcils, pivotant sur lui-même.

"Ooookay!"

Il attrapa sa propre arme, un fusil à pompe réglementaire, et ferma son coffre. Nick balaya sa petite troupe du regard, prenant une bonne inspiration, avant de se tourner vers Renard pour hocher la tête. Celui-ci inclina la tête, appréciant à sa juste valeur le fait que le grimm le laissait prendre la direction des opérations.

"Ces entrepôts sont tous construit sur le même modèle, avec deux entrées principales, une pour les camions et une pour le personnel, sur le côté. Les deux seront probablement gardées."

"Vous avez dit deux," releva Monroe, l'air intrigué.

"J'y venait. Il y a un accès de maintenance par le toit."

"On risque de se retrouver comme des pigeons d'argiles," objecta Hank en se frottant la barbe, "il nous faut une diversion."

Avant que le capitaine n'ai pu rouvrir la bouche, Monroe leva les mains en secouant la tête.

"Okay, okay," il balaya le groupe du regard, faisant de grand gestes, "il faut quelqu'un qui ne risque pas de sa faire canarder à vue non? Et je suis le mieux placé, j'veux dire, sans offense, mais entre le grimm, les flics et-" il s'interrompit et cligna des yeux en évitant soigneusement de regarder Renard, "Bref. Dites moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Je vais toquer à la porte?"

Wu fronça les sourcils, avant de s'illuminer.

"On a dépassé un bar en arrivant-"

"Mec," Monroe était presque vexé, "je ne sens pas l'alcool. Si y a des skalengecks, ils vont le sentir tout de suite," il eut un frisson, "enfin le goûter je suppose. C'est un peu crade non, de sentir avec sa langue?"

Un court silence s'installa, les trois flics éprouvant des degrés variables d'exaspération face au civil de service. Monroe les toisa, peu impressionné. Nick fut le premier à briser le silence, tapant amicalement le bras du blutbat.

"Je te paye une bière?"

"Très spirituel Nick, vraiment," il grogna, les épaules s'affaissant, "J'y vais, je veux en prendre une qui tachera pas ma chemise."

Le blutbad partit au petit trot, les trois autres surveillant son avancée.

"Je ne sens pas," se plaignis Wu à mi-voix, jouant nerveusement avec son arme. Nick et Renard lui jetèrent un regard, inconscient d'avoir agit en miroir l'un de l'autre.

"C'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire."

"Je serait plus tranquille si on avait une équipe de force spéciale avec nous."

"Moi aussi," lui répondit son capitaine d'un ton égal.

Nick resta silencieux. Il avait fait passé le message à Trubel; le fait qu'il la coïnciderait comme l'équivalent de la cavalerie aurait pu le faire rire dans d'autre circonstance.

Quand Monroe réapparut, quelque minutes plus tard, il répandait un arôme alcoolisé et avait l'air malheureux comme les pierres.

"Leur sélection était pitoyable, je sens plus la pisse de chat que la bière."

"Ça ira," le rassura Nick, avant de dégainer son arme, "je reste avec lui pour le couvrir."

"Je prend Hank et Wu avec moi. Donnez nous cinq minutes d'avance." Renard et les deux officiers s'éloignèrent dans une rue adjacente, laissant le grimm et son ami seul.

"Ça va aller?"

Le blutbad roula des yeux.

"Ça va Nick, je sais ce que je fait," Il pris une profonde inspiration avant de faire la grimace, "Ew. Ils vont demander grâce avant même que ton capitaine ne se montre."

"C'était quoi comme bière?"

"Les mêmes que celle qui traîne dans ton frigo."

Nick secoua la tête en souriant.

"J'ai pas le budget pour une bière micronisée."

"Est-ce que tu sens la différence au moins?" L'horloger avait l'air positivement indigné; c'était un point de contention entre eux qu'il avait du mal à laisser aller.

"Oh oui…"

"Pff je sais pourquoi je m'acharne, c'est de la confiture aux cochons."

Nick porta théâtralement la main à sa poitrine, faisant mine de vaciller sous la violence du coup. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans un silence amical, écoutant le bruit léger de la circulation à quelques rues de là et tentant de déceler ceux qui signalaient la progression des trois policiers.

"Tu crois qu'ils sont prêt?"

"J'espère," le grimm vérifia une dernière fois son arme, faisant sauter la sécurité mais la gardant pointé au sol, "passe devant et fait comme si je n'était pas là."

Monroe roula des yeux.

"Oui ça va, j'ai vu des téléfilms-"

"Et si tu entends un coup de feu, plonge."

Retrouvant son sérieux, le blutbad hocha la tête. Il tira un pan de sa chemise hors de son pantalon et s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant se me mettre en marche, vacillant sur ses pieds et s'appliquant à avancer bien au milieu de la rue. Nick le suivit, se glissant d'ombre en recoins sans le lâcher des yeux. L'horloger était plutôt doué; il était convaincant, plutôt que de céder à la tentation d'en faire trop. Il s'immobilisa non loin de l'entrepôt, se grattant la barbe avec un regard flou, avant d'aller droit sur la porte pour tambouriner sans vergogne.

"Ouvreeeeeez, alleeeez ouvreeeez!"

La porte céda brutalement devant lui, un homme à la tête couverte d'un bonnet de laine noire s'encadra dans l'ouverture d'un air peu amène.

"Casse toi l'ivrogne."

"J'peux pas, faut que j'pisse," Monroe le regardait solennellement, vacillant toujours. Nick ne pu s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que son ami avait dû se retrouver dans cette état un certain nombre de fois avant d'adopter son mode de vie weigner. L'homme au bonnet jura à mi-voix, visiblement agacé.

"Et ben fait dans la rue imbécile!"

"Nan, c'est pas… pas…" Monroe fronça les sourcils en ayant l'air de devoir déployer des trésors de réflexions, "C'pas citoyen."

"Alors retourne au bar!"

"Mais vous avez ouvert! Alleeeez…"

Le blutbad se pencha en avant comme pour pousser son vis à vis, se plaçant involontairement dans la ligne de mire de Nick, qui sentit une sueur glacée lui couler dans le dos. Il se retint de jurer, se déplaçant silencieusement sur le côté pour retrouver sa cible. L'homme au bonnet repoussa Monroe de l'épaule, sa langue fendue surgissant à l'air libre en même temps que son woge. Il grimaça, frappé de plein fouet par l'odeur de la bière dont s'était aspergé Monroe.

"Beuh du calme mon vieux…" Monroe leva une main, utilisant l'autre pour se stabiliser contre le mur, "J'veux pas de problème moi, j'veux juste pisser…"

Le blutbad entendit une autre voix depuis les profondeurs de l'entrepôt, demandant ce qui ce passait. Le garde lui jeta un regard venimeux avant de hurler par dessus son épaule qu'il avait affaire à un connard d'ivrogne.

"Hey!" Les yeux de Monroe virèrent au rouge vif, "j'ai été poli moi…"

Le skalengeck wogea à nouveau et siffla dangereusement, ses crocs pointus exhibés. Nick ajusta sa visée, vidant ses poumon pour éviter de trembler.

Un coup de feu retentit à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, résonnant comme un coup de tonnerre. Le garde sursaut et pivota sur lui-même, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu courir rejoindre ses collègue, Monroe l'avait attrapé par le col et frappé sa tête écailleuse contre le mur, laissant son corps inanimé s'écrouler.

"Nick!"

Le grimm surgit de sa cachette en courant.

"Vas-y!"


	27. L'entrepôt partie II

Monroe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se lança dans l'entrepôt, Nick sprintant pour le rattraper. Il ne lui avait pas fallut plus d'une dizaine de secondes pour atteindre l'entrée à son tour, mais les coups de feu s'étaient fait plus nourri et des bruits de luttes résonnaient à l'intérieur, tout proche de la porte. Il entra et se colla au mur, son arme pointée au sol le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre. Le blutbad et son opposant était une masse d'ombre confuse, et il ne pouvait risquer de tirer dans le tas. Soudainement, l'un des adversaire attrapa l'autre à bras le corps avec un grognement et l'envoya contre le mur opposé, sa victime frappa le mur avec un craquement de mauvais augure avant de glisser au sol. Le vainqueur se tourna vers Nick, qui leva son arme avant de reconnaître la silhouette dégingandée de Monroe. Le grimm soupira et rabaissa le pistolet, balayant rapidement la pièce du regard. C'était une petite pièce tout en longueur, le câblage courant à même les murs nu. Une seconde porte se trouvait au fond, entrouverte.

"Ça va?"

"Ouais, ils sont plus loin à l'intérieur."

"Allons-y."

Nick rejoignit son ami et tout deux s'avancèrent vers la porte, le détective raffermissant sa prise sur son arme avant de faire signe à son ami d'ouvrir la porte. Monroe fit de son mieux pour ne as interférer avec la ligne de mire du grimm en poussant silencieusement le battant. La pièce ouvrait directement dans le reste de l'entrepôt, un gigantesque espace à moitié vide, contenant des caisses de transports disséminées comme des invendus après les soldes. Les bruits de coups de feu provenaient de l'opposé de l'endroit, les bruits des pistolets entrecoupés par les décharges plus violentes du fusil à pompe de Wu. Nick savait pas combien de munitions il restaient à ses amis, mais à ce train là ils n'allaient bientôt plus avoir d'autre choix que passer au corps à corps. Il fit à nouveau signe au blutbad et tout deux se mirent à avancer, partager entre le besoin de rejoindre les autres et plus vite et l'obligation de ne pas se faire repérer. Le grimm prit la tête, ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tirer dans le dos de Monroe. Le blutbad jetait des regards rapides autour de lui, son woge apparaissant et disparaissant au rythme de l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines. Il posa soudainement une main griffue sur l'épaule de son ami, lui désignant un tas de caisses particulièrement haut. Nick se força à détourner son attention des bruits de coups de feu qui allaient en diminuant et écouta. Il y avait des bruits de voix de l'autre côté des caisses, et le chemin qu'il avait choisi leur aurait fait tourner le dos au individus qui se trouvaient là. Un frisson glacé lui couru le long de la colonne vertébrale et il remercia Monroe d'un signe de tête. Le blutbad parti dans la direction qu'il avait désigné, le grimm à ses côté. Ils contournèrent le tas de caisses en suivant les bruits de voix, et se retrouvèrent dans le dos de deux individus parlant entre eux à voix basses, chacun armé d'une barre de fer. Nick s'immobilisa, conscient du fait d'un coup de feu risquait d'attirer bien trop d'attention là où lui et Monroe avait besoin de l'effet de surprise pour aider leur amis, de l'autre coté du hangar.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Monroe s'était rapproché des deux membres de Black Claw et avait attrapé le plus proche, lui arrachant sa barre de fer des mains et l'envoyant bouler contre une caisse, le flanc de celle-ci se déformant sous l'impact. Le grimm arrêta de réfléchir et abattit le second avant qu'il ne puisse frapper le blutbad dans le dos et rejoignit rapidement son ami, qui se lança dans un sprint vers l'autre côté de l'entrepôt; pendant leur escarmouche, les bruits de feu avait cessé. Espérant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas trop tard, Nick accéléra la cadence, slalomant entre les tas de caisse avec le coeur dans la gorge. Après un dernier virage, ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de la bataille. Le sergent et le détective était acculé contre le mur d'une salle de contrôle, entouré de cadavres et se battant contre les wesens encore debout. Wu avait encore son fusil à la main, se servant de la robuste crosse comme d'une matraque improvisée pour tenir à distance deux Anubis, le museau de leur woge ensanglantés. Un hässlich tenait Hank à distance, le détective ayant laissé tombé son pistolet mais ayant frappé son adversaire avec suffisamment de force pour que celui-ci ait une arcade sourcilière fendue. Nick leva son arme, se vidant les poumons et relaxant sa prise; ce n'était pas le moment de trembler. Monroe entrepris de contourner le champs de bataille, ses yeux rouge luisant dans la pénombre. Nick attendit une ouverture avant de tirer, touchant le wesen qui attaquait Hank à l'arrière de la tête. Il s'écroula et le détective afro-américain profita de la confusion du coup de feu pour s'en prendre à un des deux anubis, qui hurla de rage alors que son compagnon abandonnait Wu pour se précipiter vers l'origine du coup de feu. Monroe se jeta sur lui, permettant au grimm de rejoindre ses amis.

"Où est le capitaine?!"

Wu se laissa aller contre le mur de la salle de contrôle avec une grimace avant de se masser l'épaule d'une main.

"La dernière fois que l'ai vu c'était au prise avec un type avec des défenses."

Monroe les rejoignit, la bouche ensanglantée et le souffle court. Hank se frotta les phalanges et désigna le .38 de Nick du menton.

"Combien il te reste de balles?"

"Treize."

"Okay."

Wu se décolla du mur et jeta un regard autour de lui.

"Vous croyez qu'on les a tous eu?"

"J'aimerai bien, mais Monroe et moi on a en croisé deux autres sur le chemin."

"Ils doivent attendre un ordre de se regrouper."

Monroe fronça les sourcils.

"J'entends encore des bruits de bagarre, ça doit être votre capitaine."

Il s'éloigna dans la direction des bruits, les trois autres sur ses talons. Ils étaient dans la zone de l'entrepôt où la majorité des caisses étaient stockées, formant un labyrinthe de corridors de largeurs variable. Certaines avaient visiblement été bousculées, et ils rencontrèrent rapidement des éclaboussures de sang, qui rendaient la piste d'autant plus facile à suivre. Les bruits de lutte s'amplifiaient aussi, et Nick fit signe à ses amis de le laisser passer devant, relevant son pistolet. Il longea silencieusement la dernière caisse et jeta un coup d'oeil au delà du coin. Renard était pris dans un duel à mort avec ce qui semblait être un mauvais-dentes, les crocs sur-dimensionnés du wesen smilodon claquant à quelques centimètres du visage déformé du semi-zauberbiest. A un moment donné dans la bataille il avait perdu sa veste de costume, et sa chemise blanche était auréolée de sang et déchirée au col, sans doute suite à une morsure ratée. Le mauvais-dentes n'était pas en meilleur état; il favorisait clairement une de ses jambes et n'utilisait pas les manoeuvres d'évasion dont Nick savait que ce genre de wesen était capable. Cependant, les deux hommes étaient beaucoup trop proche et rapides dans leur échanges de coups pour lui permettre de tirer sans risquer de toucher le capitaine. Wu s'était rapproché un peu après lui, s'embusquant dans l'ombre en face de lui. Ils échangèrent un regard; ils allaient devoir attendre une ouverture, mais ils n'étaient pas certains que le capitaine tiendrait assez longtemps; si le mauvaise dentes réussissait à refermer ses mâchoires sur la gorge de Renard, c'était terminé. Le grimm gardait les yeux braqué sur eux, son arme reposant contre sa jambe. Au moment où il allait se décider à intervenir, le Capitaine réussi à frapper la jambe blessée du mauvaise dents, qui lâcha un grognement en tombant à genoux alors qu'elle cédait sous lui. Nick releva aussitôt son .38 et tira trois fois, faisait sursauter Wu alors que Renard se baissait brusquement avant de voir que son adversaire avait été la cible des coup de feu. Le grimm avança alors que le semi zauberbiest se redressait et retrouvait visage humain, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre inférieure fendue. Wu, Hank et Monroe emboîtèrent le pas de leur ami, et rejoignirent à leur tour le capitaine. Son adversaire respirait encore, recroquevillé dans une flaque de sang qui allait en s'élargissant. Renard remercia Nick d'un signe de tête avant de se toucher la gorge, grimaçant en sentant la blessure qu'il y trouva. Nick remit son arme dans son holster, soupirant doucement.

"Ça va?"

"Ne rengainez pas, je doute que ce soit terminé."

Comme pour lui donner raison, le bref silence qui avait suivit le coup de feu de Nick fut remplacé par le bruit caractéristique de pas. Avec l'écho entre les caisses, in était difficile de déterminer combien de personnes étaient en approche. Les cinq hommes prirent position, Monroe hésitant un peu avant de trouver sa place parmi les policiers.

Trubel avança dans la lumière, les mains levées. Nick cessa aussitôt de viser et brisa la formation pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme alors que Wu jurait à mi voix et Monroe empoignait l'épaule de Hank avec un sourire soulagé.

"Trubel?"

"J'ai eu ton sms."

Elle souriait malgré ses blessures fraîches, son armure de kevlar éraflée. Wu leva les yeux au ciel et grommela dans son absence de barbe. Hank se contenta de secouer la tête.

"Il y en avait tout un groupe à l'arrière de l'entrepôt, prêt à vous cueillir à la sortie."

"Merci."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"De rien."

La grimm dirigea ensuite son regard vers Renard, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

"Je ne sais pas ce que Nick vous a dit, mais on a une équipe de nettoyage en route."

Le capitaine inclina la tête, se détendant visiblement. Une enquête aurait été un cauchemar. Trubel contourna Nick et se fit intercepter par Monroe, qui la tint un instant à bout de bras avant de l'enlacer, brièvement mais avec conviction.

"Jamais été aussi content de te voir."

"Hey, moi aussi Monroe."

Elle se redressa, bourrue, avant de se rapprocher du mauvaise dents prostré au sol. Elle glissa ses doigts sur sa mâchoire avant de siffler.

"Il est encore vivant, avec quoi, trois bastos dans l'abdomen?"

Nick déglutit et hocha la tête.

"Mh…" Elle rumina un instant avant de lever la tête vers Nick, l'air mortellement sérieuse.

"Est-ce que tu peux me promettre quelque chose?"

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils.

"Je suppose."

"Je déconne pas Nick, c'est très important. Ce type, c'est un mauvais dents, c'est bien ça?"

"Oui."

"Okay, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me fasse un faveur et que tu reste calme. Genre, super calme."

"Trubel-"

"Nick."

"Ca va! Ça va, je resterait calme. Super calme."

"Ok, super."

La jeune femme porta son poignet à sa bouche, activant un micro glissé dans sa manche.

"Envoyez moi Eve, j'ai un survivant intéressant."

Monroe fronça les sourcils.

"Eve?"

Ils entendirent à nouveau des pas, et une femme arriva, portant une tenue semblable à celle de la grimm. C'était une hexenbiest en woge. Elle rejoignit directement Trubel sans accorder la moindre attention au petit groupe avec elle et s'accroupit à côté de la jeune femme. La respiration de Nick s'arrêta. Même avec le woge, la silhouette de cette femme lui était très familière. Il entendit l'inspiration brusque de Monroe à côté de lui et le retint d'un geste alors qu'il avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait. L'hexenbiest examina rapidement le wesen blessé avant de passer lentement sa main au dessus des plaies, qui cessèrent de saigner. Elle se redressa ensuite, souleva le mauvais dentes avec sa telekinesie. Évitant toujours soigneusement de regarder les cinq hommes, la wesen s'éloigna rapidement, sa charge flottant à ses côtés. A la seconde où elle disparu, Monroe se tourna vers le Grimm, visiblement confus.

"C'était Juliette?!" Il se tourna vers Trubel, "Pourquoi tu l'as appelée Eve?" Il pivota à nouveau vers Nick, "Tu le savais?!"

Nick déglutit.

"J'allais t'en parler," il engloba les autres du regard, "vous en parler. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en peu de temps."

"Je veux bien le croire," répondit Wu, dégoulinant de sarcasme, avant de rouler des épaules avec une grimace, "j'aurai bien besoin d'un doliprane, avant."

Monroe jeta un regard inquiet à Renard, qui était remarquablement silencieux.

"Uh, mec, je crois que vous devriez vous faire recoudre, vous saigner toujours."

Renard fit la grimace.

"J'espérais éviter les urgences et les questions."

Monroe se tortilla.

"… Venez au magasin," il jeta un regard à Hank et Wu, "vous aussi si vous voulez, comme ça Nick pourrait tout nous expliquer."

Le grimm jeta un regard à Trubel, qui cligna des yeux avant de sortir ses mains de ses poches.

"Bon, je vais rejoindre mon équipe. Tiens moi au courant."

Nick la regarda s'éloigner avec une pointe d'envie, mais il ne se défila pas.

"Okay, on se retrouve au magasin," il regarda son capitaine, "vous pensez pouvoir conduire?"

"Oui."


	28. Interlude à la boutique

Ils retournèrent à leur voitures sans encombre et purent se garer sans encombre au vu de l'heure tardive. Monroe avait appelé sa femme en route, et le magasin d'épices était illuminé. Nick laissa le blutbat entrer le premier, Rosalee l'attrapa et l'examinant sous toutes les coutures alors qu'il protestait mollement. Les policiers entrèrent à leur tour, Nick fermant la marche et verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Le petit groupe s'était rassemblé dans l'arrière boutique et la fuchsbau avait déjà distribué à Wu, Hank et Monroe une tisane dont l'odeur chatouillait le nez du grimm et lui donnait envie de dormir. Il se secoua et dû retenir un sourire devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Rosalee avait fait asseoir Renard et l'avait convaincu d'enlever sa chemise pour pouvoir examiner la plaie sur sa gorge; Monroe les observait, à moitié impressionné par la plastique du capitaine et à moitié jaloux; Rosalee l'ignorait, les sourcils froncés, concentré sur ce qu'elle faisait; et Renard avait les yeux dans le vide, visiblement épuisé.

"Vous auriez vraiment besoin de points," elle soupira en voyant l'expression du semi zauberbiest, "vous avez de la chance que je sache comment faire. Nick," elle jeta au grimm un regard qui signifiait que tout cela était clairement de sa faute, "j'ai une trousse dans l'étagère à côté de l'évier, tu veux bien me l'amener?"

Nick effaça son sourire de son visage et s'exécuta, posant la trousse sur la table à côté de la fuchsbau. Elle le remercia et fouilla à l'intérieur, sortant un kit de suture encore sellé, du désinfectant et une paire de gants jetable.

"Okay, mettez vous bien à la lumière…" Elle enfila les gants et désinfecta la plaie avant d'ouvrir le kit, "Nick, ta tasse est par là," elle inclina la tête vers un coin de la table, "on t'écoute."

Le grimm se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre et alla récupérer la tasse et s'asseoir avant de commencer à parler.

il balbutia un peu, chercha ses mots, faisant des pauses; la journée avait été longue, et lui-même avait du mal à croire ce qu'il racontait. Finalement, son côté flic prit le dessus et il repartit du début, de Trubel dans son canapé appelant son mystérieux interlocuteur et entraînant Nick dans le nid du phénix. Il évitait soigneusement de regarder le capitaine, savant que celui-ci devait remarquer les différences évidentes avec la version qu'il leur avait donné, à Hank et lui. Et Renard devait sans doute savoir d'où venait ces différences. Quand il termina son récit, il avait vidé sa tasse et Rosalee avait fini de recoudre la gorge du capitaine et lui avait discrètement proposé une tisane qu'il avait poliment refusé. Le groupe s'observa dans le silence qui s'était installé après que le grimm ait arrêté de parler, avant que Monroe ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

"Donc, si j'ai bien suivi, et arrête moi si je me trompe, mais ta mère est vivante, Juliette est vivante, et toutes les deux plus Trubel travaille pour une organisation au nom tout droit sorti des années 90?"

Nick fronça les sourcils sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

"Oui."

"Okay," le blutbad balayant la pièce du regard, "je lui le seul à trouver ça complètement fou?" Il leva les mains devant l'expression de Nick, apaisant, "je te crois à 100% mec, je sais que t'es pas du genre à inventer un truc pareil et Trubel non plus, et pis j'ai vu Juliette, enfin Eve je suppose maintenant," l'horloger fronça les sourcils à sont tour, visiblement perplexe, "mais quand même."

Wu soupira dans sa tasse.

"L'organisation Wesen pour la domination du monde m'inquiète plus pour être honnête."

"Uuuh oui bien sur," Monroe rougit et se mit à tricoter des doigts, "c'est juste que je trouve que les gentils me semblent un peu…"

"Louche?" proposa le philippin avec une amabilité tintée de sarcasme.

"Ouais," le blutbad le regardait avec incertitude, se penchant inconsciemment vers sa femme, qui s'était lavé les mains et glissée à ses côtés. Elle pris une de ses mains entre les siennes, faisant glisser son pouce sur les jointures de l'horloger.

"Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse s'attendre à ce que les 'gentils' soient irréprochable. Pas dans la vrai vie."

Le blutbad grommela dans sa barbe, probablement une défense contre l'accusation implicite d'idéalisme, mais son incertitude semblait s'être en partie dissipée. Nick se frotta la nuque.

"Le fait qu'ils soient 'para-gouvernemental' ne me plaît pas beaucoup."

Hank posa sa tasse et se rassit lourdement.

"Ça a un coté conspiration du complot," il se frotta les yeux et se lissa la barbe, "Mais on a pas tellement le choix, si?" Il jeta un coup d'oeil au capitaine en finissant sa phrase. Renard paraissait plongé dans ses pensées, les bras croisés; il avait renfilé sa chemise tachée et frottait inconsciemment une trace de sang.

"Non, pas vraiment. Nous ne pouvons pas établir de liens entre les attaques, même si certaines semblent coordonnées. J'ai déjà contacté l'antigang, mais j'ai peur qu'une opération de grand envergure ne soit impossible tant que Black Claw ne révèlent pas leur main."

Nick déglutit.

"Et il ne ferons sans doute pas avant d'être sûr de l'emporter."

Renard haussa les épaules.

"Sans doute."

Rosalee soupira, serra un peu plus fort la main de son mari.

"Alors c'est comme ça que ça va se passer? Nous et l'organisation phénix contre Black Claw?"

Le grimm parut mal à l'aise.

"Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que-"

"Nick, s'il te plaît," Monroe roula des yeux, faisant des grands gestes de la main que la fuchsbau ne tenait pas, "tu crois vraiment que Black Claw va nous laisser tranquille Rosalee et moi? Déjà, on est un couple mixte, et tu sais à quel point c'est bien vu," il marqua une pause pour faire une grimace, "et on est les amis du grimm, tout le monde et leur grand-mères est au courant. Non, que tu le veuille ou non, on est dedans," le blutbad inclina la tête vers Wu et Hank, "pense plutôt aux kehrseites."

Comme l'horloger s'y attendait, les deux hommes protestèrent aussitôt. Nick soupira, mais il souriait. Le grimm leva les mains en signe de reddition.

"Okay, okay. J'arrête d'être chiant."

Wu marmonna qu'il le croirait quand il le verrait, faisant ricaner Hank- et sourire Renard. Il ne paraissait pas en tenir rigueur a détective de lui avoir caché une partie de la vérité; ou alors, il le pensait suffisamment puni pour ne pas recommencer.


	29. Le Terrier du Renard

La journée avait été longue pour Sean Renard, ce qui était malheureusement devenu habituel. Tant que Black Claw serait libre d'opérer dans Portland, il n'aurait pas le temps de s'entendre penser, ce qui commençait à être un sérieux problème après la soudaine disparition d'Adalind. Il avait maintenu une surveillance discrète autour de la jeune femme, ne voulait plus jamais se laisser faire prendre de court par l'ancienne hexenbiest. Qu'elle ai réussi à se débarrasser de ses suiveurs et n'ai pas réapparu signifiait sans aucun doute qu'elle était en train de comploter quelque chose, et la connaissant le but de ce complot était de semer le plus de destruction possible. Coupant court à ses réflexions, il ouvrit la porte de son garage et rangea sa voiture avant d'en sortir, la verrouillant d'un geste automatique. Sa gorge le démangeait sous le pansement, et il sentait encore les multiples contusions qu'il avait subit durant son escarmouche avec le mauvais-dentes, lors de leur assaut sur l'entrepôt. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, prendre un advil et s'écrouler sur son lit, au lieu de trouver un moyen de contrecarrer Black Claw ou même de se renseigner sur cette fameuse organisation phénix.

Il se frotta les yeux en sortant ses clefs de sa poches, conscient du fait qu'il n'y aurait pas de meilleur moment pour examiner le problème jusqu'à la résolution du-dit problème, et que dans ce cas, cette résolution ne lui plairait pas. Il n'y avait pas de repos pour les braves, et pas de repos pour lui non plus. Mais il allait quand même prendre cet advil. Il sortit la clef de la porte du garage et la déverrouilla avant de se figer. Son entrée dans le garage aurait du déclencher le compte à rebord de l'alarme de la maison, qui aurait dû lui biper son déplaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il entre le code de désactivation ou que son petit cerveau électronique n'arrive à la fin de son décompte et n'appelle la société de sécurité dont l'appareil dépendait. Hors il avait été accueilli par le silence. Il dégaina son arme sans bruits, toutes douleurs provisoirement oubliées. Si Adalind l'avait encore pris de vitesse, sa mère n'allait jamais le laisser tranquille à ce sujet. Il se colla au mur et poussa la porte. Aucun coup de feu ne salua le battant ouvert, et il jeta un regard dans l'ouverture. Son salon était illuminé, ce qui ne voulait rien dire; il avait mit l'ensemble des lampes sur minuteurs précisément pour ne pas se faire surprendre dans le noir.

Le petit groupe qui se tenait derrière son canapé par contre… Trois personnes, une femme et deux hommes, l'un d'entre eux visiblement garde du corps du second. Ni la femme ni le second homme ne semblaient armés, mais il n'aimait pas ses chances.

"Capitaine, pourquoi ne pas nous rejoindre?"

Il avait un certain nombre de raisons pour ne pas le faire, mais le fait qu'ils aient pu entrer chez lui avait ce qui avait du être une insultante facilité , sans parler des implications de leur présence alors qu'il avait été mis au courant de l'existence de Black Claw quelques jours auparavant rendait ces raisons caduques. Renard entra dans la pièce en gardant son arme levée, pas exactement braquée sur qui que ce soit, mais s'il devait tirer, il aurait le temps de mettre son assaillant hors service. L'homme qui avait parlé, le plus petit des deux, lui sourit, accentuant le mauvais pressentiment du semi zauberbiest.

"Nous nous rencontrons enfin. Je me présente, Conrad Bonaparte."

Renard haussa les sourcils, peu impressionné.

"Excusez-moi si je ne vous serre pas la main, monsieur Bonaparte."

L'intéressé esquissa un geste de la main aussi vague qu'apaisant, souriant toujours. Cette expression commençait déjà à irriter le capitaine; il dégoulinait d'hypocrisie et de suffisance, comme un politicien.

"Je comprend parfaitement. Croyez moi, j'aurai souhaité que notre rencontre se passe dans d'autre circonstances."

"Mon numéro professionnel est dans l'annuaire, vous n'aviez qu'a prendre rendez-vous."

Bonaparte eut l'air sincèrement chagriné.

"Ce dont je veux vous entretenir est un sujet sensible, je doute que votre bureau nous ait permis la confidentialité nécessaire."

"Mais cela vous aurait évité d'avoir une arme braquée sur vous," Renard rajusta imperceptiblement sa prise sur son revolver, "parlez, avant que je ne décide que votre garde du corps est menaçant et que je doivent me défendre."

Le membre de Black Claw eut un petit rire, tapotant affectueusement le bras de l'homme à ses côté comme il l'aurait fait la tête d'un chien bien entraîné.

"Je doute que Harry ici présent ne soit gêné par quelque chose d'aussi prosaïque qu'une balle."

Renard commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez. Il reporta posément le museau de son arme vers Bonaparte, wogeant dans la foulée. Sa respiration se changeant en un grondement qui semblait provenir de partout, et la femme sursauta et wogea à son tour, son museau félin se plissant dans un feulement d'avertissement. Bonaparte cligna des yeux, l'air fasciné.

"Inpressionant."

Il wogea à son tour, souriant et cauchemardesque. Le garde du corps ne se joignit pas aux festivitées, restant silencieux. Bonaparte retrouva visage humain.

"Devions nous vraiment en arriver là? Notre but n'est pas de vous tuer, mais bien de vous parler. Je vous jure qu'aucun mal ne vous sera fait."

Renard repoussa lui aussi son woge, n'essayant même pas de cacher son incrédulité.

"Et je doit vous croire."

"Nous aurions pu piéger votre garage ou même vous abattre quand vous vous teniez derrière votre porte," Bonaparte avança d'un pas vers le capitaine, ignorant son revolver braqué sur lui avec aplomb, "allons, je me doute que vous êtes épuisé. Écoutez moi et nous partirons sans faire d'histoire."

Ce genre de situation était la raison pour laquelle il aurait du établir un moyen de communication d'urgence avec Nick et sa fine équipe. A sa décharge, il ne travaillait vraiment avec le grimm et son petit clan au lieu de les utiliser que depuis quelques jours. Maigre consolation s'il se faisait tuer, ou enlever; les plans exacts de Bonaparte lui semblaient devenir de plus en plus nébuleux. Prenant finalement une décision, Renard baissant son arme, sans pour autant la rengainer.

"Je vous écoute."

"Vous savez sans doute déjà qui je représente, aussi je gagnerait du temps et ne vous ferez pas notre laïus," Bonaparte souriait à nouveau, l'animal, "Et je passerait donc directement à notre offre. Elle est très simple; rejoignez nous Capitaine. Nous contrôlons déjà la moitié de la ville," Il continua, expansif, "ne vous vous trouvez vous pas l'étroit dans votre commissariat? Vous pouvez faire mieux. Méritez mieux."

Renard pencha la tête sur le côté, gardant les trois wesens dans son champs de vision. Si le zauberbiest pensait pouvoir lui faire croire qu'il allait lui donner ce serait qu'un fragment de pouvoir volontairement, il le connaissait mal.

"Et si je refuse?"

"Et bien, nous avons eut une longue discussion avec une certaine jeune femme, à propos d'une certaine petite fille, dont la sécurité serait l'un de vos principale priorité," Le représentant de Black Claw afficha une moue désolée, "mais je ne souhaiterai pas m'abaisser au chantage si je peux l'éviter. Cela ne permet pas des bases de collaborations saines. En vérité," il retrouva son sourire, comme si une idée venait de le frapper, "Je pense que vous avez simplement besoin de réfléchir. Vous êtes sans aucun doute épuisé, et c'est partiellement de notre faute, je m'en excuse. Que diriez vous de nous recontacter demain? Je suis certain que d'ici-là, vous aurez eu le temps de vous rendre compte d'où votre meilleur intérêt se trouvait."

Renard hocha la tête, les dents serrées.

"Parfait! Dans ce cas, nous ne vous importunerons pas plus longtemps. Mademoiselle Wood, si vous voulez bien ouvrir la marche."

La lowen passa devant, souriant au capitaine au passage. Une fois les trois wesens hors de chez lui, Renard sentit un petite partie de la tension qui le rongeait disparaître. Il sorti sur son perron pour appeler la société de sécurité qui s'occupait de sa maison et leur signaler l'intrusion. Ils lui envoyèrent une voiture immédiatement, et il alla ressortir la sienne du garage. Il ne pouvait pas rester chez lui cette nuit. Il allait devoir se trouver un hôtel; il avait besoin d'un minimum d'intimité pour les coup de fils qu'il avait à passer.


	30. Complicité

Nick était dans son canapé, une bière à la main et un carton de chinois dans l'autre, contemplant la possibilité de se lever pour aller se coucher et trouvant l'idée épuisante. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas se permettre de dormir encore une fois dans son sofa. C'était pathétique, d'une part; il avait un lit parfaitement utilisable; et d'autre part, il risquait encore de se réveiller avec mal partout. Il était sur le point de rassembler son courage lorsque son portable sonna. Il posa la canette vide et tendit la main vers sa veste, jurant à mi voix jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à attraper le téléphone et décrocher.

"Bukhart."

"Nick, Black Claw était à mon domicile."

Le grimm cligna lentement des yeux. Il avait dû mal comprendre. Il se passa une main sur le visage et renversa la tête contre le dossier du canapé.

"Capitaine?"

"Est-ce que je vous réveille Nick?"

La voix du semi zauberbiest était calme, mais elle fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide au grimm; c'était la voix qu'il avait quand quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, avait sérieusement déconné, et vous aviez intérêt à prier que ce n'était pas vous.

"Non capitaine, je vous écoute," il se redressa, comme si Renard pouvait le voir, "vous avez bien dit Black Claw?"

"Oui. J'ai quitté les lieux, mais ils avaient une proposition à me faire."

"Laissez moi deviner, les rejoindre?"

"Pas très original, je vous l'accorde." Nick l'entendit soupirer à l'autre bout du fil, "Il semblerait qu'Adalind les ait rejoins, et ils pensent utiliser Diana pour me convaincre."

Nick dû retenir un rire nerveux. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qu'Adalind pour penser à faire du chantage à Sean Renard? Il en doutait.

"Mais c'est ma mère qui l'a."

"J'apprécierai que vous vérifiiez."

"Je comprend, même si je ne sait pas trop comment la contacter rapidement."

"L'organisation phénix doit pouvoir le faire."

"Sans doute. Capitaine…"

"Oui?"

"Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire à présent?"

Il y eu une petit silence pensif de l'autre côté de son portable, et le grimm devina ce à quoi son chef pensait. Il fut pris d'une envie irraisonnée de lui interdire, avant de se rendre compte avec une pointe d'horreur que si leur rôle avait été inversé, Renard aurait eu la même réaction.

"Le résistant qui gère la branche de l'organisation, Il s'agit de Meisner, n'est-ce pas?"

Déstabilisé, Nick mit quelques secondes à répondre.

"Oui…"

"Très bien."

"Capitaine?"

"Oui Nick?"

Le grimm soupira et se frotta les yeux.

"Je ne peux pas cautionner."

"Heureusement que vous n'avez pas à la faire." Nick aurait juré que Renard se moquait de lui, mais c'était sans méchanceté. Avant qu'il ait pu répliquer, ou même tenter de le faire changer d'avis en le menaçant d'appeler sa terrifiante génitrice, Elizabeth Lascelles -le fait qu'il n'ait pas son numéro de téléphone semblait un détail sans importance dans son esprit fatigué- le semi zauberbiest avait raccroché. Le grimm grommela dans sa barbe, se demandant vaguement pourquoi le capitaine l'avait appelé lui au lieu de contacter directement Meisner. Il se leva, ramassant la canette de bière vide et le carton de chinois pour les jeter. La réalisation le frappa alors qu'il échangeait son jean contre un jogging, au pied de son lit. Renard faisait l'effort de le tenir au courant. Quelque part, c'était encore plus effrayant que son humour.

Le lendemain, un message attendait Renard sur son bureau, innocemment glissé dans sa correspondance du matin. Un simple numéro de téléphone, accompagné des mots "mademoiselle Wood". La lowen qui lui avait sourit en quittant son salon. Il avait eu une longue conversation avec Meisner durant la nuit, les deux mettant à plat un plan qui avait toutes les chances de le faire tuer. Mais ce n'était pas comme si ses chances de survies étaient beaucoup plus élevées dans le monde que Conrad Bonaparte voulait établir. Le semi zauberbiest avait trop souvent favorisé le kehrseites dans sa quêtes pour le statut quo, et il n'avait aucun doute que les wesens qu'ils avait ainsi lésé s'en souviendraient, le moment venu. Il s'assit à son bureau et attrapa le morceau de papier, le photographiant avec son portable avant de le glisser dans la déchiqueteuse. Meisner serait heureux d'avoir le duplicata. Le capitaine retint un soupir et évalua ses derniers doutes avant de le repousser fermement et de composer le numéro.

"Rachel Wood, attachée de presse. Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Mademoiselle Wood, Sean Renard à l'appareil."

"Oh, c'est à propos de ce que nous avons discuté hier soir!," il entendait le sourire victorieux dans sa voix, dégoulinant du téléphone comme du miel empoisonné, "Je savais que vous seriez raisonnable. Monsieur Bonaparte sera ravi de l'apprendre," elle marqua une pause, "vous acceptez, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui."

"Parfait!" Elle s'attendait visiblement à son manque d'enthousiasme, "En vérité, nous avons déjà prévu quelque chose pour vous. Que diriez vous de nous retrouvez au Del'Arte?"

"Si ma charge de travail me le permet," Il attrapa un stylo avant de le reposer, repoussant son envie de trifouiller quelque chose de sa main libre et la posant plutôt à plat sur le bureau.

"Ne soyez pas ridicule. Disons dix-sept heures? Notre emploi du temps est très chargé."

"Allez vous me dire qui est ce 'nous'?" il n'essaya pas de cacher son impatience à la lowen. Quand elle reprit la parole, c'était d'un ton beaucoup moins doucereux.

"Andrew Dixon," le candidat à la mairie. Renard avait vu ses affiches en ville; trop honnête pour faire un bon politicien, s'il en croyait ses sources. Une preuve de plus que son réseau avait besoin d'un sérieux renouvellement.

"Que serai-je sensé faire pour lui?"

"Nous en parlerons cette après-midi. Bonne journée capitaine."

Il raccrocha sans lui rendre son salut. Mesquin, mais il ne pouvait pas faire preuve de trop d'enthousiasme, cela serait suspect. Il se passa une main sur le visage, sa courte nuit se rappelant à son bon souvenir. La journée allait être longue.

La nuit de Nick avait été courte aussi. Il s'inquiétait. Le capitaine avait beau être doté d'une intelligence vicieuse, et, du point de vue du grimm, d'une moralité douteuse, il avait tout de même décidé de se jeter dans la fosse aux lions avec ce qui ressemblait fort à de la désinvolture. S'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, le détective avait aussi pensé que le semi zauberbiest avait simplement décidé de s'allier avec Black Claw, mais il même en tritura la situation dans tout les sens, il ne trouvait pas de bonnes raisons pour Renard de les prévenir, lui et Meisner - parce qu'il avait prévenu Meisner, Nick avait vérifié - peut-être qu'il y avait une raison tordue que le grimm ne pouvait pas s'imaginer, mais pour une fois, il en doutait.

Nick avait débattu avec lui-même en allant au commissariat, mais il s'était fait une raison; le capitaine s'attendait probablement à ce qu'il cafte. Le détective fit signe à Wu de le suivre en entrant dans le bâtiment et se rendit directement auprès de Hank, qui était encore en train de poser sa veste sur sa chaise. L'afro américaine interrompit son geste et le regardant tout les deux, l'air interrogateur.

"On repart tout de suite?"

"Non, non," Nick secoua la tête et tira sa propre chaise, se laissant tomber dessus avec l'élégante maladresse d'un chat errant, "j'ai quelque chose à vous dire."

Wu haussa les sourcils assez haut pour que ça ait l'air douloureux.

"Encore une révélation?"

"Quoi? Non!" le détective se frotta le visage, un peu vexé, avant de reprendre, "c'est à propos du capitaine. Black Claw a tenté de le recruter, et il a décidé de passer sous couverture."

"Quoi? Comme ça?" le sergent philippin semblait indigné, "alors quand c'est un de ses hommes il y a un protocole, mais pas pour lui?" Il paraissait prêt à surgir dans le bureau du capitaine pour râler, faisant sourire le grimm. Hank pour sa part, ne souriait pas.

"Je ne demanderait pas s'il est conscient des risques, parce que c'est du capitaine qu'on parle, mais j'espère vraiment qu'il ne fait pas ça a l'aveugle."

Nick secoua à nouveau la tête.

"Meisner et lui se sont mit d'accord sur un protocole. Meisner a été dans les forces spéciales," Nick avait dû se retenir de rouler des yeux en apprenant ça, parce que bien entendu le mystérieux ancien résistant au crâne rasé et à la mâchoires carrée avait été dans les forces spéciales, "du coup il avait déjà quelque chose d'établi pour les membres de l'organisation phénix. C'est plutôt standard, avec une couleur du jour, ce genre de chose."

"Bon." S'ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement ravi, les deux policiers étaient au moins apaisés. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Wu fasse la grimace.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'ils lui on agité sous le nez pour le recruter?"

"Diana."

Hank grommelât dans sa barbe, avant de plisser les yeux.

"C'est pas ta mère qui s'occupe d'elle?"

"En fait elle l'a confiée à Meisner. D'après lui, elle avait quelque chose à faire quelque part où elle ne pouvait pas emmener un enfant."

"Donc on sait où elle est?"

"Oui."

Wu hocha la tête.

"Il manquerait plus que cette pauvre gamine se retrouve embarquée là-dedans."

"Sans doute un coup d'Adalind" fit remarquer Hank.

"Probablement," Nick soupira, "je m'inquiète pour Kelly. Il est avec Monroe et Rosalee, mais…"

"Mais si Adalind est avec Black Claw, ils sont tout les trois en danger."

Hank se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses.

"Qu'est ce que tu compte faire?"

Nick soupira, mal à l'aise.

"Le confier à Meisner? Je suppose que ça serait le mieux, mais leur locaux ne sont pas vraiment une garderie."

"Sans doute," argumenta Wu d'un ton raisonnable, "mais tu ne peux pas courir après Black Claw tout en t'inquiétant pour ton fils, sans parler de ses baby-sitters. Imagine qu'ils s'en prennent à Bud."

C'était déloyal, mais le sergent avait totalement raison. Nick s'agita sur son siège avant de se rendre à l'évidence.

"Okay, j'en parlerait à Meisner."

"Je suis surpris qu'il ne t'en ait pas parlé lui-même."

"Il ne connaît pas Adalind comme nous," Nick se frotta la nuque, "pour lui c'est encore une jeune mère paumée qui essaye de s'en sortir."

Hank fit la grimace, mais n'ajouta rien. Wu pinça les lèvres avant de remarquer quelque chose du coin de l'oeil et de se relever précipitamment du bureau. Renard les observait, un sourcil levé et un fantôme de sourire sur le visage.

"Je vois que tout le monde est à jour. Au travail messieurs."

Wu hocha la tête et s'éclipsa, lançant un "yes sir" par dessus son épaule. Nick et Hank firent pivoter leur chaise vers leur bureau, le grimm traînant juste assez pour voir l'expression du capitaine redevenir sérieuse… Et tendue.


	31. Baby-sitting

Le grimm avait vu le capitaine quitter le poste vers seize heures trente, devinant facilement qu'il avait sans doute rendez-vous avec Black Claw. Il retint l'envie presque incontrôlable de le suivre, se traitant intérieurement d'imbécile. Il avait besoin de rester concentré. Ses pensées furent interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il l'attrapa et jeta un oeil à l'identifiant de l'appel avant de décrocher.

"Trubel?"

"Oy Nick," la jeune femme avait la voix pleine d'énergie; il se surpris à sourire, "tu peux venir? J'ai des trucs à te dire mais Meisner veut pas que j'en parle au téléphone."

"Venir…" commença le détective sur le ton de l'interrogation. Comme il s'y attendait, la grimm l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.

"Bah à l'organisation," elle marqua une pause ruminatoire, avant de reprendre d'un ton incertain, "ça te gène pas? Eve est là."

"J'ai des questions à ce sujet," Nick faisait de gros efforts pour contrôler sa voix. Hank avait remarqué et le fixait, un sourcil levé. Le grimm leva un doigt pour lui faire signe d'attendre un peu.

Trubel soupira lourdement à l'autre bout du fil.

"Me doute. Mais tu peux venir ou pas?"

"Attend une seconde," il éloigna le téléphone de sa tête et regardant son partenaire, "c'est Trubel. Elle veut que je la rejoigne."

Le détective afro américain pencha tête sur le côté.

"Tout seul ou…" Il se désigna des deux pouces, l'air interrogateur. Nick fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de reprendre son appel.

"Hank vient avec moi."

"Eh, plus on est de fou plus on rit. J'vous attend au portail."

"Okay…"

Nick raccrocha et posa son portable avant de se frotter les yeux.

"Ça va Nick?"

"Très bien," le détective se fabriqua un sourire et l'attacha de guingois sur son visage, l'adressant à un Hank peu convaincu, "c'est l'occasion de parler de Kelly au Meisner. De lui amener, en fait."

"Tu veux que je conduise pendant que tu appelle Monroe?" Hank grimaça, "attend, non, je sais pas où on va."

"Tu peux conduire jusqu'à chez Monroe, on échangera là-bas."

"Ça me va."

Les deux détectives se levèrent et se glissèrent hors du commissariat avec naturel; ce n'était pas le moment de se faire attraper à faire l'école buissonnière, capitaine absent ou pas.

L'arrêt chez Monroe et Rosalee fut bref; les deux wesens arrivèrent rapidement aux même conclusions que leur amis et n'eurent pas besoin de beaucoup d'arguments pour être convaincu de confier le bébé à l'organisation phénix, drapeaux rouges ou non. Une fois Kelly calé dans son siège à l'arrière de la voiture et le sac de fourniture pour bébé mis dans le coffre, Nick pris le volant, espérant qu'il se souviendrait du chemin qu'il avait emprunté avec Trubel la dernière fois. Ils quittèrent rapidement la ville et le détective s'engagea dans la forêt, ralentissant presque au pas et examinant les environs. Hank l'observait lui, intrigué et les sourcils froncés, jetant de rapide regard au bébé qui semblait fasciné par l'intérieur de la voiture. Le grimm fini par se décider pour un étroit chemin de terre et s'y engagea prudemment, les branches de chaque côtés de la route bruissant contre la carrosserie, faisait babiller et glousser Kelly. Nick faillit se décourager et faire demi-tour, persuadé de s'être trompé, lorsqu'un détour dévoila enfin de haut portail qui protégeait l'accès au bunker de l'organisation phénix. Trubel surgit d'un côté de la route et monta à l'arrière, brandissant le boîtier d'ouverture dans la foulée. Hank se tourna dans son siège pour lui sourire, et la jeune femme lui rendit la politesse.

"Salut Hank, salut bébé," elle tapota le dossier du siège tandis que Nick glissait la voiture entre les épais battants du portail, "re toi."

Hank étouffa un rire et se rassit convenablement dans son siège

"Content de te voir."

"Tout le monde me dit ça en ce moment," elle repoussa sa frange, souriant toujours, "ça me change agréablement."

Ce fut au tour de Nick d'étouffer un rire.

"J'imagine."

La jeune femme rempocha son boîtier et chatouilla le pied de Kelly, qui se tortilla avec des petits cris qui pouvaient être des rires comme de l'indignation.

"Pas de baby-sitters?"

Trubel constata de la nuque du détective passait lentement au rouge.

"En fait…"

Elle ricana en se renfonçant dans son siège, étirant ses jambes pour les caler devant le siège du bébé.

"Meisner va adorer, avec Diana qui est déjà là…" la jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage avec un petit soupir, "Elle a de la personnalité la gamine."

Hank pivota à nouveau dans son siège pour la regarder.

"Ça lui fait quoi, trois ans?"

Trubel lui jeta un regard étrange et se redressa.

"Elle fait, hm, un peu plus âgée."

Nick sentit un frisson glacé lui courir le long de la colonne vertébrale.

"Ça fait partie des choses dont tu voulais me parler?"

"Pas exactement, mais pourquoi pas."

Le grimm gara sa voiture devant l'entrée du Bunker et les quelques minutes suivante furent utilisée pour sortir le siège pour bébé, le bébé et son sac de la voiture, Nick se chargeant de Kelly. Trubel alla leur ouvrir et tint la porte pour ses amis, et tout ce petit monde monta dans l'ascenseur. Trubel roula des épaules et reprit la conversation là où elle l'avait laissé.

"Elle a l'air d'avoir au moins huit ans, en fait. On sait pas trop pourquoi, notre seule hexenbiest… Enfin tu sais."

Nick hocha la tête et avala difficilement sa salive, lui faisant signe de continuer.

"Bref. C'est pas la raison principale de mon appel. La raison principale c'est le type que vous nous avez aidé à choppé dans le raid de l'entrepôt.

Hank pencha la tête sur le côté en haussant les sourcils.

"Dallas Cruz?"

La jeune femme afficha un air interrogateur avant de secouer la tête.

"Nope…? C'est Lucien Petrovitch."

"Ah."

La jeune femme leur ouvrir l'ascenseur à l'arrivée et le referma derrière eux.

"C'était le dirigeant de la cellule de la nana qui m'a attaquée," Elle fit signe à ses amis de la suivre, "Il était une sorte de lieutenant pour le dirigeant de la force d'invasion, un certain Conrad Bonaparte."

Nick avança pour se mettre au niveau de Trubel, faisait attention à ne pas secouer Kelly.

"On sait ce qu'il est?"

"Oh, il ne s'en cache pas," la grimm roula des yeux en continua de la guider à travers les corridors, "c'est un zauberbiest pur souche."

Hank intervint d'un ton intrigué.

"Ça fait une différence?"

"Il semblerait. Votre capitaine est bizarre."

"Dis nous quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas."

La jeune femme lui accorda son argument avec un éclat de rire réprimé et toqua à une porte avant de l'ouvrir et passer la tête dans l'ouverture.

"Meisner, ils sont là."

L'intéressé sortit de la pièce et coïncidera Nick de la tête aux pieds, son visage passant de la neutralité à un fatalisme blasé.

"Est-ce que les Buckhardt pensent qu'une organisation para-gouvernementale fait une bonne crèche?"

Nick pinça les lèvres, prenant inconsciemment une expression de sa mère n'aura pas reniée. Hank haussa les épaules et pris son ton le plus innocent.

"C'est pas ce que sont les crèches à la base?"

Meisner l'assassina du regard, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Il fit signe à Nick de lui passer le bébé et récupéra le sac dans la foulée. Le fait qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour prendre soin de Kelly durant au moins une semaine semblait être un piètre réconfort. Trubel ne retenait pas son sourire. Elle lui tapota le biceps avec commisération.

"Je préviendrait Mac qu'on a un second pensionnaire."

"Fait ça."

La jeune femme ricana.

"Donc, ce Conrad Bonaparte, qu'est-ce que vous savez sur lui?"

La jeune femme roula des yeux.

"Bah, la routine habituelle, c'est un connard sans scrupules."

"Un connard manipulateur sans scrupules," la corrigea Meisner, les lèvres toujours pincées, "On pense qu'il a un sponsor, c'est plus ça, le problème."

"Un sponsor?" Hank haussa les sourcils, "Qui voudrait financer Black Claw?"

"C'est toute la question."

L'homme de l'organisation commença à s'éloigner en emportant bébé Kelly avec lui. Nick reporta son regard vers Trubel.

"Vous ne savez rien du sponsor?"

Elle fit la grimace.

"Nan. On pense qu'il est européen, mais il s'avèrent que ça n'aide pas à réduire le champs de recherche."

"Je suppose que la résistance ne peux pas aider?" demandant Hank.

"D'après Meisner ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter. Le roi a disparu," elle fronça les sourcils avant de préciser, "le vieux, le père de votre capitaine. Ils en ont couronné un nouveau depuis."

Le détective afro américain haussa les épaules.

"Tant pis."

"Mh mh," la grimm leur fit signe de se remettre en route et repris son chemin.

"J'aimerai vous donner ce qu'on a réussi à extraire de Petrovitch. Ça vous aidera sans doute dans votre - vos enquêtes."

Les deux détectives lui emboîtèrent le pas.

"Si on arrive à justifier d'où ça vient…"

"Information anonyme?"

"Nick…" Hank secoua la tête en souriant.

Trubel les avait mené jusqu'à une autre porte lorsqu'ils entendirent les hurlements. Le trio se mit à courir dans leur directions, Les deux grimms en tête. Ils passèrent un coude du corridor et Nick s'immobilisa, leva son arme par pur réflexe. Hank s'arrêta à sa hauteur, hésitant à pointer son arme. Une hexenbiest se tenait au milieu du couloir, la tête entre les mains, tandis que ce qui semblait êtres des fournitures scolaires volaient autour d'elle, provenant sans doute de la porte ouverte en face de la wesen. Trubel continua sa course pour aller attraper Juliette et la traîner hors du pandémonium tandis qu'un autre femme dans une tenue similaire à celle que portait la grimm surgissait à l'autre bout du corridor et entrait dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. Le silence retomba aussi vite qu'il avait été brisé, seulement entrecoupé par la respiration haletante de l'ancienne vétérinaire, qui avait retrouvé assez de calme pour repousser son woge. Nick nota qu'elle avait coupé ses cheveux au carré et les avait teint en noir, ce qui le perturbait presque plus que tout le reste. Trubel lui adressa un signe du menton et il recula jusqu'à être dissimulé de l'autre côté du tournant, son partenaire l'imitant avec un temps de retard. Le grimm baissa les yeux et se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient. Il remit soigneusement la sécurité sur on arme et rengaina tandis que Hank faisait de même.

"Qu'est ce que c'était que ça?"

"Aucune idée."

Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet.


	32. Conséquences

Il y eut une discussion dans le couloirs hors de leur vue, les deux femmes échangeant des chuchotements pressés. Finalement, alors que Nick et Hank étaient prêt à s'éloigner pour de bon, elles surgirent, Trubel gardant une main sur l'avant-bras de Juliette, qui avançait d'une démarche mécanique, les yeux fixés droit devant elle. Nick avait l'impression de se noyer. Hank se força à rester immobile, tellement tendu qu'il en vibrait presque.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?"

Juliette ne se tourna même pas vers lui pour répondre.

"Adalind."

"Quoi?"

"Je ne sais pas comment. Comme un-," elle sembla trébucher sur le mot, serrant les dents; un reste de sueur froide collant ses cheveux à ses tempes, "un cri. Diana l'a entendu aussi."

Le grimm déglutit, se força à bouger, décrisper son dos.

"Pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi elle fait ce qu'elle fait?!" La voix de l'ancienne vétérinaire avait dérapé dans les aigus. La main de Trubel se resserra sur son bras, et elle se reprit, respirant profondément, délibérément, semblant compter dans sa tête entre chaque expirations. Elle se détendit imperceptiblement, se redressant.

"Elle devait viser Diana. J'ai été… Éclaboussée."

Meisner arriva à son tour, évaluant Juliette du regard. Il parut satisfait de son calme et hocha la tête en direction de Trubel avant de partir vers la pièce où la petite fille était enfermée. La grimm soupira lourdement, retirant lentement sa main.

"Il n'y avait rien d'autre?"

"Une odeur métallique. Du sang peut-être, mais la garce m'a fait saigner du nez."

Trubel enfonça ses poings dans ses poches.

"Okay."

Son regard s'égara vers Nick, et Juliette suivit le mouvement presque malgré elle. Elle se détourna aussitôt, comme si voir son ancien compagnon l'avait brûlée. Elle croisa ses bras contre elle et s'éloigna à grand pas, serrant ses bras contre son torse. Le grimm se secoua comme un chien qui s'ébroue, la regardant s'éloigner avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Hank se rapprocha de lui, levant une main pour pour lui toucher l'épaule mais se retenant au dernier moment.

"Ça va aller Nick?"

"Je sais pas," le grimm secoua à nouveau la tête et se frotta les yeux en avalant sa salive, "Trubel, tu avais des choses à nous donner?"

"Mh-mh," La jeune femme resta encore quelques secondes à fixer le bout du couloir où Juliette avait disparu avant de leur faire signe de la suivre. Ils tournèrent les talons et atteignirent sans encombre une énième porte métallique que la jeune femme, les laissant entrer. La pièce ressemblait à l'une de leur salle de réunion; une table carrée au centre, bordée de chaises; les murs étaient couverts d'étagères pleines de dossiers et de matériels électroniques; un ordinateur ronronnait sur un petit bureau poussé contre un mur. Sur la table était posé un dossier dont la jeune femme s'empara avant de le tendre à Hank; Nick était encore pâle. Le détective afro américain le parcouru rapidement, restant debout. Il s'agissait surtout d'une liste de noms, accompagnés de précision tels que le type de wesens ou leur métier. Hank passa le dossier à son partenaire, songeur. La litanie des wesens ne lui disait pas grand chose; ils avaient du mal à retenir les noms allemands, avec toutes leur consonnes. Mais la liste des métiers étaient déjà assez perturbante: il y avait de tout, depuis l'ouvrier jusqu'au cols blancs dans Black Claw. Il secoua la tête. Non, c'était logique quelque part. Nick referma le dossier et le glissa sous son bras.

"Okay, merci Trubel."

"De rien," la jeune femme était soucieuse, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et pianotant sur la table, "Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'Adalind peut faire?"

"Aucune idée. Je croyais…" Nick se frotta la nuque, "Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis l'accouchement."

"Oh. Okay, j'imagine qu'elle est remontée. Mais je comprend pourquoi tu ne l'as pas revue."

Elle soupira doucement, avant de faire un vague geste de la main.

"On sait pas grand chose sur les hexenbiests. C'est pas comme si Eve avait le mode d'emploi."

Le grimm fit la grimace en baissant la tête.

"Je suppose."

Trubel continua innocemment, triturant une de ses poches.

"Et l'hexenbiest qu'elle connaissait, Henrietta, a été tuée par Jack l'éventreur, même si je ne pense pas que Meisner aurait été ravi qu'elle la fréquente. Il est un peu parano."

Elle haussa les épaules et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"Mh. Bref."

Nick fit passer le dossier d'une main à l'autre, chassant les souvenirs comme des mouches importunes.

"Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire, à propos de ça?"

Il agita légèrement le dossier. Trubel cligna un instant des yeux, avant de se décider à s'asseoir sur la table d'un mouvement coulé de prédateur.

"Honnêtement, c'est du menu fretins. On veut Conrad, ses chefs si possibles, mais il va sans doute falloir compter sur votre capitaine pour ça. Petrovitch n'en savait pas des masses."

Hank haussa les sourcils.

"Ils compartimentent."

"Yup."

"Note que nous aussi," fit remarquer la jeune femme d'un ton indifférent, "Meisner ne sait pas qui il y a au dessus, mais il y a forcément quelqu'un."

Hank esquissa un sourire, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Pas peur d'être financé par des terroristes?"

La jeune femme roula des yeux, souriant à son tour.

"Nan, on aurait plus de moyens!"

Elle lança un regard à Nick, espérant qu'ils les rejoindraient dans leur bonne humeur.

Le grimm eut un sourire distrait avant de se frotter l'arrière du crâne.

"Vous avez des nouvelles de ma mère? J'ai toujours une adresse mail mais…"

Trubel hocha la tête.

"Elle répond pas toujours," la jeune femme s'étira, "au dernières nouvelles elle était en Europe, mais je sais pas exactement pourquoi. Des gens à voir il me semble."

"Des gens?"

"Me demande pas."

"Mhf."

Nick soupira un peu plus fort et s'assit avec la grimm. Hank lui jeta un regard intrigué avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Le grimm rouvrir le dossier et le feuilleta à nouveau, lisant lentement les noms. Certains lui étaient familiers, mais il n'était pas certain sa savoir si c'était à cause de ses enquêtes en cours ou parce qu'ils connaissaient. Il referma la pochette et la repoussa légèrement. Confusément, il pensait que c'était différent, à Portland; après tout, il n'était pas ce genre de grimm, la communauté des wesens de la ville semblait sans histoires, malgré les mauvaises graines que Renard lui fourrait dans les pattes. Il tira sur la manche de sa veste, les yeux baissés sur la table.

"Je ne comprend pas…"

"Uh?" Trubel lui jeta un regard en biais.

"Ces noms, ils sont tous du coin?"

"La plupart."

Nick cligna ses grand yeux bleu, fronçant les sourcils. Hank soupira doucement, changeant de position sur sa chaise.

"On devrait retourner au commissariat."

"Ouais," Il se leva, son partenaire l'imitant en attrapant le dossier à sa place, "Trubel, tu pourras dire à Ju-" il s'interrompit et secoua la tête. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais ne le poussa pas. Elle leur demanda s'ils retrouveraient la porte seuls. Nick hocha la tête et retournèrent dans le couloir alors que la grimm allait réveiller l'ordinateur, au fond de la pièce.

Le grimm resta silencieux sur le chemin qui les ramena à l'ascenseur, plongé dans ses pensées. Hank ne cessait de revenir à la liste de noms, de plus en plus mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il ne savait pas comment la jeune femme se les était procuré. Et le fait qu'elle ne leur avait pas proposé de rendre leur prisonnier à la police.

Une fois de retour au commissariat, juste avant de descendre de voiture, Nick tendit la main vers son partenaire.

"Donne moi la liste, j'ai une idée."

Le détective afro américain s'exécuta, se sentant vaguement soulagé. Le grimm récupéra le feuillet et le plia avant de le glisser dans sa poche en sortant de la voiture. Ils arrivaient juste à temps pour finir leur journée. Durant les jours qui suivirent, le commissariat reçu des appels anonymes, de correspondants très variés, et pour certain très nerveux, signalant des comportements suspects un peu partout dans le secteur. Le premier ne fut l'objet que d'une vérification protocolaire, les policiers soupçonnant une blague, mais une investigation un rien plus poussées prouva que la plupart des signalements étaient tous authentiques. Les forces de l'ordre se mirent à effectuer des arrestations, à nouveau soupçonneux de ces appels, même si c'était pour des raisons différentes. Une enquête parallèle se révéla une chasse frustrante et infructueuse à travers la ville, sur la route des rares cabines téléphoniques survivantes a l'époque du téléphone portable pas cher. L'équipe chargée de trouver qui possédaient des tuyaux aussi précis essaya bien de demander au capitaine les ressources pour effectuer des planques, et peut-être réussir à coincer l'un des corbeaux dans l'acte, seulement pour recevoir une rebuffade glaciale alors que Renard leur déroulait point par point les impraticabilités de ce qu'ils demandaient. Le reste du commissariat s'accorda à dire que leur chef n'était habituellement pas aussi brutal, mais s'accordèrent aussi à dire qu'il avait sans doute ses propres supérieurs sur le dos, étant donné la vague de crimes qui étouffait la ville comme une mauvaise chaleur. Wu, Hank et Nick n'était pas de cet avis, même aucun d'entre eux ne savait comment approcher la question… Ni admettre que ralentir la vague de progrès que le commissariat avait sur leurs multiples enquêtes aiderait sans doute à réduire la pression sur le capitaine. Le récent scandale de drogue et de prostitution jetant de la boue sur le maire sortant, alimenté par des fuites de sources anonymes mais forcément policières avait fait froid dans le dos du grimm, qui avait une assez bonne idée d'où elles venaient.


	33. Extra V: la Fin

Adalind parla; elle parla de Sean et de ses plans, de sa paranoïa rampante et de son besoin de sécurité, de contrôle; elle parla de Nick, brillant et innocent et impulsif, de ses amis, de son besoin de faire ce qui était juste, de protéger. Bonaparte sourit comme son oncle préféré, questionnant adroitement la jeune femme, laissant à Rachel la tache ingrate de prendre des notes. Il fut rapidement clair que l'ancienne hexenbiest était obsédée par l'idée de retrouver ses enfants, et Black Claw étaient prêt à lui rendre, si cela s'avérait utile. Mais plus Le zauberbiest écoutant la jeune femme, plus il était clair qu'elle n'était pas le pion le plus important de l'échiquier. Les liens qu'elle avait pu entretenir avec les deux hommes avaient été tranché, et en l'absence de ses pouvoirs, que lui restait-elle? Sous son sourire bénin, Conrad Bonaparte calculait, soupesait.

Adalind Shade parlait trop pour son propre confort.

Mais pour le moment, cette effusion de paroles lui était utile. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et ils se séparèrent bon amis, le représentant de Black Claw promettant de la recontacter dans les plus brefs délais.

Quand Adalind rencontra Conrad Bonaparte à nouveau, il était seul, sans Rachel ni son silencieux garde du corps. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un restaurant qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle avait été heureuse de porter ses perles; l'endroit était largement au dessus de ses moyens, mais à voir l'élégance de sa robe, on s'y serait trompé. Le zauberbiest était passé la prendre chez elle, et l'apéritif comme l'entrée avait été consacré à des banalités, jouant avec la patience de l'ancienne hexenbiest, qui dissimulait son impatience sous ses sourires. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une vieille connaissance ne réapparaissent avec la sole meunière.

"Adalind Shade, quelle surprise. Je vois que mon cadeau n'aura pas fait long feu."

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Stefania Vaduva Popescu, la reine romani qui lui avait rendu son woge. Elle était venue avec ses deux fils, qui l'encadrait comme ils semblaient toujours le faire. L'ancienne hexenbiest avait l'impression que ça faisait un siècle que tout cela était arrivé. La jeune femme attrapa le bord de la table, se tournant comme avec une rapidité de vipère vers Conrad Bonaparte.

"Vous m'avez piégée!"

"Adalind ma chère…"

Stefania attrapa l'épaule de l'ancienne hexenbiest, la forçant à rester assise.

"Ne faite pas de scandale."

"Ne me touchez pas!"

Bonaparte fit la grimace, comme dégoûté par cet étalage. La reine romani haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et retira sa main de l'épaule d'Adalind avec dédain. L'un de ses fils, Adalind n'aurait pas été capable de se souvenir de leur nom, lui tira une chaise et elle s'assit à leur table comme une vieille amie, et avec le sourire qui allait avec. La jeune femme n'avait jamais apprécier ce sourire, et quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

"Cela fait longtemps Adalind. Vous m'aviez promis quelque chose je crois…"

"Et vous m'avez trahi auprès de la famille royale, je pense qu'on est quittes."

"Ce que vous pensez m'importe peu. J'ai respecté les termes du contrat, pas vous."

Sentant qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause avec Stefania, Adalind se tourna vers le représentant de Black Claw.

"Conrad, pourquoi faites vous cela?"

"Adalind, ma chère… Il faut que vous compreniez quelque chose. Mon organisation exige beaucoup de ses membres. L'une des choses que nous exigeons est une loyauté sans faille et si je puis être franc… Ce n'est pas l'une de vos qualités premières, je me trompe?"

Adalind n'aimait pas le ton de sa voix, si raisonnable, si calme.

"Je suis loyale à mes enfants."

Il leva les sourcils sous le regard goguenard que la reine romani.

"Vos enfants? Celui que vous n'avez jamais vu ou celle que vous avez vendue?"

"Je n'ai pas..," Adalind jeta un regard venimeux à Stefania, qui souriait légèrement, appréciant visiblement le spectacle qu'offrait l'ancienne hexenbiest.

"Je n'ai pas vendue Diana. Je suis partie avec elle!"

La reine romani se tourna vers Bonaparte avec l'expression de la parfaite femme d'affaires.

"Elle a admit la brèche du contrat, vous êtes prêt à en témoigner?"

"Vous m'avez trahi auprès des royaux! Conrad ne vous laissez pas avoir."

L'intéressé garda une expression plaisante, neutre.

"Je vous entend toutes les deux Adalind. Stefania Vaduva Popescu est une femme d'affaire parfaitement honorable."

Adalind eu un éclat de rire incrédule.

"Honorable? Elle?"

Il haussa légèrement les épaules.

"Ne vous a elle pas apporté ce que vous vouliez?"

Adalind fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise.

"Oui mais…"

"N'était-ce pas un des termes du contrat qu'elle disposerait de votre enfant à naître?"

"Ce n'est pas…"

Il continua, inexorable.

"N'est-ce pas alors son droit d'en disposer comme elle le souhaitait?"

"Elle allait me faire tuer!"

Stefania dissimula un éclat de rire derrière sa paume, son expression se faisant peu à peu plus sérieuse.

"Ne soyez pas mélodramatique."

Adalind la fixa, outragée.

"Mélodramatique?! Vous vous fichez de moi."

La jeune femme voulu à nouveau se lever, mais l'un des fils de la reine se glissa souplement derrière sa chaise et la força à se rasseoir. Elle grogna, rajustant sa prise sur sa pochette.

"Je pourrait hurler."

Conrad Bonaparte hausse les sourcils en souriant.

"Mais vous ne le ferez pas, pas tant que vous pensez pouvoir vous en sortir."

Quelque chose, sur son visage, glaça l'ancienne hexenbiest jusqu'au tréfonds de son être. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour mettre sa menace à exécution, mais Stefania Vaduva Popescu lui jeta une fiole au visage et le corps de la jeune femme devint flasque, ses yeux roulant dans sa tête alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur sa chaise.

"Dragomir?"

Le fils de Stefania récupéra efficacement Adalind dans ses bras tandis que Conrad Bonaparte interceptait le serveur inquiet qui approchait, le convaincant que la situation était sous contrôle, et qu'il souhaitait finir son dîner; ses amis allaient raccompagner la pauvre jeune femme. La reine romani fit ses adieux et ils quittèrent le restaurant.

Adalind se réveilla sur un matelas, la tête lourde. Cette salope l'avait droguée.

"Oh ma chère, vous auriez vraiment dû restée endormie."

La jeune femme jeta un regard venimeux à Stefania, assise dans une chaise pliante comme sur un trône non loin du lit.

"Qu'est ce que vous me voulez, après tout ce temps?"

"Je voulais votre fille. Mais elle ne vaut plus grand chose, maintenant."

Un frisson glacé courra le long du dos de l'ancienne hexenbiest. Est-ce que quelque chose était arrivé à sa fille?

"SI vous avez touché à un cheveux-"

"Gardez-vous de faire des menace que vous ne pouvez pas mettre à exécution."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de mes pouvoirs pour vous tuer."

Stefania rit, un son dur et tranchant comme un éclat de verre.

"Ce n'était pas ce que vous disiez quand vous étiez prête à l'échanger contre eux."

Adalind serra les dents, se redressant lentement. Sa tête s'éclaircissait rapidement, mais elle ne voulait pas que la romani le sache. Elle recula jusqu'à avoir le dos au mur sans la lâcher des yeux.

"Vous ne l'avez pas."

"Je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve. Même si je sais qui l'a."

"Comment ça? Qui?"

Elle ne pouvait pas cacher l'espoir dans sa voix.

"Le Résistance. Vous les connaissez je crois."

"De nom."

Adalind était prudente. Elle pouvait encore s'en sortir, mais ça ne serait pas facile. Si seulement elle savait où se cachait les fils de la romani…

Stefania se leva et frappa dans ses mains, convoquant ses deux fils. L'un d'entre eux avait un couteau courbé à la ceinture.

"Voyez vous Adalind, vous non plus, vous ne valez plus grand-chose. Vivante en tout cas, vous ne valez rien pour moi," La reine remonta ses manches, repoussant ses cheveux dans son dos, "mais votre chair et vos os sont encore gorgés de la magie qui vous a rendu vos pouvoirs. Vous ne pouvez pas y accéder, bien sur," elle se rapprocha de la jeune femme, tout en étant sure de garder une marge de sécurité; ses yeux brillaient d'une leur indéchiffrable, "mais une fois correctement préparé, les morceaux pourrons être vendu à un prix correct."

Adalind bondit brusquement, non pas en direction de Stefania Vaduva Popescu, ni même de ses fils, mais droit sur la porte, de l'autre côté de la porte. L'adrénaline courait dans ses veines, transformant ce qu'elle voyait en amas de lames de rasoirs, tout en reliefs acérés. Elle réussi à traverser la moitié de la pièce avant qu'un des deux fils ne l'attrape à bras le corps, la soulevant du sol et coinçant ses bras contre son corps. Elle hurla et tenta de le frapper à coup de pieds, mais il se contenta de la jeter au sol, le crâne de la jeune femme rebondissant douloureusement et lui faisant voir des étoiles. Stefania Vaduva Popescu lança un ordre, peut-être en allemand; le fils qui avait attrapé Adalind lui écrasa la main, provoquant un autre hurlement alors qu'elle essayant de se relever. L'ancienne hexenbiest rampa sur ses genoux et coudes pour lui échapper, seulement pour être interceptée par le second fils, qui lui asséna un coup de pied vicieux au creux des rein. La douleur fusa, intense comme la foudre, et elle repoussa son envie de vomir en roula sur le côté, sa main blessée serrée contre sa poitrine.

"Assez," la voix de la reine romani claqua dans la pièce, coupant court à l'approche des deux hommes, "ne gâchez pas la viande."

Adalind tenta de se relever, le corps glacé et la tête brûlante.

"Non, non non non non…"

Stefania se rapprocha, attrapant le lame qui pendait à la ceinture de son fils.

"Apportez le seau."

La jeune femme réussi à se mettre sur ses pieds et s'élança à nouveau vers la sortie, pour être impitoyablement intercepté par un coup de pied qui l'envoya violemment au sol. Sa tête cogna à nouveau, et elle vit des étoiles. Quand elle revint à elle, une poignée de secondes plus tard, l'un des romani était en train de la traîner vers le centre de la pièce, où un large seau en métal trônait. L'autre fils et Stefania Vaduva Popescu s'y trouvait aussi; le fils avait une solide corde à la main. Adalind se remit à envoyer des coupe de pieds et à hurler, essayant désespérément de se dégager de la prise de fer de l'homme. Il fit un commentaire dans ce qu'elle pensait être de l'allemand, faisait rire son frère. Il avait le même rire rauque que sa mère. Celui qui la tenait la fit pivoter avec rudesse, bloquant ses bras dans son dos. Adalind ne se rendait même plus compte qu'elle hurlait; seulement qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. La reine romani lança un ordre à chacun de ses fils et celui qui tenait la jeune femme la força à se pencher au dessus du seau, les cris qu'elle poussait se changeant en supplications incohérentes. Stefania rajusta tranquillement sa prise sur le manche du couteau et lui trancha la gorge d'un geste fluide, le sang jaillissant comme d'une fontaine avant de frapper le fond du seau en pluie. Plus de sang s'accumula dans la bouche de l'ancienne hexenbiest alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de parler, ses yeux se voilant déjà. Le second fils enroula la corde autour de ses cheville tandis que l'autre maintenant le corps; ils allaient devoir la suspendre pour la vider convenablement. La reine romani s'était assurée qu'elle avait ce qu'il fallait pour assurer la conservation de ce qu'ils allaient récolter; après tout il n'était pas question de gâcher. Conrad Bonaparte serait son premier client. Il lui avait fourni la matière brute, aussi elle était plus que prête à lui offrir son choix des meilleurs morceaux. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas de ce qu'il allait en faire; elle ne comptait pas rester en Amérique suffisamment longtemps pour ça, et même Black Claw n'oserait pas s'en prendre à sa communauté, pas avec les liens qu'elle avait pris soin d'entretenir avec les wesens européens.


	34. La carte de ma mère

Alors que le trio parlait de leur situation à mots couverts, le portable de Nick sonna. Reconnaissant la sonnerie qu'il avait attribué à Trubel, Il fit signe à ses amis et trouva un coin tranquille pour décrocher.

"Trubel?"

"Nick," le cerveau du grimm s'emplit de bruit blanc. Ce n'était pas la jeune femme, au bout du fil, c'était Kelly Buckhardt, sa mère, "Nick tu es là?"

"Ou-oui," Le détective bredouilla, s'appuyant contre le mur le plus proche avec un sentiment d'irréalité.

"Tu as toujours les clefs, celle de Marie et celle de Roleck Porter?"

"Oui, pas sur moi mais oui…" Le détective ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Il la croyait encore en Europe.

"Tu peux me les amener s'il te plaît? Je suis chez toi."

"O… Okay…" Nick raccrocha, dans un état second. Il retourna à son bureau, Hank le fixant d'un oeil rond.

"Ça va Nick?" Le détective afro américain fronça les sourcils et se leva à moitié en voyant son ami prendre sa veste d'un geste mécanique, "C'était Trubel?"

"Ma mère," le grimm enfila sa veste, le visage pâle, "elle est chez moi."

"Okay…" Hank se rasseya lentement, les yeux toujours fixé sur le détective, "ça va aller?"

L'intéressé hocha la tête, le visage pâle. Hank s'appuya sur son bureau, inquiet pour son ami.

"Appelle moi si tu as besoin."

Nick lui jeta un regard incertain, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce dont le détective afro-américain parlait. Il secoua doucement la tête et s'éloigna vers la porte, montant en voiture comme dans un rêve. Il était toujours dans cet état en se garant devant chez lui, après un crochet au magasin de Rosalee pour récupérer les clefs, dissimulées sous une latte du plancher. Prudent, il dégaina son arme et passa par la porte de la cuisine. Il trouva sa mère dans son salon, debout devant la table. Elle se retourna et l'examina des pieds à la tête. Le grimm rengaina lentement, déglutissant difficilement. Elle se rapprocha lentement, et il se retrouva enveloppé dans les bras de sa mère. L'étreinte ne dura qu'un instant; elle le tint à bout de bras, les sourcils froncés. Il cligna des yeux.

"C'est la deuxième fois."

Kelly lâcha son fils et lui caressa les cheveux, posant sa main sur son épaule.

"Je suis désolée."

Le silence s'étira un instant entre eux, rempli de non-dits. Kelly retira sa main de l'épaule de son fils avec un léger soupir.

"J'ai quelque chose à te montrer."

Elle se rapprocha de la table du salon, le grimm sur ses talons. Elle fouilla dans une sacoche qu'elle avait à l'épaule, en sortant une à une cinq clefs semblables à celles qu'avait apporté le détective. Il ouvrit de grand yeux, son regard allant de la table à sa mère.

"Tu les as trouvés où?"

Kelly secoua la tête, fouillant encore dans sa sacoche pour en sortir un pot d'encre.

"Certaines en Europe, d'autre ailleurs," elle finit d'aligner les clefs sur la table, faisant signe à Nick, "Une au japon. Ajoute les tiennes," Il s'exécuta, remarquant ce que sa mère voyait.

"C'est la carte?"

"Tu as du papier?"

Il alla rapidement récupérer une feuille dans son imprimante pendant que sa mère ouvrait le pot d'encre, révélant une éponge dans le couvercle. Vaguement impressionné, Nick la regarda imprégner d'encre les gravures de chacune des sept clefs et imprimer peu à peu une carte rudimentaire sur le feuille qu'il lui avait donné. Au milieu de l'opération, il eu une illumination et fila chercher du sopalin pour essuyer les clefs au fur et à mesure. Quand elle eut fini, Kelly s'essuya les doigts en considérant le résultat.

"X marque l'emplacement."

Nick fit la grimace.

"C'est pas très précis. Et on sait même pas où c'est."

"Oh, en Allemagne."

Nick fronça les sourcils, s'asseyant alors que sa mère rassemblait les clefs et les remettaient dans sa sacoche avec le pot d'encre dûment refermé.

"C'est là où les chevaliers grimms sont allé après les croisades, en emportant leur trésor."

Kelly s'assit à son tour, attrapant la carte et la faisant pivoter.

"La géographie de l'Europe… Imprime nous une carte de l'Allemagne tu veux?"

Nick se releva et s'exécuta, observant sa mère tandis que son ordinateur s'allumait. Elle n'avait pas changé; un peu plus mince peut-être.

"Comment on va aller en Allemagne? Je suppose que prendre un billet ne serait pas très prudent."

Kelly releva la tête vers lui, semblant surprise de son choix de pronom. Nick rapporta ce qu'elle avait demandé avec une moue boudeuse.

"Je viens avec toi cette fois."

Kelly parut y réfléchir un instant, avant de lui prendre la feuille des mains.

"D'accord. N'éteint pas l'ordinateur."

Elle examina la carte de l'Allemagne, la comparant avec celle des clefs. Nick se pencha par dessus son épaule, cherchant lui aussi.

"Cette rivière là, elle ressemble à celle-là non?"

"N'oublie pas que cette carte a plusieurs siècles."

Le détective hocha lentement la tête, avant de tapoter une autre rivière. Kelly sourit et hocha la tête.

"C'est mieux."

Nick déplaça son doigt.

"Les montagnes, ça bouge pas trop non?"

"Effectivement."

"Alors je pense que c'est par là."

"Tu peux imprimer un zoom?"

Nick lui piqua la carte des clefs, retournant à son ordinateur.

"On va faire plus simple."

Il fouilla dans le tiroir du bureau, Kelly se rapprochant d'un air dubitatif. Le grimm sorti un rouleau de scotch et centra son écran sur la zone qu'il avait sélectionné, attachant la carte à son écran avec un morceau de scotch. S'il appuyait dessus, la carte affichée apparaissait à transparence sous l'autre. Il sourit à sa mère, fier de lui. Elle lui sourit, presque attendrie, et se pencha au dessus de son épaule, prenant la place qu'il avait occupé avec elle un peu plus tôt. Il zooma lentement sur la carte de l'allemagne, s'arrêtant lorsque les chaînes montagneuses et le court général de la rivière correspondèrent.

"Bingo."

Il déplaça le curseur en se guidant sur la carte des clefs et cliqua, ajoutant un marqueur là où se trouvait le X avant de soulever la feuille. Le marqueur se trouvait au milieu d'une zone nommée Schwarzwald, qui semblait être les restes d'une énormes forêt.

"Qu'est ce que tu en pense?"

"Imprime ça,avec ton bidule."

Il étouffa un rire un peu nerveux et imprima leur nouvelle carte. Kelly la cueillit à la sortie de l'imprimante et récupéra l'autre, les pliant ensemble avant de les mettre dans sa poche. Elle croisant ensuite les bras alors que Nick se tournait vers elle.

"Alors?"

"Tu les gardait où, tes clefs?"

"Au magasin de Rosalee."

"La fushbau?"

Nick pinça les lèvres, prêt à défendre ses amis.

"Oui."

"Bien."

"Uh?"

La grimm se remit en mouvement, ignorant l'air un peu ahuri de son fils.

"Tu crois qu'ils accepterons de garder les autres avec?"

"Oui, probablement, mais," il se leva à son tour, éteignant précipitamment son ordinateur, "on les emmènent pas?"

"Certainement pas," Kelly parcourut la pièce d'un oeil critique, avant de partir vers la cuisine, "tu es garé derrière?"

"Oui mais- attend-" Le grimm se lança à la poursuite de sa mère, les sourcils froncés, "pourquoi on les emmènent pas?"

"Question de sécurité, on ne trouvera sans doute pas un endroit sûr en Allemagne, et je n'ai aucune envie de me trimballer en forêt avec ces clefs."

"Oh."

Ils sortirent de la maison, Nick la verrouillant derrière lui. Kelly scanna les environs avant de sauter en voiture, son fils la rejoignant le plus vite possible. Il mit le contact et parti en direction du magasin d'épices. La grimm le chargea d'aller cacher les clefs, l'attendant dans la voiture, ses yeux parcourant les rues avec attentions. Il se dépêcha, prenant à peine le temps de prévenir ses amis qu'il quittait provisoirement la ville. Monroe, surpris, promis de prévenir les autres, tandis que Rosalee observait ce remue ménage avec une expression inquiète. Le Nick remonta en voiture et jeta un regard à sa mère.

"Pas l'aéroport, je suppose?"

"Roule, je te guiderait."

Il redémarra, suivant les instructions de sa mère. Elle le fit quitter la ville, et ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être un aéroport militaire abandonné. Elle le fit se garer dans un hangar.

"Ressource de l'organisation?"

"Certainement pas."

Elle descendit de la jeep avec un air vaguement offensé. Il sortit à son tour, verrouillant la voiture derrière lui.

"Désolé…"

Elle soupira et sourit.

"Ne t'excuse pas. C'est quelqu'un qui me doit une faveur."

"Okay…"

Un homme qui semblait âgé d'une soixantaines d'années, petit et sec comme un coup de trique leur fit signe depuis le coin d'un autre hangar. Kelly lui rendit son salut, informant Nick qu'elle l'avait appelé pendant qu'il cachait le paquet. Ils rejoignirent le vieil homme, qui soupesa Nick du regard avant de lui tendre une main tachée de cambouis.

"Martinez."

Pendant qu'il échangeait une poignée de main, le visage de l'homme ondula, se dotant d'un bec noir et d'un plumage noir et blanc. Nick réussit à contenir sa surprise, et le wesen sourit.

"Okay, moi et ma fille ont est prêt."

Sa fille s'avéra être un petit avion, d'un modèle plus récent de ce à quoi le détective s'attendait. Martinez était à la fois mécanique et pilote, ce qui ne rassurait pas vraiment le grimm, mais sa mère était d'un calme souverain. Il montèrent et s'attachèrent tandis que le wesen disparaissait dans le poste de pilotage.

"Comment…?"

Kelly fit la moue avant de lisser le devant de sa veste.

"J'ai cru comprendre de la coopération pouvait être aussi utile de la terreur."

Nick fixa le paysage par le hublot, le sourire aux lèvres.


	35. Mère Patrie

Le vol jusqu'en Allemagne fut occupé par la logistique du reste du voyage. Kelly avait fait apparaître une paire de faux passeports un peu trop bon pour le confort de Nick, surtout quand elle lui avait dit que ceux-ci faisaient partie des ressources de l'organisation Phénix.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils sont techniquement légaux?"

"Jusqu'à ce qu'on se fasse prendre, oui."

Nick fit la grimace. Sa mère leva les sourcils sans cesser de lui tendre le document. Il finit par le prendre et le glissa dans sa veste. La grimm remit le sien dans sa poche et tendit sa main vide vers son fils.

"Donne ton arme, tu va devoir la laisser dans l'avion."

"Pour- Oh, j'ai pas de permis en Allemagne."

"Oui, et ils sont chatouilleux à ce sujet."

Le détective défit son holster et le posa dans la main tendue, se sentant bizarrement déséquilibré sans le poids du revolver sur sa hanche. Kelly le glissant dans un petit coffre fort vissé au sol de l'avion et tendit la clef à Nick. Rassuré, celui-ci la mit soigneusement dans sa poche. Sa mère avait sorti une enveloppe du coffre et l'ouvrir avant d'en sortir une liasse de billets.

"Des euros," elle informa Nick d'un ton indifférent, "pour louer une voiture et acheter des pelles."

"O… Okay…" il pencha la tête, regardant la grimm glisser l'argent dans une autre poche, "tu prépare ça depuis longtemps."

"Yep. C'était un projet de Mary. C'était elle, la bibliothécaire…Un mystère, ça l'irritait comme de la poudre à gratter dans le cul."

Le détective ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace en l'entendant parler de sa tante en ces termes, et Kelly eut un petit rire très amusé. Le grimm se sentit rougir et avala sa salive.

"Remontre moi la carte."

Souriant toujours, Kelly ressorti la carte et la donna à Nick, qui remarqua que la version moderne était sur le dessus, avec un trait de crayon qui n'y était certainement pas quand il l'avait imprimé.

"Tu as fait ça pendant que j'étais dans la boutique?"

"J'ai l'habitude de lire les cartes, même le bordel du vieux continent," elle se pencha sur la carte avec lui, posant son doigt sur le début de la ligne, "Martinez va se poser à Colmar, en France. C'est un petit aéroport, ils ont des petits avions comme celui-ci, et il connaît certains des employés. On loue une voiture," elle fit voyager son doigt jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de la ligne, à quelque millimètres du point du trésor, "et on arrive là en deux heures, d'après mes estimations."

Nick rapprocha la carte de son visage, plissant les yeux pour tenter de déchiffrer le nom de la ville.

"Wu.. Wo… Wolfach?"

"Tu as de meilleurs yeux que moi."

Le grimm secoua la tête et lui rendit les cartes.

"On prendra une voiture avec un GPS."

"Si on en trouve."

Le détective fronça les sourcils, espérant qu'elle blaguait. Kelly ne fit rien pour le rassurer, se contentant de se renverser dans son siège et de fermer les yeux. Après un petit moment de rumination, il se décida à l'imiter.

Ce fut la voix de Martinez, dans l'interphone, qui le réveilla. Il entamait leur descente.

L'aéroport de Colmar était, de l'avis de Nick, Absolument minuscule, mais il se garda de le faire remarquer à voix haute. Martinez était descendu de son coucou avec eux et parlait avec un officiel avec animation. L'anglais du-dit officiel n'était pas mauvais, mais son accent tellement prononcé que le grimm ne comprenait qu'un mot sur deux. Il présentant son presque faux passeport avec un rien de sueur froide, mais l'officier de la douane lui rendit sans problème une fois dûment tamponné. Sa mère ne perdit pas une seconde pour le remorquer vers le bâtiment principal. Il y eu un petit moment de flottement lorsque le réceptionniste de l'agence de location de voiture se révéla être en pause café, mais il arriva rapidement, s'excusant en chassant des miettes de pâtisserie de son uniforme.

Nick fut vraiment rassuré de voir qu'ils avaient des voitures avec GPS intégré. Il prit le volant, laissant sa mère paramétrer la bête tandis qu'il roulant lentement vers la sortie du parking. L'ordinateur de bord rumina quelques minutes, avant que la voix électronique ne les prévienne qu'ils allaient devoir traverser une frontière, avant de commencer à leur donner des indications. Ils s'éloignèrent de l'aéroport, le GPS les informant qu'ils s'engageait sur la Nationale 83. Kelly ressorti la carte des clefs pour l'étudier pendant que Nick conduisait. Ils passèrent de la nationale à l'autoroute, le grimm glissant sa voiture entre deux camions. Le GPS l'informa qu'il devait rester en dessous de cent-trente kilomètres à l'heure, et il accéléra un peu d'un air vaguement coupable. Sa mère lui jeta un regard en coin et replia la carte.

"On dirait qu'il n'y a pas trop de trafic."

"Beaucoup de camions quand même."

Kelly haussa les épaules, son regard s'évadant sur le paysage doucement vallonné. Ils traversèrent le Rhin sans incident, la circulation devenant de plus en plus dense. Nick ralentissant, son regard scannant la route et ses abords avec perplexité.

"Tu cherche quelque chose?"

"Le poste frontière…"

"Oh il n'y en pas. C'est l'union européenne."

"Oh. C'est plus simple alors."

"Oui."

Le détective se détendit imperceptiblement, roulant au pas sur quelques kilomètres avant que le circulations ne se fluidifient à nouveau. Ils étaient arrivé en Allemagne, le berceau mythique des Grimms, et il avait l'impression qu'un peu de solennité était de circonstances. Il ne vit pas le sourire indulgent sur le visage de Kelly, qui le regardait depuis qu'ils avaient passé la frontière. La détente du grimm ne dura pas, cependant; il découvrit rapidement que les autoroutes allemande n'avaient pas de limitations de vitesses, et les autres conducteurs n'hésitaient pas à en profiter. Lui ne voulait pas rouler trop vite, au risque de rater une indication de son GPS, et malgré l'impatience grandissante de sa mère. La route s'était bordée d'arbres, une forêt qui s'élançait très haut, la végétation serrée. Un peu plus d'une heure et demi plus tard, Ils arrivaient en vue du panneau qui leur souhaitait bienvenue à Wolfach. C'était une petite ville charmante, avec des demeures que Nick trouvait très pittoresques. Le GPS leur indiqua qu'ils étaient bien arrivé à leur destination et les abandonna à leur sort. Kelly tapota rapidement l'écran et il revint promptement à la vie, des petites balises parsemant la carte pour leur indiquer les parkings de la ville. Kelly en choisi un au hasard et Ils allèrent se garer. Les inquiétudes de Nick, qui avait peur de se retrouver dans un petit village ou tout le monde se connaissait et les regarderait sa mère et lui avec suspicion, furent rapidement apaisées; il repéra plusieurs groupes de ce qui ne pouvait être que des touristes. Une fois garé, Il prirent quelques minutes pour trouver l'office du tourisme sur leur GPS avant de sortir de la voiture. Kelly prit la tête, guidant Nick dans les ruelles avec une attitude blasée. Le grimm avait les yeux partout, et sa mère vit venir le moment où elle devrait l'attraper par la manche et le traîner derrière elle comme un gamin. Ça la fit sourire, mais le sentiment était doux-amer. Arrivé a l'office du tourisme, ils furent accueilli par une jeune femme souriante, qui leur donna une carte des chemins de randonnées qui sillonnaient la forêt proche. Nick s'accouda au comptoir qui les séparait et lui sourit.

"Vous ne sauriez pas où nous pourrions trouver des pelles?"

"Oh vous faites du géocaching! Oui, on a un magasin d'activités extérieur qui aurait ce qu'il vous faut. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de gens qui perdent leur matériel."

Kelly sourit à son tour, jetant un regard appuyé à son fils.

"Ou qui oublie."

Le détective fit la grimace, faisant glousser la réceptionniste. Elle leur donna une carte de la ville, marquant l'emplacement du magasin au marqueur. Nick la remercia et ils ressortirent.

"C'était facile…"

"La plupart des gens sont confiant."

"Mh mh…"

Ils trouvèrent le magasin, qui était envahi par un groupe de jeunes gens bruyant et expansifs, qui semblaient déterminer à s'équiper de la tête au pieds et à acheter une demi douzaine de tentes. Kelly traversa leur groupe comme Moïse à travers la mer rouge et réussi à obtenir un silence relatif pour acheter une paires de pelles, une paires de lampes torches puissantes , et après un regard critique vers Nick, deux parkas. Le grimm repoussa fermement son envie de se tortiller. Elle était sa mère d'accord, mais il était adulte, détective à la criminelle, et un grimm. Bon, sa mère était un grimm aussi, mais ce n'était pas la question. Il prit le sac à dos qu'elle lui tendait et la suivit à l'extérieur en essayant de conserver ce qui lui restait de dignité. Il proposa à sa mère de s'asseoir dans un café pour examiner de plus près leur cartes, qui commençait à être vraiment trop nombreuses pour lui. Ils trouvèrent une table et commandèrent des boissons avant de s'absorber dans leur examens. Ils déterminèrent qu'un des chemins de randonnée leur permettraient de se rapprocher de manière appréciable de leur cible, ce qui était une bonne chose, mais qui voulait aussi dire qu'ils n'auraient pas autant de tranquillité que ce dont ils auraient sans doute besoin, surtout s'il devait ramener quelque chose. Nick espérait que le sac à dos serait assez grand; il était assez sûr que sa mère déciderait de laisser les pelles sur place.

"On devrait y aller de nuit, non?"

Kelly sirota son café, songeuse.

"Sans doute, mais il doivent avoir des gardes-forestiers qui patrouilles les sentiers au cas où des touristes se seraient perdu."

"Mh… Il faudra ne pas avoir l'air perdu?"

"Si seulement c'était aussi simple…" Elle sourit et reposa sa tasse, "on n'as pas le choix, de toutes façon."

Elle paya et ils partirent vers la forêt.


	36. La Forêt Noire

La promenade était agréable; les sentiers étaient bien entretenus, et le temps clément. Kelly n'était pas ravie de les partager avec des touristes, mais à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, il en avait de moins en moins. Restaient les randonneurs chevronnés, qui eux aussi s'enfonçaient dans ce qui restaient de la forêt noire avec détermination. Nick commençait sérieusement à se demander comment ils allaient réussir à quitter les sentiers balisés sans qu'une âme bien intentionnée ne les rappellent à l'ordre. Sa mère continuait d'avancer, consultant leur carte de temps en temps. Un randonneur les dépassa et lui jeta un coup d'oeil avec un sourire amusé; Il ralentit pour laisser Kelly le rattraper. Elle plia la carte avant de lever les yeux vers lui, se fabricant un sourire.

"Vous êtes old-school vous dit-donc."

"Oh oui…" Elle agita la main d'un geste désinvolte qui laissa Nick perplexe mais agrandit encore le sourire du randonneur, "c'est le but, d'être dans la nature sans toutes cette technologie…"

Il eut un gros rire avant de tapoter une des poches étanches de son sac à dos.

"Ma p'tite dame, cette technologie m'a sauvé y a quelques mois lorsque le brouillard est tombé."

"Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous."

Kelly fit signe à Nick et se remit en route, son fils en remorque. Ils arrivèrent à une fourche, déserte pour le moment. La grimm vérifia rapidement la carte et fit signe à Nick de la suivre hors du sentier. Le détective ne se fit pas prier; ce n'était pas le moment d'être vu par leur nouvel ami. Leur progression ne fut pas difficile au début; le sous-bois était bien entretenu. A mesure qu'ils s'enfonçait dans la forêt, les buissons se faisaient plus présent et épais.

"On va au bon endroit?"

"Ton avis vaut le mien."

"Mh…"

Le grimm rumina en marchant, rajustant le sac à dos qui commençait à lui faire mal au épaules.

"On est dans une zone plus ou moins marécageuse, c'est bien ça?"

"Mh mh…"

"Donc, en admettant qu'ils voulaient pouvoir le récupérer…"

"Ce qui est le plus logique."

"Mh mh," Nick contourna un fourrés particulièrement haut tout en continuant de réfléchir à voix haute, "ils l'aurait enterré dans du sol solide…"

"Qui serait resté plus haut que le marécage, qui se tasse," terminant Kelly pour lui.

"Oui," Il se frotta la nuque, "C'est un début, je suppose…"

La grimm ralentit, prise dans ses réflexions.

"Ils auraient aussi laissé des signes autour, ils n'avaient pas de GPS et la forêt était plus épaisse…" Elle se passa une mains sur le menton, "Mary me manque… Elle aura su quel genre de signes chercher."

Le grimm se mordit la lèvre, baissant les yeux en gardant le silence. Ils marchèrent un moment, la lumière baissant autour d'eux. Nick sauta sur l'occasion de décrocher le sac de ses épaules, le temps d'en sortir les lampes torches. Kelly en récupéra une, haussant un sourcil en voyant son fils tenter de cacher sa grimace alors qu'il remettant le sac sur ses épaules. Il lui fit un sourire qu'il espérait éclatant et elle rit doucement en secouant la tête. Ils se remirent en route, plus lentement.

"Ça doit être au sol."

"Sans doute," La grimm était concentrée, balayant le sous-bois du rayon de la torche.

Nick commençait à croire qu'ils étaient parti trop loin dans la forêt lorsque sa lampe frappa un pierre qui formait un angle à quatre-vingt-dix degrés presque parfait. Il s'arrêta et s'accroupi pour balayer la terre qui la couvrait, dévoilant peu à peu ce qui semblait être une dalle usée par les siècles. Il rappela sa mère, qui le rejoignit rapidement, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Le centre de la pierre était gravée, le trait presque effacé par l'érosion. Nick échangea un regard avec sa mère.

"C'est un G, je rêve pas?"

"un Sterbestunde G," répondit pensivement Kelly, suivant les contours de la gravure, "Sort donc les pelles."

Il posa le sac au sol et en sortit les pelles. Ils se mirent à creuser autour de la dalle pour la dégager, déblayant d'abord une couche d'humus odorante avant d'atteindre la terre proprement dite, lourde et presque collante. Nick fut rapidement en sueur, faisant une pause pour enlever sa veste et l'attacher autour de sa taille. Il dégagèrent finalement la dalle et Kelly glissa la lame de sa pelle dessous, faisant levier pour la déplacer. La pierre grinça et bascula, dévoilant un puits à l'haleine centenaire. Nick récupéra sa torche et dirigea le rayon droit sur le fond; la descente était d'au moins cinq mètres. Kelly posa sa pelle et attrapa sa propre lampe pour examiner les murs. Elle finit par repérer une série d'encoches formant une échelle rudimentaire. Le grimm jeta un regard à sa mère.

"J'espère que le fameux trésor tient dans une poche…"

"Je n'y compterait pas trop," la grimm frotta ses mains sur sa veste pour les sécher, "éclaire moi tu veux."

Nick se déplaça autour du puits pour réorienter la rayon de sa torche et Kelly cala sa propre torche entre ses dents avant d'entamer sa descente, cherchant les prises du pied avant de s'engager. Elle toucha le fond et ralluma sa lampe, balayant l'espace autour d'elle.

"Il y a un boyau qui s'éloigne vers l'est."

"Je descend."

Nick rejoignit sa mère, qui s'était à demi engagée dans le boyau pour lui laisser de l'espace. Le sol sur lequel ils se tenaient semblait être de la terre battue et les murs du puits était en pierre, encore solide malgré leur âge.

"Prêt?"

"Yup."

Ils s'engagèrent prudemment dans le boyau, l'écho de leur pas étrangement étouffé.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que cette odeur?"

Kelly coïncidera un instant la question sans cesser d'avancer.

"Catacombes."

Nick leva les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. La grimm ne tarda pas à prouver ses dires; le boyau s'élargit, et les murs se creusèrent de niches remplies d'ossements. Les os semblaient crayeux, déliquescents; certains avaient déjà retourné à la poussière.

"Les morts gardent."

Nick jeta un regard à sa mère avant de secouer la tête.

"C'était sans doute terrifiant à l'époque, mais…"

"Je n'ai quand même pas envie de fouiller là-dedans ou de soulever cette poussière," Kelly continua d'avancer, étudiant les murs, "J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu d'effondrements."

Le grimm fit la grimace; il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Leur avancée les emmenant jusqu'à une pièce circulaire, d'autre boyaux rayonnant de celle-ci et s'enfonçant dans le noir. Kelly s'arrêta au centre de la pièce, attendant Nick.

"Comment on va trouver ce qu'on cherche?"

"Ce couloir là," elle agita sa torche, "est effondré, regarde," elle le laissa constater par lui-même, "je ne m'engagerait pas dans celui qui le borde sans bonne raison."

"Peut-être qu'il y a d'autre indices?"

"Cherchons alors…"

Ils se séparèrent, chacun partant vers un des couloirs. Il était difficile de les différencier; déjà, Nick sentait la sueur froide monté à l'idée de ne pas retrouver celui dont ils venaient. Il reparti prudemment sur ses pas et attrapa avec délicatesse un crane qui lui semblait solide pour le poser au milieu du couloir menant vers la sortie. Un peu rassuré, il retourna à son examen, balayant les murs et le sol avec soin, cherchant un signe, n'importe lequel. Le rayon de sa torche scintilla sur quelque chose, dans la cage thoracique d'un des squelettes reposant dans une niche à hauteur de poitrine. Il tendit la main, les cotes se brisant sous la légère pression, et dégagea un médaillon couvert de vert de gris. Il le frotta du pouce, dévoilant un symbole similaire à celui qui se trouvait sur la dalle. Il ressorti du boyau.

"Maman!"

Kelly sortit la tête de son propre couloir, brandissant sa torche.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose?"

"Un médaillon," il te tint à bout de bras, dans le rayon de la lampe de sa mère, "le G est dessus."

La grimm le rejoignit, jetant un regard au médaillon avant de balayer le boyau de sa torche.

"Allons y."

Nick glissa le bijou dans sa poche sans y penser et ils se remirent en route. Le couloir était étroit, leur épaules blanchies par la poussières d'os récoltée en frottant contre les niches.

"Tu crois que ce sont tous des grimms?" Nick avait baissé la voix, oppressé.

"Mary m'a dit qu'il existait des archives en Allemagne avec la généalogies de tout les grimms. Ce ne serait pas difficile de vérifier dans ce cas."

"Mais il n'y avait pas que sept chevaliers?"

"Oui, mais ces chevaliers étaient sans doute des chef de maisonnées. Ils avaient sans doute des femmes, des enfants, et même des frères et soeurs. Même si tous n'étaient pas grimm, le potentiel était là."

Nick hocha lentement la tête, fasciné par l'histoire silencieuse autour de lui. Certains squelettes portaient encore des restes de linceuls, masquant leurs orbites vides; d'autres portaient des anneaux si corrodé qu'il aurait été incapable de dire dans quel métal ils avaient été forgé. Kelly n'arrêta devant lui, si brusquement qu'il failli lui rentrer dedans.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

"C'est un cul de sac."

"Oh… On fait demi-tour?"

"Non attend… Il doit y avoir autre chose…"

"Un autre symbole? Sur le mur?"

"Attend…"

La grimm leva la main, effleurant les pierres de sa main gantée. Nick leva sa lampe pour l'éclairer. Son geste projeta un jeu d'ombres sur le mur, illuminant toutes ses irrégularités.

"Attend…" Il bougea lentement son bras, les ombres s'allongeant, "on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose.."

"Il tendit le bras par dessus l'épaule de sa mère pour lui désigner un pan en particulier, s'écorchant sur la vieille maçonnerie.

"Ça va s'infecter…"

Il pouvait l'entendre sourire. Nick repoussa son envie de mettre son doigt dans sa bouche pour arrêter le saignement avec une grimace. Le faisceau de sa lampe vacilla, et Kelly inspira brusquement.

"Éteint ta lampe."

"Okay…"

Il s'exécuta. Ils se retrouvèrent un moment dans le noir complet; mais alors que leur yeux s'habituait à l'obscurité, une tache luminescente se matérialisait sur la pierre.

"Wow, okay… Qu'est ce que…"

"Ton sang. C'est là où tu t'es coupé."

"… C'est vaguement terrifiant. Qu'est ce qu'on fait?"

"Tu saigne toujours?"

"Maman!"

Kelly soupira en secouant la tête.

"Je ne vais pas te saigner comme un porc Nicky," Son ton exaspéré, couplé au surnom enfantin, renvoya Nick à dix ans, face à une assiette de haricots verts. Il grommela vaguement et frotta ses doigts les un contre les autres.

"Okay, je saigne un peu. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, ça va s'infecter."

"Mhf." Elle fouilla ses poches, avant de lui tendre quelque chose. Il l'attrapa avec hésitation. C'était un mouchoir en papier. Il essuya sa coupure avec avant de frotter le mouchoir sur le mur, révélant un peu plus de luminescence. Pris d'une subite inspiration, il frotta hâtivement un cercle. La luminescence était très faible, mais les deux grimms pouvait quand même distinguer le motif qui leur était associé, brillant sur le mur. Nick froissa le mouchoir et le fourra dans sa poche.

"Et maintenant…?"

Kelly tendit sa lampe à Nick et leva lentement les mains pour les poser sur le mur, ses pouces sur les points centraux formant les fosses nasales du crâne. Elle appuya lentement, et ils entendirent un déclic. Les pierres se mirent à trembler, et les deux grimms reculèrent aussi vite que possible. La paroi entière pivota lentement, avant de se bloquer à mi-parcours dans une exhalation de moisissures. Le grimm ralluma les lampes et rendit la sienne à sa mère, qui se contorsionna pour illuminer ce qui se trouvait au delà de l'ouverture. Il y avait un linteau profondément gravé d'une phrase en latin, et en dessous une cache fermée par une porte en bois déformé. Kelly posa sa lampe sur le rebord d'une niche et attrapa la paroi mobile avant de se mettre à tirer dessus.

"Nick…"

"Tout de suite."

Il déposa sa torche à côté de celle de sa mère et attrapa la paroi à son tour pour l'aider à tirer. Ils furent rapidement en nage, mais la paroi se décida à bouger et il réussir à l'ouvrir complètement. Kelly considéra la cache, les sourcils froncé. Nick attrapa une des torches et frappa le bois avec, celui-ci, spongieux et dévoré de moisissures, céda facilement, et le cul de la lampe frappa quelque chose de métallique qui sonnait creux. Il retira la torche dans une pluie d'échardes molles. Sa mère lui jeta un regard peu impressionné avant de prendre sa propre torche pour élargir le trou. La porte de bois n'opposa que peu de résistance avant de tomber en morceaux, laissant ses gonds derrière elle. Nick illumina l'intérieur de la cache; le son creux provenait d'un coffret, qui occupait presque parfaitement l'espace. Kelly jeta un regard à son fils, qui hocha la tête. Elle lui tendit à nouveau sa torche et glissa une main dans l'étroite ouverture au dessus du coffret et l'attira à elle jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tombe dans les bras.

"J'ai."

"Okay… maintenant il s'agit de sortir…"

"Mh…"

Le grimm fit demi tour et commença à repartir, sa mère sur ses talons. Ils avaient parcouru quelque mètres lorsqu'un grondement résonna derrière eux. D'un commun accord, il se mire à courir. La chose qui avait grogné les poursuivait, une respiration caverneuse couvrant jusqu'au bruit de leur pas. Nick accéléra la cadence, le rayon de sa torche bondissant follement devant lui. Il déboucha dans la salle circulaire, balayant les autres couloirs pour retrouver celui qu'il avait marqué. Kelly le dépassa sans ralentir l'allure, fonçant dans celui avec le crâne avant même qu'il ne l'ait repéré. Il se lança derrière elle, sentant une respiration brûlante sur sa nuque. Une violente odeur de charogne le fit suffoquer; l'haleine d'un prédateur.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc?!"

"Ne t'arrête pas!"

"Comment on va monter?!"

Le grimm fouilla ses poches, jurant de ne pas avoir gardé son arme malgré les risques. Sa main se referma sur le mouchoir; il le jeta rapidement avec un autre juron. Le corridor s'emplit de reniflements, et la chose derrière lui marqua une pause. Il arriva au bout du boyaux, illuminé par la faible lueur de l'aube. Kelly était déjà en train de grimper, se hissant d'une seule main, tout son corps une seule ligne crispée. Nick se lança à sa suite, abandonnant les lampes au sol. Kelly se hissa hors du trou et jeta le coffret au sol avant de se retourner pour attraper les poignets de son fils, et tirer de toute ses forces. Les deux grimms basculèrent sur le sol meuble de la forêt au moment où Nick sentait un souffre brûlant sur ses chevilles. Un concert d'aboiements frustré résonna dans le boyaux, accompagné des grattements frénétique de griffes sur la pierre.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!"

"Le gardien de la tombe?"

Kelly resta un instant allongée, hors d'haleine, avant de se redresser, s'appuyant au sol pour se redresser.

"Allez Nick, debout."

Elle attrapa le coffret et fouilla les environs du regard. Repérant le sac à dos abandonné, elle y glissa l'objet de leur quête et le referma soigneusement. Elle le tendit ensuite à Nick, qui s'était relevé à son tour. Il lui fit une grimace mais se le sangla sur le dos. Kelly l'observa d'un oeil critique avant de lui brosser les épaules, réussissant juste à étaler la poussière.

"Mf. Remet ta veste."

Elle enleva la sienne; son haut était encore relativement propre. Nick lui obéit et elle glissa sa veste dans le sac, sur le coffret.

"Ca ira."

"Martinez nous attend?"

"Oui. J'espère qu'il me reste assez d'euros pour le parking."


	37. L'artefact

Ils leur restaient assez d'argent pour le parking, mais Martinez dû leur avancer la somme pour le dépassement de leur location de voiture. Il remontèrent rapidement en avion tandis que le pilote s'occupait du plan de vol. Nick s'écroula dans un fauteuil avec un grognement, Kelly l'imitant à ses côté.

"Au moins on est pas venu pour rien."

La grimm gloussa, renversa la tête contre le dossier du fauteuil.

"Ça tu peux le dire."

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient dans les airs. Nick ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil, ronflant légèrement. Kelly resta éveillée, le sac à dos posé sur ses genoux, son regard fixant parfois le vide, parfois son fils.

Martinez fit un vol de reconnaissance avant de se poser, glissant son avion dans son hangar avec la facilité née de l'habitude. Kelly secoua Nick, qui ouvrit un oeil chassieux avant de se frotter le visage des deux mains.

"J'ai dormi combien de temps?"

"Plus de douze heures. La journée avait été sportive."

Il lui jeta un regard aigu.

"Tu n'as pas dormi hein?"

"Nope," elle lui tendit son arme, puis le sac avant de se lever, "tu conduis."

Ils remercièrent Martinez, qui se fit un point d'honneur de ne pas poser de question à propos de ce qu'ils avaient fait, et encore moins à propos de ce qu'ils avaient ramené. Cela soulageait le grimm, tout en le mettant vaguement mal à l'aise. Il se dépêcha de monter en voiture et démarra dès que sa mère eut fait claquer sa portière.

"Tu lui fait vraiment confiance à ce Martinez…?"

"C'est un ancien flic."

"Uh."

Le grimm se concentra sur la route, ruminant en silence. Il n'était pas sur de savoir quoi faire de cette réponse; dormir dans l'avion l'avait laissé vaguement confus et courbaturé, et il avait du mal à réfléchir clairement. Il conduit jusqu'à chez lui, poussé par l'habitude. Sa mère le fit se garer à l'arrière, hors de vue, et ils entrèrent par la porte de la cuisine. Nick s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et se frotta les yeux avec un grognement.

"Les clefs…"

"Une douche avant. Et j'ai besoin de dormir quelques heures."

Elle lui jeta un regard aigu, et il devina qu'elle venait d'établir tacitement des tours de gardes. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, même si ses muscles endoloris n'étaient pas de cet avis.

"Je peux te prêter un jogging…"

"Merci."

Elle resta à côté de lui, dans l'expectative. Le détective se sentit rougir et monta rapidement récupérer des vêtements pour sa mère, qui avait rejoins la salle de bain sans lâcher le sac à dos. Il l'échangea contre la pile de fringues et battit en retraite vers la salon, tirant une chaise plutôt que de risquer de couvrir son sofa de poussière innommable. Il soupira et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Il retrouva le médaillon qu'il avait ramassé dans la tombe et le sorti pour l'examiner, le tournant entre ses doigts distraitement. Ce truc avait besoin d'un sacré nettoyage.

"La chambre d'amis est en haut?"

Il sursauta et pivota à demi sur sa chaise; il n'avait pas entendu sa mère arriver. Elle lui sourit avec malice, visiblement fière de son petit effet.

"Voui."

"La salle de bain est libre…"

"M'kay."

"Réveille moi dans deux heures, ça suffira."

"M'kay."

Kelly secoua la tête sans cesser de sourire et monta, le laissant contempler la possibilité d'une longue douche… Avec le sac.

Nick pris sa douche et laissa sa mère dormir. Lui ne pouvait pas; il se sentait plein d'énergie nerveuse, marchant de long en large dans la maison avant de se rassoir dans le sofa, attrapant la télécommande avant de la reposer sans allumer la télévision. Il avait perdu le compte de ses circuits lorsque Kelly descendit le retrouver, visiblement rafraichie par sa sieste. Il bondit sur ses pieds, attrapant le sac à dos. La grimm lui pris des mains, gentiment mais fermement.

"Va donc chercher les clefs."

Il attrapa rapidement sa veste, filant vers la cuisine en tapotant ses poches pour s'assurer que ses clefs de voitures étaient toujours là.

"J'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Il sautant en voiture et fila au magasin d'épice de Rosalee, qui était en train de servir un client. Il la salua de loin et se glissa rapidement dans la pièce d'à côté, y trouvant Monroe, penché sur une horloge. Le grimm ralentit, surpris de voir le blutbad travailler ici plutôt que chez lui.

"Hey…"

Son ami répondit à son salut sans lever le nez, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Nick contourna la table sur la pointe des pieds et alla récupérer la sacoche de sa mère dans sa cachette.

"Tu compte nous en parler?" Monroe agita une main prolongée d'une pince dans la direction générale du grimm toujours sans lever le nez de l'horloge.

"En fait oui," Nick serra la sacoche contre lui sans même s'en rendre compte, "Dès que je sait de quoi il s'agit."

"Oookay, Je te retiens pas de ce cas."

"Okay," le grimm s'éloigna d'un air perplexe, saluant distraitement Rosalee de la main avant de retourner à sa voiture. Avant de démarrer, il balaya la rue du regard, se sentant aussi paranoïaque que sa mère. Mais après tout, ils avaient des raisons d'être inquiets… Il soupira et repartir vers chez lui, la sacoche posée sur le siège à côté de lui.

Kelly l'attendait, le sac à dos posé sur la table du salon. Il brandit la sacoche dans sa direction avant de la poser à côté du sac à dos; de sa savoir si proche du but, il l'excitation remontait en flèche.

"Bon."

"Bon," lui répondit sa mère avec un sourire amusé, "ouvrons ça."

Elle sortit le coffret et le posa sur la table tandis que Nick sortait les clefs. Elle attrapa la première clef et l'essaya dans chacune des serrures avant de trouver la bonne et passer à la clef suivante avec une rapide efficacité. La grimm commença à déverrouiller les serrures, "tu m'aide?"

"Oh euh oui oui," le détective s'attela à la tache, les serrures antiques leur résistant un peu avant de tourner les unes après les autres. Ils retirèrent les clefs et Kelly les remit dans la sacoche, avant de faire un signe de tête à son fils. Il déglutit, et attrapa le couvercle du coffret.

"… C'est collé."

"Montre moi ça…"

Kelly examina l'étroit espace entre le couvercle et le bas du coffret avant de renifler dédaigneusement. Elle alla dans la cuisine, et Nick entendit l'eau couler et un tiroir s'ouvrir. Elle revint avec son couteau le plus aiguisé, et avant qu'il a pu réagir elle s'était entaillé l'avant-bras d'un geste vif et précis.

"Maman?!"

Concentrée, la grimm récupéra le sang qui perlait avec ses doigts et l'étala sur la fente juste en dessous du couvercle. Le liquide siffla, comme s'il bouillait, et ils entendirent un craquement comme de la résine qui se décolle.

"Une dernière serrure, comme dans le caveau," elle se tourna vers Nick, "tu as des pansements?"

il lui en rapporta rapidement, et la laissa s'en coller un sur sa coupure. Il attrapa délicatement le couvercle du coffret, marquant une pause presque malgré lui.

"Et s'il y a rien dedans? On aurait fait tout ça pour rien?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"C'est toujours mieux que de ne pas savoir."

Nick se mordit les lèvres et se décida à ouvrir le coffret. A l'intérieur se trouvait un amoncellement de tissu qui ressemblait à de la toile. Il fouilla dans une des poches de son jean, en sortant une paire de gants de plastique violet qu'il y avait glissé peut-être deux machines plus tôt. Il les enfila et il ne craquèrent pas, par pur miracle. Une foi ganté, le grimm plongea lentement la main dans le tissu, ses doigts rencontrant quelque chose de froid et dur. Kelly s'était assise, les yeux braqué sur ce qu'il faisait. Il utilisa ses deux mains pour sortir l'objet, toujours enveloppé dans le tissu, et le posa sur la table. Il s'assit à son tour tandis que sa mère déplaçait le coffret. Aucun des deux ne parlait; le moment semblait presque solennel. Nick déroula lentement la toile, dévoilant ce qui semblait être une sorte de cristal ressemblant à du quartz fumé, incrusté dans un bol d'or gravé. Il souleva le tout pour mieux l'examiner, et l'objet lui semblait étrangement lourd. Kelly lui tendit la main et il déposa le bol dedans, la grimm s'aidant à la hâte de son autre main pour tenir l'artefact. Nick déglutit difficilement.

"C'est quoi, à ton avis?"

"Aucune idée."

Le grimm souleva la toile devant lui, l'examinant attentivement.

"Il y a du texte ici, du latin je crois."

"Tu crois?" Kelly leva un sourcil en reposant le trésor des grimm sur la table, "Mary ne t'as pas appris?"

Nick se sentit rougir et piqua du nez, esquiva le regard de sa mère.

"J'ai jamais été bon en langue."

"Mhf," La grimm se leva à demi de sa chaise pour jeter un oeil au texte, avant de faire la grimace.

"C'est bien du latin."

Le détective lui jeta un regard plein de mutinerie.

"Tu sais pas non plus."

"Nickolas Buckhart…"

Il baissa le nez en marmonnant, repliant la toile et la remettant dans le coffret. Il enleva ensuite ses gants, les jetant sur la table.

"Mes amis qui pourrait nous aider."

"La fuchsbau et le blutbad?"

Nick faillit lui répliquer que son capitaine lisait le latin aussi, si elle préférait les demi zauberbiest, mais il se repris à temps. Ce n'était pas le moment d'agiter le trésor des grimms sous le nez de Renard.

"Oui."

"Bien." Kelly se leva, remettant l'artefact dans le coffre et refermant celui-ci.

"Bien…?" Nick se leva aussi, surpris qu'elle ne bataille pas plus. Mais après tout, il y avait Martinez… Il se retint de parler de vieux singe et de grimaces; il n'était pas certain qu'elle apprécie la pique.

Kelly reprit sa sacoche avant de remettre le coffret dans son sac à dos.

"Tu devrait peut-être les prévenir qu'on arrive?"

Nick sursauta en plongea sa main dans sa poche, en sortant son portable tout en devança sa mère pour lui ouvrir la porte de derrière.

"Oui oui oui…"


	38. Révélation

Rosalee avait fermé sa boutique. Monroe et elle s'était installé dans l'arrière-boutique, discutant à mi-voix de tout ce qui c'était passé récemment. Nick entra avec sa mère en remorque, qui examinait le magasin d'un air impénétrable. Les deux wesens se redressèrent en la voyant, pas tout à fait à l'aise. Kelly leur sourit, ce qui ne fit rien pour calmer leur nervosité. Nick se frotta les mains et alla retirer le sac à dos des épaules de sa mère pour le poser sur la table. Il leva les yeux vers Monroe.

"Tu voulais des explications," le grimm ouvrit le sac et en sorti le coffret, sa mère se rapprochant lentement, comme pour éviter d'effaroucher les amis de son fils, "On est allé récupérer ça," il ouvrit le coffret, dévoilant l'étoffe et ses écritures.

"Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois?" Monroe se rapprocha à son tour, fasciné.

"Le trésor des grimms," lui répondit Kelly. Le blutbat la regarda, impressionné, avant de reporter son attention sur l'objet.

"C'est quoi? Une arme?"

Le détective plongea délicatement la main dans le fouillis de tissu et en sorti le cristal dans son bol avant de le poser sur la table. Rosalee s'approcha à son tour, accordant un rapide regard à l'artefact avant d'examiner le tissu. Elle tendit la main vers celui-ci, jetant un coup d'oeil à Kelly avant de le toucher. Elle l'attrapa en douceur et le déroula, examinant les inscriptions.

"Pĕrīcŭlum… Monstrum…"

Nick se pencha par dessus la table vers elle.

"Tu y comprend quelque chose?"

"Pĕrīcŭlum veut dire danger," elle déroula l'étouffe sur un coin de table, les sourcils froncés, "c'est dur à déchiffrer… Monstrum c'est monstre," elle lissa le tissu du plat de la main, "Ici c'est… excellen… Excellentĭa? Transcendance donc… Mh," la fushbau fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils, attentive à ne pas toucher directement les restes d'inscriptions tout en lissant la toile de son mieux, "Là il y a quelque chose… Lapis conversio?"

"Comme dans lapis lazuli?" proposa Monroe avec une pointe de nervosité, tout en jetant un regard à l'objet que Nick et sa mère avait ramené d'Allemagne, "non pas que ce truc soit bleu…"

"On peut l'appeler une pierre je suppose," fut la réponse hésitante que la wesen, "mais conversio… Je ne suis pas sûre. Ça peut être révolution, comme dans la révolution des planètes, mais ça n'a pas de sens…"

"Il y a une autre traduction?"

"Oui… Laissez mon réfléchir," Rosalee ferma un instant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, fouillant sa mémoire, "okay… Conversio, c'est aussi transmutation, dans le sens de métamorphose."

"Ça n'a pas beaucoup plus de sens," soupira Monroe, qui n'avait pas lâché l'artefact des yeux, "mais ce trucs me fout les jetons, pas vous?"

Kelly haussa les épaules, mais Rosalee opina du chef.

"Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec cette… Pierre. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y toucher."

"Une pierre de conversion? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça. Le capitaine…" Nick s'interrompit, l'air incertain.

"Oui?" le relança Monroe avec un rien de perplexité.

"On en avait parlé, en passant, après…" Il esquissa un geste vague, englobant tout ce qui c'était passé autour de la première clef en sa possession, "Il m'avait donné les théories… Un morceau de vraie croix, des clous ayant servi à la crucifixion, l'épée du prophète, la pierre phi-" Il ouvrit de grand yeux, et fixa sa mère,"La pierre philosophale? Qui change le plomb en or? C'est une forme de métamorphose, non?"

il chercha l'approbation dans le regard de ses amis, mais si le blutbat souriait avec hésitation, Rosalee avait toujours les sourcils froncés. Monroe se tourna vers elle.

"On a bien quelque chose en plomb quelque part, pour tester?"

"Je ne sais pas si…"

Il ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

Fouillant dans la boutique, le blutbat trouva dans le bric à brac d'un tiroir une poignée de billes de plomb qui avait du servir de lest dans un voilage, plusieurs années auparavant. Il retourna vers la table et l'artefact et avant que le reste du groupe n'a pu faire quoi que ce soit à part esquisser un geste alarmé dans sa direction, il les avaient posé dans le bol autour du cristal, le dos de sa main effleurant celui-ci. Il se figea, le souffle raccourci, sa peau semblant collé à l'objet; un liquide épais et rougeâtre s'écoulait de ses doigts, semblant provenir de sous ses ongles et remplissant le bol. Il retira brusquement sa main dans le flux se tari, ouvrant de grand yeux et serrant sa main contre lui. Rosalee se précipita vers lui, dévoré d'inquiétude.

"Monroe? Monroe parle moi!"

"Je… Ouah… J'me sens bizarre…"

Le grand wesen s'effondra presque dans une chaise, clignant lentement des yeux. Kelly se rapprocha à son tour, intriguée. Rosalee se crispa visiblement, son woge ondulant sous la surface.

"Bizarre comment?"

"Beuh… Je sais pas, vide…?"

La fushbau fixa soudainement grimm par dessus l'épaule de Nick, les dents serrées.

"Nick!"

Le grimm retira sa main, qu'il avait dangereusement approché du bol, avec une expression vaguement honteuse. Le liquide était fascinant; il était animé de lent mouvements, comme une faible ébullition dans du slime; animé de reflets irisé, presque argenté, il dégageait une forte odeur de musc animal et de fourrure. Il se secoua et se rapprocha de ses amis, inquiet devant les réactions de la wesen.

"Rosalee, qu'est ce qui ce passe?"

La fushbau wogea et renifla l'air avec des gémissements anxieux qu'elle ne paraissait pas pouvoir maîtriser.

"Il ne sent plus comme Monroe!"

"Quoi?!" l'intéressé s'indigna; aux yeux du grimm, il n'y avait pas de différence chez le blutbat, mais sa femme ne semblait pas de cette avis, et il y avait le contenu du bol, autour du cristal…

"Monroe," Rosalee força son woge à disparaître, essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme, "Monroe, tu peux woge pour moi s'il te plaît?"

"Vraiment Rosalee, je vois pas pourquoi tu fais tout ce-," il s'interrompit, tout couleur quittant son visage, "Je… Je n'y arrive pas…? Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de problème auparavant je peux vous le jurer, je ne comprend pas," Monroe s'agitait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il parlait, la sueur commençant à perler à son front; il tremblait presque, "Nick, qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc?!"

"Aucune idée, mais je… Attend," Il pivota sur lui-même, mais Rosalee l'interrompis avant qu'il n'ait pu finir son geste.

"Non! Tu risques d'en renverser. Monroe…"

L'intéressé se leva et avança à petit pas vers la table, avant de plonger le bout de ses doigts dans l'étrange mixture. L'épais slime s'infiltra sous sa peau jusqu'à la dernière goutte; le blutbat frissonna et wogea en retirant vivement sa main.

"Okay. C'était l'une des chose les plus bizarre qui me soit arrivé de ma vie."

Rosalee se rapprocha de lui et enroula un bras autour de son mari.

"Essayons de ne pas recommencer."

"Okay!"

Kelly, qui avait suivit les évènements avec intérêt, décroisa les bras.

"Est-que c'est douloureux?"

"Non… Pas du tout," Monroe se frotta les mains, l'air toujours secoué mais pas aussi effrayé qu'il le devrait, "c'est juste bizarre."

"A quoi tu pense maman?"

"A Diana."

Le petit groupe s'entre-regarda. Nick avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de manquer une marche dans le noir; Monroe était sous le choc; Rosalee semblait partagée entre une horreur instinctive et la résignation. Kelly ramassa la pierre de transmutation et la remit soigneusement dans son coffret.

"C'est réversible, nous l'avons vu."

"Oui mais…" la fushbau semblait lutter pour trouver les mots, le visage très pâle, "c'est juste… C'est ce qu'elle est!"

Nick soupira.

"Ce qu'elle est la rend dangereuse, pour elle-même et pour les autres."

"Nick…" La wesen pouvait deviner où les pensées de son ami allait, "Nick ce n'est pas la solution."

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a comme solution?!" Monroe s'interposa à demi entre eux, l'air inquiet. Le grimm ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration, "Rosalee, tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est pas normal pour un bébé de woge. Et comme l'a dit ma mère, c'est temporaire."

Kelly inclina la tête en regardant le détective, plissant légèrement les yeux.

"Diana n'est plus vraiment un bébé."

Monroe recula instinctivement.

"Ohoh…"

"… J'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler…"

Rosalee lâcha son mari, rassurée par le changement de conversation.

"Je vais faire du thé…"

"Je vais t'aider…!"

"Nicky…"

Il fallut beaucoup d'argumentation pour empêcher la grimm de quitter la boutique sur le champs pour aller avoir avec Adalind le même genre de conversation qu'elle avait eu avec la mère de celle-ci. Le fait que l'hexenbiest avait disparu était un argument qu'elle ne pouvait pas contourner, de même que le fait que Nick avait besoin de son aide. Elle accepta la tasse de thé sans pour autant la boire, encore bouillonnante de colère.

Monroe aurait presque pu avoir pitié de la pauvre hexenbiest; l'expression de la grimm lui rappelait les illustrations de ses contes d'enfants au point qu'il était de plus en plus inconfortable. Sentant sans doute l'atmosphère, Kelly proposa à Nick de l'accompagner voir son nouveau petit-fils. Le détective accepta dans un état second, attrapant le coffret d'un geste étrangement possessif. Rosalee se redressa à demi en le voyant faire.

"Tu es sur de vouloir amener ça à l'organisation?"

Nick s'immobilisa, indécis. Kelly vint lui prendre des mains.

"Je ne compte pas les laisser s'en servir, et encore moins le garder," elle marqua une pause et reportant son attention sur les deux wesens, "merci, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Nick."

Elle s'éloigna vivement vers la porte, laissant les trois autres s'entre-regarder avec un rien de perplexité. Monroe fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

"Wow. Okay. Uh. Pas quelque chose qui arrive tout les jours."

Nick se mordit l'intérieur des joues, retenant un sourire.

"Elle n'a pas tord."

Rosalee sourit à son tour et l'enlaça brièvement, mais avec conviction.

"Je t'en prie. Vas-y."

Nick alla rattraper sa mère, le coeur plus léger. Il attrapa deux flacons vide au passage, les glissant dans le sac sous le regard surpris mais approbateur de Kelly.


	39. La chasse du Renard

Renard était perplexe. Tout ce que Black Claw avait exigé de lui jusqu'à présent était certes illégal, mais l'implication wesen était minimale. Ils n'avaient même pas demandé d'information sur son réseau; pour tout dire, Bonaparte semblait vaguement méprisant de ce qu'il avait construit à Portland, et ne faisait que peu d'effort pour le cacher. Le capitaine avait mieux à faire que relever l'insulte; il soupçonnait le représentant de Black Claw d'avoir un agenda précis le concernant. Ce rendez-vous, pris directement par le zauberbiest et non pas par l'intermédiaire de la lowen qui lui servait de bras droit, le rendait mal à l'aise. Bonaparte avait tout les marqueurs du tueur sociopathique, depuis son charme superficiel jusqu'à ses colères irraisonnées; il n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre que le zauberbiest avait commencé sa carrière en mutilant des animaux. Renard se gara devant la maison cossue qui servait de base d'opération à Black Claw, forçant son visage dans un masque indifférent; c'était ce que Bonaparte attendait de lui. Il entra dans le vestibule décoré avec goût et attendit, les bras croisé devant lui. Un homme au visage patibulaire entra par une porte dérobée, la caricature de l'homme de main avec son blouson de cuir et son crâne rasé. C'était un hundjäger; son museau apparaissait et disparaissait au rythme d'un woge nerveux. Il salua le capitaine de la tête, n'essayant pas de lui prendre son arme; quand il avait essayé la fois précédente, Renard lui avait cassé le poignet. Le semi zauberbiest le fixa froidement, le toisant sans même avoir besoin de bouger.

"Je suis attendu."

Le wesen hocha la tête et ouvrir la grande porte, faisait signe au capitaine de le suivre. Il traversèrent le grand hall, ignorant le grand escalier en faveur d'un couloir menant à une solide porte de chêne donnait sur un escalier de béton s'enfonçant au sous-sol. Une odeur douceâtre émanait des profondeurs, irritant le nez de Renard. Il y avait une composante chimique à l'odeur, mais pas seulement; elle lui évoquait un corps imprégné de formaldéhyde. Il maîtrisa son dégoût et suivit son guide, qui plissait le nez dans une moue involontaire, son odorat plus sensible encore que celui du capitaine. Ils traversèrent un couloir qui semblait avoir été mit en place récemment, les panneaux de plâtres nu et propres. L'hundjäger toqua à une porte avant de l'entrouvrir, passant sa tête à l'intérieur. La voix de Bonaparte retentit de l'autre côté du panneau, les autorisant à entrer. Le wesen se décala sur le côté, ouvrant grand la porte. Renard entra, scannant la pièce. Elle avait été entièrement carrelées, avec une évacuation au centre du sol en légère dépression. Contre les murs s'alignait une série de paillasses, couvertes d'équipements de laboratoire; le capitaine reconnaissaient certains d'entre eux, mais pas tous. Les machines semblaient récentes, probablement achetées au marché noir ou simplement volées, hors de la ville, sans quoi il en aurait entendu parler. Un petit groupe de blouse blanches allaient d'une machine à l'autre, échangeant des chiffres et des morceaux de phrases qui n'avaient pas de sens pour lui. De large caissons et des réfrigérateurs étaient poussé sous les paillages, soigneusement fermés.

"Impressionant."

"Merci!"

Bonaparte se tenait au milieu de la pièce avec un petit sourire satisfait, surveillant son petit royaume avec affectation.

"Je dois dire que j'avais envie de vous en parler depuis longtemps. Mais je devait être sûr de votre implication, auparavant."

"Vous voulez dire que vous aviez besoin d'assez de preuves de cette implication."

Bonaparte agita benoîtement la main, avançant vers une des paillasse.

"Détails. Bien, ce que vous voyez, mon cher capitaine, est le futur."

Renard ne s'approcha pas; l'enthousiasme du petit zauberbiest lui plaisait de moins en moins.

"Le futur?"

"Le futur des wesens, et par extension, de l'ensemble du monde," le représentant de Black Claw enfila rapidement une paire de gants et tira du frigo un tube à essai soigneusement étiqueté et scellé, avant de le brandir devant le capitaine. Le tube était rempli d'un liquide translucide tirant sur le vert, évoquant irrésistiblement de l'eau croupie, "Je ne vous sent pas convaincu."

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous chercher à faire."

"Oh, désolé," Bonaparte lui sourit, "je me laisse emporter. Suivez moi."

Le représentant de Black Claw le dépassa d'un pas élastique, quittant la pièce. Renard partit derrière lui, le suivant le long du couloir jusqu'à une autre pièce, plus grande que la précédente et carrelée elle aussi. Mademoiselle Wood, la lowen, s'y trouvait, assise à une table pliante en compagnie d'un autre wesen solidement bâti, vêtu d'un costume cravate qui le faisait ressembler à un vendeur d'encyclopédies. Elle leva vivement la tête en les entendant arriver et jeta un regard aigu semi zauberbiest, avant de reporter son attention sur Bonaparte, qui semblait vibrer d'excitation derrière son sourire.

"Est-il prêt?"

"Oui. Voulez vous consulter le dossier?"

"Non, vous avez toute ma confiance Rachel."

Elle hocha la tête, flattée, et se leva de sa chaise pour laisser de la place à son employeur. Le représentant de Black Claw s'assit, non sans avoir rapidement vérifié qu'il avait toute l'attention de Renard, qui était resté près de la porte avec circonspection.

"Êtes-vous prêt, monsieur…," il vérifia le dossier, "Jones?"

"Oui monsieur."

"Bien. Rachel, vous avez prit les photos?"

"Oui monsieur."

"Parfait. Monsieur Jones, si vous pouviez woge je vous prie?"

Le wesen s'exécuta, son visage ondulant pour révéler les iris rouge vif et les crocs d'un blutbad avant de revenir à la normale.

"Capitaine, vous avez bien vu?"

"Oui."

"Parfait! Maintenant monsieur Jones, si vous voulez bien…" il lui tendit le tube à essai, "Une dose au centième, comme convenu."

L'expression du blutbad vacilla un peu. Il semblait plutôt incertain, mais conscient qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il ouvrit le tube et avala son contenu d'un trait, faisant la grimace. Son visage ondula; il recula violemment sa chaise, se pliant en deux avec un cri étouffé. Tout son corps fut agité de tremblements sa peau parcourue de vagues. Il tomba à genoux, son corps se déformant trop vite pour que l'oeil puisse le suivre. Les convulsions se prolongèrent dans un silence surréaliste, seulement entrecoupé par la respiration laborieuse du blutbad. Il finit par se calmer, s'agrippant à table pour se redresser, sans réussir tout à fait; ses mains étaient déformées, couvertes d'une épaisse fourrure et armées de griffes recourbées. Il leva les yeux vers Bonaparte, le souffle encore court. Il n'avait plus de visage. Un faciès animal l'avait remplacé, évoquant un loup caricatural, presque grotesque; un museau trop long, des crocs trop nombreux, et d'immenses yeux rouge comme l'enfer.

"Magnifique…"

Bonaparte semblait fasciné par la créature bossue devant lui, son regard brillait, et il semblait à Renard qu'il voyait pour la première fois un sourire sincère sur le visage du zauberbiest. Le représentant de Black Claw se tourna vers Rachel Wood et lui, voulant leur faire partager sa joie.

"Il est splendide, n'est-ce pas?"

La lowen hocha la tête, l'ai trop choquée pour parler; le capitaine avait l'impression d'être baigné de sueur froide. Il avait peur de comprendre où Bonaparte voulait en venir. Le blutbad explorait son nouveau visage de ses pattes, gémissant comme un chien effrayé.

"Alors c'est comme ça que ça va se passer?"

"Ne prenez pas ce ton capitaine," les yeux du zauberbiest scintillaient; c'était son grand moment, "ne soyez pas effrayé."

Renard pinça les lèvres, mais se retint de répliquer. Bonaparte serra la mâchoire, visiblement mécontent.

"J'ai l'impression que vous ne comprenez pas. Ceci," il désigna le blutbad de la main, qui semblait se remettre lentement du choc de la transformation, "est le moyen de nous révéler, de nous débarrasser de l'illusion humaine que nous avons dû entretenir."

"Pourquoi ne pas montrer l'exemple dans ce cas?"

"Il est vrai que nous sommes encore au stade expérimental," le représentant de Black Claw eut un petit geste de la main, comme pour souligner le peu d'importance qu'il accordait au problème, "mais regardez-le. Il est tout ce qui fait un blutbad, mais plus prononcé, plus pur. Imaginez le résultat sur un wesen plus raffiné."

L'intéressé grogna sourdement, son regard luisant fixé sur le petit zauberbiest avec ce qui commençait à ressembler à de la haine. Renard approcha très lentement sa main de son holster; Bonaparte ne semblait pas se rendre compte du danger.

"Alors c'est ce que vous vouliez dire en parlant de l'abolition du Woge. Mais l'Umkippen?"

"Capitaine!" Le zauberbiest semblait sincèrement frustré à présent, agitant les mains comme pour mieux lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, "l'umkippen se résoudra de lui-même! Ce n'est après tout que le fruit de la lutte entre le masque que la société a obligé les wesens à porter et notre vraie nature. Vous devez comprendre ça?"

"Je crois comprendre…"

Bonaparte lui sourit et sourit aussi à Rachel Wood, qui avait reculé contre le mur et serrait son calepin contre elle. Elle lui rendit son expression, crispée.

"Je vous avez bien dit qu'il comprendrait. Notre capitaine sait tout de la douleur de la dissimulation."

Rachel jeta à Renard un rapide regard d'animal traqué; il lui opposa une façade lisse, impénétrable, malgré la peur viscérale que lui inspirait l'excitation maniaque de Bonaparte.

"En effet," le capitaine ne perdait pas le blutbad des yeux; celui-ci semblait rassembler son courage, et il lui semblait qu'il était le seul à s'en inquiéter, "assez pour me demander ce qui se passera avec les kehrseites. Vous comme moi sommes vulnérable aux balles."

Le représentant de Black Claw haussa les épaules avant de se frotter les mains.

"La vermine s'occupera de la vermine. C'est dans leur instinct."

"La vermine?"

"Hundjäger, skachal, blutbaten…"

Jones, atteignant finalement son point de rupture, bondit sur le petit zauberbiest; Renard tira, le fauchant en plein vol. Il s'écroula, la mort ne lui rendant pas son visage humain; il gardait le faciès grotesque infligé par la décoction du représentant de Black Claw. Le regard de celui-ci allait du corps au capitaine, animé d'une lueur de triomphe. Renard regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir laissé le blutbad atteindre sa cible; il regrettait encore plus de ne pas avoir troué la peau de Bonaparte lui-même. Rachelle Wood fixait l'arme encore fumante, reculant en direction du zauberbiest sans même s'en rendre compte. Renard leva le canon du revolver vers le représentant de Black Claw, l'adrénaline gelant dans ses veines.

"Était-ce encore un test? Parce que tout ça commence à me fatiguer."


	40. Transmutation

Kelly entra dans le bunker de l'organisation avec une insouciance qui aurait sans doute hérissé Meisner s'il l'avait vu, Nick sur ses talons. Tout cela allait un peu vite pour lui; il sentait venir des conséquences qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. La grimm traversait les couloirs d'un pas vif, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Nick faisait de son mieux pour ne pas perdre le rythme, malgré la fatigue qui se faisait encore sentir. Ils passèrent devant une porte ouverte; il ne pu s'empêcher de ralentir. Eve était à l'intérieur, assise à une table boulonnée au sol. Une demi douzaine de sphères métalliques flottaient dans les airs tout autour d'elle. Le détective vit la ligne des épaules de l'ancienne vétérinaire se crisper, et la porte renforcée pivota lentement sur ses gonds jusqu'à se fermer complêtement.

"Nick?"

"Désolé."

Il pivota sur ses talons avant de reculer d'un pas, surpris que sa mère soit si proche de lui. Il se frotta la nuque, encore perturbé.

"Est-ce que…," il déglutit, baissant la voix dans un murmure, "je n'ai jamais su… Ce qui c'était passé."

"Mhf," Kelly rajusta sa prise sur le sac, "Les singes de l'organisation ont coupé l'herbe sous le pied de la royauté," elle fit signe à son fils de se remettre en route, s'éloignant de la porte, "d'après ce que j'ai compris, le roi voulait Diana. Les enfants se font rare pour eux."

"Oh." Nick rumina un instant, "après tout ce qui est arrivé à Renard, ils changent d'avis sur les bâtards?"

"Il y avait plus d'héritiers potentiel à l'époque."

"Mh," le détective continuait de réfléchir en avançant, les sourcils froncés, "Mais dans ce cas, ce que nous comptons faire…"

"N'a rien à voir avec la royauté. C'est uniquement pour sa sécurité à elle."

Il soupira doucement.

"Je suppose."

"Ça va aller Nick. Tiens, porte ça s'il te plaît."

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et donna le sac à dos à son fils avant de toquer au panneau. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci pivota sans bruit, dévoilant l'image incongrue d'une chambre d'enfant, avec des draps roses et des dessins sur les murs. Une silhouette féminine dotée d'une impressionnante crinière de cheveux noirs et frisés avait souvent le rôle principal. Diana était assise au sol avec un ourson en peluche, auréolées de ses cheveux blonds et ayant l'air d'avoir largement huit ans, laissant le détective sans voix… Et faisant courir un frisson glacé dans son dos.

"Kelly!" la petite fille sauta dans les bras de la grimm, l'escaladant comme un petit singe pour lui collé un bécot sonore sur la joue, "Il y a un bébé qui a le même nom que toi et la même maman que moi."

"Ah oui?" Kelly referma ses bras autour de la gamine, la faisant doucement rebondir, "et qui t'as dit ça?"

Diana baissa aussitôt les yeux en marmonnant.

"Diana. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit à propos de ça?"

"Que c'était mal."

"Alors pourquoi tu le fait, mh?"

"Parce que tout le monde me traite comme un bébé!"

Tout le petit visage de la gamine était plissé de frustration; l'expression n'aida pas à réduire l'inconfort de Nick.

"Diana, ils n'ont pas l'habitude. Il font de leur mieux, et tu dois leur rendre la politesse."

La petite fille grommela, reportant son attention sur Nick.

"C'est ton fils."

"C'est Nicky oui."

La gamine le salua de la main avant de se raccrocher à Kelly.

"Qu'est ce que tu tiens?"

Kelly échangea un rapide regard avec son fils.

"Entrons dans la chambre."

Nick entra le dernier, refermant la porte derrière eux. Kelly posa la petite fille sur son lit, s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

"Diana, je veux te parler de quelque chose d'important."

La gamine se redressa, serra ses mains sur ses genoux. Kelly secoua la tête, remettant ses idées en place, avant de fixer la petite.

"Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai donné toutes ces règles, n'est-ce pas?"

"Parce que tout le monde ne peut pas faire ce que je peux faire, et ils ne comprennent pas et peuvent mal le prendre."

Elle récitait la leçon avec une moue butée, son petit visage plissé. Nick bougea d'un peu à l'autre, mal à l'aise. Kelly lui jeta un rapide regard d'avertissement; il cessa de bouger, crispé. La grimm serra s'appuya sur ses talons, reportant toute son attention sur Diana.

"Je sais que c'est difficile-"

"Très!"

"J'ai une solution pour ça. Mais c'est toi qui choisi."

"Uh?"

"Nick et moi, on a quelque chose, mis ça va te l'enlever."

"Pour toujours?"

"Pas forcément."

"Oh."

Elle fronça les sourcils, se frottant le visage et triturant ses cheveux, jetant des regards à Nick. La décision à prendre était presque trop pour elle, et la présence des deux grimms n'aidaient pas. Kelly se releva souplement, rajustant son manteau d'un geste rapide.

"Tu n'as pas à décider tout de suite, il faut que je vois ton demi frère de toutes façon."

"Non!"

La petite fille rougit de colère, se retenant visiblement de taper du pied.

"J'ai pas fini!"

"C'est pour ça que moi et Nick allons te laisser tranquille pour réfléchir."

"NON!"

Les yeux de l'enfant virèrent au violet luminescent et la porte de la pièce trembla sur ses gonds, faisant presque sursauter le détective déjà sur les nerfs.

"Diana ça suffit!"

La grimm n'esquissa pas un geste, mais le regard de la petite revint à la normale, et elle se mit à sangloter.

"C'est pas juste!"

"C'est vrai."

Diana renifla, pleurant toujours. Kelly s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et passa un bras autour d'elle.

"C'est dur, je sais…"

Nick s'appuya contre la porte, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de faire une erreur, que Diana, quelque soit la décision finale, était trop jeune… Et qu'ils voulaient faire la même chose à un bébé.

"Je veux le faire partir."

Il sursauta presque. Kelly resserra légèrement sa prise sur les épaules de la petite fille, la berçant doucement.

"Tu es sûre?"

Elle hocha la tête en reniflant, cachant son visage rougi contre la poitrine de la grimm. Elle reprit la parole, la voix étouffée.

"Ça fait mal?"

"Non. Nick?"

"Okay…"

Le détective se rapprocha, sortant l'artefact du coffret toujours dans son sac à dos. Il posa doucement le sac et se rapprocha des deux autres, incertain. Kelly hocha la tête, caressant les cheveux de la petite fille.

"Diana, Nick va te donner quelque chose à tenir. Tu n'as pas à regarder si tu ne veux pas."

Elle secoua la tête et tendit la main à l'aveugle, sans trembler. Le grimm glissa le cristal contre sa paume, les petits doigts se refermant dessus résolument. Un épais liquide, de l'exacte couleur de ses yeux en woge, se mit à couler de sous ses ongles, remplissant la coupe. Nick rajusta sa prise, effrayé à l'idée de laisser tomber ou de renverser l'artefact. L'écoulement se tarit peu à peu, le liquide restant en mouvement dans la coupe, le jeu de lumières formant ce qui ressemblant étrangement à des visages hurlant. Diana lâcha le cristal et se redressa assez pour regarder Kelly, secouant sa main.

"Tout va bien Diana?"

"Ma main est toute molle."

"Donne la moi."

La grimm prit la main que la petite lui tendait et la frotta doucement; la peau de Diana était froide.

"Tu n'as pas eu mal?"

"Nan, c'était comme tu as dit."

"Parfait."

"Vous allez en faire quoi?"

Nick posa délicatement l'artefact sur la table de chevet, répondant à la petite fille en récupérant un des flacons vide dans le sac.

"Je vais tout verser là dedans, bien le refermer, et…," il échangea un rapide regard avec sa mère, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête, "et le garder en lieu sûr, pour te le rendre quand tu seras plus grande."

"C'est quand, plus grande?"

"Euh, et bien," il cligna rapidement des yeux, cherchant désespérément une réponse, "quatorze ans, ça te va?"

"Moui."

Profitant du petit moment de silence, il posa soigneusement le flacon débouché sur la table de chevet et récupéra la pierre de transmutation pour transvaser l'essence du woge de la petite fille. Heureusement pour lui, le liquide réagissait comme si l'intérieur de la coupe avait été huilé, passant d'un contenant à l'autre sans laisser de trace. Il referma le flacon avec un soupir de soulagement silencieux.

"Je peux voir?"

"Oui…"

Il tendit le flacon à Diana sans le lâcher. Elle l'attrapa pour l'attirer à elle et l'inspecta, avant de la rendre à Nick, s'appuyant contre Kelly.

"Je suis fatiguée maintenant. Tu me lis une histoire?"

Kelly se leva du lit, lissant les cheveux de la petite fille.

"Enlève tes chaussures avant de t'allonger."

La gamine s'exécuta et s'installa sur son lit. Nick ramassa son ours en peluche et lui tendit, recevant un sourire en échange. Sa mère attrapa le livre de conte qui traînait non loin des crayons gras de la petite et repris la lecture à partir du marque-page. Diana s'endormit rapidement, respirant la bouche ouverte et serrant sa peluche contre elle. Kelly posa le livre et les deux grimms sortirent sur la pointe des pieds.

"Tu sais où est ton fils?"

"Je ne suis pas sur…"

"Qu'est ce que vous avez fait?"

Nick sursauta, et la mère pivota rapidement vers l'origine de la voix, se plaçant instinctivement devant son fils. Eve se tenait à quelque pas, le visage pâle et tendu.

"Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Diana?"

Kelly la toisa.

"Ce qu'il fallait faire."

"Répondez à la question!"

Nick fit un pas de côté, attirant l'attention de l'ancienne vétérinaire.

"Nous lui avons retiré son woge."

"Comment? Avec du sang de grimm?"

"Non. Je ne pense pas que ça marcherai."

"Trubel n'a jamais voulu."

Kelly fit la moue, retenant son commentaire.

"Ju-Eve- tu…"

"Nick non."

Le grimm déglutit, reculant d'un pas malgré lui.

"Je ne peux pas y penser, pas maintenant," elle reporta son attention sur Kelly, l'expression toujours tendue, les yeux brûlants, insondables, "ça va rendre les choses plus simple. Merci."

"Je vous en prie. Où est mon petit-fils?"

"Avec une nounou."

"Ça ne devrait pas être un problème."

"Non. Suivez moi."

L'hexenbiest pivota sur ses talons et partit dans le couloir adjacent, les deux grimms en remorque. Ils croisèrent quelques personnes qui leur accordèrent à peine un regard; être en compagnie de la wesen semblait être une garantie suffisante. Eve s'arrêta devant une porte et toqua brièvement avant d'ouvrir. Un petit homme couronné d'épais cheveux frisé gazouillait au dessus d'un berceau. Il portait un jean et un tshirt, ce qui était déjà surprenant dans le bunker, ainsi qu'un ceinture d'outilleur qui aurait sans doute beaucoup plus à Bud.

"Mac? Nick et sa mère veulent passer un peu de temps avec le bébé."

"Oh?" Le fameux Mac pivota, adressant un regard interrogatif au petit groupe. Après un rapide examen, et avec un haussement d'épaules, il s'éloigna du berceau pour quitter la pièce, leur demandant de le prévenir quand ils repartiraient. Eve hésita un instant avant de le suivre rapidement, laissant Nick se débattre avec ses sentiments. Kelly lui toucha l'épaule, le guidant à l'intérieur de la nursery improvisée. Le bébé gazouillait dans son berceau, entouré par les peluches que lui avait cousu la femme de Bud. La grimm le sorti du berceau, l'examinant et le soupesant à fois. Ni elle ni le détective ne semblait savoir quoi dire. Nick posa finalement le sac pour en sortir la pierre.

"Bon…"

Il se rapprocha de sa mère et pris doucement une des mains potelé qui bébé, qui poussa un petit cri excité et agita les pieds avec enthousiasme. Kelly sourit en rajustant sa prise.

"Il me rappelle quelqu'un."

Nick sourit à son tour en secouant la tête et appuya la paume du bébé contre le cristal. Le petit cessa de bouger, fixant ce qui se passait avec fascination. Le liquide qui s'écoulait de ses doigts était noir, piqueté d'éclats scintillants. Le grimm crut voir venir le moment où le bol allait déborder et ruisseler sur lui, mais le flux finit par se tarir, et il laissa sa mère réconforter le bébé tandis qu'il transférait ce qu'il fallait transférer. Le petit était devenu somnolent, presque mou dans les bras de la grimm. Nick se rapprocha après avoir refermé le sac à dos, lissant les quelques cheveux du bébé des doigts.

"Il va bien?"

"Il est fatigué, comme Diana. Ça va aller."

"Mh."

La grimm remit l'enfant dans son berceau, le bordant avant d'attraper une peluche.

"Intéressant."

"La femme de Bud les a faites."

"Ah."

Kelly reposa le jouet et se frotta les mains. Ils sortir de la nursery, laissant la porte entrouverte.

"Bon…"

Kelly serra doucement l'épaule de son fils. Il soupira lourdement, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

"J'espère qu'on a fait le bon choix."

"Nicky-"

La sonnerie du portable du détective les interrompit.


	41. Le Chat

L'écran du mobile affichait "Rosalee" Il décrocha rapidement.

"Nick, tu es sur haut-parleurs."

"Okay… Qu'est ce qui ce passe cette fois?"

Il entendit un soupir avant que Rosalee ne reprenne la parole.

"Alexander est ici."

"L'envoyé du conseil?"

Monroe intervint.

"On connaît un autre Alexander?"

"Okay, okay," le grimm se passa la main sur le visage, secouant la tête en direction de sa mère qui pinçait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait prononcé le mot conseil, "Qu'est ce qu'il veut?"

"La situation est incompréhensible."

Le détective ne reconnaissait pas la voix, bien qu'elle soit familière. Il supposa que c'était Alexander.

"Vous m'en direz tant. Et alors?"

"Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Cela ne devrait pas être possible."

"Si j'avais eu un cent à chaque fois que j'entendais ça, je serait millionnaire. Qu'est ce que vous êtes venu faire à Portland, Alexander?"

"Rosalee Calvert m'a contacté, en votre nom."

La voix du wesen contenait de plus en plus d'irritation, ce qui en d'autre circonstances auraient pu faire rire le grimm.

"Écoute Nick," la voix de Monroe retentit à nouveau dans le combiné, visiblement mal à l'aise, "Ce serait pas plus simple si tu revenais?"

Le détective soupira.

"Probablement. Donnez moi une heure."

"Okay." Le couple semblait soulagé. Nick raccrocha et rempocha son téléphone.

"Il va falloir que j'y aille."

Kelly lui sourit et lui prit le bras.

"J'ai cru comprendre. Ne te laisse pas embobiner par le minet trop gâté de De Grott."

Nick ne pu s'empêcher de rire, serrant la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment le gérer."

"Mh, je veux bien le croire."

Le détective parut réfléchir un instant.

"Tu veux venir?"

"Oh non, je ne préfère pas."

"Maman…"

"Je n'ai tué personne!"

"Ce n'est pas…," il lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, "Pourquoi tu as pensé à ça?"

"Eh bien, avec la situation avec Adalind…"

Nick secoua la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

"Tu sais quoi, je ne veux pas savoir."

Kelly sourit aussi, et tapota le sac à dos.

"Prend ça avec toi."

"Tu reste ici?"

"Il faut que je parle à Meisner."

"Tu me raccompagne?"

"bien sur."

Ils s'assurèrent que la nounou de l'organisation s'occupait du bébé, puis Kelly accompagna son fils jusqu'à portail du bunker. Nick se rendit à nouveau au magasin de son amie fuchsbau, garant sa voiture à distance. Ils avaient mit le signe fermé sur la porte, mais elle était déverrouillée. Il s'en occupa après être entré et soupira doucement, reprenant son souffle. Il avait l'impression de ne pas s'être arrêté une seconde puis son départ pour l'Allemagne avec sa mère. Il se glissa dans l'arrière-boutique. Les trois wesens s'y trouvait, assis autour de la table de travail de Rosalee dans une atmosphère à couper au couteau. Nick salua Monroe et sa compagne de la tête et alla ranger le sac à dos hors de vue de l'envoyé du conseil, se promettant de mieux le dissimuler après leur conversation. Il retrouva les wesens, se plaçant à côté de ses amis.

"Donc?"

Alexander soupira, très raide.

"Ce qui se passe ici n'a aucun sens."

"Oui, vous l'avez déjà dit," Nick posa un de ses poings sur sa hanche, "Mais encore?"

Alexander pinça les lèvres, serrant et desserrant les doigts sans même s'en apercevoir.

"La Schwarzkralle n'existe plus."

"Quoi?!" Monroe leva les mains, l'air presque offensé, "Et vous appelez ça comment, tout ce qui ce passe ici?"

"Le conseil les a éliminé!" Alexander paraissait de plus en plus frustré, "Leur 'révolution'," il plissa ne nez de dégoût, "A raté. La royauté nous a offert son aide."

"Eh bien vous en avez visiblement raté certains, et pas qu'un peu!"

Nick renchérit, ne laissant pas le temps à l'envoyé du conseil de répliquer.

"Peut-être que vous n'auriez pas du faire confiance au royaux…"

Le pflichttreue ouvrir la bouche mais se ravisa, la refermant pour rassembler ses idées. Il ne pu cependant pas s'empêcher de bougonner.

"Visiblement," Il prit une profonde inspiration, "Mais ce n'est plus le problème. Nous pensions que Conrad Bonaparte avait été tué lors de notre attaque du QG de la Schwarzkralle."

"Laissez moi deviner, vous étiez en collaboration étroite avec le Verrat."

Rosalee se frotta le visage en soupirant devant l'expression emprunté d'Alexander.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire."

"Le nouveau roi a établi une nouvelle politique," se défendit le wesen, "beaucoup de corruption a été expurgée."

"Le nouveau roi?"

Nick sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Ils avaient été tellement plongé dans ce qui arrivait à Portland qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'était inquiété ce qui ce passait en Europe. Il doutait même que Renard soit au courant. Il se souvint d'une remarque faite en passant par Trubel à ce propos, lorsqu'elle lui avait remit une liste de noms extraits d'un des lieutenant de Black Claw.

"L'ancien roi est…"

"Porté disparu, présumé mort. Il n'est jamais rentré de son voyage confidentiel aux Amériques."

Rosalee fronça les sourcils.

"Qui a la couronne?"

"Eh bien-"

"Est ce c'est vraiment le moment de s'en inquiéter?" Demanda Monroe d'un ton presque suppliant. La fuchsbau serra doucement ses mains entre les siennes, cherchant à le réconforter. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un léger soupir.

"Je suppose que non," Elle regarda Nick, "ton capitaine est au courant?"

"Je ne sais pas," il se frotta la nuque, "Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de lui parler."

"Avec…" Monroe esquissa un geste de la main, gardant celle de sa compagne dans l'autre, "Tout ça."

"Oui, avec ça."

Alexander les regardait tout à tour, vaguement perplexe. Finalement, il s'impatienta.

"Nous devons décider de ce que nous allons faire."

"Nous? De Grott a envoyé plus de personnel?" Rosalee lui adressa un regard franchement critique. Le pflichttreue se hérissa, visiblement pris en défaut; le rouge lui montant aux pommettes.

"Il ne pensait pas que la Schwarzkralle serait réellement présente," Alexander déglutit, "nous pensions qu'ils s'agissaient d'imitateurs."

"Surprise." Lui répond Nick sans changer d'expression.

"Vous avez bien quelque chose en place?"

"Oui, mais si vous croyez que nous vous faisons assez confiance-"

"Non, non bien sur," l'envoyé du conseil semblait un peu rasséréné, retrouvant un terrain connu, "mais j'ai des informations qui pourraient être utile."

"Donnez les moi, je les transmettrait à qui de droit."

Le wesen ramassa la mallette posée à ses pieds et en tira plusieurs dossiers, qu'il tendit à Nick. Le grimm les récupéra, se demandant à quel point tout cela était obselète.

"Merci."

Monroe se frotta les mains, se levant.

"Une bonne chose de faite. Vous repartez quand?"

Alexander referma sa mallette et lissa sa veste de costume.

"Quand cette crise sera résolue. C'est le moins que je puisse faire."

Alexander donna officiellement son numéro de téléphone à Nick, le grimm ayant la vague impression que son manque de cérémonie face à cette honneur froissait un peu l'envoyé du conseil. Au moins il pouvait le contacter directement maintenant. Le pflichttreue quitta ensuite la boutique, retournant à son hôtel pour passer un sérieux coup de fil à son employeur. Au vue de son expression, ce n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Nick soupira doucement, resté avec ses amis.

"Je pourrait faire sans ce genre de rebondissements pendant cinq minutes…"

"Et moi donc," lui répondit Monroe avec commisération, "tu as le temps pour un café? Tu as l'air explosé, sans vouloir te vexer."

Nick sourit avant de se frotter le visage.

"Nan, c'est vrai. Du café ou quelque chose de plus fort honnêtement."

"A cette heure de l'après-midi?"

"Maintenant que je sais que les royaux on peut-être quelque chose à voir là dedans? Je doute qu'il y ait assez d'heures dans la journée."

Rosalee lui offrit un sourire de sympathie avant de se décoller de son mari en direction de ses étagères.

"Laisse moi voir ce que je peux faire…" elle commença à soulever les jarres et ouvrir les tiroirs, en consultant les étiquettes et réfléchissant en même temps. Elle revint poser une partie de ce dont elle avait besoin sur la table et fixa le grimm dans les yeux. "J'ai une condition."

Nick esquissa un sourire incertain.

"Oui?"

"Quand l'effet de ce que je fait préparer s'estompe, tu prend le temps de dormir, vraiment. L'épuisement-"

Il l'interrompit, levant les mains en signe de reddition.

"Je sais, je sais. Okay, promis."

La fuchsbau examina le sourire sincère du grimm avant de soupirer, échangeant un regard avec son mari, qui haussa les épaules avec innocence. Rosalee secoua la tête, esquissant un sourire à son tour, avant de retourner récupérer ses ustensiles. Nick s'assit et se mit à feuilleter les documents que lui avait remit Alexander. Il y avait des listes de noms, plus détaillées que celles que Trubel avait réussi à extraire de leur prisonnier, même s'il était assez sûr que toutes personnes listées n'étaient sans doute pas à Portland; mais savoir quels étaient les liens entre les ceux qui l'étaient serait sans doute très utile, ainsi que leur compétences respectives. Il était inquiet de voir une telle proportions de scientifiques dans les listes cependant; le spectre de l'arme chimique lui venait immédiatement en tête. Il espérait que l'Organisation Phénix en savait plus, avec l'infiltration de Renard au sein de Black Claw. Il changea de dossier, mal à l'aise. Le suivant contenait les informations du concile sur Conrad Bonaparte, l'un des dirigeants de Black Claw en Europe et le seul ici à Portland. Zauberbiest, il le savait déjà; la photo manifestement prise au téléobjectif était peu flatteuse, montrant un homme petit et sec aux cheveux gris et au visage marqué, portant un complet veston. Nick observa la photo un moment, essayant de trouver des ressemblances avec son capitaine, mais en dehors de leur choix vestimentaires, les deux hommes étaient très différents. Le grimm secoua la tête; Rosalee avait raison, il allait avoir besoin d'une vrai nuit de sommeil, dans un lit et pas dans un fauteuil d'avion. La fushbau posa une tasse fumante devant lui, ayant assigné le nettoyage à Monroe.

"Pas des bonnes nouvelles hein…?"

"Pas vraiment. Merci." Il attrapa la tasse avalant une longue gorgée avant de faire la grimace, "yarg."

Rosalee gloussa.

"Désolée. C'est efficace!"

"Avec un goût pareil je veux bien le croire!"

Monroe, le dos tourné à eux dans son rangement, ricana sans pitié. Nick reprit la tasse pour la vider le plus vite possible, manquant de se brûler au passage.

"Uuuuurgh je préfère ton café."

"Quel compliment."

Nick rassembla les dossiers et se leva pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier en passant sous le coude de Monroe.

"T'en a oublié une."

Monroe roula des yeux, menaçant le grimm de son torchon tandis que celui-ci battait en retraite.

"Bon ben j'y retourne."

"Tiens nous au courant."

"Toujours. Faites attention à vous."

"Toujours."

Nick resta un instant pris de court avant de lâcher un éclat de rire en partant. Il jeta les pochettes sur la siège passager et remonta en voiture, appelant Trubel sur le chemin.


	42. En sous-marin

La grimm surgit à nouveau du sous-bois pour lui ouvrit quand il atteignit le portail, ramassant ce qui traînait sur le siège avant de s'asseoir.

"Il va te falloir ton propre pass à ce train là."

"Yep."

"Trois grimms. Les autres cellules de l'organisation sont super jalouses."

"Yep."

"Pff."

La jeune femme s'étira mollement et jeta un oeil au dossiers avant de siffler son appréciation.

"Tu as eu ça ou?"

"Par le conseil Wesen. J'ai des chose à dire à Meisner."

"Et au nouveau chef."

"Quoi?" il lui jeta un regard incertain.

"Yup. Le Bureau, avec un B capital, nous envoie un vrai chef. Meisner était un temporaire européen."

"Sympa d'être au courant."

"Hey, t'avais autre chose en tête."

"Mh…," le grimm secoua la tête, "ça n'excuse pas tout."

"Okay, t'es un peu distrait aussi."

"Hey!"

Trubel ricana, contente d'avoir eu la réaction d'indignation qu'elle attendait. Le grimm secoua la tête et se re-concentra sur la route. Trubel joua un instant avec le carton des dossiers.

"Eve m'a dit que tu avais fait quelque chose à Diana. Ça lui a fait beaucoup de bien. Le médecin qu'on a pense que sa croissance est revenue à la normale."

"Mh."

"Je suppose que c'est pareil pour le bébé," elle jeta un rapide regard à Nick, qui hocha la tête sans décoller son regard de la route, "Mmkay. C'est sans doute plus simple."

"Mh mh."

"C'est pas Mac qui s'en plaint. Tu l'as rencontré je crois?"

"Yup."

"C'est un eisbiber, crois le ou pas. Super cool."

"Chaumé."

Rubel cligna des yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

"Mon dieu, ne refait plus jamais ça."

Nick gloussa en se garant.

"J'essayerait."

Ils descendirent de voiture et entrèrent dans le Bunker, Truble prenant la tête pour guider l'autre grimm vers les bureaux, au centre du complexe souterrain.

"Comment va," il déglutit, "Eve?"

"Oh, euh, ça va," Trubel parut troublée par la question, "ne plus avoir à gérer Diana l'aide beaucoup."

"Super."

"Ouais. C'est par là."

Elle tapa un code sur un verrou électronique et le fit entrer dans une zone du bunker qu'il n'avait jamais visité auparavant. Un écran géant occupait tout un pan de mur, des informations défilant dessus, accompagné de cartes et de graphiques. Cela lui rappelait un tableau d'enquête, en plus complexe. Des bureaux couverts de dossiers et équipés d'ordinateurs remplissait la pièce, laissant tout juste la place pour une large table au centre, sous l'écran. Une poignée d'analystes étaient à leur postes, échangeant des informations à mi-voix et envoyant leur trouvailles vers l'écran. Meisner était accoudé à la grande table à côté d'une femme que Nick mit une poignée de secondes à reconnaître.

"Agent Chavez?"

Elle leva la tête et lui accorda un regard peu impressionné.

"C'est Directeur Chavez à partir de maintenant. J'ai été mutée."

"Félicitations…?"

Elle fit la grimace et lui fit signe de sa rapprocher.

"Pas vraiment. C'est une promotion latérale à un poste de gratte papier… Théoriquement."

Nick resta un instant perplexe avant de comprendre. Trubel ouvrit la bouche avant lui.

"Vous êtes le nouveau chef?"

"Oui."

Nick posa les dossiers sans la lâcher des yeux.

"L'organisation dépens du FBI?"

"Pas vraiment," Chavez soupira et pinça les lèvres, "Je suis employée du gouvernement, et l'organisation phénix est para-gouvernementale."

"Vous avez été mise au placard?"

L'ex-agent du FBI fit à nouveau la grimace; son orgueil de steinadler ne semblait pas apprécier les implications.

"C'était volontaire de ma part. Maintenant je peux me consacrer à cet endroit."

Meisner lui jeta un regard aigu après cette petite phrase, l'expression indéchiffrable. Nick préféra ne pas s'en mêler.

"J'ai reçu des informations à propos de Black Claw," il désigna les dossiers, mais posa la main dessus avant que Chavez n'ait pu les prendre, "je les ait parcouru, et je pense qu'il y a certaines choses dont mon capitaine devrait être au courant."

"Ah oui?"

"Il est bien infiltré, non?"

"C'est exact…" Chavez se tourna à demi vers Meisner, "Vous avez fait son contrôle du jour, n'est-ce pas?"

Meisner se passa la langue sur les lèvres, visiblement pris en défaut.

"Pas encore."

"Vous êtes un putain de laxiste Meisner, vraiment. Quel est la couleur du jour?"

"Rouge." Fut la réponse de l'intéressé, sur la défensive.

"Envoyer quelqu'un sous couverture avec le budget de bout de ficelles qu'on a." La wesen grommela, avant de fixer Nick d'un regard critique.

"Je préférerait que vous ne le contactiez pas directement; ça risque de le compromettre, si ce n'est pas déjà fait."

"Je vais appeler Wu."

"Utiliser le téléphone de la pièce, on est isolé."

Nick la remercia et composa le numéro de portable du sergent, qui répondit rapidement.

"Wu."

"Hey, c'est Nick. Le capitaine est encore là?"

"Au dernière nouvelles, contrairement à toi d'ailleurs."

"Je sais. Wu, il n'a pas fait son contrôle du jour."

"Ooookay, je suis sensé faire quoi?"

"Mh," Nick jeta un regard à Chavez et Meisner avant de déglutir, "devenir son agent de liaison?"

Chavez ferma les yeux un instant, mais hocha la tête. Il y eu un silence au bout du fil, avant que Wu ne reprenne la parole d'une voix blanche.

"Je croyait qu'il en avait un?!"

"Oui, mais pas rigoureux visiblement. Juste, Wu-"

"Ouais, bien sur que je vais le faire! Nick, sérieusement, j'ai vraiment des gros doutes sur ces gens, et ça n'aide pas à calmer mes inquiétudes."

"Je suis sur place, je m'en occupe."

"T'as intérêt à sacrément t'en occuper."

Nick se passa une main sur les yeux.

"Okay, la couleur du jour est le rouge. Rappelle moi quand tu l'as vu."

"Sur quel numéro? Celui-là est masqué."

Nick fit signe à Trubel, qui lui dicta celui de la pièce sans perdre une seconde, sous le regard outré de Chavez. Wu promis de les rappeler au plus vite, et Nick raccrocha. Chavez avait profité du coup de fil pour prendre les dossiers et les feuilleter avant de les poser sur le clavier d'un des analystes. Elle revint vers Meisner, réussissant à le toiser malgré la différence de taille en sa défaveur.

"J'espère pour vous que je ne vais pas trouver d'autre manquement aussi énorme que celui-ci, manque de personnel ou pas."

Meisner serra les dents, se préparant visiblement à défendre ses choix. Le regard de Trubel allait de l'un à l'autre avec intérêt, la jeune femme, mesurant son nouveau supérieur à l'aune de l'ancien. Nick se demanda si Chavez avait déjà rencontré Kelly senior…

Wu entendit le déclic et remit son portable dans sa poche, la colère lui chatouillant le nez. Nick n'avait pas nommé quiconque, mais le sergent avait suffisamment bonne mémoire pour se souvenir que c'était le fameux Meisner qui avait mit en place ce protocole d'infiltration. Il aurait dû se douter que ça allait merder un jour au l'autre, les autres comme lui. Il secoua la tête et rajusta sa ceinture avant de quitter sortir de la salle de pause et de traverser l'open space d'un pas pressé, toquant à la porte du bureau capitaine et l'ouvrant sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre. Renard avait levé les yeux de ses rapports en l'entendant et le regardait avec un agacement mal dissimulé.

"Oui?"

Wu prit le temps de l'examiner d'un oeil critique; leur capitaine avait les traits tirés, son bureau était plus désordonné que ce dont il avait l'habitude… Et il portait une cravate rouge vif.

"Sympa votre cravate, j'aime beaucoup la couleur."

Le sergent adressa à son supérieur un regard appuyé, espérant faire passer le message. Renard soupira et attrapa un post-it, jetant des notes dessus en parlant.

"Venez ici."

Le philippin s'exécuta avec célérité, se rapprocha du bureau; de près, le semi zauberbiest paraissait épuisé. Il déverrouilla le tiroir central du bureau et en sorti une liasse de feuillets qu'il glissa dans un dossier avant que Wu n'ai pu voir de quoi il s'agissait, et colla son post-it sur la première feuille avant de refermer le tout et le tendre à Wu.

"Donnez ça à Griffin, son rapport est incomplet et j'en ai besoin au plus vite."

Wu pris le dossier et le glissa sous son bras.

"Okay… Capitaine, ça va? Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'un café."

"Ça ira, merci de votre sollicitude sergent. Dites bien à Hank que je veux ce dossier complété aujourd'hui, pas dans trois semaines."

Wu fronça les sourcils et sortit lentement de la pièce pour rejoindre le détective afro-américain.

"Le capitaine m'a demandé de te donner ça…"

Hank attrapa le dossier et le posa sur sa pile avant de revenir à ce qu'il faisait. Wu se pencha vers lui en posant une main sur le bureau.

"Il a précisé que tu devait t'en occuper tout de suite."

Le détective se redressa avec surprise et reprit le dossier, l'ouvrant d'un air dubitatif. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur le post-it.

Possible taupe au commissariat

Transmettez les feuillets à Nick et OP

Situation sous contrôle

le mot du jour est Octobre

Hank décolla rapidement le post-it et le froissa avant de le fourrer dans sa poche, échangeant un regard avec le sergent. Wu se redressa, l'esprit tournant à toutes vitesse.

"Allez Hank, ne bâcle pas le boulot cette fois!"

Le détective fit une grimace comique avant de faire mine d'étudier le contenu du dossier, une sueur froide lui coulant le long du dos. Il le referma soigneusement et sortit son portable pour appeler Nick. Il tomba sur messagerie, mais se mit à parler avec nonchalance.

"Nick! Toujours en train de mourir de la grippe?… Pas de bol, j'ai du boulot pour toi," Il mit le dossier dans sa sacoche et attrapa sa veste, le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille, hochant la tête comme pour repousser les plaintes de son partenaire, "un dossier urgent, je t'apportera de la soupe pour te donner du courage."

Il raccrocha et se rendit à sa voiture, attentif à ne pas marcher trop vite. Wu le regarda partir du coin de l'oeil, nerveux. Il hésita un instant avant de descendre au garage sous couvert d'un vérification à faire et trouva un coin désert pour rappeler Nick.

"Hey Nick."

"Alors?"

"Le mot du jour est Octobre?"

Il yeux un petit silence au bout du fil avant que le détective ne lui réponde.

"Okay. Il a dit autre chose?"

"Pas exactement, non…" Wu se pinça l'arête du nez, "Écoute, Hank est en route pour chez toi, il a un dossier en retard pour toi."

"Un… Okay, je vais assumer que c'est un code."

"Yep."

"Je vais l'appeler."

"Yep."

"Merci Wu."

"A ton service," le grimm raccrocha, "Je suppose…"

Le philippin remonta s'embusquer dans les bureaux. Une demi-heure plus tard, le capitaine enfilait son manteau. Le sergent s'arrangea pour le croiser à la sortie.

"Hey capitaine! J'ai botté les fesses de Hank pour qu'il s'occupe tout de suite du dossier. Si vous avez besoin que je botte d'autres fesses…"

"Je sais que vous adorez ça."

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, Wu forçant un sourire amusé.

"Exactement!"

"Je m'en souviendrait."

"Mh mh. Bonne soirée capitaine."

Renard le salua en s'éloignant. Le sergent secoua la tête, pas vraiment rassuré, et alla terminer son travail du jour.


	43. La Bonne Sorcière

Nick ne reposa même pas le combiné avant de composer le numéro du portable de son partenaire, tandis que Meisner et Chavez avait reprit leur conversation houleuse. Trubel était allée aider l'analyste à qui elle avait passé le dossier, laissant le grimm se concentrer.

"Griffin."

"Hank, c'est moi, tu as des trucs pour moi?"

"Yep."

"Je suis à l'organisation phénix."

"Ça les intéressera aussi."

"Okay. Tu te souviens du chemin?"

"Nope."

Nick tira une chaise et s'assit avec un soupir.

"Okay, je vais te guider."

"Laisse moi le temps de perdre mes suiveurs."

"Black Claw te fait suivre?"

"Très probablement."

"Merde."

"Comme tu dis. Je te garde en ligne."

Le grimm entendit le téléphone tomber sur un siège et se prépara à attendre. L'inaction le fit piquer du nez, et lorsque que la voix de Hank retentit à nouveau dans le combiné, il sursauta.

"Nick?"

"Je suis toujours là."

"Ok, je t'écoute."

Le grimm guida son partenaire jusqu'au portail du Bunker, attirant l'attention de Trubel pour qu'elle aille le récupérer. Ils ne tardèrent pas à revenir, sous l'oeil ombrageux de Chavez, qui n'appréciait pas que sa salle de commandement soit ainsi envahie. L'expression de l'ancienne agent du FBI changeant lorsque Hank lui expliqua la raison de sa venue, et elle s'empara des feuillets. Nick se rapprocha pour lire par dessus l'épaule de la steinadler. C'était un ensemble de document retraçant un travail scientifique, ça il pouvait le deviner; mais les mots n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Frustré, il se redressa.

"Vous y comprenez quelque chose?"

"Pas assez," elle leva les yeux vers Meisner, "allez chercher le docteur Davis."

Il quitta rapidement la pièce, revenant avec un homme petit, mince, vaguement dégarni et portant un pyjama de bloc. Il parcourut le petit groupe des yeux avec curiosité; Chavez lui tendit le dossier. Il cligna des yeux et leva un sourcil avant de feuilleter le tout. Il fronça les sourcils et les étala sur la table, réarrangeant l'ordre des feuilles, ses lèvres bougeant silencieusement tandis qu'il lisait. Il releva la tête en rassemblant les feuillets, en faisant une pile bien nette.

"Je ne demanderait pas où vous avez trouvé ça," il soupira, "c'est un compte-rendu d'expérience. Il manque certaines parties, ce qui ne m'aide pas à comprendre ce qui ce passe," il tapota l'un des feuillets du doigt, les lèvres pincées, "Je suis presque sûr que les auteurs se sont basé sur un… zaubertrank," la prononciation du médecin était hésitante, "mais qu'ils ont essayé d'en changer les propriétés. Je ne suis pas assez versé sur le sujet pour vous en dire plus, médicalement ça ne fait aucun sens." Il semblait presque vexé par cette constatation, un sentiment que Hank comprenait complètement. L'agent Chavez ne semblait pas aussi compréhensive, et claqua la langue avec impatience.

"Alors c'est tout ce que vous pouvez nous dire?"

"Je suis médecin, pas herboriste ou hexenbiest."

Chavez secoua la tête et le renvoya, la mâchoire serrée. Nick jeta un regard à Hank.

"Tu crois que Rosalee…?"

"ça vaut le coup de tenter."

Le grimm attrapa le téléphone et les feuillets, mais l'agent Chavez posa la main sur le combiné avant qu'il a pu mettre son plan à exécution.

"Pourriez vous partager avec le reste de la classe avant de diffuser des informations sensibles?"

Nick du retenir un grognement d'impatience.

"Notre amie Rosalee est herboriste."

"Mhf. Très bien, vous pouvez l'appeler."

"Merci." Nick ne pouvait pas empêcher la rébellion de percer dans sa voix, et Meisner jeta à la nouvelle chef un regard de commisération qu'elle sembla encore moins apprécier que l'attitude cavalière du grimm, qui attendait patiemment que la fuchsbau décroche.

"Nick? Tout va bien?"

"J'attends ton avis, je te met sur haut-parleur," il appuya sur le bouton sans attendre la réponse, "Le capitaine a fait passé des informations à l'organisation phénix, mais leur personnel n'est pas qualifié pour le lire."

"Okay…," elle semblait hésiter un peu avant de soupirer, "fait moi un résumé?"

"Alors, leur médecin pense que c'est un zaubertrank," il lui lu ce qui semblait être une liste d'ingrédients.

"Uh," la wesen resta silencieuse un moment, et ils pouvaient entendre des bruissements de papiers en arrière-plan, "Je ne pense pas avoir quoi que ce soit de ce genre dans mes livres. C'est sans doute une recette que les hexenbiests gardent pour elles, comme l'inhibiteur."

Nick ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer, mais il la remercia tout de même avant de raccrocher. Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur Chavez.

"Désolé."

"Je suppose que ça valait le coup d'essayer."

"Attendez," Hank leva la main pour interrompre la conversation avant de regarder Nick, "on connaît une hexenbiest."

Nick fit la grimace, "connaître est un grand mot."

"Mais si quelqu'un sait…"

"Probablement."

Meisner intervint, comme s'il sentait où la conversation se dirigeait.

"De qui parlez vous exactement?"

"La mère du Capitaine."

L'ancien résistant fit la grimace, s'attirant un regard torve de la part de Chavez. Elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table.

"Je suppose que nous avons pas vraiment le choix. Mais vous avez un moyen de la contacter?"

"C'est le contact d'urgence du Capitaine. On l'a déjà utilisé quand il s'est fait tirer dessus."

L'agent Chavez leva les yeux au ciel.

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez?"

Il s'avérait que contacter une hexenbiest du calibre d'Elizabeth Lascelles était d'une facilité déconcertante. Nick savait que Hank et Wu n'avait pas eu à faire le moindre rituel ésotérique pour la faire venir la première fois, mais l'hexenbiest s'était si bien enveloppée de mystique qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris si au lien d'un numéro de téléphone ils auraient dû sacrifier un poulet ou quelque chose du genre. Elle avait été cependant soupçonneuse, et avait refusé de leur dire où elle se trouvait, et encore moins de donner une heure d'arrivée; elle contacterait Hank quand elle serait prête. Si elle ne lui filait pas autant les chocottes, Nick se serait presque sentit coupable d'agiter la situation précaire du Capitaine sous son nez pour la faire venir au plus vite.

Elle rappela Hank quelques heures plus tard, lui donnant l'adresse d'un hôtel en bordure de la ville. Le grimm décida d'y aller avec son partenaire, promettant de revenir aussi vite que possible. Chavez leur donna un pass à contre-coeur, brûlant visiblement de mettre en place des mesures drastiques. Nick se félicita d'avoir choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser, et les deux détectives se mirent en route.

"Tu crois qu'on devrait laisser nos flingues dans la voiture?"

le grimm considéra la question un bref instant, avant de secouer la tête.

"Nan. Elle pourrait mal le prendre."

Hank ne pu retenir un gloussement, secouant la tête à son tour.

"Telle mère tel fils?"

Nick fit la grimace.

"J'en ai bien peur."

Hank considéra pensivement la route, tapotant le volant du bout des doigts.

"Wu lui a trouvé une tronche terrible."

Le détective soupira doucement, regardant par la fenêtre. Il se sentait un peu coupable; ses amis et le capitaine avait pris en charge beaucoup de chose pendant qu'il faisait sa petite crise. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

"J'aurai dû me rendre compte plus tôt que-"

"Nick," le détective afro-américain roula des yeux, "Le capitaine est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions, et tu n'étais pas son baby-sitter, Meisner l'était." Il marqua une pause, le temps de s'assurer qu'ils roulaient toujours dans la bonne direction, "C'est vrai que t'as pas été au top pendant un moment, mais porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules ne va pas être plus productif."

Nick se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de se surprendre à sourire.

"Okay, j'ai compris le message, le monde ne tourne pas autour de moi."

Hank ricana de bon coeur en mettant son clignotant, engageant la voiture dans le parking de l'hôtel d'Elizabeth Lascelles.

"Si j'avais su qu'un jour j'entendrai ça…"

"Hey!" le grimm ouvrit sa portière dès l'arrêt de la voiture, se drapant dans sa dignité, "Je ne te permet pas."

"Rappelle moi qui est l'inspecteur senior déjà?"

Nick grommela dans sa barbe, l'air vaguement rebelle, avant d'ouvrir la marche en direction de l'atrium de l'endroit. Une femme blonde les attendait, confortablement installée dans un sofa; elle se leva à leur approche, ramassant son manteau. Nick ralentit malgré lui, s'arrêtant à distance respectueuse.

"Merci d'être venue."

"Vous savez choisir vos arguments." Fut la réplique pince sans rire de l'hexenbiest, qui lui tendit son trench-coat d'un reste impératif. Nick lui tint pour qu'elle puisse l'enfiler sans même réfléchir, provoquant un haussement de sourcils chez Hank. Elizabeth se tourna vers lui avec un mince sourire.

"Détective Griffin, il ne me semble pas vous avoir remercié pour la dernière fois."

"Ce n'était rien."

Elle hocha la tête en soupesant sa réponse, avant de s'éloigner vers la porte.

"Je suppose que nous devons retourner d'où vous venez au plus tôt."

"Oui madame…"

les deux détectives se lancèrent derrière elle, Hank réussissant in-extremis à atteindre les portes avant elle; il lui semblait nécessaire de lui ouvrir, et Nick ne se permit pas le moindre commentaire.


	44. Temps Mort

Le temps qu'ils reviennent au QG de l'organisation phénix, un nouveau statut quo semblait avoir été atteint entre Meisner et Chavez. Nick ne s'attarda pas sur la question, et présenta l'ancienne agent du FBI à Elizabeth Lascelles en première. Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main en s'évaluant mutuellement, avant d'échanger un sourire.

"Ravie de vous rencontrer."

"Moi de même."

L'hexenbiest se tourna ensuite vers Meisner, qui s'était imperceptiblement raidi.

"Martin."

"Madame."

Un peu plus et il aurait claqué les talons.

"Dans quoi vous êtes vous embarqué cette fois?"

"J'essaye d'arrêter une insurrection, croyez-le ou non."

Elizabeth eut un petit rire.

"Ce doit être étrange de vous retrouver de ce côté-ci de la barrière. Sean y est plus habitué," l'ancien résistant garda un visage soigneusement neutre sous le regard aigu de l'hexenbiest. Elle reporta son attention sur Chavez et Nick comme à regret, "Bien, montrez moi ces documents."

L'ancienne agent lui tendit les feuillets, ayant visiblement fait le deuil de leur confidentialité. Elizabeth les lut attentivement, son charmant minois se plissant de plus en plus. Elle reposa lentement la pile avant de balayer le petit groupe du regard.

"C'est mon fils qui vous a procuré cela?"

"Oui madame."

Elle serra les lèvres.

"Il s'agit effectivement d'un zaubertrank. Je ne reconnaît pas tout, mais je dirait qu'il s'agit d'un erstewoge; c'est ce qui serait le plus proche en tout cas."

"Il y a un mais?" releva calmement Chavez.

"Ce genre de traitement est pour les enfants. Pour certains le woge tarde à venir et il faut le déclencher chimiquement." Elizabeth fronça légèrement les sourcils, et lissa le feuillet, "la préparation est la même, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils cherchent à adapter les proportions aux adultes."

Hank déglutit; il avait froid d'un coup.

"Pourquoi?"

"Si je devais avancer une hypothèse, je dirait pour amplifier un woge déjà existant."

Hank enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

"Ce n'est pas dangereux, avec ce truc, l'um-"

"Umkippen?" proposa Nick en haussant un sourcil.

"Oui, ça."

Elizabeth pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, le geste rappelant un peu son fils.

"Bien sur. Mais l'umkippen naît du conflit entre l'instinct et la civilisation. S'il n'y plus de civilisation…" Elle haussa les épaules, l'air songeuse. Chavez serra les dents.

"C'est précisément ce que nous voulons éviter."

L'hexenbiest souriant sans chaleur.

"Quelle surprise," elle leva la main face à l'indignation montante de l'ancienne agent du FBI, "croyez moi, je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce que le monde tel que nous le connaissons s'effondre. Mis que comment comptez vous le faire exactement?"

Nick intervint sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"En arrêtant Bonaparte déjà."

"C'est un début, mais quid de ses idées? Elles ne sont pas apparues du jour au lendemain."

Hank vola au secours de son ami, lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

"Je pense que Nick, et les wesens de Portland, ont prouvé qu'ils est possible de vivre ensemble en bonne intelligence, vous ne croyez pas?"

Cette fois, Elizabeth comme Chavez les observaient tout les deux avec attention. L'hexenbiest fut la première à se décider, croisant les bras.

"Un preuve de concept qui en vaut une autre, je suppose."

Elle jeta un regard à Chavez, qui soupira, les sourcils froncés.

"Une crise à la fois s'il vous plaît," elle attrapa les feuillets et les glissant dans une pochette en carton, "Je n'aime pas cette histoire d'erstewoge. Il existe un antidote?"

ELizabeth eut un sourire franchement amusé.

"Pas encore, mais je peut voir ce que je peux faire."

"Le plus vite serait le mieux. Meinser, si vous pouviez accompagner madame Lascelles aux laboratoires…"

L'intéressé pria aussitôt l'hexenbiest de le suivre, et ils disparurent dans le couloir. Chavez soupira lourdement, avant de considérer Nick et Hank pensivement.

"Votre contact européen est toujours en ville?"

"Au dernières nouvelles."

"Bien. Dites lui qu'ils nous faut trouver qui finance Bonaparte, et vite. Elle a raison; se débarrasser de Bonaparte serait une victoire à court termes si nous n'arrivons pas à nous débarrasser de ses instigateurs."

"Coupez une tête de l'hydre et deux autres la remplacerons?"

Elle lui jeta un regard peu amusé.

"Très spirituel. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…"

Les deux détectives savaient sentir quand il étaient congédié. Ils quittèrent la pièce et retournèrent lentement vers l'entrée du bunker.

"Tu crois qu'on devrait prévenir le capitaine que sa mère est là?"

"Elle l'a probablement déjà appelé."

"Mh, sans doute."

Hank se frotta le visage, l'air fatigué.

"C'est le wesenrein version deux cette histoire."

"Y a de ça…," Nick se passa une main sur la nuque, "Tu parles de la taupe possible au commissariat?"

"Ouais, aussi," le détective regarda son ami sérieusement, "tu sais qui pourrait…?"

Nick fit la grimace, mal à l'aise.

"Je ne sais même pas qui est wesen et qui ne l'est pas. Et puis-"

"La taupe n'est pas forcément wesen."

"Voilà."

Le grimm paru soulagé que son ami ait atteint la même conclusion que lui.

"Y a trop de possibilités pour l'instant. N'importe qui pourraient être susceptible au chantage ou…"

"Ou s'être radicalisé sans qu'on le sache."

"Mh."

Nick se passa les deux mains sur le visage.

"Mon royaume pour un café."

"Il y en a dans la cuisine."

Le grimm sursautant avant de se tourner à demi vers l'origine de la voix. Eve se tenait à distance respectable, les fixant tout les deux de son regard bizarrement dépourvu d'émotion.

"… Merci."

Elle haussa les épaules et commença à s'éloigner, avant de s'immobiliser après quelque pas, leur jetant un regard par dessus son épaule. Hank alla vers elle, et elle repris sa route, les guidant vers une grande pièce qui servait à la fois de cuisine et de réfectoire. Plusieurs cafetières étaient posées sur un buffet, avec à leur côté un assemblage hétéroclites de tasses et de casse-croûtes, la moitié entamé ou à demi enveloppé dans du cellophane. Les deux détectives se servir chacun une tasse tandis que l'ancienne vétérinaire ne les quittait pas des yeux, affichant une expression soigneusement neutre. Nick leva une tasse dans sa direction.

"Tu en veux-"

"Non merci."

"Okay…"

Il baissa le nez dans son café, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de lui-même. Le regard de Eve allait d'Hank à Nick, attentif et gardé.

"Elizabeth Lascelles est un atout pour l'organisation."

Nick acquiesça prudemment entre deux gorgées de café.

"Elle nous aidera tant que c'est dans l'intérêt du capitaine."

"Bien sur."

Cette constatation ne semblait pas troubler Eve outre mesure.

"Comment avez vous détruit le woge de Diana et Kelly?"

Nick fit la grimace et posa sa tasse, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

"On l'a enlevé, pas détruit," il répugnait à dévoiler quoi que ce soit sans en parler avec sa mère, mais il voulait tellement que Eve continue de lui parler qu'il ne pu s'en empêcher, "on a… trouvé quelque chose, avec ma mère, qui permet de retirer et stocker le woge."

"Le trésor des grimm?"

Il hocha la tête, un peu déstabilisé.

"Pourquoi l'enterrer? C'était un bon moyen de se débarrasser des wesens."

Hank se permit d'intervenir, un peu perturbé par le ton plat d'Eve.

"Les tuer marchaient bien aussi."

Nick lui jeta un rapide regard presque blessé, mais il devait admettre qu'il y avait du vrai dans ses propos.

"Les wesens à qui on a retiré le woge peuvent le récupérer de la même façon qu'on l'a enlevé."

"Mh," elle parut réfléchir un instant, "Ils préféraient les solutions définitives. Mais il devaient y avoir autre chose, non?"

Nick alla rincer sa tasse, se sentant de plus en plus nerveux.

"Probablement. Je ne sais pas si…"

"S'il est possible pour un non-wesen de devenir wesen de cette manière? Cela semble logique."

"Possible."

Il posa la tasse sur l'égouttoir et battit en retraite, n'osant pas regarder l'hexenbiest. Il avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir sur son visage. Hank étudiait la nourriture étalée devant lui, devinant le poids des non-dits qui envahissaient la pièce.

"Vous comptez rendre son woge à Diana."

"Probablement. Je veux dire, oui," il s'appuya contre une table, continuant avec conviction, "Ce serait la priver d'une partie de son identité de ne pas le faire."

"Même si elle est dangereuse?"

"Ma mère participe à son éducation. Même sans ça elle sera probablement redoutable."

Eve esquissa un sourire, amusée. Nick retint sa respiration, mais l'expression s'efface presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Le regard de Eve glissa dans la vide.

"C'est spécieux, comme argument."

"C'est ce que je… Je ressens, je suppose."

Le grimm était frustré de ne pas pouvoir mieux s'expliquer, mais il était intimement persuadé que garder le woge de Diana en otage serait quelque chose d'égoïste et tout simplement mal. Ses sentiments par rapport à son fils étaient beaucoup moins clair, mais ni Eve ni Hank ne semblaient vouloir traîner le sujet sur le tapis, et il leur en étaient reconnaissant.

Le grimm s'étira et baillant largement, épuisé. Il se frotta vigoureusement les yeux et se força à se redresser.

"Je vais rentrer dormir un peu."

Hank posa sa propre tasse et rajusta sa veste en cuir.

"Moi de même. Merci pour le café."

Eve secoua la tête avant de fixer Nick d'un regard aigu.

"Tu es sur d'être en état de conduire?"

Le détective se frotta la nuque, plantant son autre main sur sa hanche.

"Oui…?"

L'ancienne vétérinaire semblait à peu près aussi convaincue que lui. Elle secoua la tête avec un peu de cette ancienne exaspération face à l'insouciance de Nick, et il eu l'impression que son coeur s'arrêtait.

"Trubel va te ramener. Elle doit récupérer sa moto."

"Uh. Okay."

Eve lui jeta un regard peu impressionné et quitta la pièce à la recherche de la jeune grimm, laissant Les deux détectives en tête à tête.

"Est-ce que…"

Le grimm secoua la tête, et son ami ne fini pas sa pensée.

Trubel déposa Nick chez lui, le considérant d'un oeil critique alors qu'il luttait pour s'extraire de sa veste. Il lui jeta un regard chassieux et elle ricana.

"Qu'est ce qui te fais rire p'tite tête?"

"Je me demande si je vais devoir te porter dans ton lit."

Nick pinça les lèvres, laissant tomber sa veste sur son sofa. Il était trop fatigué pour ce genre de vannes.

"Nan, merci."

La jeune femme retrouva son sérieux, inquiète pour son ami.

"Ça va aller…?"

Nick se frotta le visage, puisant dans ses dernières réserves pour sourire.

"Ne t'en fait pas. La journée a été longue."

"Me doute…" Trubel se balança sur ses talons, regardant tout autour d'elle avant de sortir les clefs de sa moto de sa poche.

"Bon… Bonne nuit alors."

"Fait attention à toi."

Elle grimaça et lui sourit avec malice.

"J'ferai ce que je peux m'sieur l'agent."

Nick lutta contre le rire mais ne réussi pas à prendre l'air aussi sévère qu'il aurait voulu.

"Disparait."

"M'kay m'kay!"

La jeune femme s'éclipsa en ricanant, rassurée. Nick réussi à ramper jusque dans sont lit, s'écroulant sans même ôter ses chaussures.


	45. Hallali

Le grimm se réveilla le lendemain avec la langue parcheminée et l'impression d'être passé sous un camion. Il grommela sous la douche, grommela en faisant du café, et décida de grommeler à qui de droit en attendant qu'il passe. Rosalee décrocha rapidement, le mettant en haut parleur à en juger par les bruits ambiants.

"Bonjour Nick, il y a une problème?"

"Mhf," il pensa à argumenter que ce n'était pas toujours la raison de ses appels, mais ça l'était bien trop souvent, "C'était quoi exactement ce que tu m'as donné hier?"

"Tu voulait un coup de fouet non?"

"Moui…"

"C'est normal d'avoir un contre coup." La fuchsbau semblait particulièrement contente d'elle.

"Merci d'avoir prévenu!"

"Tu était pressé," Nick entendit les protestations molles de Monroe face à l'injustice que subissait le grimm et ne pu retenir un sourire. Rosalee reprit la parole, un sourire dans la voix, "Hydrate toi bien, avec autre chose que du café, et ça ira très bien."

"Mouais." Nick se versa quand même une tasse, coinçant le téléphone sous son menton.

"Alors ce zaubertrank?"

"Quand je suis parti la mère du capitaine se penchait dessus."

Monroe ne pu retenir son exclamation.

"Vous l'avez faite revenir?!"

"On avait pas trop le choix," répondit calmement Nick entre deux gorgées de café, "On avait besoin de quelqu'un qui en savait plus sur les potions que Rosalee."

"Je ne sais pas si je devrait me sentir flattée." Se demandât l'intéressée.

"Je dirait que oui…?" Monroe ne semblait pas totalement convaincu. Le portable de Nick bipa et il consulta l'écran avec une grimace.

"Wu m'appelle, je vais devoir raccrocher."

"Bonne journée mec."

"Bonne journée à vous deux."

Le détective répondit au sergent en finissant sa tasse.

"Hey Wu."

"Nick," le ton du phillipin était rapide, urgent, "Le capitaine a disparu."

"Comment ça, disparu?" Le grimm passa automatiquement à l'action, vérifiant son holster et enfilant sa veste.

"Il n'a pas fait son check-in ce matin, ni auprès de Meisner ni auprès de moi. Vu l'endroit où il est-"

"Tu as bien fait de m'appeler. Tu as la moindre idée d'où il peut être?"

"Je vais localiser son portable. J'attends le bon moment, avec ces histoires de taupes…"

"Soit prudent."

"Ouais. Il vaut sans doute mieux que tu ne viennes pas tout de suite au commissariat."

"Je vais me rapprocher du centre-ville, au cas où," Le grimm attrapa ses clefs, "et retrouver Hank, et prévenir l'organisation. Attend," Il verrouilla sa porte et ouvrit sa voiture.

"Nick?"

"Oui désolé. Tu as toujours le numéro que je t'avais donné, celui-"

"oui, je l'ai."

"Demande-leur de localiser le capitaine pour nous."

Il y eu un petit silence au bout du fil.

"Bonne idée. Je te rappelle."

"Okay."

Nick s'installa derrière le volant et démarra en appelant son partenaire, lui expliquant la situation en roulant.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent rapidement, dans un parking peu fréquenté à cette heure de la journée, Nick marchant nerveusement de long en large en attendant l'appel du sergent. Hank était resté contre sa voiture, les yeux fixés sur son ami. Il se frottait la barbe par intermittences, retenant des jurons. Toute cette histoire avait été une dangereuse improvisation de bout en bout et voilà où ils en étaient rendu. Il se refusait à la dire à voix haute, mais il en sentait le poids dans son estomac.

Le portable du grimm sonna enfin, faisant sursauter les deux hommes.

"Wu?!"

Le philippin leur donna l'adresse d'une maison cossue en banlieue sans même prendre le temps de respirer. Les deux détectives avaient démarré avant même qu'il ait fini.

Ils rattrapèrent la voiture de Wu à mi-chemin, puis, Au coin de la rue avant d'arriver sur place, ils furent intercepté par l'organisation phénix, représentée par Meisner, Trubel, une Eve déjà woge et Elizabeth Lascelles, qui avait troqué son élégant tailleur pantalon pour l'un des treillis de l'organisation. L'ancien de la résistance leur tendit des gilets en kevlar, les lèvres tellement serrées qu'elles en étaient blanches. La jeune grimm se balançait sur ses talons, une main jouant nerveusement avec le manche du couteau de chasse niché sur sa hanche.

"Ça crains."

Nick finit de s'harnacher et attrapa l'arme que lui tendait Eve avec une grimace. Elle était en tout point identique à la sienne, hormis qu'elle n'était pas fichée par la police de Portland.

"Tu peux le dire."

Wu refusa l'arme et sorti son fusil à pompe de son coffre, faisant signe à ses deux collèges d'y mettre leur plaques.

Trubel se passa la langue sur les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils.

"J'aurai jamais cru qu'on se retrouverait à devoir sauver votre capitaine. J'veux dire…"

Meisner lui fit un geste impératif avant de jeter malgré lui un regard furtif à Elizabeth, qui semblait ne pas faire attention au paroles de la grimm, toute sa concentration sur la maison dont ils pouvaient apercevoir le toit. L'ancien de la résistance déglutit avant de prendre la parole.

"On ne va pas perdre de temps. Restez groupé, Nick avec Hank et Wu, Trubel avec Eve et Elizabeth avec moi. Il y a un système de communication dans les gilets, vous pouvez activer le micro en appuyant sur le côté du col," il fit une démonstration, s'assurant que tout le monde avait trouvé le bouton, "On part du principe que black claw nous a déjà grillé, ils vont tirer pour tuer, faites de même," il jeta un regard significatif aux trois policiers en disant cela. Hank serra les lèvres mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Wu déglutit difficilement, mais raffermit sa prise sur son fusil.

"Allons y."

Nick se demandait comment Meisner comptait leur faire parcourir les cinq cent mètres qui les séparaient encore de leur cible alors qu'ils étaient tous armés jusqu'au dents, lorsque Eve se plaça en tête et leva les mains, le visage plissé de concentration. L'air autour d'eux sembla s'altérer, miroiter, et elle se mit à avancer, les entraînant à sa suite.

"Qu'est ce que…?"

Trubel lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, esquissant un sourire devant l'ébahissement de son aîné.

"Télékinésie, mais super super précis, genre molécules."

Elizabeth Lascelles leva un sourcil, son visage ondulant alors qu'elle inspectait le travail de l'ancienne vétérinaire.

"Manipulation de la réfraction. Impressionnant."

Wu se tourna à demi vers elle, l'air septique.

"Un effet similaire au principe des mirages?"

"Exactement."

Le philippin se rapprocha du centre du groupe avec nervosité.

"Ouais, gardez bien les mains et les pieds à l'intérieur de l'appareil hein."

L'interrogation était visible sur le visage de Hank, mais il préféra reporter les explications à plus tard. Ils étaient arrivé devant la maison. Les quatre hommes dégainèrent, gardant le canon de leur armes vers le sol. Elizabeth se glissa au côté d'Eve et tira d'une de ses poches un assemblage d'os, une ribambelles de phalanges accrochées ensemble pendant d'un radius à l'extrémité affinée. L'ensemble était jauni, usé. Elle approcha le radius de la serrure et l'extrémité ramollit, entrant dans le trou de serrure avec facilité. Il y eu un déclic et la porte s'entrebâilla. Usant de télékinésie, Eve poussa la porte sans bruit, dévoilant un vestibule au sol parqueté couvert d'un luxueux tapis et des murs couverts d'une élégante tapisserie crème. Le guéridon de bois verni qui devait habituellement trôner au centre de la pièce était renversé au sol, accompagné d'un vase brisé. Un arche s'ouvrait au fond, laissant voir un escalier monumental. Deux portes plus discrètes s'ouvraient sur les côté, fermées. La maison semblait silencieuse. Le groupe avança en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur les éclats, le tapis étouffant le bruit de leur pas. Trubel repoussa le battant de la porte avec soin avant de rejoindre Eve. Meinser parcouru rapidement le groupe du regard avant de leur faire signe de se disperser. La grimm et l'ancienne vétérinaire prirent la première porte, qui s'ouvrit sans résistance. Les trois policiers s'avancèrent vers l'arche et l'escalier derrière celle-ci, laissant à Elizabeth et Meisner la seconde porte. Déjà, la voix de Trubel sortait de leur gilet, les informant qu'ils n'y avaient rien à signaler. Nick s'en doutait. D'après son expérience, les laboratoires illégaux étaient plutôt dans les sous-sol, pour l'accès facile au égouts et l'absence de fenêtres. Il attirant l'attention de ses amis et désigna le sol. Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête avant de reprendre leur inspection de la pièce. Elle était tapissé comme l'entrée, dans des tons crèmes, et tout aussi vide et silencieuse. Deux couloirs s'ouvraient sur les côtés, s'enfonçant dans la maison. Suivant leur instinct et expérience, ils ignorèrent l'escalier et s'enfoncèrent dans un des couloirs, signalant leur décision au reste du groupe. Wu pris la tête, son fusil à pompe bien calé sur son épaule. Ils tombèrent rapidement sur une large porte en chêne, l'un des battants ouvert. Un odeur douceâtre s'exhalait de l'ouverture. Nick se rapprocha précautionneusement pour jeter un coup d'oeil; le sol au delà de l'ouverture était bétonnée, portant des traces humides et un escalier s'enfonçait vers un sous-sol. Un téléphone portable gisait au sol.

"Bingo," il enfonça le bouton sur son col, "On a trouvé l'entrée du sous-sol. Il y a une odeur bizarre, et la porte est ouverte."

La voix de Meisner crépita dans l'émetteur, "position?"

"Dans le couloir à gauche de l'escalier par rapport à l'entrée."

Il y eu un bruit derrière eux et les trois hommes pivotèrent en levant leur armes. Trubel et Eve les avaient rejoints.

"Rien de notre côté. On a trouvé un espèce de dortoir cela dit," la grimm plissa le nez en se rapprochant de la porte, "c'est quoi cette odeur?"

"Décomposition." Fut la réponse de Eve. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'épiloguer; Meinser et Elizabeth était là. L'ancien résistant et Nick échangèrent un regard avant de prendre la tête ensemble, se couvrant mutuellement. Nick se baissa; l'odeur semblait provenir du liquide qui tachait encore le sol. Il ramassa le portable; l'écran était brisé et aveugle. Il le glissa dans sa poche et repris son avancée. Ils descendirent lentement l'escalier de béton,l'odeur s'intensifiant et la luminosité diminuant à mesure qu'ils descendaient. Les murs étaient humides sur quasiment deux mètres de hauteur. Tout deux atteignirent sans encombre le bas des marches; les murs de placo étaient couverts de griffures et de trou assez large pour y passer le poing, et taché de coulées brunes. Le reste du couloir était plongée dans une pénombre entrecoupée de néons clignotant. Le grimm pouvait entendre un grondement rythmique; une machine était encore au travail quelque part. Meisner tira deux lampes torches de ses poches et en tendit une à Nick avant d'allumer la sienne, balayant le plafond; le néons au dessus d'eux avait été brisé.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici…"

"Plus tard."

Nick hocha la tête et ils donnèrent le signal pour le reste du groupe de les rejoindre.


	46. Erstewoge

Meisner leur ordonnant de sortir leur lampes. Ne perdant pas de temps pour s'enfoncer dans le sous-sol, le grimm passa devant. L'endroit avait visiblement été évacué à la hâte… Il se corrigeant rapidement; cela avait été une fuite pure et simple. Les portes étaient presque toutes ouvertes, et partout où ils regardaient des expériences en cours étaient abandonnées et des dossiers laissés ouvert. Certain tiroirs avaient été vidés, mais le groupe ne perdit pas de temps à tout examiner en détails; le capitaine était leur priorité pour le moment. L'odeur de décomposition était de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'ils avançaient; Nick avait l'impression qu'elle tapissait son palais. Il s'accrochait à l'idée qu'un cadavre frais ne pouvait pas avoir cette odeur, en tout cas pas dans un sous-sol aussi froid que celui où ils se trouvaient. Le grondement étaient de plus en plus fort; il y avait une composante organique dans le son… Comme une respiration. Une sueur glacée lui coula le long du dos; si c'était une respiration, la créature devait être énorme.

"J'entends un respiration."

Le petit groupe s'arrêta, tendant l'oreille. Trubel fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un regard nerveux à Nick.

"Tu es sur que c'est pas la ventilation?"

"Non… ça viens de plus loin."

Meisner rajusta sa prise sur son arme, le visage fermé.

"Je n'aime pas ça. Okay, on ne se sépare pas, Nick passe devant."

Le grimm pris la tête, se concentra sur le bruit. Maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, il était de plus en plus persuadé qu'il s'agissait bien d'une respiration. Il guida le reste du groupe, avant de s'arrêter net à un tournant. La lumière de sa lampe torche tomba sur une flasque de sang, qu'il examina lentement, l'estomac rempli de plomb. Il y avait une tête au sol. Il entendit l'exclamation étouffée de Wu comme à travers de l'eau, avant de s'apercevoir que les cheveux encroûté de sang était gris. Le grimm avança précautionneusement, évitant la flasque de sang pour retourner la tête du bout du pied. Le visage lui semblait vaguement familier, et il fut rapidement rejoins par Meisner et Trubel. La jeune femme accorda à peine un regard à leur macabre découverte, ses yeux et sa lampe scannant la reste du couloir.

"C'est Bonaparte. Y en a encore là."

Nick suivit des yeux la direction qu'elle désignait; le corps aux membres sectionnés et un des bras du zauberbiest gisait au sol dans leur propre flaque. Les murs étaient maculé de jets artériels. Une large traînée s'éloignait du corps vers l'angle suivant.

"Tu crois qu'il a rampé?" La voix de la grimm était soigneusement contrôlée; Nick n'aimait pas la pointe de fascination qui s'y trouvait. Meisner répondit à sa place.

"Probablement," il regarda par dessus son épaule, "tout le monde entend ça?"

Le reste du groupe hocha la tête; Hank était un peu vert sur les bords. Nick reprit son avancée, ne se sentant pas très bien lui-même. Le bruit de respiration emplissait le couloir. Le grimm avançait aussi proche du mur qu'il osait; l'odeur était suffocante, et désormais accompagné de bruits comme du tissu mouillé qui se déchire. Il trouva les jambes de Bonaparte devant une double porte; l'un des battants était enfoncé dans le placo du mur; l'autre pendait sur ses gonds. La pièce au delà était plongée dans le noir. Le grimm, prudent, baissa le faisceau de sa lampe au sol et regarda à l'intérieur, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité. La chose était couchée contre le mur du fond, une masse mouvante, presque abstraite, dont il n'arrivait pas à faire sens. Meisner fut le premier à le rejoindre. Nick hésita un instant avant de relever le faisceau de sa lampe pour parcourir la pièce.

Le faisceau lumineux frappa la créature et elle hurla, fuyant la lumière dans un déchaînement désordonné de membres. Le grimm coupa la lumière en reculant, Meisner imitant sa retraite avec le coeur au bord des lèvres. Elizabeth les contourna souplement et entra dans la pièce, marchant droit vers la masse de chairs. Juste assez de lumière entrait dans la pièce pour que Nick puisse deviner qu'une bouche gigantesque s'ouvrait dans le flanc de la chose, bordé d'énorme fragments d'os acérés. Avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir, hexenbiest avant lancé dans cette gueule béante le contenu d'une fiole. La bouche se referma et toute la masse fut agitée de convulsions, les os surgissant et disparaissant entre les vagues grotesque de chair. Nick dû se détourner, l'estomac soulevé par les bruits humides et l'odeur qui baignait la pièce. Il avait reconnu la voix maintenant. Wu et Hank attendait nerveusement avec Trubel, qui était pale comme un linge; seule Eve semblait indifférente à ce qui se passait, son expression dissimulée derrière son woge. Nick se rendit vaguement compte que Meisner rallumait sa torche, faisceau au sol, et s'avançait, mais il dû attendre que les bruits cessent enfin pour se retourner.

L'entièreté du corps du capitaine semblait avoir été écorché, certaines partie croûteuses et sèches, d'autre gluantes et luisantes, bougeant lentement les unes contre les autres comme des serpents. Il semblait avoir été étiré hors de sa peau, des os surgissant hors de la chair en extensions grotesque, une forêt de cornes surgissant de sa tête, l'une d'entre elle perçant à travers l'orbite. L'autre oeil était encore intact, l'iris vert dilaté dévoilant une membrane réfléchissante comme celle des fauves. L'attention de Renard était concentrée sur Elizabeth, qui lui parlait à mi-voix, retenant en douceur la tête déformée.

"C-capitaine?"

Il entendit la voix blanche de Wu derrière lui.

"On va avoir besoin d'un camion…"

Meisner ressorti de la pièce, avançant rapidement.

"Je remonte appeler Chavez," il pivota à demi vers Elizabeth, "vous pensez qu'il pourra monter?"

Renard lui répondit lui-même, sa voix déformée mais reconnaissable.

"Je l'ai déjà fait."

Impulsivement, Nick fouilla dans sa poche pour en ressortir le téléphone portable. Il le montra au semi zauberbiest alors que Meisner s'éloignait.

"C'est le votre?"

Le capitaine hocha lentement la tête avant de tenter de se redresser; il retomba lourdement sur le flanc, glissant dans ses propre fluides. Sa mère wogea, usant de sa télékinésie pour l'aider à se redresser. Trubel se tourna vers Eve, ayant retrouvé un peu de couleur.

"On va virer ce qui gène sur le chemin?"

L'ancienne vétérinaire hocha la tête et les deux femmes s'éloignèrent, commençant par ramasser le corps de Bonaparte. Nick fit signe à Hank, qui vint l'aider à finir de dégonder la porte et la caler contre le mur. L'afro américain remarqua quelque chose au sol et l'empocha sans un mot. Wu était toujours blanc comme un linge, mais il avança lentement vers Elizabeth et son fils, qui semblait avoir retrouvé son équilibre et avançait précautionneusement, testant ses membres avant d'y reporter son poids.

"Y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire?"

Elizabeth esquissa un rapide sourire, occupée à surveiller les mouvements de son fils.

"On va avoir besoin de quelque chose pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière une fois remonté."

Hank s'avança à son tour, gardant ses distances.

"Eve et Trubel on trouvé un dortoir, il doit y avoir des draps."

"Ce serait parfait."

Les deux policiers s'éloignèrent à leur tour, laissant le grimm avec les deux wesens. Nick fit très attention à où il dirigeait sa torche.

"Capitaine, est-ce que vous êtes le seul?"

"Vivant? Je suppose." Il semblait avoir trouver un rythme pour bouger, les os saillants hors de ses articulations à chaque pas, "Bonaparte m'avait fait une petite démonstration, avec un blutbad, mais il n'a pas survécu."

"La démonstration?"

"Bonaparte. J'ai du le tuer," précisa calmement Renard, tremblant involontairement lorsqu'il du passer sous un néon. Nick essayait de suivre et n'était pas certain de tout comprendre.

"Bonaparte?"

"Lui aussi."

Le grimm croisa le regard d'Elizabeth et décida de laisser tomber.

Le capitaine atteignit le bas des escaliers sans encombre, Eve et Trubel ayant fait un bon travail pour ôter les potentiels obstacles… Et éteindre les lumières restantes. Nick leur avait ouvert la voie à sa mère et lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire et ne supportant pas de voir les mouvements saccadé et inhumains de Renard. Hank et Wu les attendaient, ayant trouvé un drap qui pourrait servir de bandeaux de fortune. Le semi zauberbiest s'immobilisa non loin des marches et plia ses membres, inclinant la tête pour faciliter la mise en place. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent lentement, essayant de faire abstraction de l'odeur douceâtre de décomposition que dégageait le capitaine. Ils firent de leur mieux pour attacher le drap, grimaçant malgré eux au contact visqueux de la chair. Nick vint les aider lorsqu'il devint évident d'une autre paires de mains était nécessaire, jetant un regard à Elizabeth qui se tenait un peu en retrait, les observant. Il remarqua avec un pincement au coeur que les yeux de l'hexenbiest luisait dans la pénombre; elle faisait usage de ses pouvoirs. Il se dépêchait d'aider les autres. Finalement il reculèrent, Hank s'essuyant compulsivement les mains sur son jean. Wu passa une main devant Renard, agitant les doigts.

"Ça va capitaine? Lumière bloquée?"

"Oui."

"Okay, super," le sergent jeta un regard stressé aux deux autres, avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton apaisant, "Le camion est pas encore arrivé, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. On va être obligé de vous faire sortir par devant, la porte de derrière est trop étroite."

"Compris."

Wu pinça les lèvres, comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il prit une inspiration qu'il espérait discrète et retourna aux cotés de Renard, provoquant un haussement de sourcil chez Elizabeth, qui ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

"Vous êtes prêt capitaine?"

L'intéressé inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, intrigué, avant de se redresser laborieusement, les os à nu de ses mains crissant sur le béton. Une fois sur qu'il était de nouveau stable, il hocha la tête.

"Je vais marcher avec vous. Okay, la première marche est à euh," le philippin évalua rapidement la distance, incertain. Nick parla à sa place, ayant une meilleure idée d l'amplitude des pas de leur capitaine.

"Trois pas environs. Hank, tu peux vérifier les portes?"

"Bonne idée."

Le détective afro-américain monta rapidement tandis que Renard atteignait la première marche. Il évalua un instant la hauteur de la marche suivante avant de commencer à monter à son tour, se laissant guider par les deux policiers. Elizabeth surveillait ses mouvements, et plus d'une fois Nick vit le capitaine commencer à déraper et le membre fautif s'immobiliser en douceur avant de se reposer solidement. Ils atteignirent le palier sans encombre, et Renard soupira, luttant visiblement pour rester debout. Eve arriva depuis le bout du couloir, évaluant la situation d'un rapide regard avant de se concentrer sur la mère du capitaine.

"Nous devons bouger rapidement, est-ce que vous voulez que-"

"Non merci."

L'hexenbiest glissa quelque mots à mi-voix à son fils, Nick tiquant en entendant que ce n'était pas de l'anglais; il aurait parié sur du français. Elizabeth recula, faisant signe au reste du groupe de faire de même, et wogea avant de soulever Renard du sol, le capitaine repliant ses membres contre lui. Ils gagnèrent la porte d'entrée, et le grimm ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Trubel et Eve n'avait pas été particulièrement délicates dans leur quête pour créer un chemin praticable pour le semi zauberbiest. Le hayon arrière du camion béait, aussi proche de la maison que possible. Nick entendait des voix dans le reste de la maison, et ne fut pas surpris de voir Meinser parler avec l'agent Chavez à l'abri des regards des voisins, sur le perron. Elle lui jeta un rapide regard, évitant de tourner les yeux vers l'imposante masse de Renard, lévitant à l'arrière du véhicule.

"Nous allons fouiller la maison de fond en comble, trouver un maximum d'information sur ce zaubertrank. Trubel fera la liaison entre le QG et ici."

Nick hocha la tête.

"Je pense que nous devrions faire venir l'envoyé du conseil, il pourra sans doute aider à faire le tri."

Chavez plissa légèrement les yeux avant d'acquiescer.

"Donnez lui l'adresse, mais qu'il sache qu'on a déjà commencé."

Wu s'occupa de fermer les portes du camion, laissa à la télékinésie d'Elizabeth le soin de stabiliser son fils; le sangler était hors de question. Hank fit signe à son ami, qui plongea la main dans sa poche en se rapprochant. Il entendit la voix de Eve derrière lui, et une réplique tranchante de Chavez. Il préféra se concentrer sur son téléphone et retrouva rapidement le numéro d'Alexander, lui transmettant l'adresse de la maison et l'avertissement de l'ancienne agent du FBI avant de se glisser derrière son volant pour rejoindre le QG de l'organisation phénix, passant par un autre route que le camion; la voiture de Wu l'escortait déjà.


	47. Retour au nid

Lorsque Nick arriva, le camion était nul part en vue et Hank l'attendait dans sa propre voiture.

"On va devoir demander à Chavez de te donner un pass."

Le détective afro-américain fit la grimace.

"C'est pas le moment."

Nick fit un bruit de gorge qui n'engageait à rien et passa devant pour déverrouiller l'entrée du bunker. L'endroit semblait vide, et les deux détectives partirent à la recherche de Wu et du capitaine. Ils avaient à peine atteint la zone protégée lorsqu'Eve les retrouva, les considérant sévèrement avant d'ouvrir la porte leur barrant le passage. Elle passa devant, mais Nick n'avait pas besoin qu'elle les guide; maintenant qu'ils avaient passé l'épaisse cloison, il pouvait entendre la respiration digne d'une forge de Renard. Ce n'était cependant pas là où Eve se rendait; elle s'arrêta avant d'atteindre la pièce où il était, obliquant pour entrer dans un laboratoire où le médecin de l'organisation et Elizabeth travaillait dans un silence tendu. L'ancienne vétérinaire alla rejoindre l'hexenbiest, accentuant le froncement de sourcils du médecin.

Nick évalua la situation d'un rapide coup d'oeil et laissa Hank l'entraîner vers leur capitaine. Le semi zauberbiest n'était pas loin, installé aussi confortablement que possible dans une pièce entièrement carrelée; Le drain au milieu du sol était visiblement nécessaire, à en juger par la quantité de fluide qui s'écoulait en permanence du corps de Renard. Il portait encore le bandeau de fortune qu'ils lui avaient mit; Ce détail, plus que tout le reste, mettait Nick mal à l'aise. Wu était avec lui, luttant avec des matelas gonflable en compagnie d'un homme aux épais cheveux frisés qui paraissait vaguement familier à Nick. Hank s'avança d'un pas, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

"Tout va bien ici?"

"Au poil," fut la réponse sarcastique de Wu, qui réussi à soumettre le plastique gonflé d'air à sa volonté. L'autre homme; Mac, se souvint Nick; leva la pouce dans sa direction avec un sourire appréciateur. Wu roula des yeux en souriant et contourna les matelas pour se rapprocher de Renard.

"Capitaine? C'est prêt, suivez-moi."

Nick, se souvenant de la difficulté que le semi-zauberbiest avait eu à se remettre en marche dans le sous-sol du QG de Black Claw, se rapprocha d'eux avec précaution. Il déglutit difficilement; de prêt, l'odeur était à la fois pire et plus facile à supporter. Les os à nu de Renard crissaient sur le carrelage, cherchant une prise pour réussir à se relever. Wu et le grimm échangèrent un regard, et Nick se décida à intervenir.

"Okay Capitaine, le sol est glissant alors Wu et moi on va vous donner un coup de main." Lui et Wu se déplacèrent, faisant sans doute plus de bruit que nécessaire, et calèrent leurs épaules contre le flanc de leur capitaine, ignorant de leur mieux la sensation visqueuse des muscles glissants. Le semi zauberbiest reporta une partie de son poids sur eux et ils poussèrent de leur mieux, lui permettant de se remettre sur pied. Il ignora les matelas, préférant rester debout. Nick recula, sa veste se décollant du flanc du capitaine avec un faible bruit de succion, Wu l'imitant vivement, mais le semi-zauberbiest ne bougea toujours pas. Le grimm fronça les sourcils, avant de remarquer que le lent mouvement de reptation des muscles de Renard avait un but; ils se réorganisaient sur ses os pour lui permettre de bouger. C'était fascinant, et répugnant tout à la fois.

"Ça va aller capitaine?"

L'intéressé réagit avec un temps de retard, inclina la tête vers Nick.

"Oui. Je préfère ne pas me rallonger."

"Okay, pas de problème."

Wu marmonna sombrement, quelque chose à propos d'une épreuve inutile, mais il paraissait plus inquiet qu'agacé. Mac les rejoignit, s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon taché d'huile.

"Bon, je vais faire une vérification des caméras infrarouges et on gardera les lumières éteintes ici."

"Merci."

Le wesen s'éclipsa; Nick en Wu ôtèrent leur veste avec des grimaces très similaires. Le grimm replia la sienne autour de la tache, se demandant s'il arriverait à la faire partir ou s'il devrait se contenter de jeter le tout dans un incinérateur. Renard s'étira lentement, ses articulations cliquant et craquant alors qu'elles glissaient en place. Il inclina de nouveau la tête vers la porte, sa respiration plus calme.

"Tout va bien Hank?"

"Oui… Désolé capitaine." Le détective ne semblait pas capable de s'approcher du semi-zauberbiest, et était resté prêt de la porte, l'air coupable.

"Ne vous excusez pas."

Les lumières de la pièce s'éteignirent, les plongeant dans la pénombre. Wu sursauta légèrement, surpris. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, mais elle ne se rallumèrent pas. Hank se frotta la barbe en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre;

"Je vais aller demander à ce type si on peut enlever le bandeau."

"On t'attends."

Le détective afro-américain s'éloigna rapidement; Nick écouta l'écho de ses pas résonner dans le couloir avec compassion. Ils furent rapidement remplacé par d'autre pas, plus léger, et Elizabeth Lascelles s'encadra dans la porte, un tube à essai à la main. Elle salua Nick d'un rapide signe de tête et se rapprocha de son fils.

"Sean, je vais te donner une nouvelle dose de l'inhibiteur que j'ai utilisé tout à l'heure."

Le capitaine inclina docilement la tête et l'hexenbiest glissa sa main dans la gueule bordée de crocs du semi-zauberbiest sans le moindre signe de malaise, sans doute pour s'assurer de verser l'entièreté du traitement dans la gorge du capitaine. Elle recula rapidement lorsqu'il se mit à tousser, luttant visiblement pour déglutir correctement. Il frissonna et vacilla un peu, avant de parler d'une voix épaisse.

"Ça m'engourdit."

"J'ai doublé la dose de valériane."

Renard grogna doucement, ne semblant pas s'en rendre compte.

"Je n'aime pas ça," il vacilla à nouveau avant de frapper le sol d'une de ses mains, ajoutant quelque chose dans une autre langue. Nick échangea un regard avec Wu, intrigué. Elizabeth lui répondit de la même manière avant de soupirer. Hank arriva sur ses entrefaites, confirmant qu'ils pouvait enfin retirer le bandeau. L'hexenbiest parue soulagée.

"Je m'en occupe, sortez donc et laissez la porte entrebâillée."

Les trois policiers s'exécutèrent, Nick repoussant la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à peine engagée dans son encadrement. Elizabeth sortit quelques minutes plus tard, le drap dégoulinant lévitant à ses côtés. Wu se mâchonna les lèvres, luttant visiblement avec lui-même. Nick n'avait pas de mal à a deviner ce qui le travaillait. Le philippin parut se décider au moment où l'hexenbiest s'éloignait.

"Okay, ça me regarde pas mais quand il vous a parlé en français ou en allemand là, si c'était important vous nous le diriez?"

Elizabeth s'arrêta et inclina la tête, un mince sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

"Oui Sergent Wu, si je pensait que ça pourrait nous aider, je vous transmettrait ce qu'a dit mon fils. J'apprécie votre sollicitude, croyez moi."

Wu s'agita, embarrassé.

"Mh mh. Dites nous s'il y a quoi que ce soit."

Nick sauta sur l'occasion.

"Pour tout vous dire madame,vous vous rappelez de mon amie-"

"Rosalee c'est cela? Elle est herboriste si je me souviens bien. Oui, J'apprécierai son aide, si elle accepte."

"Ça ne devrait pas poser problème. En fait," Nick s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant à mesure qu'il parlait, "Je pensait la rejoindre à sa boutique, elle a pas mal de livres. Vous avez un téléphone dans votre laboratoire?"

"Je peux en faire venir un oui."

"Okay," Nick se mit en mouvement, Hank à sa suite; Wu restait en retrait, hésitant, "Je vous appelle dès que nous sommes arrivé."

Nick appela la fuchsbau alors qu'il roulait, ne sachant pas très bien comment lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé, en tout cas au téléphone. Sentant son trouble, l'herboriste lui avait conseillé de venir le plus vite possible et avait fermé sa boutique pour la journée. Le grimm se sentit vaguement coupable en arrivant, mais il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Lui et Hank entrèrent rapidement dans le magasin et rejoignirent Rosalee et Monroe dans l'arrière-boutique; elle avait déjà sorti une pile de livres de leurs étagères respectives.

"Ok Nick, on t'écoute."

L'intéressé pris une profonde inspiration et se lança dans une explication aussi concise et claire qu'il le pouvait, entrecoupée par les exclamations effarées de Monroe. Le blutbad résuma leur sentiments après un regard circulaire à leur petit groupe.

"Au moins il est vivant…?"

"C'est où on en est oui." Hank soupira et s'assit. Rosalee l'observa un instant avant d'aller faire du café. Nick contourna la table pour aller feuilleter les livres de la fuchsbau, passant d'une page à l'autre sans vraiment les voir. Monroe fourra ses mains dans ses poches et se dandina sur place, son regard parcourant la boutique.

"Donc… Il a risqué gros quand même."

"Ouais…"

"Je dois avouer que je suis surpris."

"Mh mh."

Nick referma le livre et se passa une main sur la nuque avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche.

"J'ai promis à madame Lascelles que je l'appellerait quand j'arriverai."

Monroe fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher. L'hexenbiest décrocha quand Rosalee revint avec leur mugs.

"Elizabeth Lascelles."

"Nous sommes prêt madame."

"Appelez moi Elizabeth. Est-ce que vous avez transmis ce que nous savons déjà à votre amie?"

"Nick m'a raconté ce qui était arrivé à.. A votre fils oui."

"Bien. Je lui a donné un inhibiteur basé sur celui utilisé pour les hexenbiests. Sean est un zauberbiest, et je n'avait pas de congénère morte sous la main, mais ma formulation bancale l'a stabilisé."

"Je connais cette inhibiteur," Rosalee fouilla dans un tiroir pour retrouver la recette griffonnée par Adalind ce qui semblait avoir été un siècle plus tôt, "Vous savez quel ingrédients fonctionne?"

"Pas vraiment."

La voix de Eve s'éleva à son tour depuis le haut parleur du téléphone de Nick.

"Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une synergie entre le romarin et la valériane."

Rosalee resta pensive un instant, avant d'attraper un de ses livres.

"Vous avez essayé l'Hypericum perforatum?"

"Le chasse-diable?" La voix d'Elizabeth était amusée, "Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je préférerait ne pas trop expérimenter avant d'avoir la liste exacte des ingrédients utilisé par Black Claw."

"Je comprend tout à fait."

Rosalee était concentrée, passant d'un livre à l'autre.

"Vous pensiez à un amplificateur de woge c'est bien ça?"

"Oui, un erstewoge."

"Mh mh. J'ai la recette quelque part, mais…"

"Il faut trouver ce qui cause cette amplification oui. Cette potion n'a pas d'effet notable sur un woge mature."

Monroe toussota, vaguement gêné, avant d'intervenir.

"Je ne voudrait pas vous vexer, mais euh, le capitaine -votre fils je veux dire- est-ce que son woge est vraiment…?"

Il laissait sa phrase s'éteindre maladroitement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment terminer.

"Disons que je suis sure de moi quand j'affirme qu'il n'aurait pas eu une telle réaction à un erstewoge normal."

"Okay okay, je pensait juste qu'il fallait soulever cette possibilité."

"Je comprend, mais ce n'est pas pertinent."

"Uh."

Le blutbat attrapa un des mug de café et se perdit dans sa contemplation, visiblement encore plus gêné. Hank l'observait, sourcils froncés. Rosalee posa un livre devant lui, et il se mit à le feuilleter, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il cherchait.


	48. Cornues et Eprouvettes

La clochette de la porte tinta, les faisant sursauter. Nick leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et lui comme Hank portèrent lentement la main à leur armes… Pour voir surgir Trubel, son casque sur le bras et une liasse de papiers dans les mains.

"Je savais bien que vous seriez là. J'ai pensé que ça serait plus rapide que d'aller au QG. M'dame L, vous êtes au téléphone?"

"Oui Thérésa," l'hexenbiest ne semblait pas s'offusquer du surnom, "et vous avez des papiers qui m'intéresse."

"Yep, j'ai pris de l'avance et je suis allée directement au sous-sol, et j'ai trouvé un dossier coincé dans un tiroir. Bon j'y comprend pas grand chose, " elle fit la grimace, posant la pile sur la table, "mais je suis assez sure que c'est un compte-rendu d'expérience. J'veux dire, c'est codifié pareil que ceux que j'ai déjà vu au QG."

Rosalee attrapa le tous et les feuilleta rapidement avant d'en extraire un feuillet.

"J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Ça parle de différentes quantités de wechselbalg. J'ai déjà vu ce mot quelque part…"

"C'est un wesen."

"Pardon?"

Le petit groupe fixa le téléphone, tous à des niveaux variable de stupeur.

"Un wesen?"

Le ton d'Elizabeth était devenu plus rapide, presque urgent; ils pouvaient entendre des bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquent et le souffle de bec bensen.

"Une espèce rare. On les appellent aussi doppelgänger."

"Des doubles maléfiques?"

"Ils sont à l'origine de la légende oui. Thérésa," La grimm sursauta en attendant son prénom, "il y avait-il dans ce laboratoire n'importe quoi contenant un liquide argenté, qui ressemblerait à du mercure?"

"Honnêtement je ne sais pas, j'ai dû chercher à la lampe de poche."

"Allez vérifier. Sinon, prenez tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un morceau d'être humain et ramenez-le moi aussi vite que possible."

"Uh, okay. J'y vais."

La jeune femme salua le reste du petit groupe et reparti en enfilant son casque. Le reste s'entre-regarda, Monroe articulant sans bruit les mots "morceau d'être humain" avec une expression incrédule.

Les quatre amis se remirent à leur recherches, après que Rosalee et Elizabeth aient comparé leurs notes sur l'erstewoge avec les ingrédients utilisé par Black Claw. La facilité avec laquelle ils avaient transformé un traitement médical en arme leur faisait froid dans le dos.

La jeune grimm retourna à l'ex-quartier général de Black Claw, se glissant par derrière pour limiter les risques d'attirer l'attention des voisins. La plus grande part de leur cellule de l'organisation phénix était présente, bourdonnant comme une ruche de mellifers. Trubel sourit pour elle-même, satisfaite de l'à-propos de sa comparaison. Elle salua Meisner d'un coup de menton et se glissa dans le dos de Chavez, ne voulant pas lui avouer ses arrangements avec les ordres stricts de sa nouvelle directrice. La grimm retourna au sous-sol, ressortant sa torche avec un soupir. Il aurait quand même pu utiliser les interrupteurs au lieu d'exploser les néons. Elle balaya le mur de sa lampe, la lumière jouant sur les profondes balafres que le semi-zauberbiest avait fait dans les murs. Bon, il aurait peut-être eu du mal. Trubel secoua la tête en recommença à fouiller les laboratoires, inspectant les frigos et retournant les étagères en grommelant dans sa barbe. Elle trouva des tubes à essais visiblement oubliés dans la hâte de l'évacuation, et remonta discrètement pour emprunter une petite glacière. Elle devinait que l'équipe allait descendre et y retourna rapidement. La grimm savait qu'ils travaillaient tous ensemble, mais en même temps… Elle glissa les tubes dans sa glacière et recommença sa fouille, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les profondeurs du sous-sol. Finalement, elle remarqua une porte fermée par une serrure électronique.

"Gagné…"

Trubel examina la serrure avec une grimace pensive; c'était un modèle récent, avec un clavier à code. Elle rumina quelque secondes avant d'examiner les gonds de la porte, mais elle n'allait pas s'en tirer si facilement. Elle souffla plus fort et photographia la serrure avant de remonter pour envoyer la photo à Mac. La jeune femme n'eut pas à patienter longtemps; l'esbieber lui renvoya une liste d'instructions détaillées et elle redescendit rapidement. Gardant un oeil sur la liste et sa lampe entre les dents, elle utilisa son couteau de chasse pour trifouiller la serrure jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède, pour sa plus grande satisfaction.

"Merci Mac…"

Elle entra dans la pièce, et appuya sur l'interrupteur avec un petit sourire. La pièce où elle se trouvait était à peine plus grande qu'un placard et tapissée de réfrigérateurs. La grimm en ouvrit un au hasard, et le trouvant rempli de récipients soigneusement étiquetés. Elle prit les étiquettes en photo et changea de frigo.

Elle fut chanceuse au troisième coup, tombant nez à nez avec un alignement de bocaux en verres au contenu allant du morceau de chair non identifiés aux doigts aux ongles encore vernis. Trubel leva les sourcils sans plus de commentaire et rempli sa glacière de son butin avant de remonter. Elle intercepta Meisner sur le chemin de la sortie, lui signalant ce qu'elle avait trouvé avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Eve cessa provisoirement de broyer du romarin, levant les yeux vers la paillasse face à elle et l'hexenbiest qui y travaillait. Sur une impulsion, elle coupa le haut parleur du téléphone avant de prendre la parole.

"Elizabeth, Il y a un autre solution."

"Pardonnez moi?"

"Nick et sa mère… ils ont trouvé le moyen de retirer le woge de Diana. D'après eux, c'est temporaire."

Son interlocutrice reposa soigneusement ses instruments et souleva son bêcher pour vérifier sa suspension avant de répondre.

"D'après eux."

"J'ai confiance en Nick."

Elizabeth reposa le récipient sur la paillasse et repoussa ses cheveux avec un soupir si léger qu'Eve se demanda si elle l'avait réellement entendu.

"Ce n'est pas à moi de décider."

"Je vais lui parler."

L'ancienne vétérinaire sortit du laboratoire et franchit la courte distance qui les séparaient de la salle où le semi-zauberbiest était installé. Elle toqua à la porte, et Mac vint lui ouvrir, repoussant ses lunettes de vision nocturne sur son front. Il s'était mit en tête de bricoler un système qui permettrait au capitaine d'accéder au système de communication de l'organisation, histoire de le distraire. Il fit entrer l'hexenbiest, qui referma la porte derrière elle avec soin. Le semi-zauberbiest marchait de long en large; il ne s'arrêta pas mais ralentit en l'entendant.

"Eve?"

"Bonjour Sean."

Les os de Renard cliquetèrent sur le sol, à peine audible au dessus du bruits des outils de Mac.

"Vous avez des nouvelles informations?"

"J'ai une autre solution."

Il arrêta de marcher, et elle eut l'impression d'apercevoir une lueur verdâtre face à elle; son oeil valide.

"Comment ça?"

Eve prit une courte inspiration, l'odeur douceâtre qui régnait la pièce étrangement confortable.

"Nick et sa mère on trouver un moyen de retirer le woge de Diana."

"Quoi?!"

"C'est temporaire. J'ai pensé-"

"Non."

"Sean, c'est la solution la plus-"

"NON!"

Le semi zauberbiest gronda sourdement.

"Vous ne comprenez pas ce dont vous parlez."

"Je sais de quoi je parle."

Renard gronda à nouveau; Eve pouvait sentir son haleine brûlante. Elle wogea, faisant un pas en arrière, prête à se défendre. Elle sentit plus qu'elle entendit Mac se glisser à ses côtés, et il prit la parole d'une voix apaisante.

"Capitaine, Eve ne cherche qu'à vous aider, même si c'est maladroit. Nous respectons votre décision, quelle qu'elle soit."

Le grondement du semi-zauberbiest s'apaisa lentement, mais il se remit à marcher de long en large, ignorant les deux autres occupants de la pièce. Mac tira doucement l'ancienne vétérinaire par la manche et la fit sortir de la pièce avec lui.

"C'était une bonne idée."

"Mh."

Eve retrouva apparence humaine et se passa une main sur le visage.

"Il va mourir de faim, si ne n'est pas de déshydratation."

"Notre docteur est plus têtu que ça, et lui aussi."

Eve soupira et retourna au laboratoire sans ajouter un mot; Elizabeth l'évalua d'un regard et sembla deviner le ton de la conversation. Elles travaillèrent quelques minutes en silence, mais l'ancienne vétérinaire avait besoin de comprendre.

"Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il refuse."

"Je ne m'attendait pas au contraire."

"C'est le plus raisonnable, sans parler de praticité."

"Sean est né comme ça."

Elizabeth leva les yeux de son travail pour fixer son interlocutrice d'un regard aigu mais compréhensif.

"Vos situation sont plus différentes que vous le pensez. Et je suis désolée de ce qui vous êtes arrivé."

"Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que ça irait aussi loin."

"Personne n'aurait pu deviner, mais je vous présente tout de même mes excuses."

Eve resta silencieuse, troublée.

"J'ai… Juliette a été en colère très longtemps. Elle a fait des choses… Impardonnables." elle tendit un tube à essai à son aînée avant de retourner à sa paillasse.

"Alors vous êtes devenue Eve."

"C'est tout ce que j'avais."

Elizabeth l'observa un instant, le visage adouci par la compassion.

"Vous ne pensez pas que c'est à ceux qui ont été blessé de décider de la gravité de la faute?"

Eve déglutit douloureusement et s'absorba dans son travail. Au bout de quelque minutes, elle murmura, comme pour elle-même:

"J'ai été blessée aussi."


	49. Traitement de cheval

La grimm rentra au QG sans se soucier des limitations de vitesse, pas très sûre de la fiabilité de sa glacière. Elle se rendit directement au laboratoire occupé par les deux hexenbiests, posant triomphalement son butin sur une paillasse libre.

"J'ai trouvé ce que vous m'avez demandé m'dame L!"

L'interessée leva la tête de son bêcher et se rapprocha pour ouvrir la glacière.

"Bon travail Thérésa," elle commença à sortir les bocaux, les alignant sur le plan de travail, "Où en sont le reste des fouilles?"

"J'me suis pas exactement arrêtée pour demander…"

Elizabeth sourit.

"Bien sur. J'apprécie que tu ait fait au plus vite."

Elle attrapa le bocal contenant les doigts et l'ouvrit avec curiosité, reniflant délicatement le contenu. Eve, de l'autre côté de la pièce, wogea brusquement.

"Ce n'est pas une wechselbalg."

"Non, effectivement…"

Le regard de Trubel passa de l'une à l'autre, intriguée.

"C'est quoi alors? Humain?"

"Non, je ne crois pas."

"C'est Adalind."

Eve avait retrouvé visage humain, pâle et tendue. Elizabeth fronça les sourcils avant de refermer soigneusement le bocal.

"Voilà qui change les choses," elle attrapa une de ses feuilles de notes, la relisant distraitement, "Je ne comprend pas… Mh."

L'hexenbiest retourna à son travail, ses gestes rapides.

"Nous manquons de temps…"

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit, révélant le visage peu amène du médecin.

"Ça vous pouvez le dire. Eve?"

"Docteur?"

"Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus proche d'une infirmière et j'aurai peut-être besoin d'un coup de main avec le Capitaine."

L'ancienne vétérinaire parut mal à l'aise un instant avant de retrouver l'expression lisse d'Eve.

"Okay. Trubel, tu peux aider Elizabeth?"

"Uuuh, si elle m'explique quoi faire?"

"Pas de problème."

Eve hocha la tête et enleva ses gants avant de rejoindre le médecin. Il avait avec lui un chariot chargé d'un amas hétéroclite de matériel médical et d'une lampe de poche. Elle haussa les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la marche vers la pièce où se trouvait Renard. Elle frappa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir, laissant le médecin entrer avec son chariot. Le capitaine marchait toujours de long en large, ses os cliquetant sur le carrelage. Le docteur alluma la lampe, faisceau vers le sol, en grommelant pour lui-même.

"Comment vous sentez-vous capitaine?"

"Je ne me sens pas moi-même."

"Très spirituel."

Eve ravala un rapide sourire et croisa les bras. Ce n'était pas le moment d'encourager leur patient à se montrer difficile. Davis se pinça l'arête du nez et s'appuya sur son chariot.

"Je vous re-pose la question, comment vous sentez vous?"

Le capitaine soupira doucement, secouant la tête.

"En dehors de tout le reste… J'ai faim. Et soif."

"Mh, c'est encourageant, croyez le ou non," Le médecin dirigea le faisceau de sa torche vers son chariot, ouvrant un carton qui se révélant rempli de bouteilles de renutryl, une solution nutritive couramment utilisée. Il en attrapa une et la soupesa pensivement.

"Où vous en êtes niveau déglutition?"

Eve devina plus qu'elle ne vit Renard faire la grimace.

"Je peux avaler de petites quantités."

"Mhf, on va commencer doucement alors. Eve, tenez moi ça."

Il fourra le renutryl dans les mains de l'hexenbiest, enfila une paire de gants et attrapa une seringue pleine, un tube de caoutchouc souple et une bouteille de solution saline. Le semi zauberbiest cessa sa déambulation de mauvaise grâce et les laissa s'approcher.

"Pardonnez moi, mais je ne mettrait pas mes mains là dedans sans lumière. Eve?"

L'intéressée jongla avec la bouteille déjà dans ses mains et la torche que lui tendait le médecin, attentive à le pas la braquer dans les yeux de Renard. Celui-ci avait les yeux sur le médecin, le visage trop déformé pour pouvoir lire son expression… Mais Eve aurait parié qu'il était agacé.

"Vos manières auprès du patient est déplorable docteur."

"C'est sans doute parce que la plupart ne répondent pas. Je vais vous anesthésier légèrement et faire passer un tube dans votre oesophage pour m'assurer que ce que je vous donne va bien dans votre estomac et pas dans vos poumons."

Le capitaine fit un bruit qui n'engageait à rien, gardant la bouche fermée. Le médecin pinça les lèvres.

"La prochaine étape c'est vous poser une sonde gastrique, si j'arrive à la faire tenir. Et si je n'y arrive pas, je prend ma plus grosse seringue et j'injecte ma solution directement dans votre intestin grêle."

Eve ouvrit de grand yeux dans la pénombre, retenant à nouveau son envie de glousser. Renard grogna sourdement mais se décida à ouvrir la bouche. L'hexenbiest cala la bouteille au creux de son bras pour pouvoir couvrir l'oeil valide du semi-zauberbiest avant d'illuminer sa bouche. Le docteur Davis lui injecta l'anesthésique avec une surprenante délicatesse et demanda à Eve de lui illuminer le chariot, pour qu'il puisse jeter la seringue dans le contenant prévu à cette effet. Il revint rapidement, tapota la bouteille de solution saline.

"Ça devrait faire effet rapidement."

Eve esquissa un geste pour attirer son attention avant de lui parler à mi-voix.

"Pourquoi commencer avec la saline…?"

"On m'a déjà régurgité du renutryl dessus et honnêtement, une fois, pas deux."

Eve ne pu retenir un petit rire cette fois.

"Je comprend."

Renard s'agita nerveusement, piétinant devant eux. Eve éteignit la lampe par réflexe.

"Tout va bien?"

"Rester immobile est assez inconfortable."

Le médecin hocha la tête dans le noir.

"On ne va pas s'éterniser dans ce cas. Eve, lumière je vous prie."

L'ancienne vétérinaire couvrit à nouveau l'oeil valide du capitaine avant de rallumer la lampe. Le docteur entreprit de faire glisser le tube où il le voulait, commentant tout ses faits et gestes pour rassurer son patient. Le tube mis en place, il y versa délicatement un tier de la bouteille de saline. Le respiration du semi-zauberbiest resta calme, même s'il était visiblement gêné par le tube. Le médecin attendit encore un peu avant de récupérer le renutryl que tenait Eve, en versa environ la même quantité dans la tube. Une fois sur que tout était arrivé dans l'estomac, il retira son installation; Renard toussa et secoua la tête, Eve coupant la lampe in extremis.

"Je ne sais pas si je ne préfère pas la seringue, pour être honnête."

"Vous dites ça maintenant, mais vous ne l'avez pas vue."

Répliqua le médecin d'un air sombre. Il semblait cependant soulagé que l'opération se soit passée sans encombre.

"Pour ne rien vous cacher, avec votre taille, je serait plus tranquille quand j'aurai passé trois ou quatre de ces bébés dans votre estomac. Vous n'avez rien avalé depuis combien, dix-huit heures?"

"Plutôt vingt-quatre."

Le docteur fit la grimace et se frotta la tempe en grommelant. Eve pouvait sentir la contrariété irradier de lui, et franchement, elle comprenait. Ce qu'il se proposait de faire revenait à nourrir un éléphant à la pince à épiler… Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était de trouver comment renverser le processus qui l'avait transformé le plus vite possible.

"Mhf, et je parie que la dernière chose que vous avez avalé était un café."

Renard gloussa, ce qui était sans doute le son le plus étrange que l'hexenbiest avait jamais entendu. Le docteur Davis ne fit pas plus de commentaires et Eve rendit lui la lampe. Il en profita pour aller garer son chariot près de la porte de la pièce.

"Eve, j'aurai à nouveau besoin vous dans… disons une grosse demi-heure."

"Okay. Vous savez où me trouver."

Il quittèrent rapidement la pièce; le capitaine s'était remit en mouvement derrière eux. Eve retourna rapidement dans le laboratoire; Elizabeth avait rappelé le magasin de thé et d'épice et venait visiblement de leur apprendre leur dernière découverte: elle pouvait entendre Monroe s'étouffer à l'autre bout du fil.

"- Parce que le wechselbalg ne suffisait pas, il fallait mettre de l'hexenbiest en plus?! Sans offense, mais qui a bien pu pensé que c'était une bonne idée?!"

Eve ne pu s'empêcher de répondre.

"Quelqu'un que l'éthique n'étouffait pas."

"Clairement!," le blutbad semblait d'autant plus indigné par cette dernière découverte que par tout le reste, "Tout de même, on pourrait penser qu'il y a des lignes à ne pas dépasser!"

Eve cligna lentement des yeux avant d'échanger un regard perplexe avec Trubel, qui se rapprocha un peu du combiné.

"C'est vrai Monroe, ces fanatiques de la suprématie wesen pourraient se montrer plus respectueux."

"Mais c'est pas ça mon problème! C'est-," il grogna de frustration, "Bonaparte était un zauberbiest non?!"

Elizabeth sourit en direction du téléphone, visiblement amusée.

"Il l'était, mais la loyauté instinctive des blutbaten n'existe pas entre les zauberbiests et les hexenbiests. Nous sommes solitaire de nature."

Les trois femmes entendirent Monroe grommeler, mais l'explication semblait avoir coupé les jambes à son indignation. Eve reprit sa place à sa paillasse, mais elle n'était pas sure que ce qu'elle faisait ait le moindre intérêt, en tout cas pour le moment; elle était tellement en dehors de son domaine de compétence que s'en était risible.

"Rosalee, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait lire la liste d'ingrédients?"

La voix de Hank ne tarda pas à s'élever dans la pièce, déroulant ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. L'ajout de chair d'hexenbiest était à la fin de la liste.

"Merci Hank."

"Tu pense que l'ordre a de l'importance?"

"Je n'y connaît pas grand chose en zaubertrank, mais je dirait que oui. Elizabeth?"

L'intéressée hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Trubel.

"Je suppose qu'il n'y avait pas de côtes dans les frigos?"

"J'ai pas vraiment fait attention, désolée."

Eve leva les sourcils.

"Vous feriez un inhibiteur?"

"Pas en tant que tel," Le visage de la mère du capitaine était tendue, "mais en le modifiant… Nous pourrions contrer les effets de l'hexenbiest. Cela pourrait suffire pour que Sean retrouve au moins une partie du contrôle de son woge."

Trubel compris le message.

"J'y retourne dans ce cas. Avec un peu de chance le reste de l'équipe aura atteint le sous-sol et ils aurons commencé l'inventaire."

"Merci."

La grimm sourit et hocha la tête, envoyant un au revoir au téléphone avant de filer.


	50. Adrénaline

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva à nouveau à l'ancien QG de Black Claw, Trubel ne put dépasser le vestibule; Meisner s'y tenait en embuscade et la traina avec lui dans ce qui avait été un salon, où l'agent Chavez et l'envoyé du conseil, Alexander, essayaient très civilement de ne pas se hurler dessus. La grimm freina des quatre fers et tira Meisner pour un aparté.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe là?"

"L'un des agents de Black Claw a travaillé pour le conseil wesen."

"Oho…"

"Ouais."

La jeune femme essaya de ravaler son sourire amusé; au vu de l'expression du mercenaire, ce n'était pas une réussite.

"J'ai l'impression que tu ne prend pas la situation au sérieux, Trubel."

Elle soupira silencieusement, repoussa sa frange d'un geste rapide.

"Je prend la situation très au sérieux, mais ça m'amuse de voir Chavez engueuler quelqu'un d'autre que toi."

Meisner secoua la tête avec fatalisme avant de se tourner vers les deux autres occupants de la pièce. Chavez les fixait d'un air peu amène.

"Vous avez fini?"

"Oui madame."

"Bien," elle attrapa un dossier vide et commença rapidement à le remplir d'un mélange de documents et de photos, "Thérésa, tout cela doit être délivré à nos analystes au plus vite. Prenez Alexander avec vous. Tout cela va bien plus loin que nous le pensions."

La grimm fit la grimace mais hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Meisner.

"Est-ce que vous avez trouvé d'autre morceaux en bas?"

"Dans les frigos que tu as trouvé? Rien d'identifiable. C'est Madame Lascelles qui te l'a demandé?"

La grimm roula des yeux, comme si quelqu'un d'autre allait lui réclamer des bouts d'être humain -ou wesen, en l'occurence.

"Oui. Est-ce que vous pourriez vérifier? Ça pourrait vraiment aider."

"Je m'en occupe, ne perd pas de temps."

Elle hocha la tête et récupéra le dossier et le Pflichttreue, qui jeta un rapide regard à la moto de la grimm avant de prendre sa propre voiture d'un air vaguement offensé. Trubel roula des yeux et pris la tête, le traitant à mi voix de poule mouillée.

Trubel se gara devant l'entrée du bunker en se disant que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de se poser une minute. Alexander ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, l'air soucieux.

"Vous devriez faire venir le grimm, tout cela le concerne aussi."

"Oh ne vous inquiétez pas," elle déverrouilla la porte et le fit entrer, "Nick et les autres sont en contact avec la mère du capitaine depuis qu'on l'a récupéré, on aura juste à transmettre l'appel depuis la salle de contrôle."

"Mh."

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et la jeune femme escorta sa charge jusqu'à sa destination avant d'aller prévenir les deux hexenbiests de son retour. Elle s'excusant de ne pas avoir trouvé ce qu'Elizabeth voulait, mais la mère du capitaine repoussa ses excuses sans prendre de gants; elle n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de chose, et son fils encore moins. Trubel prévint aussi le reste du groupe à travers le téléphone de la demande de l'envoyé du conseil wesen, et finalement attrapa Mac pour qu'il mette en place la conférence. L'eisbiber venait de finir de mettre un place de système pour le capitaine, et le branchant sur la conférence sans hésiter.

"Okay, tout le monde entend tout le monde?"

Après que tous aient répondu par l'affirmative, la grimm jeta à Alexander un regard interrogatif, et le Pflichttreue s'éclaircit la voix avant de tapoter le dossier qu'il tenait, plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

"Durant la fouille jointe dans le manoir de Bonaparte, l'organisation et moi avons découvert quelque chose d'inquiétant. L'un des membres de ce groupe-"

"le groupe formellement connu sous le nom de black claw" marmonna Trubel dans un chuchotement de théâtre. Alexander pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre d'un ton sec.

"J'ai reconnu un des membres comme état une ancienne employée du conseil."

Nick fut le premier à réagir, Rosalee le suivant de près.

"Comment ça?"

"Qui ça?"

Renard conclut la rafale de questions avec la sienne:

"A quel niveau?"

Alexander soupira doucement; il semblait vexé, même si ce n'était pas par ces questions parfaitement justifiées.

"Une ancienne secrétaire, mademoiselle Wood."

"Ah," le capitaine gronda doucement en reconnaissant ce nom, "elle faisait partie du groupe qui m'a contacté. Elle semblait être le bras droit de Bonaparte."

"Ça ne me surprend pas."

"Vous avez dit qu'elle était une ancienne employée," commença Monroe avec un rien d'hésitation, "elle a démissionnée ou…?"

"Non, elle a été renvoyée."

"Excusez moi si je me trompe mais… Je ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de quitter le conseil Wesen autrement que les pieds devant."

Le Pflichttreue se hérissa.

"Je ne sais pas d'où cette impression vous vient, mais c'est une fausse idée. Madmoiselle Wood était la secrétaire d'un de nos membres et quand un doute dans ses allégeances a été porté à notre connaissance, elle a été renvoyée, avec une l'indemnité de circonstance."

"Ses allégeances?" remarqua froidement Elizabeth. Alexander soupira silencieusement, posa le dossier devant lui et le lissant doucement.

"Elle avait des contacts réguliers avec un agent du Verrat," avant que quiconque ait pu produire plus qu'un bruit de surprise scandalisé, il enchaîna, "nous n'avions aucune raison de croire à autre chose qu'une relation strictement personnelle, mais nous avons préféré ne pas prendre de risques."

"Saviez vous depuis combien de temps cette relation existait?"

Le Pflichttreue se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec nervosité.

"Quelques mois, à notre connaissance. Il n'y avait pas eu de fuites significatives, sans quoi nous aurions pris des mesures."

Trubel leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

"Quel genre de mesures?"

Le wesen ne la gratifia pas d'une réponse, préférant prendre une inspiration stabilisatrice.

"Soyons clair, je ne cherche pas d'excuses. Je présente simplement les raisons qui nous ont mené à conclure que mademoiselle Wood n'était pas une menace."

Monroe reprit nerveusement la parole.

"Dooonc… Le Verrat hein. Je ne voudrait pas paraître paranoïaque, mais…"

"Nous savons d'où ils prennent leur ordres."

La voix d'Elizabeth était froide, tranchante.

"Mais ils en ont pas marre à la fin?!"

Le grimm en avait assez, des royaux et de leur magouilles.

"Nick, je ne crois pas-"

"Ça peut pas toujours être cette histoire de clefs, c'est pas possible…"

Le capitaine intervint froidement.

"Ce sera toujours présent, mais non, bien sur qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Nous les avons- je les ait défié ouvertement plus d'une fois ces dernières années. Anton, Erik, Kenneth… Sans parler de mes liens avec la résistance."

"Alors ils envoient une organisation terroriste?"

Le grimm semblait estomaqué, tout comme Trubel. Alexander secoua la tête, mais il ne paraissait pas trouver l'idée si surprenante.

"Ils mettraient l'Oregon à feu et à sang pour se venger d'une seule personne?"

"Connaissez-vous un tant soit peu l'histoire de l'Europe?"

Le ton du capitaine était tellement pince-sans-rire qu'il était impossible de savoir s'il était sérieux ou non. Trubel pris mentalement note de jeter un oeil à cette fameuse histoire, juste au cas où.

"Okay, admettons."

La frustration de Nick était palpable à travers le combiné. Il soupira lourdement.

"Bon, ça ne nous laisse plus tellement de solution."

"Uuuuh Nick, mec, à quoi tu pense exactement?"

"Monroe, L'escalade doit s'arrêter d'une façon où d'une autre."

"Je suis pas certain de te suivre…"

"Pour tout dire, je me sens l'esprit révolutionnaire."

Trubel trouvait ça tout à fait raisonnable. A l'expression que faisait Alexander, il ne partageait pas son avis.

"Mr Buckhart-"

"Nick, il n'y aura pas de renversement de la royauté d'Autriche-Hongrie."

"Capitaine…"

"Non pas que je n'en ai pas envie," nuança Renard d'un ton patient, "Mais Nous ne pouvons pas être sur que leur remplacement n'aura pas comme premier intérêt de nous éliminer."

"Il ne serait pas content d'avoir le champ libre?"

Alexander ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

"Les royaux n'ont que peu d'appréciation pour les régicides."

Nick grommela indistinctement.

"Si vous avez une meilleur solution, je suis preneur."

"Quelque chose qui n'implique pas de mettre l'Europe à feu et à sang?"

proposa Hank d'un ton conciliant.

"C'est l'Europe qui a commencé." Fit remarquer Trubel avec un rien de perfidie. L'envoyé du conseil lui jeta un regard dépourvu d'aménité, et elle se passa une main dans les cheveux sans pour autant revenir sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. La voix d'Eve s'éleva à son tour depuis le combiné, parfaitement dépourvu d'émotion.

"Il n'y a aucun moyen de négocier avec le nouveau roi? Victor c'est bien ça?"

"Pas avec la mort de Fréderic." Fut la réponse catégorique d'Elizabeth. Monroe poussa un petit soupir vaincu.

"Tout ça commence sérieusement à me filer mal au crâne. Je suis le seul? Rosalee?"

"Je vais faire du thé."

Même le thé de Rosalee ne pouvait être miraculeux à chaque fois. Après une généreuse tasse, Nick était toujours aussi remonté et le reste du groupe ne pouvait que lui donner raison sur le coeur du problème: ils devaient faire quelque chose pour faire comprendre au familles royales qu'ils feraient mieux de s'occuper de leur affaires. Seul Trubel était vocalement pour l'option révolutionnaire proposée par le grimm, mais les protestations d'Elizabeth était plutôt molles. Elle semblait plus intéressée par les livres de la fuchsbau, qui était retournée à ses recherches sur les wechselbalg. La voix de l'apothicaire résonna au dessus des autres, triomphante.

"Adrénaline."

"… Bien sur."

Eve fronça les sourcils.

"Pardon?"

"Un woge involontaire est typiquement le fruit d'une décharge d'adrénaline, Je ne vais pas vous faire un cours sur le stress," l'hexenbiest s'éloigna de la paillasse pour aller fouiller les frigos mit à leur disposition par l'organisation, "court-circuiter le système pourrait suffire à permettre un retour à la normale."

Eve s'était elle aussi mise en mouvement dès qu'elle avait compris de quoi la mère du capitaine parlait.

"Vous pensez à un axiolytique?"

"Tout ce qui pourrait bloquer les récepteurs."

"Béta-bloquants donc."

Le docteur Davis surgit dans la laboratoire, l'air peu amusé.

"Et comment vous comptez déterminer la posologie toutes les deux?"

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard rapide.

"Avec votre aide bien entendu."

Il roula des yeux.

"Et vous allez l'ajouter à votre brouet, comme ça?"

Elizabeth cessa de chercher et l'épingla d'un regard glacé.

"Docteur, croyez-vous réellement que je mettrais ainsi la vie de mon fils en danger si j'avais d'autre choix?"

"… Non, bien sur que non," il soupira doucement, mal à l'aise, "J'ai des béta-bloquants dans une armoire fermée."

"Merci."

Il s'esquiva pendant que l'hexenbiest filtrait le mélange qu'elle avait préparé. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une boite de pilules.

"Okay, c'est 480mg par jour chez l'adulte…," Le médecin rejoignit Elizabeth à sa paillasse et fixa un instant la boite avant de commencer à mettre des pilules dans un mortier en secouant la tête, "je suppose qu'en triplant la dose…"

Eve se passa la langue sur les lèvres, le visage tendu.

"Quel sont les effets secondaires?"

"Le plus gênant? Tachycardie. J'ai un chariot d'urgence avec un défibrilateur et de l'épinephrine. Contre-productif, mais ça pourrait lui sauver la vie si on en arrive là."

L'ancienne vétérinaire hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées.

"Je vais chercher le chariot."

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte de la salle où se trouvait le semi-zauberbiest. Elizabeth toqua avant d'entrer, suivie de près par les deux autres.

"Sean, nous avons peut-être la solution."

"Je sais."

L'hexebiest resta un instant interdite avant de comprendre.

"Nous étions toujours en ligne…" elle secoua la tête, "pas la peine de perdre de temps en explication alors."

Renard s'accroupit docilement, ouvrant la bouche pour permettre à sa mère d'y verser la potion. Elle recula d'un pas tandis qu'il déglutissait, l'observant attentivement.

La capitaine se mis à frissonner, ses mâchoires claquant convulsivement. Il se replia sur lui-même, respirant par à-coup; il vacillant et tomba sur le flanc, le corps parcouru de violent soubresauts.

"Il convulse!"

Eve attrapa le médecin par le bras avant qu'il ne puisse décrocher les palettes du défibrillateurs. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il se passait quelque chose avec le woge du capitaine, et elle avait peur qu'intervenir ne gâche sa chance de retrouver visage humain.

"Eve bordel!"

"Laissez lui le temps."

"Le temps de quoi? De s'évanouir et s'étouffer?!"

"Il ne va pas s'évanouir."

Les soubresauts qui agitaient le corps du capitaine se précisèrent; il poussa un gémissement sourd, arquant le dos sous l'effet de la douleur.

Quelque chose se brisa avec un craquement humide. Elizabeth se figea.

"Sean…"

La forme prostrée du semi-zauberbiest ondula, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, les muscles rampant sur les os; des plaques de peau apparurent, se répandirent comment de l'eau, redéfinissant les formes, jusqu'à ce que la silhouette monstrueuse ne soit remplacé par celle du capitaine, le souffle court, encoure couvert de l'épais fluide qui avait envahi la pièce. Il resta au sol un instant avant de se redresser sur les genoux, fixant ses mains.

"Sean?"

"Mon coeur va trop vite."

ELizabeth attrapa un serviette sur le chariot d'urgence et se rapprocha de son fils pour lui essuyer le visage.

"Ça va passer…"

Eve relâcha légèrement son emprise sur le bras du médecin, mais le tira tout de même en dehors de la pièce.

Yep, le dernier chapitre de la partie 1 du Conte est finalement publié! _Quoi, la partie 1?_ Oui, cette fanfiction ne m'a pas lachée et la suite devrais arriver sous peu _ peut-être pas la semaine prochaine, mais avant la fin du mois de juillet. Ami(e) lecteur, on se revois à ce moment là!


	51. Le Retour

Courant juillet s'est avéré être une prévision un poil optimiste, mais c'est reparti pour un chapitre par semaine, chaque samedi! 

Après avoir retrouvé visage humain, le capitaine avait accepté d'être examiné par le médecin de l'organisation de mauvaise grâce, et le docteur Davis l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital sans demander son reste. Renard avait subit une dialyse et avait dû rester hospitalisé plusieurs semaines, sans doute parce qu'il faisait un patient exécrable.

La nouvelle d'un gang européen démantelé fit la une quelques jours, et l'on souligna l'héroïsme de l'équipe du commissariat central et de son capitaine empoisonné dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Nick comme ses amis saluèrent l'art de la couverture de l'agent Chavez, qui avait usé de juste assez de mensonges pour que les journalistes les plus fouineurs ne tombent pas sur la vérité. La fine équipe s'était relayée pour apporter des nouvelles au capitaine, qui les avaient accueilli avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'amusement qui variait selon ses interlocuteurs. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin reçu le feu vert pour rentrer chez lui et reprendre le travail, l'exaspération avait presque complètement disparu; restait l'indignité de devoir être reconduit chez lui. Wu s'était porté volontaire, apportant à son chef un costume pour remplacer les pyjamas d'hôpital.

"Prêt à rentrer chez vous capitaine?"

"Impatient."

"C'est compréhensible…"

Wu avait patiemment attendu qu'il se change, lui-même se sentant presque emprunté dans sa tenue civile. Renard attrapa le sac de voyage contenant ses quelques effets et les deux hommes rejoignirent le parking avant que les médecins ne changent d'avis. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Wu, le sergent au volant, et partir en direction du domicile du capitaine. Il traversèrent la ville dans un silence confortable; Wu se permit de le briser un peu avant d'arriver en vue de la maison.

"On a trouvé la taupe, au fait."

"Mh?"

"C'était un lieutenant. Enfin un lieutenant et deux de ses hommes."

"Qui?"

"Grossante."

"Ah."

"Vous n'êtes pas étonné."

"Ambitieux et juste assez stupide pour croire Bonaparte."

"Yep."

Le philippin se gara devant la maison et coupa le moteur. Renard descendit et resta un instant près de la voiture, observant sa demeure avec une expression indéchiffrable. Wu passa devant, fouillant dans la poche de son blouson.

"J'ai la clef…"

Il déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et la poussa avant de laisser le capitaine passer devant. Le semi-zauberbiest entra. Il y avait du monde dans son salon. Sa mère n'était pas une surprise. Nick et Hank, il s'y attendait à demi; Monroe, Rosalee, Trubel, et même Meisner et Bud, beaucoup moins. Il resta un instant interdit; le petit groupe en profita pour lever leur verres dans sa direction.

"Bon retour chez vous Capitaine!"

Wu le contourna avec un sourire beaucoup trop content de lui et allait cueillir son propre verre sur le bar. Renard secoua la tête avec un demi sourire et laissa tomber son sac au bas des marches avant de prendre une coupe.

"Sacrée surprise."

"Survivre à une tentative de meurtre, ça se fête!" Proposa Hank avec un enthousiasme juste un peu exagéré, Nick hochant doctement la tête à ses côtés.

"Seulement la seconde fois?" répliqua Renard, pince-sans-rire.

"Disons que ça compte pour les deux." Tranchant Wu d'un air raisonnable. Cela suscita l'éclat de rire incrédule qu'il recherchait, et il renchérit, "ne vous en faites pas, on ne s'est pas servi dans votre cave."

Renard leva un sourcil.

"Je m'en serait rendu compte."

Ce fut au tour de Hank de ricaner devant l'air offensé du sergent. Nick se montra à peine plus compatissant. Meisner s'approcha à son tour, les mains dans les poches.

"Content de vous voir debout."

"Et moi donc."

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, et l'ancien résistant fut le premier à se détourner, attrapant une bière avant de battre en retraite vers la fenêtre ouverte. Renard s'appuya contre le bar, englobant le salon du regard. Il n'y avait jamais eu autant de personnes chez lui au même moment, et il ne sait pas trop quoi en faire. Sa mère vint le rejoindre silencieusement, sirotant du vin blanc avec un petit sourire.

"Ils avaient invité l'agent Chavez. Elle a prétexté trop de travail."

"Je lui en suis reconnaissant."

Elizabeth sourit un peu plus.

"C'est une petite troupe intéressante."

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire."

Renard prit une gorgée contemplative; il n'avait pas pu résister à la perche que lui avait lancé le sergent, mais le vin était tout de même loin d'être mauvais. Il se demanda qui l'avait choisi; certainement pas l'un de ses flics. Il posa son verre et attrapa la bouteille.

"Il est plutôt bon pour un américain non?"

Monroe les avait rejoins, portant le verre vide de sa femme. Renard lui remplit sans même y penser et reposa la bouteille.

"Les Californiens s'en sortent bien."

Le blutbad fit une moue qui n'engageait à rien.

"Pas tous! Mais ce domaine a des bon crus," l'horloger attrapa une bouteille de bière dans sa main libre, "pour tout dire je m'y connais plus en bière, mais j'ai préféré choisir les vins aussi."

Monroe jeta un regard appuyé au trio de policiers qui discutait à quelques pas, faisant sourire le capitaine.

"Je vous en remercie."

Le blutbad agita la main pour repousser les remerciements, manquant de renverser sa bière.

Renard n'était pas certain de savoir sur qui il aurait parié pour la suite du pèlerinage auprès de lui, mais ça n'aurait certainement pas été Trubel. La grimm se rapprocha de lui après un crochet pour attraper une poignée de bretzels et jeta un rapide regard à la mère du capitaine avant de parler.

"Dooonc, maintenant que vous êtes remis, on va pouvoir s'occuper des royaux? Les autres voulaient pas tant que vos étiez à l'hôpital."

"Oh?" Le semi-zauberbiest balayant le reste du groupe du regard; les conversations s'étaient éteintes et Trubel et lui était devenu le centre de l'attention, "Je devine qu'il y a eu plus d'une conversation à ce sujet."

"En fait oui," avoua Monroe d'un air vaguement coupable. Il reprit rapidement du poil de la bête, "Envoyer un groupe terroriste, franchement?"

Renard inclina la tête, lui accordant ce point.

"Je vais devoir me rendre en Autriche. J'ai-"

Nick le coupa dans son élan, les mains plantées sur les hanches.

"Nous allons en Autriche. Même si c'est ce qu'ils veulent."

"Plus maintenant je pense."

Trubel croisa les bras en leur jetant un regard à tout les deux.

"Et vous pensez partir tout seuls?."

Renard haussa un sourcil, s'appuyant contre le bar. La conversation allait être longue.

"Vous avez une meilleure idée?"

La jeune femme se passa rapidement la langue sur les lèvres, le regard toujours fixé sur son interlocuteur.

"J'avais cru comprendre qu'on viendrait aussi..."

"Mh-mh." Le capitaine attendit la suite avec l'impression étrange que son univers était subtilement décalé par rapport à la normale. Trubel, incapable de deviner son trouble, continua avec l'aplomb de la jeunesse.

"… Je veux dire Meisner et moi."

Monroe roula des yeux avec un reniflement amusé.

"Ouais, comme si Rosalee et moi on allaient vous laissez y aller sans nous, sérieusement."

Renard ouvrit la bouche et Wu pouvait presque sentir la réplique acérée qui allait sortir, mais à sa plus grande surprise, et celle du reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce, il se ravisa à la dernière seconde et la referma sans rien dire, avec même un rien d'incertitude. Le semi zauberbiest se passa la langue sur les lèvres et prit une rapide inspiration.

"D'accord. Mais pas de révolution."

Le capitaine se sentait vaguement ridicule, mais les visages tournés vers lui étaient sérieux, presque grave.

"Vous insistez beaucoup là dessus," remarqua Wu d'un ton neutre.

"La vaste majorité de l'Europe est contrôlé par les familles royales. Une révolution isolée, menée par des agents extérieurs au pays serait chaotique, sanglante et de courte durée."

"Ookay."

Le capitaine soupira doucement.

"Je n'ai honnêtement aucune idée de comment régler le problème définitivement. Je n'ai pas vraiment de sympathisant parmi les héritiers, sans parler d'alliés."

Nick rumina l'air sombre.

"Alors quoi? On se débarrasser de Victor et on a quelques mois de tranquillité, le temps que le suivant se décide à s'occuper de nous?"

"A moins que le suivant n'ait aucune raison de s'occuper de nous," intervint Meisner, se rapprochant du reste du groupe. Hank eu un petit rire.

"Ah oui, évidement, parce que nous avons un royal-" il s'arrêta tandis que la réalisation se faisait, pour lui comme pour les autres. Renard se surprit à rester très, très soigneusement immobile, "Okay, en quelque sorte…"

Meisner leva le menton.

"Victor mort, la famille Kronenberg n'existera officiellement plus. La couronne ira…"

"Aux Bourbons probablement. L'Angleterre n'a plus de remplacement." ELizabeth ponctua son intervention d'une gorgée de vin. Renard serra la mâchoire, visiblement contrarié.

"Ajouter l'Autriche à la couronne de France. Je ne veux même pas penser au chaos qui en résultera."

Meisner bondit sur l'occasion.

"Vous n'êtes pas le seul. Je doute que L'Angleterre apprécie, sans parler de l'Allemagne. L'Italie se sentira sans doute menacée…"

Un mince sourire jouait sur les lèvres de la mère du capitaine.

"Ce serait dans l'intérêt de tous qu'un Kronenberg monte sur le trône."

Wu ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir, d'un ton qui manquait de conviction, même à ses oreilles.

"Mais le capitaine -excusez moi- n'est pas né du bon côté du lit, non?"

"Eh bien, Frédéric est venu à Portland."

Le sergent roula des yeux.

"Oui, pour foutre le bordel et accessoirement kidnapper sa petite-fille toute aussi illégiti- Oh. Ooooh."

Il échangèrent un sourire. Renard déglutit.

"Je doute que nos alliés n'apprécie."

Meisner enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

"Vous pensez à Tavitian?"

"Lui et les autres."

"Ça dépend de comment on leur présente la chose. Une Autriche indépendante et plus avantageuse pour eux que l'alternative."

Le capitaine soupira doucement. Nick profita de la pause dans la conversation pour s'y immiscer.

"Si j'ai bien compris… On parle de mettre le capitaine sur le trône?"

Meisner se tourna vers lui.

"Ça me semblait clair."

Le grimm leva les yeux vers Renard, qui lui renvoya son regard. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi ou excité par cette idée; pour tout dire, il avait l'air fatigué d'avance. Quelque part, cela rassurait le détective.

"Okay… Comment vous comptez faire ça, pour ceux qui ne sont pas au fait des complexités de la royauté?"

Meisner se détendit imperceptiblement; c'était un sujet qu'il maîtrisait.

"Le roi doit se montrer incapable de régner, ou bien abdiquer en faveur de son héritier. Dans le cas d'une succession normale, ça s'arrête là. Dans le cas d'une succession comme celle que nous voulons, l'héritier doit rallier la faveur de la majorité des servants de la couronne."

"La partie facile donc."

L'ancien résistant eu un sourire sarcastique.

"Plus facile qu'elle n'y paraît. Victor est d'une branche cadette, sans parler de sa stérilité."

Wu fronça les sourcils.

"Donc à sa mort il n'y aura plus de Kronenberg officiel de toutes façon…?"

"Tout à fait. Cela rend d'autant plus crédible l'idée que Frédéric serait venu à Portland pour reconnaître Sean."

"A cause de Diana."

Trubel intervint.

"Ça c'est déjà fait, ce genre de truc? Reconnaître un bâtard?"

"Oui, plus d'une fois. Être un héritier royal est un bon moyen de mourir jeune."

"Voilà qui donne envie." remarqua Wu avec un sarcasme palpable.

"On en est plus là," lui rappela Hank d'un ton patient, "Pour le capitaine, pour nous et pour la petite."

Wu soupira lourdement, faisant tourner le goulot de sa bière entre ses mains.

"La vie était plus simple avant quand même."

Nick eut une grimace de sympathie; les wesens présent eurent l'amabilité de ne pas relever. Rosalee posa son verre et rajusta ses manches avant de balayer le groupe du regard.

"Tout ça c'est très bien, et sans doute la meilleure solution qu'on ait,"

"Mais?" interrompit Monroe, qui l'avait sentit venir. Il sourit pour atténuer l'impact, et Rosalee lui rendit affectueusement ce sourire.

"Mais il ne faudrait pas oublier Portland."

"Ce n'était pas mon intention," lui répondit calmement Renard, l'air grave, "J'ai beaucoup trop investi dans cette communauté pour la laisser en friche."

Ils y eu un petit silence, pendant que certains soupesait les ramifications de ce que venait de dire le capitaine. Aucun des membres de cette petite assemblée ne pouvait se targuer de connaître l'étendue exacte de l'influence du semi-zauberbiest dans la ville; et tous se proposaient de le mettre sur un trône. Rosalee hocha lentement la tête avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était.

"Comment comptez vous faire ça?"

"L'organisation phénix sera sans doute ravie de reprendre les rênes de beaucoup de choses."

Meisner eut un bruit de gorge qui n'engageait à rien.

"Mh."

Rosalee hocha lentement la tête, laissant tomber le sujet avec autant d'élégance que possible. Nick échangea un rapide regard avec elle, songeur. La petite fête continua sur des sujets plus légers, mais les invités ne s'attardèrent pas; la maison de Renard manquait de convivialité, et leur hôte avait besoin de solitude.

Une fois le trio de policiers convaincu à partir, seul restait la mère du capitaine, qui rassembla les verres dans l'évier avant de reboucher le fond de vin. Elle leva les yeux vers son fils, qui s'occupait à essuyer le bar.

"Comment te sens tu?"

Il marqua une pause pour la regarder.

"Mieux."

"Montre moi?"

Le semi-zauberbiest se mordit la lèvre inférieure, peu désireux de s'exécuter; il posa les deux mains à plat sur le bar et s'accorda une inspiration stabilisatrice avant de laisser le woge l'envahir. Ses épaules se crispèrent tandis que la chair de son visage frémissait; se déformait bien au delà de son woge habituel. Un reste des bois qui l'avait couronné sous l'influence de l'erstewoge modifié surgit, faisant disparaître l'un de ses yeux et s'allongeant au dessus de sa tête. Un instant, tout deux crurent que le woge ne s'arrêterait pas; mais il se stabilisa, laissant Renard le souffle court. Il contempla ses mains déformées, l'une plus longue que l'autre, et leva les yeux vers sa mère avec un rien d'hésitation. Elizabeth contourna le bar pour prend le visage de du capitaine entre ses mains, l'examinant attentivement. Il attrapa délicatement ses poignets, restant silencieux.

"Mon enfant terrible…"*

Le semi-zauberbiest rit; un écho comme la promesse d'un orage lové dans sa voix.

* en français dans le texte.


	52. L'affaire des flammes

Le retour au commissariat du capitaine se fit sans fanfare; ses flics le connaissaient bien. Il reçut tout de même son lot de salut respectueux et de poignées de mains soulagées sur le chemin de son bureau, qu'il retrouva exactement comme il l'avait laissé, sans doute remis en état après le départ de son remplaçant. Il appréciait le sentiment. Il ne put profiter de l'endroit que le temps d'enlever son manteau; Wu toquait déjà la porte laissée ouverte, une excuse écrite sur le visage.

"Vous allez sans doute vouloir voir celle-là."

Hank et Nick se pressait déjà derrière le sergent. Renard retint le soupir qu'il sentait venir et s'appuya contre son bureau.

"Entrez tout les trois."

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

"C'est bizarre," commença le philippin en agitant le dossier devant lui d'un geste emphatique, "et pas Portland bizarre, bizarre bizarre-"

"En bref sergent?"

Wu pinça les lèvres et cessa les effets de manches d'un air vexé que son chat n'aurait pas renié.

"On a un certain Park Foreman à l'hôpital, avec des brûlures au troisième degrés sur les mains et les avants bras… Et une touriste disparue. On a pas pu prendre les empreintes du type, vu qu'elles ont cramées, mais son passeport est faux," il inclina la tête, "un très bon faux d'ailleurs."

Renard croisa les bras.

"Une tentative d'assassinat?"

Hank prit la parole à son tour.

"Probablement. La touriste est une ressortissante chinoise qui était du genre profil bas."

"Il aurait tenté de l'immoler?"

"D'après les témoins, elle aurait pris feu spontanément, avant de disparaître."

Le semi-zauberbiest haussa les sourcils.

"Mais pas de corps."

"Nope."

"Je vois pourquoi vous vouliez m'en parler. Allez interroger le blessé avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la nature et essayez d'en savoir plus sur sa cible."

Nick leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Vous croyez qu'il va nous dire quoi que ce soit?"

"Après les derniers évènements, je suis surpris qu'il ait tenté quoi que ce soit sur notre territoire."

Le grimm tiqua, mais n'ajouta rien. Wu lui tendit le dossier d'un air ironique.

"Je doute que nos exploits aient atteint la Chine, sans vouloir vexer quiconque."

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua le sourire vaguement amusé de Renard, qui disparut alors qu'il les envoyait hors de son bureau.

Leur suspect était toujours à l'hôpital quand les deux détectives arrivèrent, et pour cause: il était encore sous l'effet des anti-douleurs. C'était un individu de taille moyenne, sans traits particuliers, si l'on oubliait qu'il avait les deux bras enroulés dans des pansements jusqu'aux coudes. Il regardait les deux hommes entrer avec des yeux troubles. Nick et Hank lui montrèrent leur cartes, éveillant une étincelle dans le regard voilé de leur cible.

"Park Forman? Je suis le détective Griffin, et voici mon partenaire le détective Buckhardt. Nous voudrions vous parler de l'incident dans lequel vous avez été impliqué."

"Vous êtes le grimm," la voix de Forman était étonnamment profonde, "grimm et flic."

Il paraissait vaguement dégoûté à l'idée.

"Qui avez vous attaqué?"

"C'est moi qui a été attaqué."

"Monsieur Forman, nous avons plusieurs témoins qui affirment que vous avez été violent le premier."

Le suspect eut un petit sourire sans joie, et se laissa aller contre l'oreiller. Il murmura, fataliste:

"Cette saloperie…"

"Pardon?"

"Vous ne risquez pas de la trouver, si elle a deux sous de jugeote."

Hank essaya un autre angle d'approche.

"Écoutez, si vous nous aidez, ça pourrait adoucir le juge…"

"J'ai pas besoin de ça pour adoucir un juge, elle m'a cramé les mains!"

Il paraissait presque joyeux à cette idée. Nick plissa les yeux avec humeur.

"Peut-être que nous devrions revenir plus tard Hank."

Forman pencha la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire.

"Est-ce une menace, monsieur le grimm?"

"Une constations," Nick avait retrouvé un visage lisse, "on vous a administré de puissants anti-douleurs après tout."

Le suspect grommela sourdement et s'agita sur le lit.

"J'en profiterai pour contacter un avocat."

"Faites ça."

Hank se tourna à demi vers Nick en sortant de l'hôpital.

"Voilà qui était constructif."

"Trèèèès," Répliqua le grimm en roulant des yeux, "On est pas beaucoup plus avan-"

son téléphone sonna, le coupant dans son élan. Il décrocha en déverrouillant sa voiture.

"Buckhart."

"Hey Nick, vous êtes sorti de l'hôpital?"

"Ouais, ça a pas été-"

"Génial, parce qu'on a eu un autre cas d'incendie suspect donc je vous envoie là-bas avant que les témoins ne se fasse la malle."

"Okay…"

Le détective dicta l'adresse donné par le sergent à son partenaire en se glissant derrière le volant, et démarra dès qu'il eut raccroché.

"Un autre incendie hein."

"La question étant, est-ce que le pyromane est notre victime ou notre agresseur."

Hank fit la grimace et se passa une main sur la barbe.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait dans ce cas là?"

"Mh?"

"Si la victime est le pyromane? On considère ça comme de la légitime défense?"

Nick lui fit un sourire rempli d'innocence.

"Y a pas eu mort d'homme."

"Qu'on sache," fit remarquer sobrement l'afro-americain, "non pas que je souhaite trouver un cadavre brûlé. L'odeur reste."

Le grimm eut un petit frisson et ne trouva rien à dire après ça. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de leur nouvel incendie, un morceau de trottoir devant une épicerie. Le ciment était écaillé, et semblait même avoir commencé à fondre au centre; Nick se souvint avec inquiétude de Vulcanaris; à moins qu'il ne soit à nouveau à la poursuite d'un excandeso.

Il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas le cas. Un petit groupe de badauds traînait autour des bandes policières, surveillé par un bleu en uniforme; son partenaire plus expérimenté était en train de parler avec deux personnes a l'air plutôt secoué. Les deux détectives se dirigèrent vers lui en mettant leur badge en évidence.

"Agent Bruno? Nous avons été envoyé par le sergent Wu."

Le policier les salua d'un rapide mouvement de tête.

"Il m'a prévenu qu'une enquête était déjà en cours," il pivota à demi vers ses témoins, "voici Monsieur Sanders et sa femme, les propriétaires de l'épicerie. Ils étaient les plus proches du point d'allumage," l'agent Bruno marqua une pause avant de se tourner à complètement vers les Sanders, "Pourriez vous répéter ce que vous m'avez dit aux détectives?"

Hank dégaina rapidement de quoi prendre des notes. Monsieur Sanders, qui avait l'air d'avoir la soixantaine bien tassée et portait une moustache magnifiquement gominée, s'essuya la bouche en hochant la tête. Sa femme le regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais le laissa prendre la parole.

"Eh bien, j'étais derrière le comptoir, mais ma femme était en train de refaire l'assortiment et elle était devant la vitre. Alors elle a vu cette fille-"

"Excusez moi Monsieur Sanders…" l'interrompit Hank avec autant de diplomatie que possible

"Jack."

"Jack," Le detective sourit, "mon partenaire et moi préférerions que cela soit votre femme qui nous dise ce qu'elle a vu, si c'est possible."

L'épicier grommela dans sa barbe avant de se tourner vers sa moitié.

"Bah vas-y alors, Hrrf."

Madame Sanders, une petite bonbonne monté sur de solides jambes courtaudes, coïncidera Hank et Nick d'un air vaguement désapprobateur qui devait faire merveille sur les voleurs de bonbons et croisa les bras avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Je faisait l'assortiment, comme vous disait Sanders, et il avait ces deux filles devant la boutique. Une petite chose avec des cheveux très noir, une asiatique, je crois que c'est le terme maintenant," elle pinça un peu plus les lèvres, et Hank pria pour rester patient, "elle parlait avec une gamine, je dirait étudiante, mais c'est difficile à dire de nos jours."

"Vous pourriez nous décrire plus précisément ces deux jeunes femmes?"

"J'étais occupée," répliqua la vieille femme d'un ton patient, "L'asiatique avait un sac à dos, le genre qu'on prend en randonnée. L'autre avait une sacoche."

"Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de leur vêtements?"

"Qu'est ce que j'en sait moi, leur vêtements," grommela madame Sanders, "rien d'extravagant. Ah si, la gamine avait un dessin sur son t-shirt, une espèce de chat. Avec un jean et des baskets."

"Okay. Donc, elles parlaient?"

"Oui, ça avait l'air d'être compliqué comme conversation. L'asiatique parlait le plus, je crois qu'elle essayait de convaincre l'autre. Elle faisait des gestes vous savez," elle mima le fait de toucher le bras de quelqu'un avec une expression exagérément intense, "Ensuite cet homme est arrivé."

"Un homme? Vous pouvez me le décrire?"

"Taille moyenne je dirait. Asiatique aussi. Les cheveux court, habillé tout en noir. Il s'est dirigé droit sur elles, et une seconde après il y a eu cette colonne de flamme et j'ai plus rien vu."

Son mari se permit d'intervenir.

"Elle n'a rien pu voir pendant bien dix minutes, et moi j'avais plein de taches devant mes yeux, c'était un vrai flash!"

"J'ai senti la chaleur à travers la vitre, et les boites que j'avais posé près de la porte on explosé. J'ai cru que j'avais perdu un oeil!"

Elle les ouvrit en grand, comme pour se prouver que ce n'était pas le cas. Son mari finit le récit pour elle.

"J'y voyait encore un peu alors je suis aller jeter un oeil, mais y avait que du béton fumant et une poubelle en cendre. Vous y croyez vous?"

"C'est étrange." Fut le seul commentaire que se permit Nick.

"Eh, c'est Portland."

Monsieur Sanders sourit, visiblement fier de sa petit blague. L'agent Bruno sourit poliment avant de se charger de prendre les coordonnées des deux témoins et de les remercier de leur collaboration, pendant que les deux détectives s'éloignaient un peu, observant la foule sans avoir l'air d'y toucher. Hank fut le premier à prendre la parole, à mi-voix.

"Une asiatique et une étudiante…"

"et un homme asiatique, comme Park. Je ne pense pas que notre témoins soit capable de faire la différence entre les différentes ethniques d'Asie, mais c'est un début." Il soupira doucement.

"J'attendais le moment où elle allait dire 'oriental'"

Nick fait la grimace.

"J'ai prié pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas."

"Elle a été polie."

Nick secoua doucement la tête.

"En cette colonne de flamme… C'était incroyablement localisé."

"Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas le retour de Vulcannaris."

"Ce qui me soulage plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer."

"La question demeure: C'est lequel des trois?"

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture en continuant de parler.

"Je parie sur l'une des deux femmes."

"Et je parie que l'homme travaillait avec Park."

Le grimm ouvrit sa portière et s'installa derrière le volant avec un sourire amusé.

"Quelle sens de déduction, seriez vous détective?"

"Très drôle Nick. On va au commissariat?"

Le détective tambourina son voulant en soupirant.

"On pas grand chose honnêtement. Pas de quoi lancer un avis de recherche en tout cas."

"Mhh…" Hank se tourna vers lui, se lissant la barbe.

"On passe à la boutique se renseigner sur les wesens qui manipulent le feu?"

"Ouais…" Le grimm démarra avec hésitation, "c'est sans doute notre meilleure possibilité."

"J'appelle Rosalee."


	53. Informations

Petit retard dû au vacances, du coup double chapitres cette semaine (second samedi!)

La fuchsbau les assura qu'elle les attendrait, et quand ils arrivèrent Monroe était derrière le comptoir, en train de finaliser une transaction. Il leur fit joyeusement signe et leur désigna l'arrière boutique d'un geste avant de retourner à ses affaires. Les deux détectives se rendirent dans l'arrière-boutique et y retrouvèrent la propriétaire des lieux, qui avait déjà sorti plusieurs piles de livres et en avait un ouvert devant elle. Elle leva les yeux et leur sourit.

"Salut tout les deux."

Ils lui rendirent son salut et la rejoignirent autour de la table, attrapant un livre chacun.

"Il n'y a pas tant de manipulateurs de feu que ça vous savez," commença l'herboriste d'un ton docte, "il y a les dragons, les escandesco," elle marqua une pause, penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté, "Vulcanaris n'est pas exactement considéré comme un wesen, mais je suppose qu'on peu l'ajouter dans la catégorie."

"Vulcanaris aurait fait plus de dégâts."

"Oui," la Fuchsbau hocha la tête, "un escandesco aurait eu du mal à atteindre la température nécessaire pour faire fondre du ciment, en tout cas aussi vite. Votre témoin a bien décrit un flash, c'est ça?"

"Oui."

"Mh… Et Un dragon n'aurait pas pu créer une colonne de flammes sans explosion."

"Donc si ce n'est aucun des trois…?" demanda Nick, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert son livre.

"On en connaît d'autres?" ajouta Hank d'un ton dubitatif.

"Et bien, oui et non," la fuchsbau eut un petit haussement d'épaules, "Tu m'as dit que vous suspects, comme l'une de vos victimes, viennent d'Asie, et je n'ai pas grand chose à ce sujet. J'ai beaucoup de documentation sur les wesens d'origine européennes, parce qu'ils constituent la majorité de ma clientèle, et parce que ma famille vient de là."

Nick soupira amèrement avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

"Il y avait des rouleaux, dans la caravane…"

"Nous aurions eu du mal à les lire, de toutes façons." Lui fit remarquer Hank d'un ton calme. Nick lui accorda ce point d'un mouvement de tête morose, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Rosalee. Elle tapota doucement son livre, visiblement plongée dans ses pensées.

"Peut-être… Que l'organisation phénix en saura plus? Ils sont internationaux non?"

"C'est pas faux…"

"Je suis certaine qu'il ne verront pas d'inconvénient à vous aider."

Nick eu un petit sourire.

"Tant que Chavez n'est pas au courant."

Hank ricana avec lui, et le grimm composa le numéro de Trubel. La jeune femme répondit à la seconde sonnerie.

"Hey Nick."

"Hey. Comment ça va?"

"On fait aller. Tu m'appelles à propos de quoi?"

"On a besoin de renseignement pour trouver un wesen."

"Rosalee peut pas aider?"

L"interpellée se rapprocha du téléphone.

"Pas cette fois non."

"Salut Rosalee. Je vois pas ce que je pourrai savoir de plus Nick."

"Tu as accès aux bases de données de l'organisation, non?"

"Euh… Oui," la jeune femme soupira, "mais je sais pas trop comment m'en servir correctement. Je demande à Eve en fait."

Il y eu un petit malaise, que Nick s'empressa de dissiper.

"Est-ce que tu pourrai lui demander pour moi? Je n'ai pas de moyen de la contacter."

"Oui bien sur. T'as de la chance que je soit encore à Portland," fit remarquer la jeune grimm, "Encore quelques jours et je serait repartie en mission."

"Ah oui?" Nick fronça les sourcils, à la fois intrigué et vaguement inquiet.

"Yep, on est plutôt rare je te rappelle," il y eu un bruit sourd dans le combiné, "Okay, je vous la passe."

"Nick?"

Le coeur du grimm eu un sursaut dans sa poitrine, mais il réussi à ne rien laisser paraître.

"Bonjour Eve, désolé de te déranger."

"Trubel m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de renseignement."

"Oui euh…" Il fallu au détective quelque secondes pour rassembler ses idées, et il pouvait sentir l'embarras lui rougir la nuque, "Hank et moi sommes sur une enquête et on pense qu'il s'agit d'une affaire de wesens."

"Mais pas quelque chose que vous avez déjà rencontré."

"Voilà."

"Okay, dites moi ce que vous savez."

Nick jeta un regard à Hank, qui prit la parole avec un soupçon d'hésitation.

"Notre témoin a décrit une colonne de flammes, comme un flash. C'était très localisé; sur place il y a une zone de ciment qui a fondu, mais il doit y avoir un cercle d'un mètre de dégâts direct au maximum."

Nick se frotta la nuque.

"Des boites de conserves on explosé dans la boutique des témoins aussi. C'était très chaud mais très localisé."

"Okay. Laissez moi voir ce qu'on a." Il y eu un nouveau bruit sourd, puis le cliquetis d'un clavier, "J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui correspond."

"On t'écoute."

"Quelque chose comme la Fenghuang."

Rosalee inclina la tête en plissant les yeux.

"C'est-"

"Chinois. Un genre de phénix."

Nick échangea un regard avec Hank, qui hocha la tête.

"Nos témoins on décrit deux asiatiques, ça correspondraient."

"Reste à savoir lequel des deux est le phénix-"

Eve repris la parole d'un ton plat.

"C'est un woge exclusivement feminin, et extrêmement rare. La Fenghuang était associée à l 'impératrice de Chine; certaines source dise que c'était l'impératrice elle-même."

"Sauf que la Chine a changé de gouvernement depuis, non?"

"Exact."

Le grimm soupira doucement et se frotta à nouveau la nuque.

"Ça fait pas lourd comme piste."

"Désolée."

"Ce n'est pas… merci d'avoir chercher pour nous."

"La Fenghuang est sensée être accompagnée d'un Jiao-long, si ça peut vous aider."

"Un quoi?"

"Un Jiao-long, une sorte de dragon. Pas grand chose à voir avec les deamonfuers."

"Okay… Merci Eve."

"De rien."

Trubel repris son portable.

"Désolée de pas vous avoir été plus utile."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà bien."

"Okay."

Elle raccrocha, laissant les détectives et la fushbau à s'observer autour de la table de cette dernière. Hank et Nick décidèrent d'aller mettre à jour Wu et leur capitaine.

"Un phénix."

Wu les observait tout les deux, les bras croisés et les lèvres pincées. Hank, rodé par l'habitude, ne se laissa pas démonter.

"Une, en fait. Elle serait à priori responsable de l'incendie, et des blessures de Park."

Renard rumina un instant avant de se renfoncer sur son siège.

"Retourner voir Park avec ce que vous savez, et essayez de voir ce que vous pouvez tirer de lui; On a besoin de savoir qui s'en prend à qui dans cette histoire, surtout si la royauté est impliquée."

"La famille impériale de chine faisait partie des familles royales?"

"Fait partie," répliqua le capitaine d'un ton vaguement soucieux, "certains de ses membres ont pris la fuite avant les bouleversements et se sont réfugiés auprès de régimes sympathisants. Personne ne savait exactement où ils étaient."

"Il serait venu en Amérique?"

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil ironique.

"C'est un pays d'opportunités. Tenez moi au courant."

"Okay Capitaine."

Le sergent et les détectives sortirent de la pièce, Nick traînant à l'arrière. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, attirant l'attention de Renard, qui lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

"Sacré retour."

"Personne n'est encore mort aujourd'hui." Fut la réponse pince-sans-rire du capitaine. Le grimm sourit en secouant la tête et alla rejoindre son partenaire avant de repartir vers l'hôpital.

Arrivé sur place, ils furent accueilli par un médecin spécialiste des brûlures, qui les informa que mr Park avait été placé dans un coma artificiel car il ne supportait pas la douleurs de ses blessures.

"Il avait l'air de les supporter ce matin."

Le médecin retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer avec irritation.

"Son état s'est aggravé."

"Ça arrive souvent?" demanda Nick d'un air dubitatif. Le médecin remit ses lunettes et se mit à étudier avec attention le panneau vissé au mur derrière le grimm.

"Honnêtement? Pas comme ça non."

"Il se serait passé quelque chose?"

"Quoi donc?" répliqua avec humeur le spécialiste, "Dans d'autre circonstances j'aurai pensé à une erreur des urgences, mais puisque vous lui avez parlé ce matin, je ne vois pas d'explication."

"Vous pensez le garder dans ce coma combien de temps?"

"Aussi longtemps que nécessaire, détective."

"Okay… Est-ce que vous pouvez nous tenir au courant? C'est important."

"C'est toujours important," le médecin les fixa avec mauvaise humeur, "oui, je vous préviendrait quand mon patient sera en état de vous parler. Maintenant si vous permettez…"

Il s'éloigna sans attendre la réponse, et les deux détectives ressortirent lentement de l'hôpital.


	54. Avancées

Quelques jours plus tard, ils n'étaient pas plus avancé. Comme souvent, les deux détectives avaient du laisser l'enquête passer à l'arrière-plan tandis qu'ils s'occupaient d'autres affaires; tout deux gardaient un oeil sur les signalement d'incidents, mais ils étaient au point mort.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, alors que Nick baillait aux corneilles devant sa paperasserie, il repéra une jeune femme hésitant devant l'entrée de l'open space et sauta sur l'occasion de laisser tomber ses rapports.

"Je peux vous aider?"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. De taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs coupé au carré, elle avait les yeux bridé et portait des vêtements simples et confortables, comme pour partir en randonnée ou voyager.

"Vous êtes détective?"

"Détective Buckhart oui. Venez vous asseoir?"

Elle le suivit d'un air dubitatif et s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il lui proposant tandis qu'il faisait disparaître ses rapports à moitié rempli.

"Je voudrait signaler une disparition."

"Oh, Bien sur," Nick désigna Hank d'un mouvement de tête, "voici mon partenaire, le détective Griffin."

Elle la salua d'un rapide mouvement de menton, et Hank lui sourit de manière rassurante en pianotant rapidement sur son clavier.

"Est-ce que je peux avoir votre nom s'il vous plaît?"

"Li Huang."

"D'accord madmoiselle Li, je vous écoute."

"Mon amie a disparu."

"Depuis combien de temps?"

"Deux jours."

Hank leva les yeux de son ordinateur.

"Vous avez des raisons de croire qu'il lui est arrivé quelques choses?"

Huang se passa la langue sur les lèvres, son visage plissé par l'inquiétude.

"Je sais que vous devez entendre ça souvent, mais ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de partir à l'improviste. Et…"

"Et?" l'encouragea Nick d'un ton patient.

"Et quelqu'un avait essayé de l'agresser un peu avant qu'elle ne disparaisse."

"Est-ce qu'elle vous a décrit l'agresseur?"

"Un homme, chinois je crois. Taille moyenne, pas de signe particulier."

"Okay…," les deux détectives échangèrent un rapide regard, "on va remplir une déclaration de personne disparue. Je vais avoir besoin des nom et prénom de votre amie."

"Linda Bohen."

Hank entra sa réponse dans l'ordinateur, demandant à la jeune femme de lui épeler.

"Vous avez une description, une photo?"

Elle sorti son portable de son sac pour montrer à Nick et Hank la photo d'une très jeune femme au physique poupin et au cheveux brun tiré en arrière; on avait l'impression qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle était photographiée. Hank hocha la tête.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez me l'envoyer?"

"Bien sur."

Il lui dicta son numéro et elle lui envoya la photo avant de remettre le téléphone dans sa poche.

"Merci. Vous savez ce qu'elle faisait avant sa disparition?"

"Elle travaille à la bibliothèque, et sa collègue m'a dit qu'elle était partie à l'heure habituelle."

"Est-ce que vous pourriez nous donner le numéro de cette collègue?"

"Bien sur."

Nick lui tendit un crayon et un bloc et elle y reporta ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

"Est-ce que vous pensez à qui que soit d'autre qui nous pourrions contacter?"

Huang tapota le crayon sur la feuille avant de les reposer nerveusement.

"Elle est assez solitaire."

"Peut-être de la famille? Des parents?" l'encouragea Hank. Elle secoua doucement la tête.

"Elle ne m'en a pas parlé."

"Okay… On va lancer l'avis de recherche dès maintenant."

"Vous me tiendrez au courant?"

"Bien sur."

La jeune femme se leva et les observa un instant tout les deux, son regard s'attardant sur Nick, avant de tourner les talons et repartir rapidement. Le grimm et son ami s'entre-regardèrent, Nick s'asseyant lentement en tirant à lui le bloc sur lequel la jeune femme avait griffonné.

"Je voudrait pas m'emballer mais…"

"Ne nous emballons pas dans ce cas,' le coupa Hank d'un ton pourtant dubitatif, "Ça pourrait être une coïncidence."

"On ne perd rien à aller voir les Sanders pour leur montrer une photo de Linda."

"Il faut bien commencer quelque part."

Nick contint vaillamment un petit sourire et se releva en attrapant sa veste, Hank sur ses talons.

Madame Sanders était toute prête à coopérer, et sortit même une paire de lunette de lecture de sa poche poitrine pour mieux examiner la photo.

"Oui, ça pourrait être elle que j'ai vu. Je me souviens qu'elle avait l'air très jeune."

"Merci madame Sanders, ça va nous être très utile".

"Mais vous l'avez retrouvée alors?"

Hank secoua la tête en rangeant son téléphone.

"Pas exactement. C'est une enquête en cours, nous ne pouvons pas divulguer d'informations."

"Mais et si je la revois, où l'un des deux autres?"

Nick sortit une carte fatiguée de sa poche et la tendit à leur témoin.

"Dans ce cas n'hésitez pas à nous passer un coup de fil."

"Bon…"

Elle attrapa la carte d'un air déçu, et les deux détective s'éclipsèrent avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. De retour dans la voiture, ils reprirent leur discussion.

"Donc… Notre disparue serait la cible du fameux homme asiatique, et probablement de Park."

"Park qui est actuellement dans le coma à cause de ses brûlures, donc notre disparue est aussi responsable de l'incendie."

Ils échangèrent une grimace.

"Tu pense qu'elle est royale et wesen à la fois?"

"On sait que c'est possible."

"Voui…" Nick rumina un instant, "ça expliquerait pourquoi elle n'a pas parlé de sa famille à son amie."

"Ouaip."

Arrivé au commissariat, ils attrapèrent le sergent Wu et firent un résumé de leur dernières découvertes au capitaine, qui semblait s'attendre à des complication de ce genre.

"Est-ce que les caméra de surveillance autour de l'épicerie on été examinée?"

Wu secoua la tête.

"Pas de victimes et des dégâts matériels minimes, personne n'a pris le temps."

"Dans ce cas jeter un oeil et voyez si vous pouvez corroboré ce que vous a dit votre témoin. Celle qui vous a signalé la disparition vous a donné une fenêtre de temps pour l'enlèvement?"

"Sans doute après qu'elle soit sortie de son boulot."

Wu se redressa, retrouvant du poil de la bête.

"Donnez moi l'adresse de la bibliothèque, il y a peut-être des caméras autour."

Le capitaine hocha la tête avant de retourner son attention vers ses deux détectives.

"Ce sera un début," il ramassa un stylo, " mais je ne peux pas vous donner officiellement l'ordre de traiter cette affaire en priorité. En tout cas tant qu'il n'y a pas de preuve de violence. Elle est bien majeure?"

"C'est pas évident sur la photo, mais oui."

"Alors trouvez une preuve de kidnapping."

Se sentant congédiés, les trois hommes sortirent du bureau, Wu partant de son côté pour chasser les caméras. Nick se chargea d'appeler la collègue de Linda, qui lui répéta plus ou moins ce que lui avait dit mademoiselle Li: La jeune femme avait quitté son poste à l'heure et n'avait pas semblé différente de d'habitude. Elle lui confirma aussi que Linda était une solitaire, peu causante mais toujours polie. Le grimm la remercia avant de raccrocher, frustré. Linda, bien malgré elle, était une cible de choix pour un kidnapping; les deux jours qu'il avait fallu pour que quelqu'un se rendent compte qu'elle avait disparu était un coup de chance pour elle, toutes proportions gardées. Wu se tira de ses ruminations en surgissant avec son ordinateur portable, le posant sur le bureau avec cérémonie.

"Remerciez moi!"

"Merci Wu." Hank haussa un sourcil, "Pourquoi on te remercie?"

"Parce que j'ai un enregistrement de votre enlèvement."

L'afro-américain siffla doucement.

"Okay, merci Wu."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Regardez."

Il pressa la barre d'espace Et la vidéo se lança; la caméra se trouvait presque en face de la bibliothèque, de l'autre côté de la rue; rien n'obstruait le champs, leur laissant une bonne vue de l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une jeune femme qu'ils purent facilement reconnaître comme étant Linda. Elle s'attarda devant la bibliothèque le temps d'enfiler une paire d'écouteurs et se mit en marche, obliquant vers la gauche. Jusque avant qu'elle ne sorte du champs de la caméra, la porte latérale du van garé au coin de la rue s'ouvrit et une paire de mains gantées l'emportant à l'intérieur avant que la portière ne se referme et que le van ne démarre. Le tout n'avait pris que quelques secondes. Wu pausa la vidéo avant de jeter un regard au deux détectives.

"Plutôt cliché, mais ça a marché."

"Ouais…"

Nick pris possession du touchpad et remonta dans la vidéo d'un air concentré.

"On a une plaque partielle."

"Halleluya."

"Wu est-ce que…?"

Le philippin acquiesça.

"Je suis dessus. Je vous laisse l'honneur de prévenir la capitaine de ce développement."

Hank se leva.

"J'y vais."

Nick ne resta pas longtemps à se tourner les pouces; Wu réapparu, brandissant une liste de vans correspondant au modèle et à la plaque partielle de la vidéo. Le grimm les entra dans la base de données des cartes grises et commença à éplucher les résultats. Il isola les résultats correspondants à des services de locations et des hommes asiatiques, ainsi que ceux des propriétaires ayant un casier. Il n'y en avait que deux, et un rapide coup de fil à leur superviseur judiciaire les innocenta. Hank et Nick se partagèrent le reste de la liste et attrapèrent leur téléphone pour un second défrichage.


	55. Avancées II

Hank décrocha la ticket gagnant; il fit signe à Nick tout en continuant de parler dans le combiné.

"Oui, il y a deux jours c'est bien ça? Et ils vous l'ont rendu aujourd'hui? Oui… Le van est encore dans votre garage? Je ne quitte pas… Okay, gardez le au chaud."

"Tu l'as?"

"Je pense bien," Le détective souriait, "Demande à Wu de nous trouver un technicien et allons-y avant qu'un client ne les convainc de leur laisser."

Les deux hommes sautèrent en voiture après avoir arraché la promesse au sergent de leur envoyer quelqu'un, et se retrouvèrent en route vers un petit services de locations de véhicules, en bordure de la ville. L'endroit ne payait pas de mine, mais les voitures avaient l'air propres et bien entretenues, à défaut d'être récentes. Ils entrèrent dans la petite cabine qui servait de base des opération et furent accueilli par une luxuriante plante en pot artificielle, une odeur de café et une femme d'âge moyen posté derrière un large comptoir orange vif, assortie à la chemisette qu'elle portait.

"Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Détective Griffin, on s'est parlé au téléphone."

"Ah oui," elle se tourna vers Nick, "et vous êtes?"

"Détective Buckhardt madame."

"Oh bien sur, les détectives vont par deux, comme les bus."

Ne préférant pas relever, Hank accrocha un sourire sur son visage et s'appuya au comptoir.

"Parlez moi du van."

"Ah! Comme je vous l'air dit au téléphone, nous avons loué ce van pour une journée il y a deux jours, à un jeune homme qui avait l'air comme il faut, propre sur lui vous voyez?" Hank lui assura qu'il voyait tout à fait, "bref, il avait un jour de retard pour le ramener, mais il a payé les frais et s'est excusé, alors je n'ai pas pensé à mal."

"Je comprend tout à fait. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous décrire ce jeune homme?"

"Oh je peux faire mieux! Nous faisait une photocopie de tout les permis de conduire de nos clients, pour l'assurance."

Elle fouilla sous son comptoirs et en sorti un dossier en carton; après quelques secondes de fouille elle en tira une feuille, qu'elle alla promptement photocopier avant de tendre la copie à Hank, triomphante.

L'homme sur la photo d'identité aurait pu être n'importe qui; la qualité de la photocopie ne permettait pas de voir la moindre particularité, en dehors de cheveux sombre et d'une peau claire. Au moins, il avait son nom, Steve Hunter, et une adresse.

"Ça vous aide?"

"Beaucoup. Un technicien de police scientifique ne va pas tarder à arriver pour examiner le van."

"Oh oui, bien sur, je le ferait entrer."

"Merci beaucoup."

"Je ne fait que mon devoir messieurs!"

"Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil, réussissant à faire rire Nick. Les deux détectives décidèrent de partir directement pour l'appartement de leur suspect, qui se trouvait aussi en périphérie. Malheureusement, une fois sur place, ils trouvèrent l'endroit verrouillé, et probablement vide. Le grimm décida de téléphone à Renard pour faire le point sur la situation, et rester sur place.

"Vous avez un suspect?"

"Oui, mais il ne répond pas à la sonnette et l'appartement est verrouillé. Vous pouvez nous avoir un mandat?"

"C'est un kidnapping, mais… vous n'avez pas beaucoup de preuves probantes, en tout cas pas assez pour un juge. Mh, je vais tirer quelques ficelles, restez sur place."

"On bouge pas."

Les deux détectives allèrent se garer hors de vue, mais suffisamment proche pour surveiller les allées et venues. Hank espérait pouvoir coincer Steve Hunter alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, mais tout deux savaient leur chances étaient minces.

Il fallu au Capitaine quelques heures pour localiser un juge qui accepterait de leur faire un mandat sur le peu d'évidences concrètes qu'ils avaient. Nick préféra ne pas demander quelques genre de ficelles Renard avait tiré pour leur obtenir ce mandat, et se contenta de suivre Hank derrière l'équipe chargée d'ouvrir la porte. Le serrurier n'eut aucun mal à faire sauter la serrure de sécurité et ils furent dans la place. L'appartement était petit plutôt bien entretenu, si on faisait abstraction de l'occasionnel vêtement abandonné au sol. L'équipe de policiers enfilèrent leur gants et se mirent au travail, examinant méthodiquement tout ce qu'ils trouvaient. Steve Hunter ne menait pas une vie trépidante, en tous cas sur le papier. Il travaillait dans un bureau, qui le payait correctement mais sans plus, pratiquait la randonnée et avait eu un rendez-vous chez le dentiste une semaine plus tôt. Rien de tout cela n'allait aider les détectives à retrouver Linda; ils s'intéressèrent à l'ordinateur portable laissé là par leur suspect. Ils n'essayèrent même pas de l'ouvrir et le glissèrent dans une pochette à évidence pour le ramener à Wu. Laissant le reste de l'équipe sur place, ils repartirent vers le commissariat.

Le sergent, qu'Hank avait appelé sur la route, les attendaient dans un bureau, prêt à décortiquer l'ordinateur. Ils lui confièrent, et allèrent tromper leur impatience avec un café et un donut un peu passé, en salle de pause.

"Tu crois que Wu va trouver quelque chose?"

"J'espère. Si on a de la chance, le type a été négligent. Si on a pas de chance, son pc est clean et c'est retour à la case départ."

"L'appartement."

"Et Steven Hunter, quand on le trouvera."

"… Il faut qu'on le trouvant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

"Je sais…"

Avant qu'il ne puisse ruminer dans leur café, Wu surgit, leur faisant signe de le suivre.

"J'ai ouvert sa boite mail et fait un peu de récupération. C'est… plutôt mauvais."

"Mauvais comment?"

"La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils ne comptent pas la tuer."

"Ils?"

"Ouais, c'est un groupe qui veut remettre la famille royale sur le trône de Chine. Selon leur condition, évidement."

"Évidement… Ils sont combien?"

Wu se réinstalla derrière l'écran pour leur montrer ses trouvailles.

"A Portland? Une douzaine, en comptant votre Mr Park. Comment il va celui là?"

"Toujours dans le coma, aux dernières nouvelles."

"Je dira pauvre type mais…" il secoua la tête, "bref, notre ami Hunter était le responsable logistique de l'opération. Il a loué le van, et mis en place un endroit tranquille pour 'stocker' ,leur terme, pas le mien, les gens qu'ils convoitaient. Ils ont trois planques malheureusement."

"On peut pas se permettre de choisir au hasard."

Wu lui jeta un regard peu impressionné.

"Ils peuvent avoir une victime dans chacune des planques. Trois personnes peuvent en maîtriser une seule, pyrokinésie ou pas."

Hank se frotta la barbe.

"T'as sans doute raison. On en parle au capitaine?"

"Yup."

Renard décida que deux équipes iraient simultanément dans chacune des trois entrepôts servant de planques. Il décida aussi de prendre la tête de l'équipe qui irait sur les lieu où il était le plus probable que leur disparue était retenue; et que Nick et Hank serait avec lui. Il leur fallu encore un peu de temps pour coordonner assez d'hommes pour mettre en place l'opération, et l'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsqu'ils furent fin prêt.


	56. Linda

Leur cible était un entrepôt qui donnait à Nick une impression de déjà vu, et un coup d'oeil à Hank lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul. Ils rejoignirent leur collègues autour du capitaine pour un dernier point avant de lancer leur assaut. Leur priorité était de trouver la ou les otages, aussi ils devaient privilégier une approche en douceur. Le spécialiste fit sauter la serrure de la porte arrière et ils se dispersèrent dans le bâtiment par équipe de deux. Nick et Hank partirent de leur côté, laissant Wu avec le capitaine. Le capitaine passa devant, remontant le couloir dans un silence de chat, son sergent l'imitant de son mieux. L'entrepôt semblait avoir été partiellement réhabilité en bureaux, et ils passèrent une série de portes verrouillées avant d'en trouver une qui cédant lorsque le capitaine poussa la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite pièce inachevée, meublée chichement d'une table et d'une chaise pliante. Une barre d'acier traversait la pièce du sol au plafond dans le fond de la pièce; une jeune femme y était attachée, Les yeux bandés, assise au sol sur une couverture. Renard avança lentement vers elle, faisant confiance à Wu pour couvrir ses arrières.

"Linda Bohen?"

La jeune femme sursauta, repliant ses jambes contre elle.

"Linda, je suis officier de police. Je vais retirer votre bandeau."

Le capitaine posa un genou à terre pour dénouer le bandeau. Linda cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les lever vers lui; elle semblait avoir du mal à faire le point. Renard recula un peu pour ne pas l'effrayer plus. Il jeta un rapide regard à ce l'entravait; une paire de menottes avec la chaîne passée autour de la barre d'acier. Il se remit à parler d'une voix douce pour examiner les menottes, et constata rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un modèle qui était compatible avec les clefs de leur propres menottes. Il les déverrouilla et la jeune femme replia ses bras contre sa poitrine avec un petit soupir.

"Okay… Il va falloir vous lever maintenant, mon partenaire et moi alors vous sortir d'ici."

Elle le fixa un instant, avant de désigner ses jambes du menton. Il suivit sont regard et constata avec fatalisme que ses ravisseurs avaient entravé les chevilles de la jeune fille avec du ductape par dessus son jean.

"Je vais avoir besoin d'un couteau pour enlever ça, okay?"

Linda hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre, le visage plissé par l'inquiétude. Renard trancha le ductape et se redressa avant de lui tendre la main. Il fallut quelque secondes à la jeune femme pour se décider à la prendre, et il l'aida à se relever. Wu était presque prêt à penser qu'ils allaient réussir à l'exfiltrer. La jeune fille fit un pas hésitant, visiblement instable sur ses jambes; Le capitaine lui proposa son bras, et elle s'y accrocha. Le petit groupe franchit la porte de commença à descendre le couloir, lorsqu'un cris fit se retourner Wu.

"Capitaine!"

Renard ne réfléchit pas et fit passer Linda derrière lui. Elle cria et il sentit une violente brûlure sur son bras alors qu'il se retournait juste à temps pour voir l'homme qui avait tenté de les prendre à revers s'écrouler au sol, la poitrine fumante. Il entendit Wu tirer et la jeune femme cria à nouveau, pressant ses mains sur ses oreilles et reculant contre le mur en trébuchant. Renard avait les oreilles qui sonnaient à cause de la détonation.

"Tout va bien capitaine?!"

"Ça ira, sortons d'ici."

Il prit le bras de Linda avec autant de douceur de possible et l'entraînant vers la porte, où une ambulance attendait. Le reste du groupe les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, poussant devant eux deux autres hommes menottés. Nick vint rejoindre Renard.

"J'ai eu le reste des équipes, il n'y avait pas d'otages dans les deux autres planques, et l'une d'entre elle était vide."

"Combien d'arrestations?"

"Dix, plus Park et celui que Wu a abattu, le compte est bon."

"Bien."

Nick hocha la tête, avant de demander, sur le ton de la conversation:

"Capitaine, vous avez fait examiner votre bras?"

"Non."

"Ah?"

"Je n'ait pas envie d'expliquer pourquoi j'ai une brûlure qui a la forme exacte de la main de notre victime."

"Capitaine…"

"J'irai voir Rosalee."

"Elle vous dira d'aller à l'hôpital."

Renard répondit avec un regard exaspéré.

"Peut-être. Mais ils ont déjà quelqu'un avec une brûlure inexplicable en route pour l'hôpital, ça suffit."

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé…?"

"Ils ont essayé de nous prendre en tenailles."

"Et elle l'a vu avant vous?"

Renard ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Le grimm dû se retenir très fort de rouler des yeux, et s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'un ambulancier se rapprocha d'eux.

"L'un de vous deux est le capitaine Renard?"

"Oui?"

"Elle veut vous parler avant d'aller à L'hôpital."

Le capitaine jeta un regard à Nick pour l'avertir qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à attirer l'attention sur sa brûlure et suivit l'ambulancier. Son véhicule était garé à l'écart mais toujours dans le cercle des voitures de police, et la jeune femme était assise à l'arrière; elle avait roulé la couverture de survie en boule et posé à côté d'elle. Au vue de l'expression du secouriste, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. Linda frottait ses poignets bandés, et semblait incapable de regarder les trois hommes en face. L'ambulancier alla rejoindre son collègue au chevet de l'homme qu'elle avait brûlé en grommelant. Linda arrêta de frotter ses bandages et se mordit la lèvre.

"Je ne voulait pas vous faire mal. Je suis désolée."

"Ce n'est rien."

Elle releva le nez pour le regarder avec une expression incrédule. Nick ne pu retenir son expression vindicative, Et le capitaine sentit la migraine monter. Mettant son envie d'étrangler le grimm de côté, il reporta son attention sur Linda.

"Linda, est-ce que nous pouvons discuter quelques minutes?"

Elle hocha la tête avec hésitation.

"Okay. Est-ce que vous connaissiez un ou plusieurs des hommes qui vous on enlevé?"

"Non."

"Est-ce que vous aviez vu l'un d'entre eux auparavant?"

"N… Oui, je crois."

"Est-ce que vous pourriez le reconnaître?"

Elle haussa les épaules et recommença à triturer son bandage.

"Ils ne peuvent plus vous faire de mal Linda."

"'Kay…"

Renard lui sourit de manière encourageante, même si elle évitait à nouveau de le regarder.

"Ou est-ce que vous l'avez vu?"

"En ville. Je crois."

Elle fronça les sourcils, et Renard décida de ne pas pousser pour le moment.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que nous pourrions contacter pour vous? De la famille?"

"Ils sont hors état."

"Des amis alors?"

Une fois de plus, elle haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être l'amie qui a signalé votre disparition? Huang?"

"Huang…?"

"Capitaine, je pense que ça suffira."

L'ambulancier était de retour, et les deux policiers durent s'incliner. Renard envoya Hank et Nick pour suivre l'ambulance et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe au commissariat pour gérer le reste de l'enquête.


	57. Grimm Business

Arrivé à l'hôpital, le médecin urgentiste demanda poliment mais fermement à Nick et Hank d'attendre son feu vert avant de s'approcher à nouveau de la jeune femme. Les deux détectives en profitèrent pour boire un café; le distributeur de l'hôpital était presque aussi mauvais que ce que le commissariat proposait. C'en était presque réconfortant. Le médecin ne tarda pas à venir les chercher, les coinça dans le couloir en occupant le plus d'espace possible pour leur donner ses conclusions avant qu'ils ne puissent voir leur victime.

"Bon. Les dégâts physiques sont relativement minimes; de grosses abrasions sur les poignets, probablement à cause d'une paire de menottes, quelques bleus et une légère déshydratation. Les tests sanguins ne sont pas encore revenus, mais je ne pense pas qu'on trouvera quoi que ce soit."

"Des bleus?"

"sur les bras et jambes, possiblement parce qu'elle a tenté de s'enfuir."

"Okay… C'est tout ce que vous pouvez nous dire?"

Le médecin lui jeta un regard qu'on ne pouvait qualifier que de mitigé.

"Psychologiquement, je ne sais pas. Elle est mutique, et visiblement inconfortable quand il y a plus d'une personne dans la pièce."

Nick fronça les sourcils.

"Elle nous a parlé avant d'être amenée ici, elle avait l'air secouée mais…"

"Le choc peut très bien s'être installé à rebours, maintenant qu'elle est en sécurité. Est-ce qu'elle vous a parlé d'un proche?"

"Non, pas vraiment."

Hank haussa les épaules.

"Nous pensions contacter l'amie qui a signalé sa disparition."

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée."

"On peut lui parler?"

"Vous pouvez essayer."

Le médecin les guida vers la salle de soin où se trouvait la jeune fille à contre-coeur. Elle était assise sur le lit; les pansements sur ses poignets avaient été changé, et quelqu'un avait retiré les bandes de ductape qui restaient autour de ses chevilles.

"Linda? On peux entrer?"

La jeune femme releva vivement la tête en entendant son nom, mais se détendit légèrement en reconnaissant le grimm. Elle hésita un instant avant d'hocher la tête. Les deux détectives entrèrent, Hank fermant la porte derrière eux. Nick posa ses mains sur ses hanches et sourit.

"Comment ça va depuis?"

Linda haussa les épaules, tritura le draps sur lequel elle était assise. Le grimm ne se laissa pas démonter, et ne perdit pas non plus son sourire.

"Vous nous avez dit que vos parents ne sont pas en Oregon, c'est ça?"

Nouveau hochement de tête.

"Dans ce cas, est-ce que nous pouvons contacter Huang? Huang Li?"

Le silence s'étira un instant, la jeune femme fixant ses mains. Elle fini par relever la tête, luttant visiblement pour parler.

"Pourquoi… C'est elle qui a déclaré ma disparition?"

"Oui…"

"Ça n'a pas de sens…"

Hank fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi ça?"

"Je la connais depuis une semaine…"

"Comment ça?"

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et se détourna à nouveau, fixant ses mains avec le dos rigide de tension contenue. Nick se rapprocha un peu, essayant d'entrer dans le champs de vision de Linda sans la brusquer.

"Ce n'est rien de grave. On veux vous aider."

"… Ah."

Les deux détectives échangèrent un regard; Quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette histoire.

"Comment avez vous rencontré mademoiselle Li?"

"… Elle… Elle est venue à la bibliothèque," Linda haussa les épaules, "elle m'a demandé si j'avais des recommandations."

"Ce n'est pas un mauvais début pour une amitié."

"Je suppose."

La jeune femme jeta à Hank un regard intrigué, mais n'ajouta rien. Le détective misse ses mains dans ses poches. Nick recula, prêt à partir, quand Linda reprit la parole d'un ton précipité.

"Vous avez dit que vous voulez m'aider?"

"Oui."

Elle hésita à nouveau, tirant sur ses pansements.

"C'est… Bizarre…"

"Croyez moi Linda, on a vu pire."

"Pire que ce que j'ai fait à ce type?"

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, exactement?"

"… Je ne sais pas… Pas vraiment. C'est…," elle tira plus fort sur le bandages, cherchant ses mots avec de plus en plus de frustration, "c'est comme du feu… mais…"

"Mais ça brûle les autres, et pas vous."

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

"Oui."

"Quand est-ce que ça a commencé?"

"Après… Après ma rencontre avec Huang."

"Okay…," Nick se rapprocha un peu, se retenant de toucher le bras de la jeune femme en la voyant se recroqueviller, "J'ai une amie… Qui est dans la médecine alternative. Elle pourrait peut-être vous aider."

"Médecine alternative?" Linda semblait plus que dubitative. Nick risqua un sourire.

"Je sais de quoi ça a l'air, mais elle sait ce qu'elle fait."

"… Okay…"

"Vous n'êtes pas obligée de venir tout de suite," Nick ne voulait pas l'effrayer, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils pouvait se permettre d'attendre trop longtemps, "mais je pense que le plus tôt serait le mieux."

"Mh… C'est où?"

"Je vais vous noter l'adresse…" Le grimm ne voulait pas se laisser aller au soulagement tout de suite; elle pouvait encore décider de ne pas venir. Il pris une page du bloc de Hank et nota l'adresse du magasin de Rosalee dessus avant d'arracher la feuille et la donner à la jeune femme, qui la glissa dans sa poche.

"Quand vous voulez que je vienne?"

Nick se retrouva pris de court; Heureusement Hank avait de la suite dans les idées.

"Si ça ne vous dérange pas que nous parlions à notre amie de vos symptômes, peut-être deux trois jours, le temps qu'elle puisse faire des recherches?"

Linda se mordilla la lèvre, réfléchissant à la question quelques instant, avant d'hausser les épaules.

"Je lui aurait raconté de toutes façons, alors allez-y."

"Merci."

Linda soupira doucement. Les deux détectives décidèrent de ne pas pousser leur chance.

"On va vous laissez vous reposer."

Il quittèrent l'hôpital et se rendirent au dé-briefing du commissariat; Nick garda un oeil sur le capitaine, et se glissant dans son bureau à sa suite une fois la réunion finie, Hank le suivant précipitamment.

"Capitaine?"

Renard pivota vers les deux hommes, jetant à Nick un regard peu amusé.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous détectives?"

"Comment va votre bras capitaine?"

Le semi zauberbiest alla posément s'asseoir derrière son bureau, et Nick croisa les bras d'un air buté.

"La douleur est supportable."

"Pour l'instant."

"Je ne suis pas stupide Nick. Si ma blessure empire j'irai voir Rosalee."

"Et si c'est trop tard?"

"Ne soyez pas ridicule."

"Sauf votre respect Capitaine…" hasarda Hank d'un ton apaisant. L'intéressé leva un regard froid vers lui, mais au lieu de répliquer d'une remarque coupante il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil avant de se pincer l'arête du nez.

"Peut-être que je n'y accorde pas le sérieux que je devrai. Après l'esterwoge, cela me semble… trivial."

L'afro américain eut une grimace compréhensive.

"C'est pour ça qu'on assure vos arrières, Capitaine."

Renard eut un sourire, léger, mais sincère.

"… J'apprécie."

Nick sauta sur l'occasion.

"Hank et moi avons convaincue Linda de venir à la boutique de Rosalee dans quelques jours, ce serait sans doute une bonne chose que vous y passiez avant, pour qu'elle vous examine."

Le semi zauberbiest leva un sourcil vaguement ironique en direction du grimm, mais hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée."

Il leva la main avant que Nick ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

"Demandez-lui si je peux passer ce soir."

Le grimm ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

"On a prévu d'y aller de toutes façon."

"Voilà qui ne me surprend pas."

Nick n'eut même pas la bonne grâce de rougir. Il quitta le bureau en entraînant Hank avec lui, laissant Renard secouer la tête en privé.


	58. Huang Li

Lorsqu'il vit les trois hommes partir ensemble, Wu s'incrusta dans le groupe, et le quatuor de policiers se rendit à la boutique d'épice de Rosalee, que Nick avait prévenue peu avant leur départ. Elle les attendait dans l'arrière-boutique, flanquée de Monroe. Hank s'assura de verrouiller la porte derrière eux et ils se réunir autour de la table de la fuchsbau. Elle se tourna vers Nick, posa ses mains sur la table.

"Racontez moi tout."

Nick se lança dans un résumé de ce que leur avait dit Linda et ce qu'il savait sur les brûlures qu'elle infligeait, et ne pu s'empêcher d'insister sur ce dernier point. Rosalee l'écouta attentivement, avant de se tourner vers le Capitaine.

"Je peux?"

Renard paru retenir un soupir avant d'enlever sa veste et rouler sa manche, dévoilant son avant bras. La peau brûlée était luisante, plissée… et avait la forme approximative d'une main.

"Okay…" la fuchsbau se passa rapidement la langue sur les lèvres, "vous avez appliqué quelque chose là dessus?"

"Je n'ai pas eu le temps."

Wu croisa les bras, l'air peu impressionné.

"Capitaine…"

"Oui sergent Wu?"

Le philippin marmonna dans sa barbe, parlant d'appeler la mère de quelqu'un s'il n'était pas raisonnable. Renard l'ignora royalement. Rosalee s'était mise en mouvement,apportant sur la table un mortier et pilon.

"Monroe, amène moi le miel, l'huile de lavande et la teinture de Millepertuis. Nick, derrière toi il y a des gazes stériles."

Les deux hommes lui apportèrent ce qu'elle avait demandé, et elle se mit à broyer ensemble les différents composants de son cataplasme.

"Je n'en sait vraiment pas assez sur les Fenghuangs. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait appeler Eve?"

Hank fut le premier à réagir.

"Je m'en occupe."

"Merci. Capitaine, si vous voulez bien venir par ici…"

Le semi zauberbiest se rapprocha de la fuchsbau, étala une couche épaisse de son mélange sur une gaze avant de l'appliquer sur le bras du capitaine; il ne fit pas un bruit, mais elle sentit les muscles de son bras se crisper sous ses doigts. Elle alla chercher du Scotch médical pour maintenir le cataplasme en place.

"Ça devrait atténuer la douleur et accélérer la guérison. En tout cas c'est ce que ça ferait sur une brûlures normale."

Hank se rapprocha à son tour de Rosalee.

"Okay Eve, tu es en haut parleur."

"Merci Hank. Je me suis renseignée sur la Fenghuang. D'après ce que j'ai lu, il n'y en a qu'une, qui réside dans le corps de l'impératrice de Chine et se transmet de l'une à l'autre."

"Ça doit faire partie de la mystique," remarqua Nick d'un ton songeur, "Je doute que Linda soit impératrice que quoique ce soit."

"C'est un symbole de féminité et de pureté. Leur feu est sensé être purificateur, et détruire le mal en préservant les innocents."

Les regards convergèrent vers le capitaine, qui ne changea pas d'expression. Wu fut le premier à briser le silence qui s'était installé.

"Ça explique pourquoi l'état de Park ne fait qu'empirer; il a tenter de l'attaquer, ça se pose là comme mauvaises intentions."

Monroe renchérit, d'un ton plein d'espoir.

"Le capitaine n'a fait que la protéger, ça devrait disparaître rapidement, non?"

"J'aimerai que ce soit si simple," répliqua ce dernier avec calme, "mais je ne me qualifierait pas d'innocent."

"Loin de nous cette idée," lui répondit Wu d'un air profondément raisonnable, "mais on peut espérer que la brûlure n'ira pas en s'aggravant."

"Ça ne coûte rien."

Wu cligna des yeux en serrant les lèvres, se retenant visiblement de proférer à nouveau ses menaces. La voix plate d'Eve s'éleva à nouveau du téléphone.

"Il pourrait demander le pardon de l'impératrice. Il y a plusieurs récit d'assassins sur le point de succomber à leurs brûlures qui guérissait miraculeusement après avoir juré de servir l'impératrice. Je pense qu'un pardon suffira dans ce cas."

"C'est sans doute la meilleure solution," commença Nick avec lenteur, "mais… Linda n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qui lui arrive. Je pense que c'est lié à l'amie qui a signalé sa disparition, Huang Li."

"Vous avez une adresse?"

"On a un numéro de téléphone."

Renard leur jeta un rapide regard.

"Alors retrouvez là."

"Oui capitaine."

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire de plus après ça. Le lendemain, Hank Et Nick se retrouvèrent au commissariat pour trouver Huang Li. Le numéro de portable était un jetable; les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, et le détective afro-américain se décida à le composer avec une pointe d'appréhension. A leur surprise, la jeune femme décrocha dès la troisième sonnerie.

"Allô?"

"Mademoiselle Li?"

"… Qui est à l'appareil?"

"Je suis le détective Griffin, de la police de Portland. Vous nous avez signalé la disparition d'une de vous amie il y a quelques jours."

"Oui… vous avez du nouveau?"

"Nous aurions besoin que vous reveniez au commissariat, est-ce que c'est possible?"

"Bien sur. Tout de suite?"

"Si ça ne vous dérange pas."

"J'arrive détective."

Elle raccrocha et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard songeur. Huang Li arriva une heure plus tard, et Wu la pilota jusqu'à eux sans dire un mot de trop. Nick se leva pour l'accueillir.

"Merci d'être venu aussi vite."

Il lui désigna un siège et s'appuya contre le bureau. Elle s'assît en posant son sac sur ses genoux.

"C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Vous l'avez trouvée?"

"Oui."

"Vraiment? Ou est-elle?"

"J'ai des questions à vous poser, avant."

La jeune femme fixant Nick intensément, semblant réfléchir. Elle serra son sac un peu plus fort, ses jointures blanchissant.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe détective?"

"Linda nous a dit des choses intrigantes. Un phénomène qui aurait commencé après votre rencontre."

"Un phénomène? Comment ça?"

"Quelque chose que j'avais déjà rencontré auparavant, mais pas sous cette forme."

Huang Li s'humecta les lèvres, son regard passant de Nick à Hank.

"Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre."

Le grimm décida de se jeter à l'eau.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne woge pas?"

La jeune femme se figea, la respiration courte; elle fixa le détective avant de se détendre lentement.

"Vous êtes le grimm de portland."

"Lui-même."

"Je ne peux pas en parler ici."

"Allons ailleurs alors. J'ai promis à Linda qu'une amie à moi pourrait l'aider."

"Je suis venue en taxi…"

Hank se leva.

"On va vous conduire."

Huang Li soupira doucement et quitta sa chaise avant de suivre les deux homme vers le parking. Ils firent signe à Wu en passant, et le sergent leur envoya un pouce levé pour confirmé qu'il les couvrait pour cette fois.

Une fois tout le monde installé en voiture, Hank se chargea d'appeler Rosalee pour la prévenir qu'ils arrivaient. Une fois à la boutique, Monroe leur fit signe depuis derrière le comptoir, les envoyant à l'arrière, où la fuchsbau les attendait.

Rosalee les accueillit avec son sourire habituel, avant de tendre la main à leur invitée.

"Vous devez être Huang Li. Enchantée."

"De même."

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main, et Nick se permit d'espérer que tout se passerait bien. Huang soupira doucement avant d'englober les trois amis du regard.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Linda?"

"C'est ce que nous aimerions savoir," commença le grimm avec précaution, "Nous n'en somme pas sur. Comme je vous l'ait dit, elle ne woge pas," Huang hocha la tête, le laissant continuer, "mais elle a brûlé trois personnes, et l'un d'entre elle est dans un état qui va en s'aggravant."

"Un seul?"

Rosalee intervint calmement.

"J'ai prodigué des soins à l'un d'entre eux, qui a été touché par accident. Les deux autres sont à l'hôpital."

La jeune femme asiatique parut réfléchir un moment, avant de se décider avec un imperceptible haussement d'épaules.

"Vous l'avez sauvée… Linda n'est pas le vessel normal de notre Fenghuang. Elle l'a accueillie pour la protéger, le temps que nous nous débarrassions des fanatiques impériaux à nos trousses."

"Elle le savait?"

"… Elle ne savait sans doute pas l'étendue exacte de ce que je lui demandait," la jeune femme eut la grâce de paraître gênée, "je n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Je ne pensait pas qu'ils s'en prendrait à elle."

"L'un d'entre eux vous a vu avec elle."

Elle plissa les yeux un instant, avant d'hocher la tête à regret.

"J'ai cru avoir réussi à le réduire au silence."

Hank pencha la tête.

"Alors c'est vous…?"

"Le vessel? Oui. Maintenant que vous avez arrêté ces imbéciles dangereux, je vais pouvoir reprendre la Fenghuang et libérer Linda."

Nick se planta devant elle sans même y penser.

"Vous allez devoir soigner les victimes de Linda. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle doit avoir sur la conscience."

Le visage de l'impératrice Li se ferma, mais elle inclina gracieusement la tête.

"J'en conviens." Elle rajusta sa prise sur son sac et se redressa légèrement, maintenant qu'il n'était plus question de se cacher.

"Prévenez moi lorsqu'elle vient ici, je vous rejoindrai."

Rosalee prit la parole avant que la jeune femme ne tourne les talons pour quitter la boutique d'épices.

"Pourquoi ne pas vous en charger maintenant? Vous avez son numéro de portable, non?"

Huang pinça les lèvres un instant, avant de s'incliner légèrement vers la fuchsbau.

"Vous avez raison. Linda n'a pas à porter ce fardeau plus que nécessaire."

Elle composa le numéro de la jeune femme, soutenant son coude de sa main libre.

"Linda?… C'est moi, Huang… Oui ils m'ont appelé… J'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire… Je suis à la boutique d'épices… Oui celle… oui… Tu veux que je t'envoie quelqu'un? Ça ne me dérange pas… Non ça ne peux pas attendre. Ok, le taxi ne va pas tarder."

Elle raccrocha et composa aussitôt un autre numéro. Son correspondant décrocha rapidement, et elle se mit à parler rapidement en mandarin, laissant le grimm et ses amis vaguement interdit.

"J'ai envoyé mon cousin la chercher."

"Super…"

Rosalee contourna son comptoir.

"Que pensez vous d'un café en attendant? Ou un thé?"

Huang haussa les épaules, retrouvant le sourire.

"Pourquoi pas…"

Il allèrent attendre dans l'arrière boutique.


	59. Fenghuang

Une petite demi heure plus tard, Linda entrait à son tour dans la boutique, l'air vaguement dubitative. Huang se chargea de l'accueillir, souriante et rassurante. Les deux jeune femmes rejoignirent l'arrière boutique, Linda constatant la présence de Nick et Hank avec un rien d'inquiétude.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe exactement?"

Huang se tourna vers elle.

"Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais demandé de garder pour moi?"

"Oui…", la jeune femme ouvrit son sac à bandoulière et en sortit un coffret de bois long et étroit, avant de le tendre à son amie. Huang le repoussa doucement dans ses mains, son sourire se teintant d'embarras.

"Ce n'est pas la seule chose que je t'ai confié…"

"… Je ne comprend pas."

"Je me doute," Huang soupira doucement, visiblement empruntée, "Je suis désolée."

Linda replaça lentement le coffret dans son sac et croisa ses bras contre elle, le visage à la fois plein de confusion et fermé.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu serrais désolée?"

"Je ne pensait pas qu'ils s'en prendraient à toi."

"Quoi…?"

Nick lutta un instant contre le besoin d'intervenir dans une conversation qui aurait sans doute dû être privée, mais il perdit face à son impulsion.

"Huang a cru pouvoir cacher quelque chose d'important avec toi, mais elle s'est trompée."

"Quelque…," la jeune femme se passa les deux mains sur le visage en secouant la tête, "Écoutez, je ne comprend RIEN à ce qui se passe," elle se tourna vers Huang, "depuis que tu es entrée dans la bibliothèque, c'est comme si j'étais tombée dans bizzaroville."

"Je suis désolée. Sincèrement… J'étais despérée."

Linda se mordit la lèvre, serrant un peu plus ses bras contre elle.

"Est-ce que c'est fini maintenant…?" La jeune femme demanda d'un ton plaintif. Huang hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

"Oui, c'est fini. J'ai juste à récupérer ce que je t'ai donné."

"Et soigner les brûlés," rappela Hank au passage. La jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'oeil indéchiffrable avant de reporter son attention vers Linda.

"Okay… Donne moi tes mains…"

Linda déplia lentement ses bras et tendit ses mains à l'impératrice, qui les pris entre les siennes.

"Okay…" Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, et pendant un moment il ne se passa rien. Soudainement, une forme comme des flammes dorées s'éleva hors du corps de Linda, semblable à un feu d'artifices, avant de se superposer avec celui de Huang, qui frissonna, avant de woge. Ses cheveux sombres se changèrent en plumes brillantes, rouge et dorées; son visage se réorganisa autour d'un bec pointu et se tinta aussi d'or et d'écarlate. Elle secoua la tête et le woge disparu alors que Linda reculait brusquement, ouvrant des yeux énormes.

"C'était à l'intérieur de moi?!"

"Tu as été une très bonne gardienne."

"Je…"

La jeune femme secoua la tête, complètement dépassée. Huang hésita un instant avant de se rapprocher d'elle pour lui toucher le bras de manière réconfortante.

"Je suis désolée d'avoir profité de la situation comme ça. Je n'avais pas le temps de tout expliquer."

Linda secoua à nouveau la tête, mais ne se dégagea pas. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha lentement, les yeux fermés. La jeune femme les rouvrit lentement,s'était un peu rassérénée.

"Est-ce que c'est fini?"

"Pour toi? Oui. C'est à moi de reprendre le feu que tu as utilisé pour te défendre."

Linda se passa lentement la langue sur les lèvres, avant de regarder Nick.

"… Est-ce que je suis en train de devenir folle?"

"Non…" Le grimm la fixa très sérieusement, "Vous ne devenez pas folle. C'était réel."

"… Vous n'est pas très convaincant."

Elle eu un petit rire gêné, et Nick un sourire désolé. Huang prit la main de la jeune femme entre les siennes et serra doucement.

"Je te jure que c'est terminé. Tu peux rentrer chez toi et tout oublier si tu veux."

"… Ouais…"

Linda dégagea sa main et ressorti le coffret de son sac, mais Huang refusa de le prendre.

"Garde-la. Pour m'excuser."

La jeune femme hésita un instant, avant de remettre lentement le coffret dans son sac et le fermer soigneusement. Elle balaya l'arrière salle du regard et fit un pas en arrière.

"Je… Je vais y aller."

"Tu veux que je rappelle-"

"Je vais marcher," elle sourit, gênée, "Merci."

Elle tourna le talons et quitta la boutique rapidement, serrant son sac contre elle.

"Voilà qui s'est bien passé," remarqua Hank d'un ton léger, dissipant une partie de la tension dans la boutique. Huang secoua doucement la tête, croisant les bras.

"Elle s'en remettra."

"Espèrons-le." lui répondit Nick d'un ton légèrement accusateur.

L'impératrice parut un peu vexée mais ne répliqua pas. Elle détourna le regard vers Rosalee.

"Où sont les brûlés."

La fuchsbau leva les sourcils, surprise.

"A l'hôpital. Sauf le capitaine…?" Elle en fit une question en jeta un coup d'oeil au deux détectives. Hank hocha la tête.

"Je l'appellerait quand on aura fini à l'hôpital. Ça te dérange pas si on revient ici? Ça sera plus discret qu'au commissariat…"

"Bien sur, ne vous en faite pas," lui répondit Rosalee en souriant, "La porte sera ouverte."

"Merci…," Nick se tourna vers Huang, "Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?"

"Non, seulement de les toucher."

"Okay… Allons-y."

"Je suis curieuse de savoir comment vous comptez justifier ma présence." Remarqua calmement la jeune femme en les suivant vers la voiture.

Les deux détectives contournèrent une partie du problème sans trop de soucis; il était en réalité plutôt facile d'entrer dans un hôpital, pour peut qu'on ait l'air de savoir où on allait. Le problème était de passer le barrage des infirmières dans les services spécialisés… comme celui des grands brûlés, où se trouvaient leur cibles. Nick et Hank avait retourné la situation entre eux dans la voiture, et avait conclut qu'ils auraient leur chance en arrivant au changement de personnel pour la pause déjeuner. Un coup de fil à Wu leur avait permit de savoir dans quelles chambres les deux hommes étaient, et ils n'avaient qu'a attendre que l'infirmière ne quittent son poste. Ils faillir ne pas avoir d'opportunité; mais heureusement pour eux, il y eut une urgence dans le service et ils purent se glisser derrière elle tandis qu'elle se précipitait. Hank les guida jusqu'à la première chambre, où Park se trouvait, toujours maintenu dans un coma artificiel. Le visage de Huang se plissa dans une grimace de dégoût; visiblement, elle le reconnaissait. Nick attira son attention, à la fois s'excusant et exigeant.

"S'il vous plaît."

La jeune femme retrouva un visage lisse et entra dans la chambre, repoussant le voile de plastique qui protégeait la peau brûlée de Park. Elle toucha son front et recula rapidement.

"Allons-y."

"Ca ne va pas…"

"Il va pouvoir guérir, éventuellement."

Nick décida de ne pas pousser sa chance et ils partirent vers la chambre suivante. Le suspect avait été menotté à son lit, et seul son bras était pris dans des pansements. Il se figeant en voyant entrer l'impératrice, son visage déformé par une expression où le mépris se disputait à la haine. Huang se tourna posément vers Nick.

"Il ne veut clairement pas de moi ici."

"Ce n'est pas sur votre conscience."

Elle plissa les yeux mais retourna vers le suspect. Elle le considéra un instant, avant de le gifler vivement, une leur mauvaise dans les yeux. L'homme se précipita sur le bouton d'appel et les détectives escortèrent la jeune femme à l'extérieur en évitant de justesse l'infirmière qui arrivait au pas de course.

"Vous étiez obligée de faire ça comme ça?" demanda Hank, exaspéré. Huang lui offrit un sourire sucré comme du miel empoisonné.

"Oui."

Le détective secoua la tête et ils remontèrent en voiture sans un mot de plus. L'afro-américain appela le capitaine, qui leur demanda un peu de temps pour terminer sa réunion. Hank lui précisa qu'ils l'attendaient à la boutique d'épice de Rosalee, et ils se retrouvèrent à se regarder en chien de faïence en l'attendant, La fuchsbau ayant sauté sur l'occasion de leur confier la boutique le temps d'aller déjeuner avec son blutbad de mari. Renard finit par arriver, les retrouvant dans l'arrière-boutique.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Li."

"Capitaine…," elle pencha la tête sur le côté, "Devrait-je dire prince?"

L'expression du semi-zauberbiest resta impénétrable.

"Comme vous le souhaitez, votre altesse impériale."

Huang sourit gracieusement et inclina la tête. Renard sourit à son tour, et la jeune femme réuni ses mains devant elle.

"Je vous présente mes excuses pour votre blessure."

"C'était dans l'exercice de mes fonctions. Même si j'apprécierai en être libéré."

L'impératrice hocha la tête et tendit la main vers lui.

"Ça ne prendra qu'un instant."

Elle toucha le dos de sa main; fronça les sourcils, et wogea, ses plumes brillant sous la lumières des lampes. La posture de Renard se fit rigide, et son propre woge monta à la surface comme les débris d'une épave, envahissant son visage et déformant son corps sous les yeux horrifiés des deux détectives.

"Capitaine?!"

"Restez en dehors de ça!" L'ordre de la jeune femme claqua, impératif. Les deux membres de la royauté de fixèrent encore une poignée de secondes avant de retrouver visage humain presque simultanément, Huang retirant sa main d'un mouvement fluide.

"Je vous croyait moins touché."

"Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées depuis mon départ d'Europe."

"Je peux voir ça."

La jeune femme paraissait songeuse, comme si elle soupesait le capitaine. Elle ramassa lentement son sac, sans le lâcher des yeux.

"Nous n'avons aucun contact avec l'Autriche, ni avec aucun de ses alliés d'ailleurs."

"Un choix respectable," répondit Renard d'une voix douce, "Venir en Amérique est un bon moyen de laisser la politique de l'ancien monde derrière soi."

Huang se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

"C'est ce que nous pensions."

"Cela m'a plutôt réussi."

"Je n'en doute pas…"

Le regard de Nick allait de l'un à l'autre, sentant qu'il manquait quelque chose dans cette conversation. Le capitaine inclina galamment la tête.

"J'espère que la fin de votre séjour à Portland sera plus plaisant."

La jeune femme eut un sourire amusée, et raccrocha son sac sur ses épaules.

"Ça ne sera pas difficile, votre majesté. Détectives." Elle salua Hank et Nick et quitta la boutique. Le grimm se tourna vers son Renard, les mains sur les hanches.

"Capitaine-"

Le semi zauberbiest leva les mains en signe de reddition.

"J'allais vous en parler, à vous tous," il lui semblait important de préciser, "L'esterwoge a laissé des séquelles, comme vous l'avez constaté. Mais ça ne va pas plus loin."

"Ça va bien assez loin," marmonna Hank, avant de reprendre à voix haute, "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, exactement?"

"Je ne peux que supposer, mais je pense que la Fenghuang considéra que le côté… zauberbiest de ma personne était une souillure à détruire. Le fait que cela m'aurai tué ne devait pas lui sembler évident."

"Vous en parlé comme si cela avait sa propre conscience…?"

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils, vaguement inconfortable.

"Elle. Je l'ai… entendu serait un abus de langage. Mais Elle n'a rien d'un woge normal, est j'espère de tout coeur qu'ils quitterons Portland au plus vite."

Nick secoua la tête avec commisération.

"Croyez moi, nous aussi…"

Sur ces entrefaites, Rosalee revint de son déjeuner, et après que les deux détectives aient insisté pour que Renard informe la fuchsbau de la nouvelle anormalité de son woge, les trois policiers retournèrent au commissariat pour reprendre leur journée. Hank se fit un point d'honneur d'informer Wu des effets résiduels que l'estenwoge avait eu sur leur capitaine, et se permit d'apprécier mesquinement les regards sombres que le philippin dirigeait vers le semi zauberbiest à chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'il ne se ferait pas remarquer.


	60. Préparatifs

Deux semaines plus tard, Renard invita formellement Nick, Hank, Wu, Rosalee, Monroe; ainsi que Meisner, Trubel et Eve à le rejoindre chez lui pour reprendre leur discussion à propos de leur projet visant à le remettre sur le trône. Le grimm ne savait toujours pas trop quoi en penser, mais il était assez sûr du fait que Sean Renard ferait un meilleur roi que Victor Renard, ne serait-ce que parce que ce dernier n'avait toujours pas réussi à se débarrasser du premier, et ce n'avait pas été faute d'essayer. Quand il se gara devant la maison du capitaine, il constata qu'il était le dernier arrivé. La réunion presque informelle avait lieu dans le salon du semi zauberbiest, et le grimm se fit la réflexion qu'il ne manquait que la mère de ce dernier. Il était presque sûr que la marque de bière était la même que la dernière fois; pas exactement une surprise, avec Monroe présent. Les saluts furent échangés, le grimm se retrouva doté de sa propre bouteille, et l'attention se tourna vers le capitaine.

"Merci d'être venus. Vous tous," Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, semblant presque gêné, "Je pense que la première question est savoir si vous tenez toujours à cette idée."

"Oui," La voix de Trubel résonna dans le silence, claire et sûre d'elle. Nick lui jeta un regard surpris et intrigué, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas quitté Renard des yeux, "J'ai passé du temps en Europe, plus que vous, plus que Nick. J'y connais peut-être pas grand chose en politique, mais j'ai assez fréquenté le Verrat pour savoir que c'est la seule solution."

"Je suis d'accord avec elle," appuya Meisner d'un ton prudent mais définitif. Renard hocha la tête, pensif, avant de reporter son regard vers Nick et ses amis. Wu fut le premier à prendre la parole, faisant inconsciemment un pas en avant.

"Franchement, je pense que ça sera une perte pour les forces de l'ordre de Portland de plus vous avoir, mais on aura tout à gagner à plus avoir à gérer des tentatives d'assassinat et autres joyeusetés."

Hank marmonna qu'il était d'accord sur ce dernier point, avant d'hausser un peu plus la voix pour être entendu de tous.

"J'aurai jamais cru être pour le renversement d'un roi, et pourtant…"

Cela tira quelques rires de l'assistance. Nick devinait que le capitaine attendait son avis, et dans une moindre mesure, Monroe et Rosalee aussi. C'était le moment de vérité pour lui. Il repensa au choix qu'avait fait Renard; au coup de fil qu'il avait reçu en pleine nuit, après que Bonaparte ne soit venu faire son ultimatum au Capitaine.

"Je vote pour."

Il échangea un regard avec le semi zauberbiest, qui inclina imperceptiblement la tête.

"Nous venons aussi, si vous voulez bien de nous," glissa Rosalee d'un ton léger, après avoir échangé un regard avec Monroe. Ce dernier bougonna que rencontrer un grimm avait définitivement été la pire chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé dans la vie, faisant rougir Nick et ricaner Wu. Trubel se tourna vers Eve en repoussant sa frange d'un coup de menton.

"Et toi, t'en pense quoi?"

Eve leva les sourcils.

"Cela m'est indifférent. Si je peux être utile, je viendrait."

Trubel fit la moue et haussa les épaules. Le capitaine réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

"Dans ce cas…," il regarda brièvement Nick, avant de reprendre, "cela n'a pas de répercussion sur ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire, mais je suppose que certains d'entre-vous ne sont pas au courant. L'esterwoge a laissé des séquelles, impressionnantes mais sans gravité."

Rosalee fronça les sourcils.

"Votre woge est…"

"Altéré, mais sous contrôle."

"Uh," commença Monroe, avant de trouver ses mots, "altéré comment?"

Visiblement inconfortable, le semi zauberbiest inspira profondément et wogea. Trubel fit un pas en arrière en voyant les bois s'allonger au dessus de la tête du capitaine, marmonnant un vigoureux "merde!" dans sa barbe. Wu ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes; il avait été prévenu, mais le voir était autre chose. Le froncement de sourcils de Rosalee s'accentua, mais ce fut Monroe qui commenta.

"Eh ben mon vieux…"

Renard secoua la tête, retrouvant son visage habituel.

"Bon résumé."

Meisner décida d'enchaîner.

"Je me suis moi aussi rendu en Europe pour renouer avec la résistance et faire du repérage. Victor n'est pas très aimé."

"Je suis surpris." marmonna Wu. Le mercenaire l'ignora.

"Il néglige ses alliances, et n'as pas de problèmes pour se faire des ennemis, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur du royaume d'Autriche. Ce n'est pas tant sa politique en elle-même que la manière de l'appliquer."

"Victor n'a jamais eu là," Renard marqua une légère pause, le temps de trouver le mot qui convenait, "bonhomie, de Frédéric."

"Le patriarcat lui convenait bien."

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard chargé, laissant le reste du groupe vaguement mal à l'aise sous le poids des non-dits.

"Tout ça pour dire que sa position est précaire, et il le sait."

"Qu'en pense la résistance?"

"Ils pensent qu'un allié potentiel et mieux qu'un ennemi déclaré. Officiellement, la résistance est toujours considérée responsable de la mort du roi précédent."

Renard hocha la tête.

"Un point pour nous. Quid de nos alliés potentiels?"

"L'Angleterre refusera officiellement; ils portent toujours le deuil de Kenneth."

"Et officieusement?" Remarqua Hank.

"Ils ne compte pas mettre des bâtons dans les roues de quiconque cherchant à déposer Victor."

"C'très sain tout ça." Remarqua Monroe d'un ton inconfortable.

"Certes," lui accorda Renard, avant de faire signe à Meinser de continuer. Le mercenaire fronça les sourcils, cherchant où il s'en était arrêté.

"La France serrait ouverte à une alliance, ne serait-ce que pour contrarier l'Angleterre. Cela nous donnerait le soutien de l'Italie et l'Espagne en sus."

"Et la Belgique restera avec l'Angleterre." Conclut pensivement Le capitaine.

"Excusez moi si je me trompe," commença Wu d'un ton prudent, "mais il y a pas un peu plus de pays que ça en Europe?"

"C'est exact, mais l'agenda de la politique royale ne correspond pas exactement à celle de la politique tout court. Ces pays sont indépendants des familles principales, parce que leur royauté a coupé les ponts ou parce que ce sont devenu au fil du temps des républiques."

"Oh. Okay."

"Notre but n'étant pas de déclencher une guerre, ils devraient rester neutre. Enfin c'est ce que nous espérons."

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors?," demanda Monroe d'un air incertain, "On va en France et on leur demande de nous filer un coup de main?"

Renard sourit, amusé.

"Plus ou moins. En y mettant plus de formes en tout cas."

"Et en leur offrant quelques choses en retour." Souligna Meisner.

"Comme quoi?" Demanda Nick.

"Avantages commerciaux, promesses d'aide militaires et humanitaires." Répliqua Renard sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Pendant une fractions, il parut lui-même surpris de la rapidité de sa réponse. Il eu un petit sourire presque embarrassé.

"Certaines choses restent on dirait."

Meisner eu un hochement de tête approbateur. Wu fut plus… expansif.

"Ça explique tellement de choses sur vous capitaine."

"Je n'en doute pas," Répondit l'intéressé, pince-sans-rire. Il retourna rapidement à des considération plus sérieuses, "Je ne saurait pas vous dire combien de temps cela prendra. C'est un autre point à considérer pour ceux parmi nous qui ont un métier à responsabilités ici. Je vais devoir démissionner, et si vous décidez de me suivre, vous devrez sans doute le faire aussi." Il disait cela plus particulièrement à l'attention des trois policiers de l'assemblée. Rosalee haussa les épaules pendant qu'ils considéraient la question.

"En venant à Portland je n'aurait jamais cru y rester aussi longtemps… Mais je n'aurait pas de problème à vendre la boutique si l'on décide de partir, Monroe et moi."

Le blutbad parut un instant désemparé, avant de se redresser, sa résolution ferme dans son regard.

"Je pense… En tout cas pour moi," il rougit d'embarras mais enchaînait courageusement, "que c'est un moment pour choisir entre ce qui est confortable et ce qu'il faut faire, et j'ai du prendre beaucoup de décisions de ce genre depuis que je connaît Nick," il jeta un regard faussement assassin au grimm, "et choisir le devoir m'a toujours réussi. Éventuellement." Il regarda tendrement sa femme en disant cela. Nick sentit son regard glisser irrémédiablement vers Eve et se força à fixer ses mains le temps de se ressaisir.

"Ils acceptent les chats, en France?" Le ton était léger, mais Wu paraissait réellement inquiet. Meisner sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"Ça doit pouvoir s'arranger."

Le sergent haussa les épaules.

"Alors il n'y a rien de mal à prendre une année sabbatique. Ou deux." De tous, Hank paraissait le plus réticent. Il regarda autour de lui et soupira doucement.

"Ce n'est pas tant le boulot… Une de mes ex-femme dépens encore de la pension que je lui verse."

"Je ne compte pas vous demander de vivre sur vos économies," lui répondit calmement Renard, "Ce que je vous demande reviens à vous faire travailler pour moi. Bien que je doute pouvoir être au niveau du chiffre d'affaires de votre boutique." Il inclina la tête vers Rosalee en disant cela. Monroe eut un petit geste indifférent. "Sauf votre respect, je n'aurait pas besoin d'aide au niveau financier, pas avec ce que je sais faire." Le semi zauberbiest lui accorda gracieusement ce point, avant de conclure, "A terme si vous décidez de rester avec moi en Autriche, nous en reparlerons."

Wu sourit.

"Ça me convient assez de travailler pour le gouvernement…"

Sa blague ne provoqua pas de vrai rires, mais la tension qui était montée dans la pièce se dissipa en partie. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était vraiment rendu compte à quel point les liens qui les rattachaient à Portland pouvaient être ténus. Renard balaya le groupe du regard.

"Je ne vous demande pas une réponse dès maintenant; Je vais devoir entamer les discussions avec la France et cela ne se mettra pas en place immédiatement. Réfléchissez-y, et donnez moi votre réponse."

Une vague de réponses positives montaient du groupe, et le petit rassemblement ne tarda pas à se disperser, Monroe et Rosalee partant les premiers, suivi de près part Eve et Trubel.


	61. Le Départ

Il fallut à Renard deux semaines pour négocier le commencement d'une alliance avec la couronne de France; en tout cas, c'était le temps officiel. Nick n'était pas certain que le capitaine n'avait pas déjà commencé avant leur petite réunion. Il fit passer le mot à l'ensemble de leur groupe, les prévenants qu'il lui faudrait bientôt une réponse quand à savoir si oui ou non ils feraient partie du voyage. Le plus difficile fut pour Monroe de préparer sa maison pour la location; Rosalee lui organisa une petite fête pour le réconforter. Elle y invita tout le monde, et l'ambiance dans la charmante demeure, même dépourvue de ses multiples horloges et bibelots, était bien plus joviale que dans le salon du semi zauberbiest. Wu, encouragé par le vin et son absence naturelle d'instinct de préservation, en fit la remarque à son capitaine, qui haussa lentement un sourcil avant d'en convenir avec amabilité.

"En parlant de piaule, capitaine," enchaînant le sergent, galvanisé par son succès, "Où est-ce que nous allons vivre durant cette histoire?"

"Les Bourbons nous hébergerons tant que nous serons en France. Ensuite,ce sera des hôtels, le temps de reprendre le chateau."

"Ah."

Renard sirota une gorgée de vin avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix douce.

"Il serait sans doute plus raisonnable pour votre chat d'attendre ici."

"Moui, je suppose."

Le philippin éclusa son propre verre, la mine sombre.

"Je vais devoir le mettre en pension."

Hank s'immisça dans la conversation.

"Vous parlez du chat de Wu?"

"Lui-même."

"Ça existe les pensions pour chats?"

"Bien sur que ça existe," s'offusqua Wu, "il faut bien. Mais combien de temps ça va durer?"

"Ça, je ne peux pas le prédire."

"Mhf. Heureusement, avec l'avènement d'internet je pourrait rester en contact."

"Avec le chat?" demanda Hank d'un air dubitatif.

"Avec la chatterie, détective Griffin," répliqua Wu d'un air chafouin, "Et toi? Ton ex-femme?"

Le détective afro-américain haussa les épaules.

"Moi elle me vois, mieux elle se porte. Tant que l'argent arrive…"

Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder le capitaine en disant cela; ce dernier se savait concerné. Il inclina la tête vers Hank avec une expression sérieuse. Trubel vint se planter devant le semi zauberbeist, calant ses mains sur ses hanches dans un mouvement qui rappelait irrésistiblement Nick.

"Bon, quand est-ce qu'on part?"

Le capitaine, se redressa sans y penser, un sourire jouant sur son visage.

"Au plus tard dans deux semaines, si tout se passe bien."

"Ça a intérêt à bien se passer!" intervint bruyamment Monroe depuis l'autre côté du salon, "parce que j'ai des locataires moi!"

Rosalee lui tapota doucement le bras, cachant son sourire dans son verre de vin. Nick leva légèrement son verre vers le semi zauberbiest.

"Quel est le programme à partir de là?"

"Rassembler nos agents dans le royaume lui-même et déclencher le processus pour déposer Victor."

"C'est aussi simple que ça?"

"Ça n'aura rien de simple," le sourire de Renard se fit carnassier, "Victor se débattra aussi longtemps qu'il le pourra; il essayera sans aucun doute de me faire assassiner."

"Même au coeur de la France?"

"Surtout au coeur de la France."

Wu leva les yeux au ciel.

"Franchement…"

"Malheureusement c'est le moyen légal le plus sûr d'obtenir le trône."

"Et celui qui auquel l'opinion publique sera la plus favorable." Ajouta Meisner d'un ton raisonnable.

"Ce n'est pas ça le problème," marmonna Wu en se resservant un verre, "mais okay. On vient pour vous servir de garde du corps."

"J'ai besoin de vous," lui répondit calmement le capitaine, l'air presque surpris de son propre aveu, "Nous formons une équipe que je qualifierait de redoutable." Il regardait Nick en ajoutant cette seconde phrase. Le grimm hocha la tête avec une expression sérieuse.

"Avoir des grimms à vos côtés ne gâchera rien."

"Certainement. Mais vous- nous," il esquissa un geste englobant l'ensemble du groupe, "sommes une démonstration de l'union entre kehrseites, wesen, grimm et royauté."

Il y eu un petit silence dans la pièce après ça. Eve posa son verre, qu'elle n'avait pas touché, et referma sa veste de cuir d'un geste rapide.

"Contactez moi lorsque nous partons."

Elle quitta la petite fête d'un pas vif, laissant Nick vaguement mal à l'aise. Trubel s'agita sur place, vidant sa bière.

"Eve est… 'fin y a un… Hm, bagage. Mais elle viendra."

Cela ne semblait pas vraiment réconforter Nick, mais il lui en était tout de même reconnaissant. La jeune grimm se tourna à nouveau Renard.

"Et si vous n'arrivez pas à déposer Victor?"

"Alors nous aurons besoin d'un régicide."

"Euuuh," intervint Wu en levant la main, "et notre fameuse opinion publique?"

"Dans tout les cas, nous aurons établit la légitimité de ma prétention au trône en amont."

"… Je suis peut-être ivre, mais il me semble qu'on en avait parlé."

"Exact. Rédiger les documents n'est pas le plus difficiles."

"Uh. Bon à savoir."

Renard sourit et bu une gorgée de vin sans rien ajouter de plus. Wu l'observa d'un oeil chassieux mais décida qu'il avait trop bu pour pousser la question ce soir là. Monroe décida de changer de sujet, et la soirée se termina dans des considérations plus frivoles.

Il fallut effectivement deux semaines supplémentaires au semi zauberbiest pour mettre au point son alliance avec la France. Son premier geste de futur roi fut de démissionner, puis d'arranger le voyage pour ceux qui allaient constituer sa suite, du moins temporairement. Ils partirent un mois plus tard. Nick fut ravi de partir de l'aéroport de Portland cette fois, au lieu d'un petit aérodrome au milieu de nul part. Il était moins ravi de devoir laisser son arme dans la soute; Renard les avait prévenu, Hank, Wu et lui, que la loi française était restrictive quand au port d'armes, et bien que la royauté leur ait fait la courtoisie de les laisser entrer sur leur territoire armés, ils devaient rester extrêmement prudents. Le vol se passa, étrangement, sans incident notable, même si la douanes leur sembla très longue, et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, ainsi que ses gardes du corps, les attendaient à l'arrivée à l'aéroport Charles-de-Gaulle. Le grimm remarqua que Meisner s'était glissé derrière Renard, s'emparant sans un mot du poste de garde du corps de ce dernier. Leur comité d'accueil sourit aimablement et tendit la main au semi-zauberbiest.

"Bienvenu en France votre altesse."

Le capitaine lui serra la main.

"Merci. Charles je présume?"

"C'est bien moi!" L'homme continua de sourire et passa du français à l'anglais, avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe, "Et bienvenu à vous dans notre beau royaume. Vous devez être fourbu, laissez donc mon personnel se charger de vos bagages et rendons-nous au chateau."

"Avec joie."

Le groupe fut promptement délesté de leurs bagages, et les trois policiers de leurs armes, et ils furent escorté jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment, vers un cortège de voitures de luxe. Nick se glissa dans la voiture où le français invita Renard, et remarqua l'infime sourire appréciateur que lui adressa ce dernier. Le cortège se mêla au trafic et il roulèrent non pas vers Paris mais vers une ville voisine.

"Où allons nous…?"

"Versailles," lui répondit Charles d'un ton plaisant, "La reine souhaite que ses enfants puissent profiter du parc."

"Oh." Le grimm chercha un instant une meilleure réponse, mais il devait admettre qu'il ne savait pas trop par où attraper cette réponse. Renard vint à sa rescousse, disant quelque chose en français qui fit rire leur hôte. Charles roula des yeux avec une expression encore amusée, et repris l'anglais par égard pour Nick.

"J'espère que vous trouverez le Palais plaisant. Je suis certain de la portée Royale se fera un plaisir de vous faire visiter."

"J'en serai ravi." Répondit poliment Nick en se demandant si leur hôte ne s'était pas emmêlé les pinceaux dans son anglais.

"Oh, vous dites ça maintenant…" Charles rit de sa propre remarque et se tourna vers Renard, "Le roi souhaite vous parler après que vous vous soyez rafraîchi."

"Je m'y attendais." répondit tranquillement l'intéressé.

"Je dois dire que nous sommes plutôt curieux de savoir comment-"

"Et je serait ravi d'en discuter avec son Altesse Louis-Philippe."

Leur hôte hocha gracieusement la tête, acceptant de ne pas pousser le sujet pour le moment. Nick échangea un regard avec Meisner, qui était resté silencieux. Le mercenaire lui fit un signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage qui défilait derrière la fenêtre. Nick en fit de même de son côté, et le trajet se termina dans des bavardages sans conséquences.


	62. Versailles

Versailles était, du point de vue du grimm, beau mais écrasant. Le parc était, cela dit, magnifique, bien que plus petit que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Leur bagages disparurent avant même que tout le groupe ne soit sorti de voiture, et Charles entraîna Le capitaine avec lui, Meisner en remorque, laissant le reste du groupe au bon soin du personnel de la royauté. Ils furent installé dans une aile du château; et le grimm fut rassuré qu'ils ne les séparaient pas. Ils se réunirent dans l'immense corridor, les yeux cernés par le jet-lag.

"C'est… grand." Fit remarqué Wu, avant de se frotter vigoureusement les yeux.

"Je n'aurai pas mieux dit," lui répondit Monroe en baillant largement.

"C'est vaguement prétentieux." Fut le jugement sans appel de Trubel. Monroe comme Hank ricanèrent, laissant à Nick et Rosalee la tâche de s'indigner. Sur ces entrefaites, ils entendirent un bruit de cavalcade en approche, et avant qu'ils n'aient pu se demander se qui se passait, un groupe d'enfants, tous autour du même âge, surgit d'un coude du couloir avant de se précipiter vers eux. Monroe et Rosalee sursautèrent avant de les fixer avec un mélange de surprise et de quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Il y avaient cinq enfants, Sans doute des triplés et une paire de jumeaux; tous se ressemblaient étonnamment et étaient habillé de la même façon. Et surtout, tous étaient toujours en mouvement.

"Vous êtes la suite du bâtard?" lança une petite voix impétueuse. Nick, même avec son audition amélioré, n'aurait su dire lequel avait parlé.

"Vous êtes les américains?"

"Vous voulez voir le palais?!"

Nick cligna lentement les yeux, et se devinant ambassadeur informel du groupe, pris la parole.

"Euh oui, nous sommes les américains."

"Venez voir le château! La visite! La visite! La visite!" Les enfants se mirent à leur tourner autour sans cesser de scander.

"Okay okay…"

"Youpi!"

Le plus agile des enfants attrapa la main du grimm et le tira derrière lui avec une vigueur surprenante; il n'eut pas d'autre choix que suivre, et le reste des enfants s'assurant que le reste du groupe n'était pas à la traîne.

Ils quittèrent le couloir pour un autre, puis une porte qui ouvrait sur un corridor monumental qui était fermé d'une porte bien trop grande pour le confort du Grimm, toujours remorqué par un (une?) petit prince (princesse?) français. Un homme en uniforme ouvrit la porte devant l'étrange cortège et trois autres se glissèrent silencieusement à leur suite tandis que les gamins les escortaient à travers une cours vers un portail qui s'ouvrit automatiquement devant eux, et Nick commençait a vraiment se demander ce qu'était cette histoire avant de voir que de l'autre côté de la rue se dressait un autre palais, visiblement plus vieux, et sur la haute clôture duquel se trouvait un large panneau orné d'une représentation à l'aquarelle de ce dernier, et de haute lettres d'or indiquait "Vieux Versailles" et en dessous, légèrement plus petit, "musée royal et national" et il n'en comprenait pas un mot mais il devinait que c'était là où allait se dérouler la fameuse visite. Son guide le traina jusqu'au passage clouté, vérifia qu'ils pouvaient passer et reprit vaillamment son remorquage de grimm, lui faisant longer la clôture jusqu'à un haut portail de fer forgé qui ouvrait sur un parc immense; Nick pouvait apercevoir une fontaine grande comme une piscine, ornée de statues. Il ne put s'empêcher de ralentir, et le petit monstre accroché à sa main tira plus fort.

"Non! Le parc c'est nul et plein de touristes! Il faut faire le château!"

"Okay, okay…!"

Le grimm regarda par dessus son épaule avec une pointe de désespoir, et constata que ses amis étaient toujours conduit par les quatre autres enfants avec une expertises louable. Les petits royaux de France savaient visiblement gérer les adultes avec art malgré leur jeune âge. Ils furent entraîné vers une porte du château, qui était fermée. Un des adultes qui les escortaient vint la déverrouiller et s'inclina en la tenant ouverte; Nick put apercevoir un sourire sur son visage en passant devant lui.

L'intérieur du palais était silencieux et plongé dans la pénombre par d'épais rideaux. Le chef du groupe des enfants se lança dans une récitation de l'histoire de la pièce, de ses murs peints aux meubles abrités derrière un épais cordon de velours; le petit prince (princesse? Nick aurait été incapable de dire) semblait plein d'un savoir inépuisable qui se déversait hors de son petit corps comme un torrent aussi impétueux que sa personnalité. Les trois serviteurs, rompu à l'exercice, s'occupait d'ouvrir et fermer portes et rideaux pour assurer la fluidité de la visite. Le petit groupe eu vite la tête qui tournait; les dates et les noms se mélangeaient, et Monroe ne pu s'empêcher de marmonner que numéroter ses rois étaient un bon moyen de les confondre. Heureusement pour lui, les royaux présent semblaient trouver cette remarque hilarante. La visite, qui aurait pu être fascinante, était menée au pas de courses par la portée royale, et il semblaient aux pauvres américains qu'elle avait duré à la fois dix minutes et dix heures lorsqu'ils complétèrent la boucle et se retrouvèrent à nouveau dehors sous le soleil d'une fin d'après midi française. Les petits monstres semblaient s'être un peu calmé; peut-être qu'ils commençaient à manquer d'énergie. Nick en était reconnaissant. Il commençait à avoir mal au bras, à force de se faire traîner partout. L'un des membres de leur escorte prit la parole d'une voix respectueuse.

"Il est bientôt l'heure de la collation, vos majesté."

L'idée de la nourriture sembla remonter les ardeurs de la portée royale, qui se remit à conduire leurs victimes d'une main de fer, cette fois vers le château moderne. Ils traversèrent encore plus de larges couloirs et arrivèrent dans une salle de taille plus que généreuse, dans laquelle était installé un grand salon artistiquement moderne, organisé autour d'une immense table basse couvertes de victuailles. Les seuls éléments incongru dans ce décor élégant étaient les signes évident de la présence d'enfants en bas âges: coussins coloré au sol, tasses et couverts en plastiques sur la table basse et des jouets éparpillés un peu partout. Dans la pièce se trouvait déjà trois femmes entre trente et quarante ans, ayant un air de famille frappant avec les petits monstres. L'instinct aiguisé de Nick supposa qu'il s'agissait de leur mère et de ses soeurs. Elles se redressèrent à leur arrivée, et les serviteurs qui les avaient accompagné s'arrêtèrent respectueusement de chaque côté de la porte en s'inclinant. L'une d'entre elle leur adressa un sourire devant leur air vaguement hagard.

"Bonjour à vous. Je suis Laurence, la femme de Louis-Philippe, Et voici mes soeurs, Adélaide et Édith."

La reine avait un accent français prononcé, mais plaisant, sans doute matinée d'un autre langage que le grimm n'était pas sur de pouvoir cerner. Nick appela à lui le peu qu'il savait de l'étiquette et s'inclina maladroitement.

"Vos Altesses."

Le reste du groupe l'imita avec un temps de retard, marmonnant. La portée royale les abandonnant pour se ruer vers la table basse, s'arrêtant à quelques pas en fixant leur mère, vibrant presque d'excitation. Elle les toisa avec sévérité.

"Vous êtes vous présentés auprès de nos invités?"

Il y eu un petit silence pesant, et les enfants pivotèrent vivement sur leur talons pour faire face aux américains.

"Nous sommes André-"

"-Lucille-"

"-Clémence-"

"-Alphonse-"

"-Louis-"

"-Josephine!"

La petite troupe s'inclina, et sans laisser le temps à Nick et ses amis de répondre, se précipitèrent vers leur mère et ses soeurs; visiblement rompues à l'exercice, les trois femmes dégainèrent des linguettes nettoyantes et essuyèrent les mains des enfants, leur frottant le museau lorsqu'elles en avaient l'occasion. L'une des deux soeurs leva la tête vers le petit groupe d'américains, resté près de la porte sans oser s'avancer dans la pièce, et leur sourit avec indulgence.

"Venez, installez-vous. Louis-Phillipe et votre prince ne devraient pas tarder à nous rejoindre."

Ils suivirent l'injonction de la soeur de la reine et virent se répartir dans les canapés, enjambant les coussins et jouets avec précaution.


	63. Le goûter Royal

Trubel tira Eve avec elle; Monroe et Rosalee s'installant avec elles, laissant au trois policiers le soin de s'asseoir ensemble. La grimm inspecta le contenu de la table basse, et se serait servie si Eve ne l'avait pas retenue d'un geste aussi rapide que discret. La portée royale était déjà en train de s'en mettre plein la panse, mais Trubel avait dépassé l'âge de ce genre de passe-droit, à sa grande frustration. La soeur de la reine, cependant, avait raison; ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une porte au fond de la pièce ne s'ouvre, laissant passer un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui paraissait petit à côté du Capitaine mais se tenait très droit dans son costume. Meisner se glissa discrètement vers le reste des américains, se postant derrière le fauteuil le plus proche d'eux et surveillant la pièce. A l'arrivée du roi, la portée royale se désintéressa de leur assiettes pour courir vers lui avec des piaillements enthousiastes. L'un des jumeau, Josephine, manqua de rebondir dans les jambes du Renard dans sa hâte d'escalader son père. Le Capitaine la rattrapa, et suivant une rapide instruction donné par le roi en français, souleva la petite fille pour la poser sur les épaules de Louis-Philippe, qui avait déjà son jumeau dans les bras, un triplé sur chaque jambes et le dernier accroché à la taille comme un petit singe. Le chargement ne semblait pas l'empêcher d'avancer, et le semi zauberbiest marcha avec déférence un pas derrière lui tandis que le père et ses enfants avaient une conversation animée en français. La reine les regardait en souriant; l'une de ses soeur profita de la distraction pour attraper quelques macarons, se les glissant dans la bouche avec un clin d'oeil complice à Trubel, avant de lui tendre l'assiette. La grimm en enfourna deux en la remerciant dans un murmure plein d'effusion. Monroe ouvrait des yeux comme des soucoupes, ne sachant pas très bien comment se comporter. Le roi fini par atteindre le canapé où était assise sa femme et entreprit de se libérer de ses enfants. Les triplés retournèrent à leur assiettes, les jumeaux préférant escalader le canapé pour se blottir de chaque côté de leur mère, confortablement pris en sandwich entre elle et ses soeurs. Louis-Phillipe fit un extravagant baisemain à sa chère et tendre, qui gloussa en roulant des yeux, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, étirant ses jambes devant lui. Renard l'imitant, sans aller jusqu'à l'étirement de jambes; peut-être parce qu'il aurait atteint la table basse.

"Je vous en prie, mangez." Dit benoîtement Louis-Phillippe avant de se plonger dans la contemplation du menu du jour. Il prit une assiette et commença à la remplir, "C'est une terrible habitude de goûter, mais Laurence en avait assez de me voir puiser dans les plats de nos enfants."

Ne sachant pas très bien comment répondre à ça, le petit groupe décida de se servir à leur tour, piochant dans l'assortiment avec un rien d'hésitation. Trubel, peu regardante, empila un peu de tout dans son plat avant de se renfoncer dans le sofa, mordant dans une pâtisserie parsemée d'éclat de sucre. Elle mâcha pensivement, avala posément, et se tourna vers Eve en brandissant l'autre moitié.

"C'est quoi ça en fait?"

L'ancienne vétérinaire examina l'offrande d'un air vaguement critique.

"Une chouquette."

"Chou-kette? Mkay. C'est cool."

Le roi gloussa; il avait garni son assiette d'un nombre respectable de ces petits choux. Renard, qui avait préféré se servir un café, ne fit aucun commentaire. Royauté comme invités se concentrèrent sur la nourriture, que ce soit pour la manger où pour demander ce que certaines spécialités étaient, exactement. Les festivités furent interrompue par l'entrée d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, ressemblant fortement au monarque français, qui traversa la salle d'un pas vif avant de venir se planter devant le roi et le semi-zauberbiest.

"Vous m'avez fait demandé?"

Le roi s'essuya rapidement la bouche et posa son assiette.

"Sean, voici ma soeur, Maude."

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer."

La princesse esquissa une révérence rapide, avant de croiser les bras, reportant son regard sur son frère.

"Donc?"

"Nous parlions de mon neveu."

Maude jeta délibérément un regard circulaire autour d'elle, s'attardant sur la portée royale, chaque enfant dans un état plus ou moins avancé de somnolence. Louis -Philippe s'extrayait de son fauteuil, et, attrapant son assiette avec un rapide regard rusé vers la reine, fit signe Renard de le suivre. Le capitaine se leva à son tour, faisant signe aux américains de leur emboîter le pas. Ils quittèrent le salon pour une salle adjacente, donc l'attraction principale était une longue table de chêne massif et ses chaises assortie. Le roi haussa les sourcils en voyant qu'ils avaient suivi, mais leur fit gracieusement signe de s'asseoir avant de le faire lui-même, Maude s'appropriant la chaise à sa gauche d'un air vaguement réprobateur; Nick n'aurait pas su dire si c'était à cause des pâtisseries ou à cause d'eux.

"Pourquoi diable as-tu parlé de mon fils au bâtard autrichien?"*

"Il semblerait que son altesse royale votre frère a négligé de vous donner la raison de ma présence ici."* répondit calmement Renard, profitant du fait que Louis-Philippe avait la bouche pleine. Maude pinça les lèvres. Le roi déglutit et prit la parole avec autant de dignité que possible.

"J'y venais. Maude, ma chère, Sean Renard affirme avoir été reconnu par son père, feu le Roi Frédéric, durant son récent voyage au États-Unis. Son droit au trône est incontestable, dans ce cas."

"Je suppose que tu as vérifié ses dires."

"Bien entendu."

La princesse française évalua le semi-zauberbiest du regard; elle ne semblait pas particulièrement impressionnée.

"Je vois," elle décroisa les bras pour pianoter sur la table, reportant à nouveau son regard vers son frère, "Je suppose que tout le monde présent dans cette pièce est tenu au secret*, n'est-ce pas?"

"Cela va de soi."

"Mh. Très bien," elle fixa Renard d'un air peu amène, "dans ce cas je servirait d'intermédiaire entre mon fils et vous."

"Je vous remercie."

"Nous verrons ça," elle reprit son pianotement, son attention désormais toute entière sur le semi-zauberbiest, "Comment comptez vous déposer Victor?"

"Légalement."

"Ça n'arrivera pas."

"Pardon?"

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez imaginé, de l'autre côté de l'océan," elle se pencha vers lui, "mais Victor fera assassiner sa noblesse un par un plutôt que de descendre du trône. Il a déjà commencé."

Renard plissa légèrement les yeux, digérant l'information; heureusement, il avait un plan de rechange.

"Dans ce cas nous lui retournerons la politesse."

Nick déglutit difficilement; mais la soeur du prince eut son premier sourire de la soirée.

"Je commençait à me demander si votre réputation était usurpée."

Renard inclina galamment la tête. La princesse posa ses coudes sur la table, se penchant vers lui.

"Je demanderait à mon fils d'étudier la question," elle jeta un rapide regard à son frère, "j'ai déjà des rapports qui pourrai vous intéresser…?"

Louis-Philippe hocha la tête, souriant à sa soeur. Elle se leva et pris congé, s'inclina plus volontiers qu'à son arrivée. Louis-Philippe balaya le petit groupe du regard.

"Je me doute que vous devez être fatigués. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté la visite de mes enfants. Le dîner est servi à 21h, d'ici là, la maison est à vous."

Renard le remercia et le roi s'éclipsa. Monroe fixa le semi-zauberbiest avant de prendre la parole d'une voix étouffée.

"… J'ai rien compris."

"Compréhensible," lui répondit l'ancien capitaine de police avec amabilité, "j'avais oublié que la particularité de la royauté française n'était pas de notoriété publique."

"Et…?" l'encouragea le blutbad d'un air vaguement crispé.

"Ils sont wesen."

"Oh."

"Comment ça?" demanda Wu d'un air si surpris qu'il en était presque comique.

"La légende veux qu'un saint ait fait du roi le berger de la nation." Lui répondit Renard avec un sourire en coin. Nick trouvait cette expression absolument horripilante.

"Dans ce cas pourquoi le stigmate à votre propos?"

Le semi-zauberbiest tourna son attention vers lui.

"Les insultes à mon égard ici souligne mon illégitimité, pas mon héritage mixte. Ce préjugé est surtout venu de la femme de Frédéric, et de la Famille d'Angleterre. Ces derniers serait devenu Kehrseites avec Victoria."

Meisner s'incrusta sans vergogne dans la conversation.

"J'aurais cru que Victor serait raisonnable."

"Je le pensait plus raisonnable qu'Eric." Lui répondit Renard avec sincérité.

"Éric, c'est celui qui a tenté de kidnapper Nick?" demanda Eve, faisant presque sursauter Monroe.

"Exact."

"Celui que vous avez fait tuer."

Le semi zauberbiest haussa les épaules.

"L'attentat a été revendiqué par la résistance."

Meisner eu un sourire de requin.

"Je parie qu'il ne s'y attendait pas."

"Il aurait dû." répliqua l'ancien capitaine d'un ton égal, "Mais Éric a toujours eu du mal à comprendre que les gens ne sont pas des choses."

Nick rumina sur cette dernière phrase, le regard dans le vide et les sourcils froncés. Son réflexe, mesquin, aurait été de dire que c'était là un trait familial. Mais après les évènements de l'année précédente… l'attaque lui semblait injustifiée. Hank lui jeta un regard en coin, semblant deviner ses pensées. Meisner se mit à marcher de long en large.

"Je vais avoir besoin de ces rapports, et de me rapprocher de la résistance."

"Je préférerait que vous vous en occupiez."

Le mercenaire s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher.

"Pardon?"

"Devoir le trône à la Résistance me semble malavisé. Je ne suis pas exactement sans défense, ici."

Le regard de Meisner balaya le petit groupe assit à la table, les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractant et se décontractant.

"… Je vois ça."

"Ils ont récupéré le Capitaine- le prince," se corrigea Eve, "Lors de son infiltration au sein de Black Claw. Et je suis là."

Le coup sembla porter; le mercenaire serra un peu plus les dents mais resta silencieux. Trubel fronça les sourcils en fixant l'hexenbiest, qui avait conservé son expression neutre habituelle. Le regard de Wu passa rapidement de Meisner à l'ancienne vétérinaire, et il décida d'intervenir.

"Ça ne nous ferait pas de mal d'avoir une petit rafraîchissement sur le comment du travail de garde du corps. Je ne crois pas que Nick en ait jamais fait."

"C'est vrai…" dit le grimm d'un ton incertain, "jamais eu l'opportunité."

"T'es pas assez grand." Lui dit Hank d'un ton léger. Le grimm lui décocha un regard noir, mais la blague avait fait son oeuvre. Renard se leva en lissant sa veste d'un geste inconscient.

"Je pense qu'un peu de repos nous fera du bien. Nous partagerons le dîner de la famille royale et la portée sera en forme."

Wu ne put s'empêcher de grogner, mais Trubel semblait ravie de passer plus de temps avec les petits monstres. Ils retrouvèrent leur quartiers, chacun allant s'écrouler en privé.

*En français dans le texte.


	64. Plans

Le dîner se passa sans accrocs, si l'on ne comptait pas la crise de nerf de l'un des jumeaux; visiblement, l'excitation de la journée avaient rendu les plus jeunes irritables. Maude mangea avec eux, et glissa un dossier à Renard à la fin du dîner. Le prince pris le temps de la remercier avant de le transmettre à son garde du corps sans même l'ouvrir. Le roi invita Renard pour un digestif, et la reine et ses soeurs partirent coucher les enfants, laissant le reste des américains désoeuvrés. Trubel prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha d'un des domestique pour lui demander où était la télévision, dans cette baraque. Le domestique les guida poliment vers un salon, lui confia la télécommande et s'éclipsa, laissant la jeune femme se dépêtrer avec la télévision française. Rosalee et Monroe décidèrent de rattraper le serviteur pour se faire guider vers leur quartier, laissant le trio de policiers avec la grimm et Eve, qui semblait avait décider de suivre Trubel pour le moment. La jeune femme se laissa tomber dans un canapé en zappant mollement, rattrapée par le jet-lag.

"Quelqu'un parle français ici?"

Wu vint lui prendre la télécommande, trouvant rapidement le menu.

"Ils ont bien le satellite…"

Hank roula des yeux en s'asseyant à son tour.

"On a quand même pas traversé l'atlantique pour regarder Fox new…"

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais mettre!" protesta le philippin, outré. Nick regarda son petit monde en souriant, amusé. Il se posa dans un fauteuil beaucoup trop confortable et se retrouva à somnoler sur fond de dispute sur le programme télé. Après une heure de ce régime, même Eve s'avoua vaincue par la fatigue et secoua Trubel, qui ronflait légèrement à côté d'elle, et ils entreprirent de retrouver leur quartier. Une ou deux indications plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, après un copieux petit déjeuner, Renard les réunit dans la même pièce que la fois précédente, mais seulement après que la potée royale ne lui ait arraché la promesse de leur participation à la sortie au parc de l'après-midi.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la vaste table en chêne, le dossier confié par la soeur du Roi posé sur la table pour ceux qui voudraient le consulter. Eve l'attrapa d'un geste vif de serpent et se plongea dans sa lecture. Meisner avait passé la nuit à lire ces rapports , écrit par le neveu du roi infiltré au sein du verrat, et n'était pas exactement optimiste.

"Je vais avoir besoin de temps."

"Temps que nous n'avons sans doute pas," enchaîna Renard, "La France a ses espions en Autriche, mais l'inverse est aussi vrai, et je- nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de donner l'impression de rester inactifs à la cours de Louis-Philippe."

Nick se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu alors?"

L'ancien capitaine de police prit une discrète inspiration.

"Nous rendre à la cours d'Autriche pour exprimer mon intention de faire valoir mon droit au trône."

Comme il s'y attendait, il y eu un petit silence. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne leur avait pas dit et répété pourtant. Monroe fut le premier à briser le silence, d'un air vaguement ahuri.

"Mec, okay, mais comment vous comptez faire ça exactement?"

"Contacter Victor officiellement et dans les formes pour lui faire savoir que j'ai à lui parler, ce dont il se doute déjà, même s'il ne sait sans doute pas exactement pourquoi; je n'ai donné ma raison qu'à Louis-Philippe et maintenant sa soeur."

"Okay…"

Nick se frotta les yeux avant de poser ses mains à plat sur la table.

"Je ne suis pas sur de tout comprendre, mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée de vous expliquer ici. Comme vous l'avez dit, il y a des espions des deux côtés."

Renard sourit, ressemblant tellement à son patronyme qu'on aurait pu le croire fuchsbau.

"Nous en parlerons plus tard, ne vous en faites pas."

Nick ne put se retenir de plisser les yeux avec suspicions, mais il accepta cette réponse. Wu décida d'enchaîner.

"Donc, une fois qu'on est dans la geule du loup, c'est quoi le plan?"

"Présenter devant la cours de Victor mon droit au trône, et mettre sa destitution au vote, comme j'y ai le droit. Il y aura sans doute un moment de scandale," l'ancien capitaine souriait toujours, ayant visiblement hâte de votre l'expression de son cousin lorsqu'il présentera ses exigences, "et Victor exigera que je justifie mon droit," avant que quiconque ne puisse sauter sur l'occasion, il ajouta," ce que je peux faire facilement, et ils nous sera demandé de nous retirer de la cours le temps que le processus se mette en place. Ce sera à ce moment que Victor tentera sans doute de ma tuer, donc nous reviendrons temporairement en France."

"Ce qui fera savoir aux autres familles royale que vous avez déjà commencé à forger des alliances." Remarqua Eve.

"Et jettera une toute autre lumière sur ma présence ici maintenant, oui. Nous ne sommes pas exactement en train de nous faire de nouveaux ennemis, cela dit."

Meisner eu un sourire amusé, roulant des yeux en entendant le ton presque distrait du semi-zauberbiest quand il dit cela.

"Désolé de revenir toujours sur la même chose," commença Hank, "mais nous pouvons vraiment juste arriver en Autriche comme ça?"

"Non," admit Renard, "mais j'ai d'ors et déjà demandé à Victor de me recevoir, et je sais qu'il le fera, surtout si Nick m'accompagne."

"Et pourquoi ça?"

"Parce qu'il pense que je viens me venger-"

"Et pense pouvoir se débarrasser de vous pour de bon." Compléta Nick à sa place.

"Victor s'est toujours pensé plus intelligent qu'il ne l'était." Conclu l'ancien capitaine avec un demi sourire. Nick se retint de soupirer, se sentant pris dans les filets d'une dispute qui avait du commencer en maternelle. Au moins il ne se sentirait pas coupable d'intervenir si tout cela montait à la tête du semi-zauberbiest.

"En attendant, c'est nous qui nous rendons vulnérable." Fit remarqué Eve d'un ton dépourvu d'inflexion. Renard inclina la tête dans sa direction.

"J'en suis conscient. Il s'agit de prendre l'initiative. L'ensemble des familles royale d'Europe, et sans doute d'ailleurs, a le regard fixé sur nos fait et gestes."

"Donc on fait du spectacle?" Hank ne semblait pas totalement convaincu.

"C'est l'idée oui." Renard se renfonça dans son fauteuil, "nous devons faire impression."

Il y eut un petit silence.

"Vous voulez vraiment que je viennes?" demandant Monroe d'un air pour le moins incertain. Rosalee n'arriva pas à ravaler son sourire et lui tapota le bras avec affection. Le semi-zauberbiest leva un sourcil amusé.

"Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir. En fait, si vous ne pensez pas pouvoir supporter les ronds de jambes, je préférerait que vous vous absteniez."

Le blutbad rumina cette réponse, les sourcils froncés.

"J'viens pas." Décida Trubel, croisant les bras. "J'ferait un 'incident diplomatique'", elle jeta un rapide regard à Meisner pour s'assurer qu'elle avait choisi le bon terme, "et on se fera virer d'Autriche avant même de mettre en place votre plan."

Renard sourit.

"Dans ce cas, nous vous confions les français."

Trubel lui rendit son sourire, et Meisner sentit monter la migraine. Eve reprit la parole.

"Je pense que Nick et moi devons venir, et Meisner ne doit pas se présenter."

"Je ne comptais pas apparaître officiellement," répondit le mercenaire, "mes liens avec la résistances sont un peu trop connu en Autriche."

"C'est pour cela que je reprendrait votre rôle de garde du corps."

"Ça me va," répondit Renard d'un ton égal. Il se tourna vers le Grimm, "Nick?"

"Je viens, bien sur. Nous faisons front."Quelque chose passa sur le visage d'Eve, mais il aurait eu du mal à deviner quoi, exactement. Le grimm se tourna vers ses deux ex-collègues.

"Wu? Hank?"

"Ça pourrait être drôle," lui répondit le philippin avec un sourire de chat. Nick se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, se passant une main sur la barbe, avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler ses idées, Wu enchaîna, "comme garde du corps de Nick. J'veux dire, on peut pas tous avoir Eve."

"Il n'y en a qu'une." Répondit intéressée, d'un ton tellement plat que le reste du groupe aurait été incapable de dire si c'était une blague. Si c'en était une?

"Ce serait notre ambassade alors. Nick, Hank, Wu, Eve et moi." Même si ce n'était pas exactement une question, le ton du semi-zauberbiest était vaguement interrogateur, laissant la porte ouverte. Rosalee hocha la tête.

"Je ne pense pas que La famille royale Française apprécie de tous nous laisser partir et revenir comme ça, mais s'ils seraient poli à ce propos. Et si Trubel reste avec nous, nous ne craignons pas grand choses."

Monroe se frotta le bras.

"Qu'est-qu'on fera, en attendant?"

"Tissez des liens ici." La réponse de Renard fut rapide, et sincère. "Avec la cours, ceux qu'ils appellent "les petits gens"*."

La fuchsbau hocha pensivement la tête, se doutant de la raison pour laquelle Renard les encourageait à faire ça.

"Et si la portée royale nous apprécie…"

"Ne vous laissez pas enrôler dans du babysitting." Lui répondit le semi-zauberbiest avec un sourire amusé. Elle secoua la tête en riant.

"Ça serait un bon exercice, mais ne vous en faite pas."

Monroe fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre le sous-entendu et de regarder sa chère et tendre avec de grands yeux. Elle lui tapota le bras.

"Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite."

"Non… ah bah non."

Le blutbad semblait tout de même tout retourné. Eve recentra le débat.

"Je suppose que nous allons devoir faire impression?"

"Vous supposez bien."

L'ancienne vétérinaire eu un sourire en coin aussi soudain que court qui fit flotter des papillons dans l'estomac de Nick.

"Qu'est ce que vous entendez par 'faire impression'? Arriver avec des feux d'artifices?"

"Quelque chose d'un peu plus sobre."

Le philippin ricana, avant de réaliser quelque chose.

"… Je vais devoir porter un costume?"

"Très probablement," répondit Renard avec une expression soigneusement lisse, "dois-je en déduire que vous n'avez pas emmené ce qu'il fallait?"

"Capitaine, j'ai jamais eu de costume. J'ai fait le bal du lycée en t-shirt."

"Étrangement, je ne suis pas surpris."

"On fait quoi alors?"

"Louis-Philippe sera sans doute assez généreux pour nous prêter un tailleur. Il ne faudrait pas arriver dans quelque chose de démodé."

Hank pinça les lèvres.

"Capitaine, sauf votre respect, on dirait que vous vous amusez beaucoup."

"Hank, je ne suis plus votre capitaine." Répondit sereinement Renard, qui ne commenta pas le reste de la remarque de l'afro-américain, "J'irai lui demander quand nous aurons fini."

Meisner profita de la pause dans la conversation.

"Je passerai par mes propres canaux pour arriver en Autriche et profiter de la confusion de votre entrée. Est-ce que je dois contacter l'espion français?"

"Si vous le croisez, vous pouvez vous identifier. Sinon, ne mettons pas tout nos oeufs dans le même panier."

Le mercenaire hocha la tête.

"Quand-est-ce que votre mère reviens en Europe?"

"Si je me souviens bien, elle m'a dit que ce serait le cas quand j'aurais fini de brûler les affaires de la femme de Frédéric."

Meisner se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête pour se retenir d'éclater de rire devant l'expression parfaitement impassible de Renard lorsqu'il lui répondit. Le groupe décida que c'était un bon moment pour terminer cette réunion et se dispersèrent dans le château, l'ancien capitaine partant demander audience auprès du roi pour leur problèmes vestimentaire.


	65. L'Autriche

Après le déjeuner, ils se retrouvèrent entouré par la portée Royale, Renard et Meisner faisait cette fois partie du voyage. Les enfants se montèrent un peu mieux élevés et n'attrapèrent personne par la main pour les tirer derrière eux, et deux serviteurs armés de sacoches, en plus des gardes du corps des enfants, participaient à la sortie. Il traversèrent la rue pour se rendre dans le parc du vieux Versailles, passant sous les arbres pour s'installer dans un coin plus tranquille. Les sacoches furent ouvertes et les jouets passèrent de main en main, pour être promptement laissé tomber lorsque Lucille, qui semblait être la chef de meute, poussa vigoureusement Renard en criant:

"Chat! C'est toi qui y est!"

Avant de s'enfuir aussi vite que lui permettait ses petites jambes. Il y eu un léger moment de flottement de la part du semi-zauberbiest, pour le moins surpris par ce développement, que les enfants mirent à profit pour s'éparpiller en poussant des cris excités. L'ancien capitaine esquissa un sourire amusé et se lança dans un petit jogging derrière eux, avant de se rendre compte qu'il allait devoir s'y mettre un peu plus sérieusement; les petits monstres étaient rapides. Il finit par mettre la main sur Alphonse, qui protesta vigoureusement avant d'être reposé au sol. Renard ne le laissa pas avoir par le petit monstre essayant de lui redonner le rôle du chat et le gamin parti comme une flèche derrière ses frères et soeurs tandis que le semi-zauberbiest rejoignait ses co-conspirateurs. Wu souriait largement, mais retint in-extremis son commentaire. Nick, quand à lui, était concentré sur l'objectif.

"Donc, votre droit au trône?"

"Comme je vous l'avait expliqué, reconnaître un bâtard n'est pas exactement du jamais vu."

"Mais Frédéric…"

"Se serait plutôt coupé le bras plutôt que de me reconnaître. Ce n'était pas moi qui l'intéressait, c'était Diana."

"Pourquoi? Elle est tout aussi wesen que vous. Si ce n'est pas plus."

"Les Kronenberg ont un problème de fertilité. Victor est stérile, mais il n'est pas le premier."

"… Il voulait Diana pour renouveler sa lignée?"

"Exact." le visage du semi zauberbiest était froid tandis qu'il exposait ce fait. Il enchaîna, "Les documents de reconnaissance sont authentique, avec quelques détails modifié, bien entendu."

Wu fronça les sourcils.

"Mais il faut pas genre un sceau ou je ne sait quoi?"

Le semi zauberbiest lui sourit et releva la main, attrapant les rayon du soleil d'après-midi sur la chevalière que les anciens policiers avait toujours vu à son doigt. Wu inspira entre ses dents.

"Vous l'aviez pendant tout ce temps? Mais votre père…?"

"Une imitation, faite après que l'original ait disparu."

"Alors c'était bien vous," remarqua Meisner d'un ton désinvolte, "Éric a porté le chapeau pendant très longtemps."

Renard eu un sourire carnassier.

"C'était le but."

Rosalee et Monroe échangèrent un regard avant de reporter fermement leur attention sur la portée royale.

"Vous étiez un sale gosse alors?" Demanda Hank avec un sourire amusé. A sa surprise, le sourire de son ancien capitaine disparu et il paru presque gêné.

"Pas vraiment. C'est une longue histoire."

Sentant un moment embarrassant, Wu commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais un regard de Renard lui cloua le bec. Le philippin grommela mais se tint coi.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'épiloguer; la portée royale leur tomba dessus en poussant des cris, et ils se retrouvèrent entraîné dans une jeu de 1,2,3 soleil, hormis Eve, qui alla stoiquement attendre à côté de Meisner et des autres garde du corps d'un air vaguement amusé. Quand ils réussirent à suffisamment épuiser les enfants pour rentrer, le soleil était presque couché. Au dîner, Louis-Philippe glissa à Renard qu'il avait pris la liberté de leur arranger un rendez-vous avec son tailleur; après tout, il voulait parler à Victor au plus tôt.

Renard emmena ses anciens flics avec lui chez le tailleur; Eve lui avait indiqué qu'elle avait ce qu'il fallait, et il avait choisi de la croire. Il s'occupa de re-contacter Victor, et reçue une invitation officielle à sa court une semaine plus tard, ce qui aurait été un problème si Louis-Philippe n'avait pas glissé un mot à son excellent tailleur. Le roi confirma nonchalamment à l'ancien capitaine que ce genre de tactiques étaient typique du roi d'Autriche, peu avant leur départ pour la réception que donnait Victor pour recevoir son cousin; comme Renard s'y attendait, le roi avait décidé d'en faire une grande affaire, et "voulait le féliciter de son travail avec le conseil wesen". Meisner avait bien rit en entendant ça. Ils prirent l'avion le matin du jour prévu, laissant la famille royale française sous la garde de Trubel, Monroe et Rosalee. Avec un peu de chance cette dernière limiterait les dégâts. Nick était nerveux; cette histoire sentait le piège. Il fit part de son sentiment à Renard, qui haussa les épaules.

"C'est très probablement un piège, mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est un acte politique."

"Je déteste la politique."

"Ça on le savait," dis joyeusement Wu, s'incrustant dans la conversation, "donc on a un plan pour s'en sortir?"

"Cette réception est extrêmement publique; faites un scandale si l'on essaye de vous traîner quelque part."

Hank fronça les sourcils.

"Cap- votre majesté," l'afro-américain fit la moue, peu habité à ce nouveau titre qu'il devait employer, "ça ne me parait pas très solide quand même."

"Ça ne l'est pas, mais je doute qu'il y est moyen de faire mieux."

"Super…" Conclut le grimm, de moins en moins motivé. Il atterrirent sans incident à l'aéroport de Vienne-Schwecha et furent accueilli un quatuor d'agents du Verrat; l'un d'entre avait un visage irrésistiblement familier.

"Monsieur Renard, nous sommes prêt à vous accompagner au château…"

"Non," contra tranquillement le semi-zauberbiest, qui toisa celui qui venait de parler, "nous avons réservé des chambres d'hôtel, je suis certain que Victor comprendra. Vous êtes libre de nous y accompagner."

Hank et Wu se chargèrent de leur quelques bagages; ils n'avaient pas prévu de passer la nuit à Vienne et n'avaient guère emmené que de quoi se changer pour la réception. Nick était mal à l'aise de devoir laisser ainsi ses affaires à ses amis, mais il savait que cela faisait partie de la mascarade du protocole. Renard prit la tête et les guida vers la sortie de l'aéroport, hélant un taxi pendant que les agents du Verrat se précipitaient derrière eux. Une voiture s'arrêta devant le semi-zauberbiest et en quelques minutes ils partaient à l'hôtel, le verrat sur leur talons. Une fois arrivé sur place, ils prirent possession du salon attenant à la suite de Renard, et celui-ci ferma sa porte au nez du verrat avec une jubilation qu'il ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler.

"Premier piège évité?" demanda Wu d'un air vaguement dubitatif.

"Sans doute," Fut la réponse de Renard, qui roula des épaules en retenant un soupir, "nous avons quelques heures avant de devoir repartir pour le château."

"Il serait plus sage de manger ici." Fit remarquer Eve, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche du voyage. Les hommes durent en convenir, et se résoudre à utiliser le room service, une grande souffrance, surtout pour Wu qui fit un vaillant efforts pour essayer le plus de plats possible. Renard toucha à peine à sa propre assiette, occupé par les derniers préparatifs; tout garder pour la dernière minute lui avait permit d'être certain que Victor ne pouvait pas y fourrer son nez. L'heure du départ approchant, il envoya tout le monde se changer. Nick arriva le dernier, n'ayant pas voulu appeler à l'aide pour s'occuper de son noeud de cravate. Il pensait avoir été audacieux en choisissant de porter un vert très sombre plutôt que du noir, mais il n'aurait pas du sous-estimer ses amis… Et le capitaine. Le costume de Hank était coupé dans un tissu chatoyant très sombre, rappelant une nappe de pétrole; à chaque mouvement il semblait d'une nuance différente. Wu, plus simplement, portait une chemise écarlate sous son costume noir à la coupe ample, et lui sourit de toute ses dents. Nick secoua la tête sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Renard, quand à lui, portait un costume crème à la coupe italienne, avec une chemise et une cravate d'un bleu presque noir, créant un contraste saisissant. Le grimm déglutit bruyamment en voyant Eve. Elle était en cuir noir de la tête aux pieds, les cheveux tirés en arrière. Des mots tel que "féline" "élégante" "dangereuse" et surtout "sexy" lui virent à l'esprit, et il se détourna précipitamment avant que le rouge ne lui monte au visage. Ce qui lui fit manquer le sourire en coin de l'hexenbiest. L'ancien capitaine observa ses trois anciens flic d'un oeil critique, ne pouvait retenir un sourire amusé.

"Vous êtes bariolé tout les trois."

"Vous avez dit qu'on devait faire impression," lui répondit Wu d'un air hautain, "on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a." Hank ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner. Le semi-zauberbiest ne se laissa pas démonter.

"J'apprécie beaucoup vos efforts. Tout le monde est prêt?"

Ils hochèrent la tête, et l'ancien capitaine alla ouvrir la porte, trouvant derrière des membres du verrat à la patience bien entamée.

"Notre limousine sera là dans quelques minutes. Nous apprécions votre travail d'escorte, messieurs."

Le chef de bande ravala ce qu'il allait dire et se contenta d'un sec hochement de tête. Le petit groupe, dûment encadré par les hunjeagers, descendirent dans l'atrium et montèrent dans la limousine que Renard avait louée à la dernière minute, et ils rejoignirent la réception donné par Victor avec un retard protocolaire d'une quinzaine de minutes; quand à faire sensation, autant y aller jusqu'au bout. La limousine passa l'impressionnant portail et se gara majestueusement au bas des marches de l'entrée. Renard jeta un regard à Nick et au autres;

"Prêt?"

Wu déglutit difficilement, mais Nick hocha la tête avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de se raviser. Le chauffeur de la voiture ouvrit la porte et Eve se glissa dehors, ouvrant la voie pour Renard. Nick pu les voir ainsi cote à cote quelques secondes; ils avaient tout les deux l'air dangereux, chacun à sa manière; le contraste entre le costume crème et le cuir noir lui semblait menaçant dans ce décor opulent. Il descendit à son tour, fermant la marche, se forçant à se tenir droit Wu et Hank l'encadrèrent, un pas en arrière. Renard lui fit un imperceptible hochement de tête et ils montèrent les marches avant d'entrer dans le vaste hall du château. Un homme en livrée se précipita devant eux, avant de s'arrêter tout aussi vite en reconnaissant l'ancien capitaine.

"Suivez moi je vous prie."


	66. La Réception

"Contentez vous de nous annoncer Albert."

"Je- Oui monsieur. Comment voulez vous…?"

Renard sourit et le lui dit. L'homme s'enfuit avec dignité vers une porte sur la droite, qu'il ouvrit d'un geste large; les larges panneaux de bois massif ne permettait rien de moins. Le groupe d'américains purent entendre le bruit des conversations mourir peu à peu, et le serviteur prendre une profonde inspiration avant d'annoncer d'une voix sonore:

"Le Prince Sean Renard de la maison Kronerberg et monsieur Nicholas Buckhardt, Grimm de Portland"

Il fit un respectueux pas de côté et le semi-zauberbiest et son grimm entrèrent de front dans un silence assourdissant. L'ancien capitaine parcouru la foule des yeux, prenant note des visages qu'il reconnaissait. Nick, quand à lui, se concentrait pour ne pas se recroqueviller.

"Mon cousin!"

La vois chaleureuse de Victor résonna au dessus de la foule encore sonnée, brisant le moment. Les conversation reprirent dans un chuchotement pressé alors que le roi d'Autriche se rapprochait de Renard d'un pas raide, un sourire agrafé au visage. Il lui tendit la main qui n'était pas occupée par une coupe de champagne, accordant un peine un regard à Nick.

"Je suis… surpris que tu ait choisi cette annoncement."

"J'ai pensé que tu préférais l'apprendre en personne." Fut la réponse de l'auto-proclamé prince, un sourire de requin sur le visage. "Je suis certain que tu te demande d'où cela vient."

"Et bien pour tout dire oui!" ils avancèrent de quelques pas dans la pièce, le roi gardant une certaine distance entre lui et son cousin; ou bien peut-être se méfiait-il de la garde du corps silencieuse de celui-ci. "Après la perte tragique de feu sa Majesté Frédéric, nous avons étudié les droits de succession et bien…" Victor esquissa un geste de la main, comme pour montrer le résultat.

"Mon père n'était pas certain de sa sécurité de son retour depuis l'Amérique, aussi il m'a confié mes propres documents de légitimités."

"Vraiment? Je n'en savait rien… Sean," commença le roi d'un ton raisonnable, "tu ne peux pas me demander de croire-"

"Je ne te demande rien, Victor," le coupa L'ancien Capitaine d'un ton tout aussi artificiellement plaisant que celui utilisé par le roi d'Autriche, "je l'affirme. Mon père," il appuya sur ce dernier mot, "m'a aussi confié ceci."

Il montra délibérément sa chevalière, à laquelle Victor accorda un regard dédaigneux.

"Le sceau royal n'a jamais quitté l'Autriche."

"Son imitation, je n'en doute pas."

"Pardon?"

Le Roi se hérissa, le ton de sa voix jetant un nouveau froid dans la pièce. Renard n'avait pas perdu son sourire aussi plaisant que froid.

"Il y a toujours eu deux sceaux, depuis qu'Eric a tenté de le voler quand nous étions enfants. Tu te souvient de cette incident, je présume?"

"Il n'y…"La prise de Victor sur sa flûte de champagne se serra assez pour faire blanchir ses jointures. Il se força à sourire, "Dans ce cas tu ne verras pas de mal à le faire authentifier."

"Ça ne devrait pas être difficile."

Nick dû se retenir de tiquer; quelque chose dans la voix de Victor lui semblaient étrange. Le roi d'Autriche fit un geste discret vers l'un des serviteurs posté près d'une porte, au fond de la pièce. Nick rajusta sa position; Renard lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. La tension s'était répandue dans la pièce, qui semblait chargée d'électricité.

"Tu comprendra que je ne veuille pas te la laisser cependant."

"Tout à fait cousin, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire. En attendant, si tu me remettait les documents?"

Le semi-zauberbiest fit signe à Eve, qui sembla sortir une mince pochette de nul part avant de lui tendre sans un mot. Renard la prit avec un sourire de remerciement et la tendit à Victor, qui l'ouvrit rapidement pour parcourir son contenu. Il pinçait les lèvres assez fort pour qu'elle soit aussi blanche que ses jointures.

"Je n'apprécie guère de ne pas avoir été prévenu, Sean."

"J'en suis terriblement désolé". Lui répondit l'ancien capitaine d'un ton léger. Nick avait l'intime conviction que le semi-zauberbiest s'amusait beaucoup.

"Un homme moindre pourrait croire que tout cela a pour unique but de me mettre dans l'embarras" insista le roi d'Autriche, les yeux toujours fixé sur les papiers.

"Mais tu est un homme d'exception, mon cousin." La voix de Renard était si onctueuse qu'elle en était ronronnante. Nick trouvait ça absolument terrifiant.

"Tout à fait." Fut la réponse agacée de Victor, qui fourra le dossier dans le bras du courageux serveur qui s'était rapproché d'eux. Un autre serviteur fendit la foule vers le petit groupe et s'arrêta à distance respectueuse, attendant le feu vert de son roi avec fébrilité. Le roi lui fit un signe de tête rapide et le serviteur se glissa à son côté.

"Nous l'avons trouvé monsieur."

"Et?"

Le serviteur déglutit et lui présenta une fiole de verre ambré, fermée par un compte-gouttes. Victor pinça à nouveau les lèvres avant de se tourner vers son cousin.

"Présente donc ta main."

"Tu ne verras d'inconvénients à faire de même?"

Victor plissa le yeux, sentant le piège; mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Les deux hommes présentèrent leur chevalières au serviteur; pour Nick, les deux bagues étaient identiques; celle du capitaine peut-être un peu plus usée, mais elle avait sans doute vécu plus de choses que celle qui était au doigt de Victor. Le serviteur déposa délicatement une goutte du liquide clair et visqueux qui se trouvait dans la fiole qu'il avait apporté. Le liquide tomba lourdement au fond de la profonde gravure du chaton de chaque bague, et le roi d'Autriche fronça les sourcils; avant de hurler de douleur. Le métal de sa bague avait cédé sous le liquide, qui lui dévorait la peau. Renard s'écarta souplement d'un pas pour éviter d'être touché par les gestes désordonnés de Victor; Hank toucha l'épaule de Nick, lui désignant du menton les membres de la foule qui convergeaient vers eu avec une expression peu amène. Nick recula vers la porte, entraînant Wu et son ancien partenaire avec lui. Il siffla entre ses dents.

"Capitaine…"

Eve toucha le coude du semi zauberbiest et il cessa de fixer son cousin pour se rendre compte que le Verrat approchait. Il recula à son tour et ils franchirent la double porte, dont les battants claquèrent derrière eux en s'arrachant au main du serviteur interloqué. Nick n'eut pas besoin de vérifier le visage de la jeune femme pour savoir que c'était le travail d'Eve; La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit comme sous l'effet d'une poussée invisible. Leur limousine était garée un peu plus loin, le conducteur assis derrière le volant avec un livre. Ils rejoignirent le véhicule et Hank toqua à la vitre. Le conducteur sursauta et déverrouilla les portières.

"Nous partons."


	67. Echec au Roi

Le conducteur démarra sur le champ, et négocia la courbe vers le portail.

"Monsieur, je ne crois pas-"

Les battants de fer forgé sautèrent de leur gonds pour se ranger de chaque côté de la route. Le conducteur ne posa pas de question et accéléra.

"Où allons nous monsieur?"

"A l'aéroport."

Le conducteur hocha la tête et se concentra sur la route. Nick se tourna vers le semi-zauberbiest.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement."

"Je ne sais pas."

"Pardon?"

Le grimm le fixait avec suspicion, la mâchoires serrée. Renard frotta sa chevalière avec précaution avant de regarder à nouveau le grimm, l'air un peu perdu. Son expression dégonfla un peu l'ancien flic, qui attendit tout de même une réponse. Le semi-zauberbiest se renfonça dans son siège.

"Je savait que ma chevalière était la vraie, mais ne savait pas comment le prouver à Victor. Et je ne savait pas que l'imitation avait été faite dans un métal différent." Il fronça les sourcils en disant cela, et frotta à nouveau sa bague.

"Mais même-"

"Même si c'était un métal différent, quelque chose pouvait passer à travers aussi vite aurait du abîmer la votre, mais elle n'a rien, je me trompe?" le coupa Wu d'un air extrêmement soucieux.

"… C'est ce qui m'inquiète." L'aveu était arrivé presque brutalement, sans artifice.

"Vous devriez contacter Elizabeth." Les regards se tournèrent vers Eve, qui se tenait très droite dans son siège.

"Vous aviez dix ans quand vous êtes parti. Elle en saura plus."

"Vous avez raison."

Renard soupira et se passa une main sur les yeux. Son portable vibra, faisant sursauter tout le monde, sauf l'hexenbiest. Il y jeta un regard avant de le ranger.

"Meisner est content de ses vacances."

Les anciens policiers s'entre-regardèrent. Le mercenaire avait profité de leur diversion pour entrer dans le château; il en avait eu pour son argent, niveau distraction. Wu détacha sa cravate.

"Tant mieux pour lui. On a même pas eu le temps de boire un coup, dans ce pince-fesses."

"Pas de champagne pour les gardes du corps," lui rappela inutilement Hank en enleva sa propre cravate.

"Personne ne m'aurait vu" répliqua le philippin en enroulant son accessoire sur lui-même avant de le fourrer dans sa poche.

"On dit adieu à nos bagages alors. Non as que je tenais à mes chaussettes, m'enfin j'aurai aimé été prévenu."

"C'est la vie*," Grommela Nick, "on est loin de l'aéroport?"

"Encore une heure, pas plus." Lui répondit Eve d'un ton amusé. Le grimm se frotta le visage avant de reporter son regard sur Renard.

"Et maintenant?"

"Cela repose sur Meisner. Toute la court sait que je revendique le trône, et que j'ai le sceau authentique en ma possession. Ils vont se renseigner sur mes alliances, et mes précédentes réussites."

Se souvenant de la collection de prix de l'ancien capitaine, Wu eu une petit ricanement.

"Ça devrait aller."

J'espère." Lui répondit le semi-zauberbiest d'un ton soucieux, "La période après mon ascension sur le trône sera décisive. Si je vis jusque là."

"Victor doit être fou de rage."

"Espérons que nous atteindrons l'aéroport avant que le Verrat ne l'atteigne. Dans le cas contraire, j'espère que vous avez suivi mon conseil et avait emmené vos armes."

Eve haussa les épaules.

"Je peux faire tomber un avion."

"Je préférerait éviter…"

L'hexenbiest haussa un sourcil, et Nick se demanda si la remarque sur l'avion avait été une blague. Les expressions de l'ancienne vétérinaire était tellement subtile que c'était difficile à dire.

Quand la limousine se gara devant les portes vitrées de l'aéroport, des SUV noirs commencèrent à les encercler. Le petit groupe quitta rapidement leur voiture et s'enfoncèrent dans le bâtiment, heureusement encore peuplé par les voyageurs internationaux. Renard, prévoyant, avait acheté des billets qui leur permettaient de sauter dans n'importe quel avion vers la France, ce qu'ils comptaient bien faire avant que le Verrat ne leur mettent la main dessus. Nick vit Eve glisser un mot à l'oreille du semi-zauberbiest avant de disparaître dans la foule et sentit la sueur froide lui couler le long de la colonne vertébrale. Hank et Wu resserrèrent les rangs et ils se rapprochèrent de leur ancien capitaine, l'entraînement prenant le dessus. Les autres voyageurs se décidèrent à leur donner beaucoup d'espace. Ils faisaient confiance à Renard pour les guider vers le bon terminal, surveillant la foule. Ils arrivèrent in entremis avant la fin de l'embarquement, et Nick cru que Eve allait rester en Autriche lorsqu'elle sembla se matérialiser à côté de lui, échangeant un hochement de tête avec le semi-zauberbiest. Celui-ci ne se détendit pas avant que l'avion ne touche le tarmac français. Ils furent de nouveau accueilli par Charles, qui leur sourit avec urbanité.

"Votre séjour s'est bien passé votre altesse?"

"Aussi bien que possible." Fut la réponse diplomatique de l'ancien capitaine. Ils rentrèrent au nouveau Versailles sans plus d'incident et Nick alla directement s'écrouler dans son lit, n'enviant pas à Renard la tâche de raconter la réception à Louis-Philippe. Quand il émergea, il avait raté le petit-déjeuner, mais heureusement pour lui, le repas de midi n'allait pas tarder. Il prit une rapide douche avant de sortir rejoindre le reste du groupe, moins leur nouveau prince et sa garde du corps, qui squattait le salon télé qu'ils avaient trouvé le soir de leur premier jour en France.

"Ah, le voilà enfin!" fut l'accueil chaleureux de Monroe, confortablement installé dans un canapé avec Rosalee.

"Salut Monroe…"

"Personne ne voulait raconter avec que tu soit là mec."

"Je suis honoré."

"Racontez nous!" lui répliqua Rosalee avec un sourire joueur. Le grimm se passa la main dans les cheveux, avant de de se lancer dans le récit des évènements de la nuit précédentes, épaulés par Hank et Wu. Monroe roula plus d'une fois des yeux, et ne pu retenir une exclamation lorsqu'ils abordèrent l'histoire des chevalières.

"Nick, c'est ridicule. J'utilise de l'acide pour décrasser certains rouages, et crois-moi, ça bouffe tout, c'est fait pour ça."

"C'est bien pour ça qu'on attend que le cap- que Renard contacte sa mère pour qu'elle lui en dise plus."

"Et si elle ne sait pas non plus?"

"Ben on est mal parti!" fut la seule réponse de Wu, et Nick devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas mieux. En même temps, une bague qui résiste à une goutte d'acide, c'était étrange mais ce n'était pas ce qui risquait de les tuer immédiatement. Alors qu'un espion autrichien, ça, c'était déjà un peu plus dangereux. Il en fit la remarque, et Monroe haussa les épaules.

"On est dans un palais royal quand même. J'pense que ça va."

"J'aimerai bien être sur." Lui répondit Nick d'un ton lugubre. Il avait l'impression que la situation leur échappait, et il ne savait pas trop comment la rattraper. Rosalee décida que raconter au trois ex-policiers ce que Monroe, Trubel et elle avait fait pendant leur journée d'absence serait un bon moyen de remonter le moral général et se lança dans une description colorée qui les occupa largement jusqu'à ce que la cloche du déjeuner ne sonne. Après celui-ci, ils purent récupérer leur Prince, qui s'était enfin débarrassé de Louis-Philippe. Renard décida qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air et ils se rendirent au parc du vieux Versailles, qui pullulaient de touristes, ce qui n'aidait pas la paranoïa naissante de Nick. Monroe leur trouva un coin tranquille avant de se planter devant le semi-zauberbiest.

"Donc?"

Renard sortit son téléphone et appela sa mère comme toute réponse. Elle ne tarda pas à décrocher.

"Elizabeth Lascelles."

"C'est moi. Je te met en haut parleur."

"Bonjour Sean. Et ses amis."

Le salut presque incongru fit sourire Rosalee; et Wu, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'éclair d'embarras sur le visage de son ancien capitaine.

"Il est un peu tôt pour que je vienne m'installer à Vienne, je me trompe?"

"Effectivement. Mais je t'appelle à propos de ça. J'ai vu Victor."

"Tu lui a transmis mon bonjour?"

Renard eu un petit sourire.

"Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion. Mais il a voulu authentifier le sceau."

"Jusque là rien d'étonnant."

Le semi-zauberbiest fit à sa mère un résumé concis de ce qui c'était passé, et l'hexenbiest resta silencieuse un petit moment, avant de prendre la parole avec hésitation.

"Est-ce que tu te souviens de Tante Katarina?"

"… Très vaguement. Pourquoi?"

"Nous n'en parlions pas devant les enfants, et dieu sait qu'ils en parlaient rarement avec moi, sauf quand il s'agissait de la calmer. A l'époque je croyais qu'elle souffrait d'une forme de psychose, mais…"

"Mais?" ne pu s'empêcher d'interrompre Wu d'un ton incrédule.

"Mais j'ai fais des recherches depuis," répondit Elizabeth d'un ton presque sec, "et le passé des Kronerberg est pour le moins trouble."

"Vous pensez à des racines Wesen?"

"Non… Du moins pas sous la forme de vous connaissez. Il y a beaucoup de choses en Europe. Des choses anciennes."

"Comment ça…?" demanda Renard, son expression soigneusement gardée.

"Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. J'ai commencé ces recherche après que ton woge ait… changé."

"Je vois."

"Je vous tiendrez au courant. Prend soin de toi. Et gardez le en vie, vous tous."

"Bonne journée mère."

Renard raccrocha et balaya le petit groupe du regard. Nick pensait que tout le monde avait fait des progrès, niveau poker face.

Sauf Wu, mais même lui faisait un effort. Sans doute parce qu'il était resté fixé sur ce qu'avait dit l'hexenbiest avant de leur dire au revoir.

"Des choses anciennes? Je ne comprend pas."

Rosalee paraissait plongée dans ses pensées.

"Qu'est ce que je donnerait pour ma bibliothèque…" elle tira sur la manche de son pull avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

"Je suis désolée. Ça m'évoque quelque chose mais…"

"Je ne m'attendait pas à ce que vous sachiez quoi que ce soit." Lui répondit Renard en rempochant son téléphone.

"Ça change rien de tout de façon, non?"

"Je ne pense pas…" répondit lentement l'ancienne capitaine, pesant ses mots, "après tout, c'est moi qui ait le sceau authentique."

"Et vos dix doigts." Ajoutant Monroe. Cela ramena un petit sourire sur le visage du sem-zauberbiest. Nick planta ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Je n'aime pas attendre sans pouvoir rien faire…"

"J'en suis conscient…"

"Tu pourrais nos aider," proposa Rosalee avec un sourire, "Monroe et moi." Les deux wesens avaient suivi le conseil de Renard et s'était rapproché des domestiques du nouveau Versailles; Trubel, quand à elle, avait été monopolisée pour la portée Royale; les cinq enfants étaient fou d'elle, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle s'était retrouvée à passer la journée avec eux, et avait beaucoup apprécié l'énergie inépuisable des petits monstres maintenant qu'elle pouvait tenir le rythme. La jeune femme fit d'ailleurs un sourire tout en dents à Nick, et lui proposa de passer la journée suivante avec la portée et elle, pour lui changer les idées. Le grimm déclina prudemment, faisant ricaner Hank et Wu, qui semblaient résigner à attendre. Wu, pour tout dire, appréciait les vacances. La seul ombre au tableau était de ne pas pouvoir voir son chat. La conversation continua à bâtons rompu, et ils rentrèrent en fin d'après midi.


	68. Enigme

Il s'écoula quelque jours avant que Meisner ne les contactent, par l'intermédiaire du neveu du roi, qui envoya un long rapport partiellement codé à sa mère. Maude de Bourbons surgit dans la chambre de l'ancien Capitaine dès qu'elle reçu le rapport, exigent d'avoir une explication. Le semi-zauberbiest, qui avait failli woge sous l'effet de la surprise et était d'une humeur ombrageuse, jeta un coup d'oeil au rapport et lui répondit froidement qu'il s'agissait d'un message qui lui était adressé, et sans doute codé pour une raison. Maude wogea en réponse, son museau noir et blanc, rappelant celui d'un border collie, se plissant sous l'effet de la colère. L'ancien capitaine ne lui donna pas la satisfaction de répondre la même façon, et lui prit calmement le rapport des mains.

"Maude. Je vais décoder ce rapport et je vous promet que s'il concerne votre fils de quelques manière que ce soit, je vous le dirait."

La princesse grogna sourdement avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas lourd. Elle croisa Nick à la sortie, qui toqua à la porte ouverte d'un air dubitatif.

"Tout va bien?"

Le semi-zauberbiest leva un sourcil ironique dans sa direction, et le grimm se sentit rougir. Question stupide. Mais pour sa défense, il était tard.

"Un message de Meisner?"

"Oui. un vieux code..."

"Oh."

"Restez, ça ne devrait pas être long une fois que les permutations me seront revenues."

Le capitaine posa le feuillet sur le petit bureau de la chambre et se trouva une feuille de papier et un stylo. Il commença à écrire lentement, reprenant régulièrement ce qu'il venait de transcrire; mais comme il l'avait dit, il fini par prendre de la vitesse et termina rapidement la transcription. Nick, qui lisait par dessus son épaule, lui jeta un regard incrédule.

"Un tertre?" Le grimm enchaîna, toujours sur le même ton, "c'est quoi, un tertre?"

"Une tombe," lui répondit l'ancien capitaine en se relisant, ajoutant distraitement des points sur les i et des virgules là où elles étaient nécessaire, "une colline artificielle avec un tombeau en dessous."

"Ah." Nick se frotta vigoureusement le visage, "et le traverser ferait de vous un roi? Il y a quelque chose qui manque."

"Allons demander à la soeur du roi s'il manque un feuillet. Sinon Il reste ma mère, ou Rosalee."

"Je suppose…"

Renard se leva et les deux hommes attrapèrent un pauvre domestique en maraude pour lui demander de les guider vers la chambre de la princesse, précisant que c'était urgent. Le domestique s'exécutât dans un demi sommeil, les abandonnant devant une porte qu'ils auraient été bien incapable de différencier des trois autres qui s'ouvrait dans ce couloir. Renard, qui n'était pas chien, toqua poliment. Maude ouvrit presque aussitôt la porte et le fixa, frémissante.

"Je n'ai lu qui concerne votre fils," commença l'ancien capitaine, prudent, "mais le message ne fait guère de sens. Est-ce que-"

"Je vous ait tout donné," le coupa la princesse de Bourbons, visiblement sur la défensive. Renard se contenta de la fixer, et elle tourna les talons avec un grognement avant d'aller fouiller sa chambre. Elle revint les main vides, mais son froncement de sourcils s'étaient atténué.

"Je suis navrée d'avoir surgit comme ça. C'est de mon fils unique qu'il s'agit."

Le visage du semi-zauberbiest s'adoucit.

"Je comprend votre inquiétude. Ma mère aurai eu la même réaction."

Maude eu un sourire penaud et croisa les bras.

"Navrée que votre message soit du charabia. Peut-être le prochain vous aidera à comprendre."

"C'est très possible. Bonne nuit votre majesté."

"Bonne nuit à tout les deux."

Elle referma doucement la porte, et les deux hommes repartir vers leur ailes du château à pas de loups.

"Vous voulez appelez votre mère maintenant…?"

"Je n'ai aucune idée du fuseau horaire dans lequel elle se trouve, alors pourquoi pas."

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre du capitaine, qui repêcha son portable. Elizabeth décrocha rapidement, la voix claire.

"Sean. Je suis sur haut parleur?"

"Oui mère."

"Il est tard en France."

"C'est exact."

"Donc?"

"J'ai reçu un message étrange de Meisner et je pense qu'il y a un lien avec les recherches que tu fait."

"Je t'écoute. Qui est avec toi?"

"Nick."

"Bonsoir Nick."

"… Bonsoir." Le grimm se sentait vaguement perplexe, mais préféra garder ce commentaire pour lui. Son ancien capitaine allait récupérer le message transcrit.

"Okay, voilà le contenu du message: 'Victor très protégé. Ait trouvé un autre moyen de prendre la couronne mais dangereux. Déjà preuve par l'épreuve des sceaux, maintenant devrait passer sous le tertre. Victor jamais fait, probablement par peur de perdre droit au trône. Passer le tertre fait roi.'"

"… Intéressant."

"Ah?"

ne pu s'empêcher de commenter Nick, toujours aussi perplexe.

"J'ai entendu parlé de tertre, et ce qu'ils y a dessous," commença l'hexenbiest avec lenteur, "c'est une façon très ancienne de déterminer si un roi sera capable de gouverner. Une série d'épreuves."

"Dans une tombe?" remarqua le semi-zauberbiest d'un ton prudent. Ils entendirent Elizabeth Lascelles soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

"Ces épreuves n'étaient pas d'une nature normale. Les habitants du tertre les créaient, par magie."

"Les morts?"

"Il n'y pas que des morts qui vivent sous les collines Sean."

"Attendez madame," commença Nick, et s'efforçant de ne pas hausser la voix, "vous êtes en train de parler de conte de fée, là?"

"Et donc, monsieur le grimm?" lui demanda l'hexenbiest sans se démonter, " vous accepteriez les wesens, mais pas plus?"

"Des wesen, j'en ai vu," marmonnant Nick, sur la défensive. " Des fées jamais."

"Et bien mettez vous à croire en six choses impossibles avant le petit déjeuner Nick."

Renard se mordit les lèvres; le grimm devina qu'il se retenait de rire et se sentit terriblement vexé.

"Admettons. On ne sait même pas où il est ce tertre, et encore moins comment y entrer."

"Logiquement," répliqua Elizabeth d'un ton patient, "ce tertre est sous le château, car c'est le siège de pouvoir du royaume. Il suffit de trouver l'entrée."

"Plus facile à dire qu'a faire." Remarqua L'ancien capitaine sur le même ton que sa mère. Celle-ci réagit au quart de tour.

"Pas de ce ton là avec moi jeune homme," les deux hommes pouvaient entendre l'affection dans la voix de l'hexenbiest. "Martin saura trouver, s'il ne se fait pas tuer avant. Cela vous donne le temps de trouver comment te faire entrer au château."

Le semi-zauberbiest grimaça.

"Tuer Victor serait plus simple."

"Attendez," intervint Nick, le visage illuminé par une idée, "pas forcément. Si comme vous le dite il s'agit de quelque chose de très ancien, peut-être que le château a bougé, mais pas le tertre."

"… Effectivement." Une ponte d'excitation pointait dans la voix d'Elizabeth, "dans ce cas il s'agira d'entrer en Autriche sans vous faire repérer. Je te fait confiance Sean."

"Merci" répondit ce dernier, pince sans rire.

"Je vais vous laisser dormir tout les deux. Trouvez ce tertre."

Elle raccrocha, et Nick retourna dans sa chambre, même s'il se sentait parfaitement réveillé. De fait, le sommeil mit longtemps à venir. Le lendemain, il fut agréable surpris de constater que la première chose qu'avez fait Renard avant de se retrouvé accaparé par les modalités de la vie à cours avait été de mettre tout le monde au courant. Il se retrouva enrôlé par Rosalee pour se renseigner sur les anciennes capitales de l'Autriche, vu que c'était après tout son idée. Il râla pour la forme, dans le fond, il était heureux d'avoir quelque chose à faire; et puis, cela lui rappelait un peu la chasse au trésor des grimms. Tous attendait des nouvelles supplémentaire de Meisner; d'après les rapport du neveu du roi, Victor avait triplé sa sécurité déjà importante et une véritable meute d'agent du verrat vivaient désormais à résidence dans le palais viennois, entretenant une atmosphère étouffante. Ils n'avaient aucune idées de comment le mercenaire arrivait à se cacher.


	69. Meisner

Le message suivant du mercenaire fut bref: il resterait où il était pour tenter de trouver plus d'information sur ce fameux tertre, ne serait-ce que parce que Victor semblait inquiet à ce propos, et s'il avait une ouverture pour éliminer le roi d'Autriche, il ne se priverait pas, mais la présence massive du Verrat risquait de l'obliger à se replier et à quitter le pays avant qu'il n'ai pu mener sa mission à bien. Les recherches menées par Rosalee n'avait pas été très fructueuses; bien que les premières populations d'Autriche aient été Celtes, et auraient pu construire des tombes comme celle qui les intéressaient, ils se heurtaient à l'oubli que seul une histoires plus ancienne que la chrétienté pouvait créer. Si l'Amérique était grande, l'Europe s'avérait terriblement vieille. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient baisser les bras, mais la frustration était palpable. Tous étaient aussi conscient du fait que la couronne française n'aillait pas les héberger éternellement; le retour probable de Meisner, preuve de son échec et donc de celui de Renard, signerait sans doute la fin de l'hospitalité de Louis-Philippe. Nick s'inquiétait aussi de ce qui pouvait se trouver sous le tertre; il se souvenait très bien que la chose qui les avait poursuivi, sa mère et lui, quand ils étaient allé récupérer le trésor des grimms dans la forêt noire. Un soir, après le dîner, il rattrapa le semi-zauberbiest avant qu'il ne puisse partir de son côté.

"Cap- Sean?" Le grimm grimaça intérieurement, se refusant à donner à Renard du 'votre altesse" mais tout de même gêné par la familiarité d'utiliser son prénom. Cela avait eu le mérite d'arrêter net l'intéressé.

"Oui Nick?"

"Je peux vous parler une minute?"

"Bien sur…"

Nick se rendit sans réfléchir dans la pièce désormais familière où trônait la table en chêne et toute ses chaises. Il les dédaigna, préférant marcher de long en large.

"C'est à propos du tertre."

"Vous avez trouvé…?"

"Non, c'est ces épreuves…," le grimm se passa la main sur la nuque, cherchant ses mots, "quand ma mère et moi sommes allé chercher le… enfin vous savez, c'était dans une espèce de catacombes, et il avait un genre de… je sais… gardien?"

Le semi-zauberbiest inclina la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux, visiblement perplexe.

"Je ne vous suit pas…"

Nick se frotta le visage et arrêta de déambuler nerveusement.

"Je me demande ce que sont ces fameuses épreuves. Ce truc… Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je l'ai senti…"

Renard parut considérer le problème un petit moment.

"Qu'est ce que vous avez sentit?"

"Euh, c'était comme… Quelque chose de vraiment énorme. Une espèce de chien? Ça aboyait en tout cas, et ça avait une haleine de charogne," le grimm fit la grimace, se souvenant du souffle fétide qui avait balayé ses chevilles alors que sa mère le tirait vers la surface, "sans ma mère j'aurais sans doute perdu un pieds, si je n'aurait pas été tout simplement dévoré."

"Je ne pense pas que cela soit ce qui m'attend," commença le semi-zauberbiest d'une voix lente, "si ce qu'il y a sous le tertre tuait systématiquement tout ceux qui s'aventuraient en dessous, ce ne serait pas un très bon moyen de choisir un roi."

"Je sais," le grimm croisa les bras, encore mal à l'aise, "mais quand même. Vous n'êtes pas exactement un candidat habituel."

"Si cette épreuve était conçue pour des kehrseite, c'est plus un avantage pour moi qu'un inconvénient." Lui répliqua Renard avec un mince sourire.

"Et si c'est conçu pour n'accepter que des kehrseites?" rétorqua l'ancien policier sans changer d'expression. Son ancien capitaine paru désarçonné avant de se reprendre comme si de rien n'était.

"Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, vu l'âge qu'est sensé avoir ce tertre."

"Mais vous ne pouvez pas en être sur."

Renard inclina la tête sur le coté.

"Nous ne pouvons être sur de rien avant d'avoir trouvé le tertre."

Le grimm soupira lourdement.

"C'est tellement… compliqué."

A la surprise du grimm, le semi-zauberbiest éclata de rire.

"On vois que c'était moi qui m'occupait de l'administration du commissariat. Chaque chose en sont temps Nick."

Le grimm sentit qu'il rougissait et piqua du nez.

"Bon. Vous avez l'air d'avoir les choses en mains…" Il se détourna vers la porte, mais Renard lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter avant qu'il n'ait pu l'ouvrir.

"Ce n'est pas le cas, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre le sommeil à propos de quelque chose qui est encore hors de notre contrôle. Vous comprenez ça?"

L'ancien capitaine fixait Nick droit dans les yeux, mortellement sérieux. Le grimm se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête avant de s'esquiver, perturbé. Il faillit percuter Eve, qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte, les bras croisé.

"Attention où tu va Buckhardt."

"Désolé je-" l'ancien policier s'interrompit, oubliant temporairement ce qu'il allait dire devant l'expression de l'ancienne vétérinaire. Est-ce qu'elle était en train de sourire? De lui sourire?

"Rosalee t'attend."

Nick cligna des yeux et se remit en marche, encore tout retourné. Quand il arriva dans le salon que leur groupe squattait, Trubel l'informa que Rosalee était entre temps partie en balade avec Monroe, mais qu'il était bienvenue dans la partie de cache-cache qui n'allait pas tarder entre elle et la portée royale. Nick pesa le pour et le contre, et décida que décompresser un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal. Bien entendu, ce fut ce soir là que Meisner surgit au nouveau Versaille, avec l'air d'avoir vécu dans une oubliette et portant une pochette plastique opaque qu'il refusa catégoriquement de lâcher malgré les demandes de plus en plus pressante des serviteurs du palais. Sentant venir un problème, Trubel fila comme un flèche pour prévenir Renard et Maude de Bourbons, les deux arrivant presque simultanément sur le lieu des festivités. Maude toisa le carphanaeum d'un air dangereux.

"Un problème?"

"Votre majesté! Cet homme.."

"Fait partie de nos invités, malheureusement. Meisner, c'est bien cela?"

"Oui votre majesté."

"Peut-on savoir ce que vous avez là?"

Votre majesté, avec tout le respect qui vous ait dû, j'ai prêté allégeance au Prince Sean Renard et non pas à la couronne de France."

Le regard du mercenaire se détourna vers Renard, qui était resté silencieux.

"Est-ce que ces documents impliquent la couronne française d'une quelconque manière?"

"Non."

"Dans ce cas, votre altesse," commença le semi-zauberbeist en se tourna vers la princesse de bourbons, "je me porte garant de ce fait, et vous demande de retirer vos hommes."

Maude fixa Renard un long moment, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Meisner.

"Mon fils?"

"En bosse santé et le moral haut, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il semble naviguer le Verrat avec facilité, votre majesté."

La soeur du roi soupira doucement.

"Vous pouvez disposez."

Renard fit signe au mercenaire de le suivre et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent vers leur salle de réunion informelle, l'ancien capitaine prenant le temps de demander à la jeune grimm de rassembler tout le monde.


	70. Concertation

Meisner se laissa tomber dans une chaise et posa la pochette devant lui, gardant la main dessus. Le reste des américains ne tarda pas, et ils s'installèrent avec lui. Finalement, Renard s'assit à son tour, marquant le début de la discussion.

"Alors?" demanda Monroe, l'air anxieux.

Meisner se frotta les yeux avant de répondre.

"Victor est encore vivant, si c'est votre question," le mercenaire étouffa un bâillement, "impossible de trouver une ouverture sure, désolée."

"Il y a toujours eu une possibilité que ça rate," lui répondit Renard sans ambages. S'il était déçu, il ne le montrait pas, "maintenant, qu'est ce que c'est que ça?"

"tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur ce fameux tertre. Désolé de ne pas avoir été plus explicite dans mes messages, mais je ne voulait pas que le français en sache trop."

"Une précaution appréciable," commenta calmement l'ancien capitaine. Meisner parut se rendre compte que le semi-zauberbiest attendait qu'il lâche la pochette et la fit glisser vers lui. Renard l'attrapa délicatement et l'ouvrit. Une poignée de feuillets de parchemins en tombèrent; une ligne de couture montrait qu'il s'agissait des reliques d'un livre. L'ancienne capitaine les ramassa délicatement, tenant les délicate feuilles de peau par la tranche pour ne pas les abîmer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Meisner reprit la parole alors que le prince auto proclamé s'absorbait dans sa lecture.

"Il s'agit d'un rapport d'une mission lancée avec l'aide d'un grimm pour fermer un ancien site de culte celte. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est mieux que rien."

"C'est assez incroyable," répliqua Rosalee, qui s'était levée pour venir jeter un oeil au parchemin par dessus l'épaule de l'ancien capitaine, "comment savons nous que c'est un rapport authentique?"

"Ils étaient conservé dans le bureau personnel du Roi, dans un coffre fort."

"Le bureau de Frédéric?" demanda distraitement Renard, toujours absorbé par ce qu'il lisait. Nick, qui l'avait vu lire des rapport un millions de fois, était presque sur que son ancien capitaine en était à sa seconde lecture. Meisner haussa les sourcils avant de répondre.

"Victor se l'est approprié, mais oui. Il n'avait pas encore changé les codes du coffre fort."

"Il n'avait pas de raison de croire que sa sécurité avait été compromise."

"Possible."

"Alors, ça dit quoi?" demanda Wu, qui était en train de perdre patience.

"Ce n'est pas aussi détaillé que ce que j'espérais, mais ils donnent un lieu assez précis." Commença le semi-zauberbiest les sourcils froncés. "Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas..; Je n'ai jamais rencontré ce terme."

"Je peux?" demanda la fuchsbau, toujours postée à côté de lui. Il lui tendit le feuillet, et Rosalee trouva rapidement le mot incriminé.

"Je ne… Je pense qu'ils parlent d'un blocage, ou d'un verrou. Le grimm voulait détruire le site, c'est indiqué ici…" elle désigna une ligne du doigt, inclina le parchemin vers Renard.

"Oui, j'avais compris. Mais c'est le mot suivant… à moins que cela soit une forme archaïque de décret royal?"

"Ce serait la traduction que j'utiliserai aussi." Acquiesça la fuchsbau.

"Est-ce qu'on peut participer à la conversation?" insista le philippin d'un air vaguement vexé. Rosalee releva le nez des parchemins avec un air penaud.

"Oui pardon. Comme Meisner l'a dit, c'est un rapport de mission. Un groupe de soldats accompagné d'un grimm se sont rendu sur les lieu d'un ancien culte pour le fermer. Le rapport indique que le grimm voulait complètement détruire la… tombe?" La fuchsbau échangea un regard avec Renard, qui acquiesça, "mais le roi l'a expressément interdit, et le groupe de soldats l'en a empêché. La tombe a été scellée par le grimm avec son… Idole? Talisman? Quelque chose comme ça, à l'intérieur."

"Okay…" commença Wu d'un ton prudent, se tournant vers Meisner, "j'ai rien entendu qui donne l'impression que ce tertre permettrait de devenir roi..?"

"C'est parce que ni Rosalee ni Sean ne savent ce que je sais." Lui répondit le mercenaire en retenant férocement un bâillement, "et qu'ils n'ont pas traduit l'autre feuillet."

Rosalee plissa les yeux dans la direction de Meisner mais ne dit rien, préférant reposer le parchemin et parcourir les autres, avant de relever la tête.

"Je ne vois pas…"

Le mercenaire avait posé ses coudes sur la table pour caler son visage sur ses poings, et répondit sans relever la tête.

"Dans la pochette…"

Renard reprit la pochette et passa la main à l'intérieur. Il en extrayait une autre pochette en plastique fin, que l'électricité statique avait fait adhérer à la première. Dedans se trouvait un lambeau de parchemin partiellement enluminé. Le semi-zauberbeist l'examina attentivement avant de le tendre à la fuchsbau.

"C'est du charabia pour moi."

Rosalee attrapa délicatement la pochette et tint le texte devant elle, les sourcils froncé par la concentration.

"On dirait un mélange de latin et d'une vielle langue germanique. Je ne sais pas trop…" Elle sentit peser sur elle le regard de tous ses amis et soupira doucement, "Je vais essayer."

Elle se re-concentra sur la relique, se mordant l'intérieur des joues.

"Mh… C'est la retranscription d'un témoignage… Où un récit… Par un decapitare, autrement dit un grimm."

"On sait que ça va être objectif alors." Fit remarquer Monroe, pince-sans-rire. Nick lui jeta un regard pointu mais n'essaya pas de défendre son probable ancêtre. Rosalee attendit patiemment avant de reprendre.

"Il-ou elle- aurait observé un rite qu'il qualifie d'étrange et très… euh… je dirait déconcertant? Quelque chose comme ça. Ce rituel aurait lieu à la mort du Roi de… La province? Tribu? Mh," la fuchsbau déglutit, sentant qu'elle se perdait dans des détails dont ils n'avaient pas besoin, "bref, la dépouille du roi précédent était enterrée parmi ses ancêtres dans un cercle autour d'une tombe plus grande qui abritait… Quelque chose que le grimm désigne comme était 'non humain, mais dépourvu de toute essence que je puis percevoir'… à moins que cela soit juste voir-"

"Pas quelque chose de wesen alors." Proposa Hank d'un ton raisonnable.

"Exact. Et le successeur du roi, je ne sais pas si c'est son enfant où non, c'est ambigu, entre dans cette tombe centrale après l'enterrement, au crépuscule, et serait ressorti de l'autre côté…"

Rosalee marqua une pause, lisant la suite, ses lèvres bougeant silencieusement. Elle semblait avoir du mal à terminer la traduction.

"Ça parle d'une chasse le portant en triomphe."

"Oui, mais-"

"Pas une chasse, une meute?" demanda Renard d'un ton incertain.

"Oui et non. C'est le même mot," Meisner se frotta vigoureusement les yeux et les fixa tout les deux. "L'Europe était une gigantesque forêt à l'époque. C'était un symbole de pouvoir."

"Je crois me souvenir de légendes de roi chasseur…" Renard rassemblant délicatement les feuillets et les remit dans la pochette, laissant à Rosalee celui qu'elle tenait.

"Ce n'est pas exactement une piste solide."

Meisner sembla accuser le coup, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux.

"C'est tout ce que nous avons. Victor est trop bien protégé, et il tient sa cours d'une main de fer. J'ai fait le tour de nos alliés potentiels, et tous préfèrent rester vivant plutôt que de voter pour sa destitution. Et vu que tu ne veux pas dépendre de la Résistance…"

"Ce serait un suicide politique, et je ne compte pas prendre la tête d'un pays pour le plonger dans l'instabilité." L'ancien capitaine serra les dents et soupira.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit qui nous permettrait de localiser cette tombe?"

"Peut-être bien," lui répondit Rosalee d'un ton songeur, "il me semble que j'ai déjà vu le nom de cette tribu dans mes recherches, on pourra savoir dans quelle région d'Autriche ils vivaient exactement, et partir de là."

"Surtout maintenant que les images satellites sont monnaies courante." Fit remarquer Eve, faisant sursauter Nick qui avait presque oublié sa présence. Il se secoua les puces.

"Okay, admettons. Comment on retourne en Autriche?"

"Je m'en occupe," lui répondit Meisner d'un ton las, "On passera par les routes que je connais."

Renard hocha la tête, "tu as passé pas mal de temps là-bas. Est-ce que Victor…?"

"Il a dû se rendre compte de leur disparition oui. Il les consultait régulièrement depuis le fiasco qu'a été la réception. C'est ce qui a attiré mon attention."

"A cause de ce qui est arrivé à l'imitation du sceau…?" se demandant Trubel à voix haute, l'air dubitative.

"Possible. J'ai essayé de me renseigner sur ce qu'il a utilisé. Apparemment c'était conservé dans le coffre-fort aussi, mais je ne l'ait pas trouvé. Personne n'a l'air de savoir depuis combien de temps s'était là."

"Je me demande vraiment comment vous avez pu savoir tout ça." Lui dit Monroe avec sincérité.

"L'afflux de membres du Verrat m'a empêché de m'approcher de Victor, mais cela voulait aussi dire que la plupart des domestiques n'était pas surpris de voir un type à l'allure vaguement militaire leur poser des questions sur le château. Personne ne m'a demandé de retirer mes gants."

Renard secoua la tête, et Nick devina qu'il prenait des notes. Rosalee tendit le morceau de parchemin au semi-zauberbiest pour qu'il le range et retourna s'asseoir à côté de son mari en se frotta distraitement le bras.


	71. Découverte

Renard balaya le petit groupe des yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

"Je suppose qu'on en est là…"

"Attendez," intervint Eve avant qu'il n'ai pu en dire plus, "Et cette histoire de tertre scellé par le grimm?"

"J'allais y venir," répliqua le semi-zauberbiest, "Je pensait interroger ma mère à ce sujet. Comme je vous l'ait dit, elle a entrepris des recherches de son côté et a accès à des bibliothèques qui pourrait nous renseigner."

Monroe grommela sans se cacher.

"Encore des recherches. Je ne pensait pas que prendre le contrôle d'un pays inclurait autant de recherches."

"A quoi pensiez vous?" demanda Renard, qui semblait sincèrement curieux.

"Je ne sais pas! Un peu plus… d'actions, d'infiltration… Je suppose que je m'était fait une idée plutôt romantique de la situation." Rougit le blutbad.

"Ce n'est pas non plus ce à quoi je m'attendait," sourit le semi-zauberbiest "Et moi qui pensait avoir anticipé le plus de scénarios possible…"

"Vous auriez du me demander," dit Nick sérieusement, "je vous aurait prévenu que ça n'arrive jamais."

"On appelle ça la loi de Murphy," grinça Wu en fronçant les sourcils, avant d'hausser exagérément les épaules, "Et pis bon, ce n'est pas la chose la plus bizarre qui nous soit arrivé. La palme revient toujours à l'invasion de zombies."

"Hein?" réagit Trubel, les yeux soudain brillant. "Une invasion de quoi?"

"C'est vrai que t'étais pas encore là toi…"

"C'est une longue histoire…" lui dit Nick en se frottant la nuque, "et il est tard."

"Ah non Nick, vous pouvez pas me faire ça."

"C'est vraiment une longue histoire." Appuya Monroe.

"Elle sera encore plus longue si vous ne vous décidez pas à commencer à la raconter." Contra la jeune grimm avec un sourire plein de dents. Nick devina qu'ils n'allaient pas y échapper.

"Le demi frère du prince a envoyé un wesen dont le woge avait un poison qui transformait les gens en zombie et lui permettait de les contrôler. Il comptait l'utiliser pour kidnapper Nick. Ça a failli marcher mais Rosalee et m- Juliette ont créé l'antidote à temps." Résuma rapidement Eve avant que quiconque ne puisse se lancer.

"Oh." Trubel rumina quelques secondes, "Le demi frère, c'était Eric? Celui qui a explosé?"

"Lui-même."

"Oooh.. Okay. C'était pas si long." Répondit la jeune grimm, visiblement déçue.

Les membres du groupe qui s'étaient retrouvé impliqué dans cette histoire s'entre-regardèrent discrètement et sans un mot, préférant ne pas épiloguer sur ce que l'hexenbiest avait préféré passer sous silence. Au vu de l'heure tardive, ils préférèrent aller se coucher. Dès le lendemain, ils purent percevoir un subtil changement d'atmosphère dans le nouveau Versailles. Bien que personne ne leur en aient fait la remarque en personne, le groupe se savaient en sursis. Renard réussi à leur faire gagner un peu de temps en laissant entendre à Louis-Philippe que le retour de Meisner auprès de lui faisait partie d'un plan plus vaste, mais il ne pouvait pas faire de miracle. Il appela sa mère après avoir fait de son mieux pour calmer les inquiétudes du roi français, et elle lui promis de trouver ce qu'elle pouvait sur ce qui aurait pu servir pour sceller le tertre. Elle semblait avoir hâte de repartir à ses investigations, bien qu'elle prit le temps de lui demander comment il se sentait, s'attachant à savoir comment s'était déroulé ses éventuels woges. L'hexenbiest esquiva ensuite les questions qu'il tenta de poser, et sentant quand il ne pouvait pas gagner une bataille, le semi-zauberbiest raccrocha sans tenter d'avoir sa mère à l'usure. De leur côté, Rosalee, Hank et Wu découvrirent que la région qui correspondant à la tribu évoquée dans le fragment de journal du grimm anonyme était celle de Vienne, ce qui sans être une surprise s'avérait être un problème. Meisner jura qu'il n'avait rien vu qui laissait entendre que le palais viennois avait été construit sur le tertre; ils avaient encore leur chance. Eve, de son côté, se lança dans l'étude des images satellites dès qu'elle eut la confirmation qu'elle devait chercher au alentours de Vienne. Nick, se sentant un peu perdu, s'attacha à suivre l'exemple de Monroe, et sympathisait avec les serviteurs de la maison bourbons, réussissant enfin à s'habituer à l'accent français. Il gardait un oeil sur son ancien capitaine, qui affichait un perpétuel sourire aimable qui tombait à la seconde où il se retrouvait hors de vue. Le grimm attrapa le semi-zauberbiest entre deux portes, déterminé.

"On devrait partir avant de complètement épuiser la bonne volonté de Louis-Philippe."

Renard parut chercher ses mots un instant.

"Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas assurer-"

"Aucun d'entre nous ne se retrouvera sans défenses en Autriche. Meisner peut nous y emmener sans nous faire repérer."

"Ce n'est pas…" commença l'ancien capitaine avant de soupirer doucement, "ce n'est qu'une partie du problème. Si Victor met la main sur nous, Il ne prendra pas le risque de laisser quiconque partir."

"Franchement, vous croyez que nous n'en étions pas conscients quand nous avons choisi de vous suivre?"

Le semi-zauberbiest regarda Nick sérieusement, avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix douce.

"Après ce qu'a dit Monroe, j'en doute. Le blutbad vous a suivi, pas moi."

"Monroe n'est pas du genre à se défiler."

"J'en suis conscient." Renard se mordit la lèvre, baissant la voix malgré lui, "Je me rend compte… que je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse tuer pour moi. Lui ou n'importe lequel d'entre vous."

Nick fixa son ancien capitaine, avalant difficilement sa salive. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose, mais pas à ça. Il avait toujours été intimement persuadé que le pragmatisme du semi-zauberbiest s'étendait au delà de considération aussi triviale que la préservation de la vie de ses alliés… amis.

"Eh bien vous auriez dû y penser avant de nous embarquer là dedans," répondit le grimm avec peut-être un peu plus d'agressivité que nécessaire, "parce qu'on est tous dedans jusqu'au bout maintenant, alors vous avez intérêt à ne pas vous rater."

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent un moment, et l'ancien capitaine de police fut le premier à se détourner.

"Je ferait de mon mieux."

"Cap- Sean," le rattrapa Nick en lui attrapa la manche, "je vous ait vu revenir de l'esterwoge. Ce n'est pas le moment de douter de vous-même."

Le semi-zauberbiest esquissa un demi sourire et inclina la tête pour lui accorder ce point. Il parut prendre une décision et rajusta sa veste sans y penser.

"Dans ce cas, nous partons pour Vienne dès que Meisner sera prêt. Je vais en informer notre hôte."

Nick le regarda s'éloigner, l'esprit encore perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment du regonfler l'ego de son ancien chef? Secouant la tête, le grimm s'esquiva pour aller prévenir ses amis de la décision de leur prince. Il trouva Eve dans le salon télé, penchée sur un ordinateur portable qu'elle s'était procuré d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas osé questionner.

"Eve? Je ne dérange pas."

"Entre Nick." Elle ne leva même pas le nez de son écran. L'ancien détective entra gauchement dans la pièce et se plantant non loin d'elle, restant debout sans savoir quoi faire de ses mains et se sentant singulièrement idiot.

"Renard a décidé que nous partons pour Vienne dès que Meisner et prêt."

"Okay, parfait."

"Parfait..?"

"Viens voir," elle se redressa en changeant l'inclinaison de son ordinateur. Nick se rapprocha avec précaution et se pencha sur l'écran. Eve désigna quelque chose sur la carte satellite qu'elle observait, "tu vois ces pointillés ici? Là où l'herbe a une couleurs un peu différentes?"

"Ils forment un cercle… Oh." Il se tourna vers elle sans se rendre compte d'à quel point leur visages étaient proche, "tu crois que c'est le tertre?"

"C'est ce que j'ai trouvé qui s'en rapproche le plus, et crois-moi j'ai passé toute la ville et sa proche région au peigne fin."

"Oh wow," répéta le grimm avant de se redresser en se passant une main dans les cheveux, "il faut que je prévienne Meisner et Renard."

"Attend au moins que je te donne l'adresse Buckhardt," l'admonesta l'hexenbiest avec un sourire amusé. Nick se sentit rougir et dû se retenir de se tortiller. Elle sorti un marqueur de sa poche et écrivit rapidement des coordonnées sur un morceau de papier arraché à un magasine abandonné sur la table basse avant de le tendre au grimm.

"Je m'occupe de prévenir les autres. Va."

Nick la remercia et reparti trouver Meisner. Il trouvait le mercenaire devant le QG de la sécurité du nouveau Versailles, discutant tranquillement avec le dirigeant de la-dite sécurité.

"Meisner? Je peux te parler une minute?" demanda le grimm sans s'embarrasser de subtilité. Meisner haussa les épaules et s'excusa après de son interlocuteur avant de faire signe à Nick de le suivre. Ils s'éloignèrent jusqu'à tourner au bout du couloir et l'ancien de la résistance se tourna vers le grimm en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

"J'écoute?"

"Eve pense avoir trouvé le tertre. Et Renard veut qu'on parte."

"J'ai vu Sean." Commença Meisner d'un ton vaguement ennuyé, avant de fixer Nick avec une concentration soudaine, "Eve a quoi?"

"Elle m'a donnée ces coordonnées."

Il sortit le papier de sa poche et le tendit à son interlocuteur. Meisner les lu rapidement avant de fourrer le morceau de magasine dans sa poche et de sortir son portable de sa poche pour entrer les coordonnées dans le GPS intégré. Il fronça les sourcils et se remit à marcher à grandes enjambées, entraînant le grimm derrière lui.

"Tu l'as dit à qui?"

"Toi pour le moment. Eve m'a dit qu'elle préviendrait les autres."

"Elle a dit ça," marmonnant le mercenaire dans sa barbe avant de remettre son téléphone dans sa poche, "où on en est sur cette histoire de sceau?"

"Pas très loin, mais-"

"On devra voir sur place," le coupa le mercenaire d'un ton définitif, "je ne pense pas que les bourbons nous auraient hébergé une semaine de plus de toutes façon. Faites vos valises, on part demain au plus tard."

Nick fronça les sourcils mais ne chercha à discuter, préférant partir prévenir les autres - à nouveau.


	72. Le Départ II

Ils firent leur valises dans une atmosphère de fébrilité qu'ils n'essayèrent même pas de cacher. Louis-Philippe, bon prince, leur fournit des voitures discrètes, et dès qu'ils eurent quitté la ville Meisner les passa au peigne fin pour retirer les GPS installé à bord. Il rappela aussi qu'ils devaient voyager léger et inspecta les bagages de ses ouailles, pour être agréablement surpris. Ils repartirent rapidement et mirent le cap sur l'Autriche, profitant de l'espace européen pour passer les frontières sans se faire repérer. Ils firent bonne route et s'arrêtèrent dans dans un coin de campagne pour permettre à Meisner de se reposer quelques heures avant de reprendre la route. En approchant de l'Autriche, le mercenaire les fit passer par des routes de campagnes, dont certains paraissait abandonnées depuis longtemps. Les suspensions des voitures prêtées par la royauté française n'apprécièrent pas l'épreuve, et l'ancien résistant grommelant dans sa barbe à propos de la qualité de leur carrosses d'un air peu amène. Avant d'entrer en Autriche, il demanda à tous d'éteindre leur portables et les récupéra pour les fourrer dans un sac. Cela faisait plusieurs kilomètres que personnes n'osait parler et le soleil se couchait quand le mercenaire engagea sa voiture dans un chemin de terre battue qui s'enfonçait sous des arbres avec précaution. Il roulèrent lentement un bon moment, Meisner refusant d'allumer ses phrases malgré la lumière déclinante, et Monroe, pour qui s'était le tour de conduire la voiture suivante, dû woge pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas enfoncer l'arrière de leur véhicule. Ils finirent par arriver dans une minuscule cour devant un corps de ferme qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, et Meisner se gara avant d'attendre quelques minutes sans descendre de voiture. Rien de ne bougea, et il ouvrir la portière pour se glisser silencieusement dans les ombres épaisses du crépuscule, disparaissant derrière la maison. Renard fit signe aux autres de ne pas bouger, et ils attendirent dans un silence tendu. La porte d'entrer fini par s'ouvrir, la silhouette du mercenaire s'encadra dans une faible lumière et leur fit signe d'entrer. Ils rentrèrent avec soulagement et l'ancien résistant ferma soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Le corps de ferme semblait être une unique pièce ponctuée de piliers, comme si tout les murs intérieur avait été abattu en préservant l'intégrité architecturale du bâtiment. Il était meublé chichement d'une table, une poignée de chaises et quelques matelas dans un coin, mais n'était pas aussi poussiéreux qu'on aurait pu croire; Nick remarqua sans surprise que les fenêtres étaient toutes soigneusement masquées. Monroe posa son sac et fit la grimace.

"On a vu mieux comme gîte d'étapes."

"C'est la plaque la plus proche des coordonnées que Eve a trouvée. Nous allons établir des tours de gardes et j'irai faire une reconnaissance du lieu demain avec Eve et Trubel. I manger pour une semaine dans une cache pas très loin d'ici, et une paire de téléphones satellites."

Renard hocha la tête, n'en attendant visiblement pas moins du mercenaire.

Nick se porta volontaire pour le premier tour de garde, et Meisner lui donna Monroe comme équipier; visiblement le mercenaire avait décidé qu'il devait il y avoir au moins une personne armée par groupe, ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne disputa. Les deux hommes tirèrent des chaises sous près de la table sur laquelle le mercenaire avait posé la lampe à pétrole qui éclairait faiblement la grande pièce et laissèrent le reste du groupe s'installer pour la nuit. Wu et Trubel formait le duo suivant, à réveiller dans une heure et demi; ou plus tôt, s'ils sentaient leur vigilance diminuer. Le bruit dans la pièce s'apaisa peut à peu à mesure de tout le monde s'endormaient, et bientôt les deux amis se retrouvèrent plongé dans un silence seulement entrecoupé par le bruit régulier des respirations. Nick se concentra pour en faire abstraction et se concentrer sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Avec son ouïe plus développée que la normale, il pouvait entendre les froissements des mauvaises herbes autour de la maison, et le craquements d'arbres secoués par le vent.

"Monroe?" chuchota le grimm, penché vers son ami.

"Moui?" répondit le blutbad sur le même ton.

"Si quelqu'un approche…?"

"S'il n'a pas de wolfbane, je le sentirait venir à des kilomètres," répliqua l'horloger avec une pointe de désinvolture,"bon, peut-être pas des kilomètres," se corrigea t'il avec un rapide sourire gêné, "mais bien avant qu'ils sachent qu'on est là. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Oui, je vois parfaitement," lui répondit le grimm en souriant. Le silence s'étirant à nouveau entre eux, avant d'être d'être interrompus par le blutbad.

"Dis… Qu'est ce que tu compte faire une fois que tout ça sera fini? Je veux dire, une fois que Renard sera roi. L'alternative étant de moisir dans un cachot pour avoir comploté contre la couronne…" Monroe fit la grimace en ajoutant ces dernier mots.

"… Je n'ait pas encore décidé," avoua le grimm en se frottant la nuque, "j'ai l'impression… Je sais pas…"

"Que notre 'Prince'" le blutbad ne pu retenir un petit roulement d'yeux en prononçant ce titre, "aura besoin d'être maintenu dans le droit chemin?"

Nick s'agita sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

"Pas exactement mais… Quelque chose dans ce goût là." finit-il par admettre.

"Mec, je comprend," commença Monroe avec un geste de la main qui soulignait à quel point il comprenait cette inquiétude en particulier, "mais… Il a changé, je trouve."

"Moi aussi…" Nick observa la zone d'ombre où l'ancien capitaine dormait, songeur, "et j'aimerai que ça continue dans le bon sens."

"Comme nous tous!" Monroe rougit et baissa la voix, "enfin presque tous. Je pense qu'Eve s'en fout."

"Je sais pas…" lui répondit Nick sans réfléchir.

"Uh-oh." Répondit l'horloger en remuant les sourcils dans la direction du grimm, qui se sentit rougir.

"Monroe." Siffla l'ancien détective entre ses dents. Le blutbad leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

"Okay, je ne parlerait plus d'Eve."

"Mhf…" le grimm se passa une main sur le visage, se forçant à se reconcentrer.

"Et vous? Rosalee et toi?"

"J'ai de la famille pas très loin," commença lentement le wesen, les yeux tourna vers la forme endormie de sa femme, "un vieil oncle qui tient une boutique d'antiquité. Je pourrait travailler pour lui quelque temps, si Rosalee veut rester en Europe. Elle n'est pas forcément attachée à Portland en fait. Elle est restée pour moi." Il y avait tellement de tendresse sur le visage de Monroe lorsqu'il dit cela que Nick dû se retenir de détourner les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir surpris quelque chose d'intime.

"Oh…" Le grimm déglutit pour chasser son trouble, "Okay… Je suis rassuré de savoir que vous avez des possibilités."

"Mec, comme je l'avait dit, avec ce que je sait faire, il faut pas s'inquiéter pour moi." Le regard du blutbad se détacha de sa femme pour balayer le reste de la pièce.

"Et les autres? Wu, Hank?"

"Uh?"

"Tu ne t'inquiète pas de ce qui va leur arriver?" précisa patiemment Monroe. Nick se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"J'ai… J'ai supposé qu'ils resteraient avec Renard." Le grimm rougit un peu, "j'ai toujours vu Wu comme sergent du capitaine. Il était déjà là quand Hank est arrivé dans le commissariat. Alors je…"

"Tu t'es dit qu'il allait continuer à travailler pour lui," conclut le blutbad d'un ton affirmatif, "c'est pas idiot."

"Moui enfin… Et si il se retrouve trop loin de sa famille?"

"Quelque chose me dit que lui comme Hank n'aurait pas tout laissé tomber pour suivre cette petite équipée s'ils avaient pensé se retrouver loin de leur famille Nick."

"… Je suppose. C'est juste… Enfin moi j'ai plus que ma mère, et elle est pas exactement présente," expliqua le grimm avec sincérité, "Alors j'y pense pas."

"Mais après avoir vu les français…"

"Ouais."

Monroe eut un petit frisson.

"Sacré marmailles. Tu te rend compte que le roi a quatre frères et soeurs? Ça m'a rappelé l'époque où je vivait encore avec mes parents, avec tous ces cousins qui étaient tout le temps fourré chez nous, où moi chez eux. Même si…"

"Mh?" l'encouragea Nick, qui ne voulait pas que le silence revienne et risquer de s'endormir.

"Ben on était encore plus ingérable."

"C'est possible?" demanda le grimm, amusé.

"Crois-moi, tu n'as rien vu," lui répondit son ami presque solennellement, "une maison rempli d'enfants blutbad, c'est le capharnaüm permanent, et aucun animal de compagnie des environs n'est en sécurité."

"Et les fuchsbaux?" poussa Nick avec un petit sourire.

"Aucune idée. Rosalee ne m'a pas parlé de sa famille avant un moment, tu sais pourquoi," commença le blutbad d'un ton songeur, "elle m'a quand même dit qu'elle et sa soeur se détestait pendants des mois avant d'être à nouveau inséparable, mais c'est pas exactement… une surprise…"

"Oui Monroe?"

"Tu crois que je ferait un bon père?"

"Voilà qui sort de nul part," fit remarquer le grimm, qui ajusta la mèche de la lampe à pétrole pour se donner le temps d'effacer le sourire qui menaçait de sortir; il sentait que la question était importante pour Monroe.

"Je pense que tu feras un bon père, et Rosalee une bonne mère, si vous choisissez d'avoir votre propre portée."

Le blutbad rosit un peu dans la lumière incertaine de la lampe.

"Moui…" Malgré sa réponse peu convaincu, le blutbad souriait, visiblement touché par le vote de confiance du grimm. Un silence complice s'installa entre eux deux, et il allèrent secouer Wu et Trubel quand le sommeil commença à se faire irrésistible.

Le lendemain, Meisner et ses deux acolytes disparurent un peu avant le lever du soleil dans la direction présumée du tertre, après que lui et Renard ait déterré la cache contenant la nourriture et les téléphones satellite; le mercenaire voulait un contact sur et permanence entre eux, à raison. Le semi-zauberbiest appela rapidement sa mère, qui lui confia le peu qu'elle avait trouvé à propos des sceaux grimm. Ils n'étaient que très rarement utilisé; les grimm n'aimaient rien tant que de détruire ce qu'ils désapprouvaient, plutôt que de le laisser tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Elle supposait que cela serait sans doute un système semblable à celui qui avait protégé le trésor des grimms, si ce n'est moins complexe.

"Espérons qu'il ne faudra pas traquer une clef perdue depuis des siècles." Fut le seul commentaire que se permit l'ancien capitaine de police, qui n'appréciait pas ce qu'il entendait, même si ce n'était la faute de personne.


	73. Le Tertre

Meisner, Trubel et Eve réapparurent à la mi journée, les bottes boueuses mais l'air satisfait.

"On a trouvé le coin qui correspond au images satellites, et visiblement on étaient les premiers à s'y rendre depuis un moment. J'ai préféré ne pas trop nous rapprocher du tertre lui-même, au cas où ça déclencherait quelque chose."

Renard hocha la tête sans un mot. Trubel se dandina d'un pieds sur l'autre.

"J'ai eu une drôle d'impression. J'aimerai bien que Nick vienne avec nous quand on y retourne."

"Pas de problème," lui répondit l'intéressé, "Vous comptez y retourner quand?"

"J'aimerai ne pas trop attirer l'attention dessus," répliqua Meisner, un rien tendu. L'ancien capitaine releva aussitôt.

"Tu penses que nous sommes surveillé?"

"… Pas encore," concéda le mercenaire sans cesser de froncer les sourcils, "Mais ça ne coûte rien d'être prudent."

"Sauf du temps," fit remarquer Wu, s'immisçant dans la conversation, "Temps qu'on a peut-être pas, je me trompe?"

Meisner se frotta le menton, fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

"Il n'a pas tord, malheureusement."

L'ancien capitaine resta un instant silencieux, mesurant ses options, le regard fixé sur ses amis mais distant dans son expression. Il finit par secouer la tête.

"Cela ne sert à rien d'y aller avant de savoir comment faire sauter le verrou mit en place par le grimm de l'époque. Si c'est possible."

"Ça a intérêt à l'être," grommela Wu d'un air sombre, "Sinon moi je l'attaque à la pelle ce foutu tertre."

Renard eu un petit sourire sardonique.

"J'apprécie votre proposition."

"On va pas se laisser arrêter par un tas de terre, désolé."

"Avant de défoncer un monument archéologique et possiblement se faire maudire par son éventuel occupant, on va peut-être tenter la manière douce?" fut la proposition raisonnable de Rosalee, qui tendit à tout le monde une tasse de café instantané. Les flics, rompu à l'exercice, le burent d'un trait; Trubel fit l'erreur d'hésiter et fit la grimace en essayant de faire passer le reste de la tasse. Nick se frotta vigoureusement le visage.

"Écoutez, je comprend que vous ne vouliez pas y aller sans certitude, mais je doute qu'on en atteindra une en attendant ici, alors autant y aller, non? Si ça se trouve il faut qu'il y ait un royal et un grimm sur place où je ne sait quelle clause tordue du genre."

"Il a pas tord." Admit Meisner d'un air vaguement penaud. Le semi-zauberbiest soupira doucement.

"Alors autant y aller tant que nous ne sommes pas repéré. Nous partons dans une heure, le temps de vous laisser récupérer tout les trois."

"Okay mais qui y va au final?" demanda Trubel, l'air vaguement dubitative.

"Tous, si vous acceptez. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit productif de nous séparer inutilement." Le prince esquissa un sourire ironique, "et je doute que ce qui vit sous ce tertre soit timide."

Ils rassemblèrent leur affaires et effacèrent toutes traces de leur passage avant de suivre Meisner vers le tertre à travers la forêt. Le mercenaire ralentit à l'approche de la clairière, s'arrêtant à bon distance. Le monticule était visible à travers les branches, et malgré son aspect anodin, L'atmosphère autour semblait plus lourde qu'ailleurs. Le petit groupe se rassembla autour de Nick et Renard, qui échangèrent un regard avant d'avancer prudemment vers leur objectif.

Malgré la lumière presque dorée de fin d'après-midi, l'air autour de la colline artificielle était froid, lourd; Nick n'avait aucune envie de s'en approcher. Le semi-zauberbiest ne ralentit cependant pas l'allure, entraînant le grimm à sa suite. Les deux anciens flics s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de la base du tertre. Le grimm parcourut le flanc du monticule des yeux, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il cherchait. L'herbe qui le couvrait était drue mais entrecoupées de plaques de mousse si épaisses qu'elles paraissaient presque gluantes.

"Vous voyez quelque chose?"

Nick jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule vers Wu, qui haussa un sourcil.

"Un truc que le commun des mortels ne verraient pas?" le philippin se sentit obligé de préciser. Le grimm haussa les épaules en se tournant à nouveau vers le tertre.

"Pas encore…"

"Moi j'ai rien vu." Grommela Trubel en se rapprochant à son tour. Elle se posta à côté de Nick, les mains dans les poches.

"Attendez…" Commença Hank en contournant le tertre par la droite, les yeux plissés. "C'est moi qui hallucine où il y a une ligne de démarcation…?"

"Non, tu as raison, il y a quelque chose…" Monroe le rattrapa avant de le devancer, les yeux fixé sur le tertre.

Le reste du groupe suivit le blutbad qui s'arrêta à quelque pas de la colline artificielle, tendant la main avec reluctance. Il attrapa une touffe d'herbe qui se décrocha avec facilité, dévoilant une large pierre à la forme trop régulière pour être naturelle. Trubel vint l'aider, rapidement suivie de Rosalee. A eux trois, il eurent vite fait de dégager ce qui ressemblait à une porte basse, barrée d'une épaisse barre de métal au centre de laquelle il y avait une petite dépression arrondie. Trubel toqua sur le bois d'un air dubitatif.

"Ca n'aurait pas du pourrir ce truc?"

"Euh," commença Monroe avec éloquence, "pas forcément? Si la terre est argileuse?"

"Tu la trouve argileuse?"

"Est-ce vraiment le moment de se poser la question?" demanda Hank, visiblement troublé par l'atmosphère de la clairière, qui devenait de plus en plus lourde à mesure que la lumière diminuait. Nick se rapprocha de la porte et se pencha sur la barre de fer pour examiner la dépression.

"Il y a le Sterbestunde G au centre."

"Nous avons trouvé le sceau alors."

"Mais pas comment l'ouvrir."

"Je ne sais pas…" Nick se frotta le menton, semblant se souvenir d'avoir vu ce G quelque part… Durant l'expédition avec sa mère, bien entendu, mais il y avait eu quelque chose…

"Nick? Toujours avec nous?" demanda Renard, tendu. Il semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à détacher son regard du tertre.

"Oui oui… Juste…" Le grimm mis ses mains dans ses poches, les doigts de sa main droite se refermèrent sur quelque chose de froid et métallique. Il sortit lentement le médaillon de sa poche, les rayons mourant du soleil du l'après-midi le faisant scintiller faiblement.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est que ça?"

"Je l'ai trouvé dans les catacombes qu'indiquait la carte des clefs."

"Trouvé?" releva Wu en soulevant un sourcil.

"… Pris sur un squelette. Je pense que ça pourrait être le moyen d'ouvrir le tertre."

"Espérons le."

Nick jeta un regard aiguë à son ancien capitaine, qui fixait l'entrée du tertre, serrant et desserrant les mâchoires.

"Tout va bien capitaine?" demanda Wu d'un ton incertain. Le semi-zauberbiest se secoua comme un homme sortant d'un rêve et tourna son attention vers le philippin.

"Wu je ne suis plus votre capitaine." Il paraissait vaguement exaspéré, mais son expression avait perdu son étrange fixité.

"Vous êtes sur que ça va aller?"

Le prince soupira doucement, avant de se redresser inconsciemment.

"Je ne crois pas avoir le choix."

"On peu encore retourner à Portland."

"Ce n'est pas ça," intervint Eve, qui examinait Renard avec attention, "C'est le tertre. Ça veux le sang royal."

"Raison de plus pour changer d'avis." Marmonna le philippin d'un air chafouin. Nick prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna à demi vers le demi cercle formé par le groupe derrière lui.

"Je pense que nous devrions nous préparer à une longue nuit," il reporta son regard plus particulièrement vers le semi-zauberbiest, " Vous êtes prêt?"

l'intéressé se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'hocher la tête avec une hésitation que ses hommes ne lui avaient encore jamais vue. Nick lui rendit son geste et inséra le médaillon dans la barre de métal. Il y eux un déclic, et celle-ci sembla se fendre en son milieu avant de se décrocher de la porte. Le grimm recula tandis que le prince avançait d'un mouvement si fluide qu'il en paraissait chorégraphié. Il poussa le panneau de bois, qui s'enfonça sans résistance. Elle révéla un puits de ténèbres à l'haleine poussiéreuse, ses bords dorés par les derniers rayons du soleil. Renard pivota à demi vers sa suite hétéroclite, le regard déjà ailleurs.

"Mettez-vous à l'abri."

Sur ses mots, il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres du tertre.


	74. La Traversée

Sous le tertre, l'obscurité était complète. Sean Renard continua d'avancer d'un bon pas; les murs autour de lui s'éloigna à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait au coeur de la colline. Brusquement, il eut une impression d'espace; comme s'il venait de déboucher dans une immense salle. Il sentit que l'odeur de la cave avait changé; plus de poussière, mais de la mousse; terre froide et humide; sève. Il ralentit presque malgré lui mais ne s'arrêta pas. Son épaule frôla quelque chose. Une colonne? Il tendit la main avec précaution. Non, la surface était trop irrégulière, organique. Un tronc d'arbre? Pourquoi pas. L'odeur de sève devenait plus épaisse, presque suffocante. Il avait l'impression d'en avoir plein la bouche, lèvres collées, coulant dans sa gorge dans ses poumons-

Il trébucha et failli tomber, la respiration rapide- libre, pas de sève, juste l'odeur. Il chercha le sol du bout du pied, trouva ce qui l'avait fait trébucher; une racine? Il y aurait une forêt enterrée sous le tertre. Il reprit sa marche. Il devait sortir au lever du soleil. Les troncs se resserrèrent autour de lui, les branches se faisant de plus en plus basses; il avait l'impression d'étouffer. L'impression que les arbres le retenaient, l'entravait, que les branches nues millénaires s'enroulaient autour de ses chevilles, de ses jambes, l'enracinaient-

Le capitaine wogea. La douleur fusa, brillante comme un éclat de miroir, le moment semblant se prolonger à l'infini. Il vacilla avant de se reprendre avec un grondement sourd. Il voyait. Des silhouettes évanescentes, des brumes fine comme un fantasme. L'odeur de sève revint, étouffante, envahissant sa bouche et il s'étouffait, sentait le liquide épais couler dans sa gorge et entre ses lèvres alors qu'il se griffait désespérément le cou pour s'en défaire, mais le flux ne s'arrêtait pas froid comme l'enfer et brûlant comme un acide, se répandant dans ses veines comme un poison.

Quelque chose l'observait. Il cessa de se débattre, se rendit compte que malgré tout, il respirait, le bruit de ses inspirations précipitées étrangement plat et étouffés. La chose, les choses- non, il n'y en avait qu'une, mais elle était plurielle, d'une façon qu'il aurait été incapable de définir- l'avait suivi depuis le début, mais il avait été incapable de la percevoir.

Il devait se remettre en marche. Atteindre l'autre côté. Il se força à reprendre sa marche, évitant les formes qu'il percevaient sans pouvoir leur donner de nom, ses bois frottant contre les arbres. Les tenant à distance. L'odeur de sève s'atténua. La douleur aussi. Il atteignit une trouée dans les arbres, et trébucha à nouveau, tomba dans de l'eau froide à l'odeur minérale qui lui éclaboussa le visage. Il resta un instant à quatre pattes dans la rivière souterraine et déglutit avant de se redresser. Il sentait du courant. Le capitaine avança, s'enfonçant dans l'eau jusqu'à épaules, jusqu'au menton; ne sachant pas quand il trouverait l'autre rive… S'il trouverait l'autre rive.

Il perdit pied. L'eau se referma au dessus de lui et soudainement il ne savait plus où était le haut et ou était le bas; la rivière l'avait avalé et malgré ses efforts il ne trouvait plus la surface. L'eau lui semblait lourde, visqueuse, et bientôt le manque d'oxygène pris le dessus et il en inspira. L'eau envahit ses poumons, glacée, et le capitaine se débattit de toutes ses forces, se sentant inexorablement entraîné vers le fond.

Il atterri dans une prairie d'herbes hautes, toussant et se débattant contre l'asphyxie. Reprenant sa respiration, il se remit lentement debout, regardant autour de lui dans la vague lueur crépusculaire qu'il percevait. La prairie semblait s'étendre à l'infini; L'air était chargé de l'odeur de l'herbe froissée et du pollen de fleurs nocturnes. Il se remit à marcher, fuyant l'odeur lourde des fleurs, environné par le bruissement de la végétations sur ses jambes. Il commençait à se demander si cette nuit allait finir.

Il y avait une vibration dans l'air. Il pouvait percevoir des éclats de lumières passant vivement devant lui, comme des lucioles.

Non.

Des abeilles. L'odeur du pollen s'intensifia. Il se mit à fuir, fuir avant de s'étouffer à nouveau. Le tertre tentait de le tuer. Il ne vit pas la ruche. Elle explosa sous l'impact; une nuée d'étincelles l'entoura dans l'odeur étourdissante du miel. Tombé à genoux de nouveau, il en était éclaboussé, englué, il en avait plein le visage, plein la bouche, s'infiltrant dans sa gorge et il s'étouffait à nouveau, se griffait la gorge et l'odeur du sang se mêlait au miel-

Sang et Miel.

Une offrande. Ses mains retombèrent le long de ses flanc, et il cessa de lutter, cessa de se débattre, riant et s'étouffant et maintenant le miel lui coulait de la bouche, tombait au sol en gouttes si épaisses qu'il les entendant frapper la terre. Le goût changea,devint plus complexe, chargé de l'amertume d'herbes macérés. Le liquide devant plus fluide; alcoolisé. Hydromel. Une douleur diffuse rayonnait depuis le centre de son corps. Il savait quel était la suite. Un goût métallique. Une odeur de rouille. Le sang, d'abord aussi fluide que l'hydromel, puis s'épaississant, devenant visqueux. Goût de pourriture. L'odeur des choses mortes. Le monde se rétrécissant à une étoile obscure et aveuglante, jusqu'à l'inconscience, enfin.

Sean Renard repris conscience avec le lever de soleil. Il était à genoux à moins d'un mètre de la sortie du tertre, se sentant si vivant qu'il en aurait presque eu peur. Il avait encore le goût du sang sur ses lèvres; son corps était encore déformé par son woge. Il reprit visage humain et se releva lentement, s'observant. Il n'y avait pas de trace de sa nuit sur ses vêtements; à peine une tache de rosée sur son pantalon. Il prit conscience qu'il n'était pas seul. Il leva les yeux; une meute l'environnait. Hunjeagers, tous en woge. Le semi zauberbiest les regarda sans comprendre. Lentement, cérémonieusement, ils mirent un genoux à terre, avant de tendre vers lui leur main, paumes tatouées vers le ciel.

La présentation des épées.

La phrase s'était imposée dans son esprit, comme chuchoté par le présence derrière lui. Par le tertre. Cette présence, solitaire et plurielle, qui l'avait pourchassé toute la nuit, était sortie avec lui.

Non. Pas exactement. Il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser maintenant. Pas entouré par le Verrat.

"Pour qui sont ces lames?"

"Pour le roi."

La réponse était venue à l'unisson, scandée. Le semi zauberbiest se sentit glacé.

"Qui est votre roi?"

"Celui qui a traversé le Tertre."

Renard déglutit; il avait l'impression, non, l'intuition qu'au moindre faux pas, il serait déchiqueté par la meute.

"J'ai offert le miel," il humidifia ses lèvres sèches, "j'ai offert le sang."

"Du tertre au roi et du roi au tertre." Lui répondit la meute. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas et la meute allait le dévorer, il avait échoué la dernière épreuve-

"Car le royaume est mien, et au royaume j'appartiens."

Les mots lui était venu alors que la panique s'installait. Un frisson parcouru les hunjeagers et tous inclinèrent la tête dans un silence irréel. Le nouveau roi se reprit, se recentrant; Il avait réussi.

"Relevez-vous."

La meute se redressa, leur yeux toujours fixé sur lui. L'un des hunjeagers s'avança respectueusement vers lui, son museau allongé rappelant celui d'un lévrier.

"Nous devons vous menez au Palais."

Ce n'était pas une question.


	75. Hallali II

Le petit groupe avait monté un camp rudimentaire dans les fourrés qui bordait la clairière. Après que Monroe ait nerveusement demandé ce qu'ils feraient si Renard mourait, pour se voir répondre par Meisner qu'ils essayeraient de ne pas mourir avec lui, les conversations avaient laissé place à un silence tendu. Peu avant l'aube, Monroe se redressa d'un coup, murmurant "Hunjeagers" d'une voix blanche. Ils se dispersèrent aussi silencieusement que possible, guettant autour d'eux. La meute se rapprocha comme un flot inéluctable; ils ne semblaient pas porter la moindre attention aux obstacles qui se présentaient, piétinant les fourrés dans un silence entrecoupés de respirations. Ils passèrent au milieu du groupe sans leur accorder un regard, les yeux fixés sur le tertre. L'un d'entre eux passa si près de Trubel qu'elle pu voir son museau se plisser lorsqu'il sentit son odeur, mais aucun ne ralenti. Ils se réunir en demi cercle à l'entrée de la colline et ne bougèrent plus avant la sortie du semi-zauberbiest, qui arriva avec les premiers rayons du soleil, trébuchant en avant comme un homme aveuglé. Nick faillit s'avancer hors de sa cachette lorsque le prince - non, le roi désormais - sembla hésiter face aux demandes des hunjeagers, mais il trouva ses mots, maîtrisant la meute du Verrat… Pour l'instant. Meisner jeta au grimm un regard nerveux, dissimulé à ses cotés dans les fourrés épais. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait ce qui se passait. La meute s'inclina, et il entendit le soupir de soulagement de Monroe, quelque part à sa droite. Lui-même n'était pas certain de pouvoir se détendre. Les hunjeagers se mirent en mouvement, entourant toujours Renard, qui se mit à avancer avec eux.

"Merde."

"Il l'emmène-" commença Meisner avec inquiétude, mais Nick s'était déjà lancé à leur suite sans l'attendre. Le reste du groupe le suivit, persuadé de courir à leur perte; Il comprirent leur erreur en rejoignant la meute.

Les wesens parmi eux wogèrent, visiblement incapable de s'en empêcher. Eve résista un peu plus longtemps, mais ne pu se retenir. Nick se fraya un chemin jusqu'au nouveau roi, qui se rendit compte de sa présence avec un temps de retard.

"Nick."

"Où est-ce que-"

"Le Palais."

"A pieds?!"

Le semi-zauberbiest se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec nervosité.

"L'espace et le temps n'ont que peut d'importance pour le moment."

Le grimm lui attrapa le bras sans s'inquiéter des conséquences, se retenant in extremis de le secouer.

"Expliquez-vous."

Renard réagit à peine au geste de Nick, le regard fixé devant lui.

"C'est le tertre Nick. Je l'ai traversé, et maintenant la meute nous porte en triomphe au Palais."

"… Ça ne fait aucun sens."

"Je sais."

L'ancien capitaine reporta enfin son attention sur lui, et le grimm put voir qu'il ne maîtrisait pas plus la situation que lui. Le grimm lâcha lentement le bras du roi et se contenta de marcher à ses côté, la mâchoires serrée.

Nick se rendit vite compte que le semi-zauberbiest regardait droit devant lui pour une bonne raison: regarder dans n'importe quelle autre direction que celle dans laquelle la meute se dirigeait rendait son champs de vision étrangement déformé, lui donnant une sensation proche du mal de mer.

Marcher jusqu'au Palais? C'était n'importe quoi. Le verrat allait vraiment leur faire traverser la moitié du pays comme ça? C'était complètement fou. Et pourtant. Il semblait à Nick que le paysage devant lui n'arrêtait pas de changer. C'était subtil, et ne lui donnait pas cette impression de mal de mer qu'il avait eu en regardant ailleurs, mais maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, c'était évident. Ils allaient vraiment vite. Et le grimm commençait à vraiment avoir peur de ce qu'ils avaient réveillé.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Palais viennois, la panique lié au départ massif du Verrat battait son plein. La meute entra sans s'en préoccuper, entraînant le groupe avec eux jusqu'à la salle du trône. Victor s'il trouvait, flanqué de ses quelques gardes du corps non-wesen. Il leva les yeux vers les hunjeagers, l'expression de son visage passant de la rage à la terreur avant de se lisser dans un masque arrogant.

"Sean. Je vois que tu as décidé de te surpasser."

"Victor. Il est encore temps de te retirer dignement."

"Abdiquer? En TA faveur? Tu as peut-être trouvé je ne sais quel moyen pour mettre le Verrat à ta solde, mais ça ne suffira pas à me détrôner!"

"Tu agis comme si tu avais encore le choix. Ne soit pas stupide."

L'autrichien serra les dents et redressa un peu plus le menton.

"Je ne sais pas quelle histoires ta sorcière de mère t'as raconté, mais ce n'est pas avec quelques tours de passe-passe et une poignées de papiers que tu vas récupérer ce trône."

"Tu est monté sur le trône avec une poignée de papiers mon cousin, il n'y aurait guère de différences."

"Mon prédécesseur était mort."

Renard eu un sourire tranchant comme le fil du rasoir.

"Tentant, mais ne préférerait tu pas une retraite paisible?"

Victor plissa les yeux, son regard explorant rapidement la pièce. La meute le fixait, silencieuse. Au aguets.

"La légitimité que tu crois avoir n'est que de la poudre aux yeux, et ma mort ne fera que te dé-crédibiliser un peu plus."

"Suis-je vraiment l'héritier le moins légitime? Comment va ta main?"

Nick jeta un rapide regard à Renard, dont l'expression était impénétrable. Victor recula comme s'il avait été giflé, et le grimm se rendit compte qu'il avait gardé la-dite main dans sa poche depuis qu'ils étaient entré dans la pièce. L'autrichien perdit son vernis d'arrogance pour une colère indicible.

"Tuez le!" aboya Victor.

La meute se mit en mouvement avant même que Renard ne puisse réagir. Ils se jetèrent sur Victor, et pendant un instant Nick put voir la ressemblance entre les deux hommes alors qu'une horreur jumelle déformait leurs visages. Le grimm se jeta sur le chemin de Monroe, qui avait bondit avec les autres pour le plaquer au sol; il entendit d'autre bruits de lutte et supposa que Wu, Hank, Trubel et Meisner s'étaient eux aussi mis sur le chemin de leur amis wesens. En quelques instants, tout fut terminé; le corps déchiqueté de Victor et des gardes du corps ayant tenté de s'interposer étaient répandu au sol, et ce qui avait envoûté le verrat sembla se dissiper tandis qu'ils wogeant les uns après les autres. Nick se redressa, tendant la main à Monroe pour l'aider à se relever alors que lui-même retrouvait visage humain. Ils levèrent les yeux vers Renard, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux son cousin. Le silence qui était tombé dans la pièce était souligné par le sang qui gouttait lentement.

"Nettoyez ça."

Le verrat se remit en mouvement, et le semi-zauberbiest sortit de la meute pour se diriger vers une porte dérobée; le grimm se lança sur ses talons, rapidement suivit par le reste du groupe. Ils suivirent Renard à travers les corridors du Palais jusqu'à bureau du roi, dans lequel il se réfugia. La pièce était grande, les murs de pierres rendu plus chaleureux par des tapisseries et une grande cheminée pour le moment remplie de braises. Des fenêtres en ogives s'ouvraient dans deux des quatre murs, laissant entrer la lumière du soleil matinal, qui allait dorer un large bureau de chêne massif. L'ancien capitaine était appuyé contre ce bureau, le regard baissé sur ses mains.

"Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer?" demanda Wu d'une voix où le choc perçait déjà.

"La… Le verrat m'a défendu."

"Vous appelez ça vous défendre?! Victor a été réduit en bouillie!"

"Ce n'était pas de sa faute," commença Rosalee d'un ton mal assuré. Elle déglutit et lança un regard circulaire sur le petit groupe, cherchant le soutiens des autres wesens présent, "Il y avait comme… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Une… Pulsion?"

"Un enchantement," précisa platement Eve, les yeux dans le vide, "une compulsion, bien plus puissante que ce qu'une hexenbiest aurait pu produire."

Meisner rumina ce qu'elle venait de dire quelque instant avant de fixer son regard sur Renard.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y avait sous ce tertre?"

Renard eu un éclat de rire sans joie.

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai marché à travers une forêt. Je suis tombé dans une rivière," il se passa une main sur le visage; il tremblait légèrement. " J'ai atterri dans un champ. Je ne sais pas ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas."

Monroe se frotta le bras.

"Vous pensez que ce qu'il y avait là dessous a… Suivi le capitai- Roi?"

"Peut-être." Lui répondu Meisner, qui fixait toujours Renard. L'intéressé avait de nouveau le regard baissé, presque voilé.

"Cap- Sean? Vous êtes avec nous?" demanda Hank d'un ton aussi égal que possible. Le semi-zauberbiest réagit avec un temps de tard, levant un regard hanté vers l'ancien détective.

"Je pourrai pas supporter un autre Jack l'éventreur."

"Il n'y aura pas d'autre Jack l'éventreur." Affirma Nick avec plein plus de confiance que ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

"Vous n'avez pas eu d'absences ou quoi que ce soit du genre." Souligna t'il. L'ancien capitaine acquiesça avec un soupir.

"C'est un bon début."

"Et je ne sens plus la compulsion," ajouta raisonnablement Monroe, avant de se tourner vers sa femme et Eve. Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête, "alors c'était peut-être juste le coup d'une fois."

Renard se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

"Possible."

Il parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais le téléphone posé sur le bureau choisi ce moment pour sonner. Le semi-zauberbiest se pencha pour attraper le combiné, son visage devenant impénétrable.

"Renard."

Son expression se relâchant sous l'effet de la surprise, et une vague de tension traversa la pièce.

"Mère…?"

L'atmosphère s'allégea aussi vite qu'elle s'était alourdie tandis qu'il écoutait ce qu'Elizabeth lui disait. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui avant d'enclencher le haut-parleur.

"J'aimerai bien savoir comment tu as pu savoir aussi vite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mère."

"J'ai mes informateurs comme tu as les tiens," répondit l'hexenbiest avec une légèreté factice. Nick aurait juré que Meisner se dandinait, mais cela aurait pu être en réaction au léger mouvement de Wu. Le grimm décida de ne pas attirer l'attention sur les deux hommes.

"Alors tu a traversé le tertre."

"Oui."

"Sans te demander ce que tu allais y trouver."

"Je n'ai pas eu le temps." Son ton était au bord du sarcasme. Elizabeth soupira à l'autre bout du combiné.

"Je sais. Dis-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé sous le tertre."

Renard lui fit un compte rendu clinique de ce qui lui était arrivé, le visage à demi tourné vers le téléphone pour mieux dissimuler son expression aux yeux du reste du groupe. Nick plissa les yeux, presque blessé par le refus implicite de son ancien capitaine de se montrer vulnérable après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Elizabeth resta un petit moment silencieuse après que son fils ait terminé.

"Je vais venir en Autriche," commença t-elle lentement, "Mais d'après ce que tu viens de me dire… Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose à faire. Fait attention à toi, _mon enfant terrible_ *"

Renard sourit malgré lui et elle raccrocha. Hank se passa une main sur la barbe.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait en attendant?"

"Meisner va vous trouver un endroit sûr où vous reposer dans le Palais. J'ai des papiers à faire."

"Qu'est ce que vous allez trouver pour couvrir la mort de Victor?" demanda Wu avec inquiétude. Le semi-zauberbiest soupira et se frotta le visage.

"Je ne sais pas encore."

"Écoutez cap- votre altesse, laissez nous vous aider. C'est pour ça qu'on a fait tout ce chemin après tout."

Le roi se mordit la lèvre inférieure, luttant contre des années de conditionnements qu'il avait dû mettre en place pour arriver à ses fins.

"D'accord."

Nick dû retenir un soupir soulagé. Ils se mirent au travail.

Établir le règne de l'ancien capitaine leur pris plusieurs heures exténuantes. Le plus délicat fut la mort de Victor; ils ne pouvaient pas exactement se permettre un enterrement à cercueil ouvert, sans parler du fait qu'il était le dernier d'une liste de royals disparaissant violemment. La population autrichienne n'était pas exactement d'humeur favorable pour un énième changement de dirigeant. De l'avis de Nick, ils avaient fait un travail plus qu'honorable, étant donné les circonstances. Une fois le plus urgent réglé, Meisner s'occupa de localiser des chambres sûres pour tout le monde, et le grimm s'écroula avec gratitude dans un vrai lit.

Le lendemain, Elizabeth Lascelles se présenta au Palais juste avant l'aube, se faisant emmener directement dans la chambre de son fils. Elle l'examina, avant que Renard n'envoie Meisner rassembler tout le monde dans son bureau. Il y fit aussi servir le petit-déjeuner. Nick se sentait encore groggy, et un regard circulaire dans la pièce lui appris qu'il n'était pas le seul. Seuls Eve et l'ancien mercenaire semblait parfaitement réveillés, l'hexenbiest empilant des bûches dans la cheminée avant de les allumer d'une pensée juste avant que le nouveau roi et se mère ne les retrouve. Ils y eut quelques minutes d'échanges anodins alors que chacun se dotaient d'une tasse de café et d'une pâtisserie et ne se trouve un siège. Elizabeth les observa pensivement et le silence se fit peu à peu alors qu'ils tournaient leur attention vers elle. Wu fut le premier à poser la question qui était dans leur esprit.

"Alors?"

L'hexenbiest observant pensivement le petit groupe, son expression d'une neutralité plaisante.

"Ce qui affecte Sean est au delà de mes compétences."

"Affecte? On pensait que c'était fini," intervint Monroe nerveusement.

"Ça ne l'est pas." Répondit platement le nouveau roi. Le blutbad se dandina, mal à l'aise. Renard sembla s'en rendre compte avec un temps de retard et son expression s'adoucit.

"Ça ne l'est pas mais la.. Progression de ce qui m'arrive est lente. Assez pour que nous n'ayons pas à nous en soucier pour un moment."

"Un moment?" releva Nick d'un air dubitatif.

"Dix ans, peut-être quinze."

"Est-ce que c'est une sorte de… Cancer magique ou je ne sait quoi?" demanda Wu, qui avait commencé à déchiqueter sa pâtisserie sans s'en rendre compte.

"Non," répondit calmement Elizabeth, posant la main sur le bras de son fils, "Sean ne va pas en mourir. Il va… Changer."

"Mais pourquoi? Comment?"

"J"aimerai pouvoir vous répondre, mais tout ce que j'ai ce sont des hypothèses."

"Mieux que rien," marmonna le philippin en essuyant gauchement les miettes de ses doigts, "mieux que le reste d'entre nous en tout cas."

"L'esterwoge va revenir," commença le semi-zauberbiest, "du moins c'est ce dont cela aura l'air."

"Mais on vous a guéri! Enfin votre mère et Eve vous on guéri." protesta Hank, même si lui-même ne semblait y croire qu'à moitié.

"C'est exact. Et dans d'autres circonstances cela en serait resté là."

"Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose à faire?" demanda Nick, son regard passant d'Elizabeth à son fils, "Quelque chose que je puisse faire?"

"En tant que grimm? Non, je ne crois pas," répondit calmement Renard, rajustant inconsciemment sa posture, "et même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaiterai."

"Je comprend," commença le grimm d'un ton grave. "Mais si vous changez d'avis…"

"Merci Nick."

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard chargé. Trubel s'éclaircit la gorge avant de balayer l'assemblée du regard.

"Du coup vous allez être roi pendant quoi? Dix ans? Si j'ai bien compris?"

"C'est une bonne approximation."

"Oh. Ça vous va?"

Le semi-zauberbiest sourit, amusé.

"Eh bien pour un fils bâtard chassé du continent, c'est une bonne performance vous ne croyez pas?"

La jeune femme eut un éclat de rire et inclina la tête.

"J'suppose que oui."

*en français dans le texte.


	76. Epilogue

Le règne du roi Sean dura douze ans. Il en fallut cinq pour redresser l'opinion populaire à son sujet, mais Sean Renard savait comment se faire apprécier. Hank avait été le premier à retourner à Portland, deux ans après l'ascension de son ancien capitaine sur le trône; Il retrouva un poste dans la police et décida de passer l'examen de sergent peu de temps après. Monroe et Rosalee avait été les premiers à quitter l'Autriche. Le blutbad avait repris contact avec son oncle en Allemagne, et avait accepté l'offre de celui-ci de venir travailler dans son magasin d'antiquités. Aux dernières nouvelles, Rosalee était enceinte, et Monroe avait laissé entendre avec un total manque de subtilité qu'il comptait bien faire de Nick le parrain. Trubel n'avait pas tardé à partir aussi, servant d'agent européen pour l'Organisation Phénix. Elle entraîna Eve avec elle, Laissant Wu, Nick et Meisner auprès du semi-zauberbiest. Le grimm devait s'avouer que le roi avait été raisonnable; ne pouvoir ne lui était pas autant monté à la tête qu'il l'avait crains. Peut-être que le fait que son temps était limité avait aidé. Dans tout les cas, Il était temps pour lui de céder la place. Diana était d'hors et déjà en route pour traverser le tertre, accompagnée par Meisner et une bonne partie du Verrat.

"Vous ne vous inquiétez pas de ce qui pourrait lui arriver?" demanda Wu d'un air dubitatif. Sean, Nick et lui s'était installé dans le bureau du roi, seulement illuminé par les braises de la cheminée. Le semi-zauberbiest était devenu de plus en plus sensible à la lumière ces dernières semaines.

"Non," répondit calmement le roi, jouant distraitement avec le sceau qu'il portait toujours, "Je suis persuadé que Diana peut gérer tout ce que la vie décide de mettre sur son chemin."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulait dire," grommela le philippin en se frottant les yeux, "elle ne risque pas d'avoir le même… problème que vous?"

"Diana est bien plus hexenbiest que je suis zauberbiest. Tout ira bien."

"Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions changer les choses maintenant." Intervint Nick avec son air le plus raisonnable. Wu roula des yeux dans sa direction, mais le coeur n'y était pas.

"Vous allez vraiment partir."

Renard se redressa, se décidant à enlever la chevalière avant de la poser sur son sous-main.

"Oui. J'apprécierai que vous m'accompagniez." Il garda les yeux baissés sur son bureau en disant cela. Nick sentit une brève étincelle de l'agacement coutumier. L'ancien capitaine n'avait jamais réussi à se défaire complètement de ses vieux réflexes.

"Où comptez vous aller?"

"La forêt."

"C'était pour ça alors, ce projet de restauration?"

"Disons que cela a influé sur ce qui était inclus dans notre projet de développement durable."

Nick retint un éclat de rire.

"Vous auriez pu nous le dire."

Le roi haussa les épaules.

"Je n'en ai pas vu l'intérêt."

"Et vous aimez trop avoir un as dans votre manche."

Sean sourit. Nick eu l'impression que son sourire s'étirait comme celui du chat de cheschire… Mais cela aurait pu être un effet de lumière.

"Quand partons nous alors?" demanda Wu, qui évitait soigneusement de regarder son ancien capitaine.

"Ce soir. Dès que je vous êtes prêts."

"Oh… Okay. Je vais prendre mon manteau…"

Le philippin quitta la pièce, marmonnant pour lui-même. Renard se leva et récupéra le sceau avant d'aller ouvrir le coffre-fort. Il observa la chevalière une dernière fois, faisant jouer la lueur des dernières flammes sur les armoiries, avant de la poser dans le coffre et le refermer. Le semi zauberbiest se tournant ensuite vers Nick. Le grimm aurait juré que pendant un instant, les traits de son vis à vis avaient été brouillé, comme obscurcit par de la vapeur.

"Vous avez vraiment attendu le dernier moment."

"Diana avait besoin de temps. Et puis… être roi, ce n'était pas si mal."

Nick rit à nouveau.

"Je veux bien le croire."

"Allons-y."

Ils retrouvèrent Wu au volant d'un véhicule opportunément laissé à la sortie du Palais, profitant de la réduction du personnel de sécurité pour partir sans être vu. Ils traversèrent le Danube et continuèrent vers l'est jusqu'à atteindre le parc national que Renard avait choisi. Le philippin gara la voiture et resta assis, les deux mains sur le volant. Nick lui posa la main sur l'épaule et la serra doucement, sans un mot. Wu se ressaisit et ils quittèrent le véhicule, Renard prenant la tête pour s'engager sur l'un des chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la vallée.

Le trio marcha longtemps, mais sans se presser; le bruit de l'eau courante devenait de plus en plus présent. Ils arrivèrent à un coude, le sentier s'inclina vers la rivière, laissant devant eux un rideau d'arbres. Le semi-zauberbiest s'arrêta, glissant ses mains dans ses poches. Nick resta quelque pas en arrière avec Wu.

"Vous partez vraiment alors."

"J'en ai bien peur Wu."

Le philippin pinça les lèvres avant de secouer doucement la tête.

"… Je ne sais pas si je dois dire au revoir ou adieu."

Nick intervint sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"C'est au revoir. Je pense…?"

Renard se tourna à demi vers eux, son woge prenant lentement le dessus. Ses bois s'étiraient comme des branches au dessus de sa tête.

"Qui sait?"

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, laissant les deux hommes sur le sentier. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, avant que Wu ne se décide à se tourner vers Nick, l'expression butée.

"Je croyais que les contes de grimm finissait bien."

"Peut-être que le notre n'est pas fini?" proposa Nick sans trop de conviction.

"Ha!" fut la seule réplique du philippin, la mine sombre. Il rumina quelque secondes et tourna les talons.

"On ferait mieux de rentrer avant la reine."

"Tu as sans doute raison."

Et voilà, après presque deux ans, la fin du conte! Merci de m'avoir lue :)


End file.
